


Triangles Remind Me of Pizzas

by Gamer_Mom



Category: Underfrick - Fandom, Undershag - Fandom, Undertail - Fandom, Undertale, Undertale (Video Game), undertale fandom
Genre: Action, Anal, Biting, Blood and Gore, Chubby Reader, Comdey, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Depression, Dirty Talk, Dom Papyrus, Double Penetration, Drama, Ecto-Penis, Ecto-Tongue, Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), F/M, Feels, Female Reader, Fighting, Fluff, Fontcest, Love Triangles, M/M, Magi Tech, Magic using human, Minor Character Death, Monster Heat, Monster History, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader can sing, Reader is Pan, Resets, Sibling Incest, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Smutt, Soul Touching, Soul fondling, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Tentacles, Threesome - F/M/M, Voice Kink, Vomiting, body prase, closet feels, i can't pun to save my life, semi dry humping, slight masterbation, split roast
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-31 20:22:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 46
Words: 110,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6486157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamer_Mom/pseuds/Gamer_Mom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a failed suicide attempt you found yourself in the Underground. Your thoughts are still dark and the wish of sweet death embrace is still within your heart. But maybe a new life here in The Underground is what you really need, maybe the affections of the Skeleton Brothers are what you need to heal your dying soul. But what's this you find yourself falling for them; BOTH!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Maybe your soul is stronger than you gave it credit for

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so, my first fanfic after some odd years.  
> Since I recently became Undertale Trash i have always wanted to get back into writing, so...um, here ya go.  
> Please enjoy and please do not be afraid to tell me what you think!  
> Also I might add more tads ad edit the summery as the story progresses; i gotta get back into my writing groove!

Chapter 1

The cold and snow whipped furiously like the wrath of King Winter himself, the snow under the crimson boot crunched and cracked as the tall lanky skeletalman made his way back home. Papyrus is of a blessed few who yearn for the finer things when it comes to cooking; he treated each dish as a master peace in the making. So, when he found out he was out of his favorite seasoning was out, it wasn’t a surprise that he rushed out to harvest his secret herbs of enlightenment. But what was a surprise when the storm that wrecked against his thin but armored form. The blizzard like storm roared and howled, the once clear path between the Ruins to Snowdin was now covered in nothing but pure vast white. Such hindrance, this is nothing to the Great Papyrus for he was born and grown in such harsh conditions… but…er, witch way…. Witch way back home?  
A ‘nyeh’ huffed its way through his clenched teeth, clutched within his gloved hands were his special cooking herbs, does he regret braving the storm for such simple complements to his famous dish; no, he doesn’t since the result was praises from his favorite brother in the world. His armored chest heaved as he marched his way through the forceful storm. Such wind, such icy cold; it was as if death himself were breathing down the necks of any whom dare tread in such a storm. The great Papyrus was too strong, brave and not to mention handsome to fold towards death and it’s dank chilled breath! No! He would keep moving making his way back home; to his kitchen, to his spaghetti, to his brother.

It was a small dim glimmer; surely, if it was anyone it would have been missed. It was this desperate twinkle that caused the young royal guard in training to stop his fight against the affronting winds and changes paths. His sockets narrowed; puzzled but yet curious. Slowly Papyrus approached the dying glimmer, seeming as if he forgot the icy winds that whirled mercilessly around him. His long arms reached out and plucked from the snow…. A soul….

“N-NYEH?” Papyrus stumbled back a little as he took a good look at the heart shaped object.

It was a sickly pale color, it seems to shiver against the cold, along with that it plus weakly as if dying right there within his palm. The skeleton sockets held a worried gazed as he watched the soul beat, its rhythm growing slowly and softer, it seemed almost desperate to keep from shattering but yet it seem so weak… so tired. Just as it seem to get a nice timed rhythm of pulsing it would slow down even more as if giving up.  
Papyrus was eager to shout an encouraging speech to the dying soul until he noticed something. This soul wasn’t shaped like a normal monster soul and if this soul were indeed in fact a monster’s soul…. It wouldn’t be out and about the monster’s body like this. No, as soon as a monster’s soul leaves its body; the body turns to dust and the soul soon shatters within seconds… so if this soul is out and about and in this bad of weather it… must… be…

“A…a human’s.” Papyrus muse thoughtfully, coming to the conclusions out loud. He slightly gasp as he saw the soul’s pale light flicker.

“N-NO, D-DON’T WORRY LITTLE ONE,” Papyrus held the soul close, hoping maybe the heat from his body and soul would at least give the lost soul a fighting chance, “K-KEEP FIGHTING, I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL FIND YOUR BODY AND SAVE YOU!”

He ‘Nyeh’ with determination allowing his sockets and head to swivel about the blizzard landscape; so much snow and so much wind, it would be near impossible to find a body. The snow would have swallowed it up by now, but the skeleton couldn’t bring himself to give up; blame it on his nature.

Though skeleton knew he was saving a human, a being he was order to capture no matter what, he couldn’t help himself. Seeing such a weak soul trying to clutch to life even within such a deathly cold storm. Well, he wouldn’t be so great if he didn’t jump into action… at least that’s what Papyrus thought. His strikes against the offensive winds with grand strides as he grit his teeth and locked his eyes on snow drifts passing by, all while holding the poor fading soul so close.  
No.  
Not there.  
Where?  
Oh dear Asgore, where could the body be?  
Papyrus search became frantic as he felt the soul shrink in size, the sound of something slowly cracking could be heard. No…no, so close he could feel it in his bone. Sweat built-up on his skull as he rushed through the storm, please just hold on… just a little longer, for me… for a dear friend. 

“TH-THAT’S RIGHT, IF FOUND AND SAVED, WE WILL BE THE BEST OF FRIEND, SO PLEASE… HANG ON.” Papyrus encourage the cracking soul. It’s funny but the soul seem to nuzzle closer to his word. The tall skeleton glanced down at the soul in his arms and smiled, only to fall face first into a snow drift… he tripped over something.

Gloved hand digging through the snow, long forgetting the herbs he once held so dearly, he had dropped the soul; it had to be nearby, his covered digits dug and shifted through the white thick powder, until his fingers touched something solid. 

“LITTLE SOUL, I FOUND-OH!” His victory was cut off when he pulled up a hand.

“IT’S THE HUMAN BODY!” He nearly screeched as he pulled the hand towards himself, drawing out the body attached.

The human was cold to the touch; body limp and lifeless, lips blue and chest ever so still, this was it this was the soul’s body but… where’s the soul?  
Papyrus held the body close to him as his free hand dug through the snow, a nervous sweat trickle down his spine as desperation sets in. He was so close to saving this human, no this couldn’t be it, and he was going to make a good friend, a best friend that he would save. Yeah, he would have to turn them into King but afterwards, FRIENDSHIP HIJINKS WILL OCCUR.

“PLEASE, LITTLE SOUL, WHERE ARE YOU?” 

As if answering his call, there was a weak plus behind him; barley able to be felt by anyone… but he felt it. Skull whipping around towards the back of him, he spotted the pale dying soul within the snow. A breath of relief left him as he reached out and tenderly took hold of the cracking soul. 

Papyrus’ actions must be quick and swift if he wished to save this dying human. Papyrus knelt as he placed the human body before him; flat on their back. The skeleton held out the soul and rest it on the chest of the human; there was a crackle of energy within the already tumbling air, it was as if the body was refusing the take the soul back. The sound of the soul cracking was soft but heard by Papyrus.  
The skeleton chewed on his gloved hand as he saw this… why, why was the human rejecting there soul??? W…was this the wrong body?! No, NO, this has to be the right body; humans don’t just fall down here every day!

Humans are supposed to have determination, why was this one giving up???

“NO, PLEASE DON’T GIVE UP.” Papyrus’ please ended with a slight crack in his voice as if he was close to tearing up.

There was silence, the only sound was that of the whirling and whipping snow storm around this scene. The sound of the wind howling seem to bring a shiver through Papyrus’ body; his bone rattling reminding him of the icy chill in the air as snow flew and fling here and there. He lowered his gaze; not wishing to watch a soul shatter before him, but just as he was losing the last big of hope the sound of your breath suddenly rushing within your lungs caused him to look up and smile.  
You gasped desperately, coughing and wheezing as you were heaved back to life; your body ached and your lung burns, why the fuck does it hurt so much to live?  
Never the less you were too tired, too cold, to move or even open your eyes. You curled into yourself slowly as your body shiver and shuddered against the wind that assault you as if making you regret living again.  
You let out a pathetic quivering whimper as you uselessly pulled your arms to hug your ice cold form, why… why were you alive again, you felt yourself slip away, why are you awake now…so tired, so tired of everything. Just as you were contemplating on letting hypothermia take you again, you felt arms around you; long and lanky… boney?  
You felt them lift you up, with great ease. Witch was surprising to you, since you were… well, you were bigger than normal humans; you were on the chubby side. You felt them hold you against an iced metal piece; Christ it was cold, but hell at least someone came by… maybe they were going to take you to a warmer place… some place safe….  
Or maybe you really did die and this the death’s embrace.

You welcomed either, if it meant no more cold.

Either way, you allowed yourself to slip into the darkness of your mind as you were carried, only allowing soft breaths to past through your ice blue lips; exhaustion finally taking you into a deep sleep.


	2. Memories of a Flower and A Goat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As you sleep away your hypothermia, you remember that fateful day you jump into that dark abyss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I saw the kudos and bookmarks!  
> Thank you all sooo much *bows*  
> Ehhehehe, i got so excited i wrote the second chapter.  
> Please enjoy.  
> All right of Undertale and its characters belong to Toby Fox.

Chapter 2

 

You remembered the scent of fresh rained earth, how your feet drug and sunk within the damp soil, you traveled higher and higher up the mountain trail of Mt. Ebbot. The path itself was always rugged since it was less walked upon; too many were frighten by the myth of no one ever returning once this trail was climbed. This rumor was the purpose of your travel, you had a quest you wish to complete; a quest for the end.  
Depression was always an ugly thing that fallowed you since you enter high school, it was something; a shadow, that always fallowed you throughout your high school entire life, even after your graduation. But as you got older this shadow became dense, thick and heavier. You often found yourself wondering why as tears burn your eyes… why go on with you friendless and lonely life? It was upon the loss of your job and eviction notices that made you finally act upon your dark thoughts.

A walk through the mountains.

Yes, that sounds grand, a nice easy walk before you end it all; almost poetic.

Who would have thought you would come to the edge of a sheer drop gorge once you got about half way upon the trail. This would explain the ledged of the mountain; those climbing it might have not seen this and drop to their death, you thought to yourself as you peered within the darkness of this earthen opening.  
The darkness of this canyon was pulling you in, as if your depression was down there waiting for you; tugging at your soul. With a deep breath you answered the beckoning and took a step forward. 

You remembered the way the wind blast past you as gravity took hold of you, the way you let your body go limp as you awaited you fate. This was it, with this fall and how deep this hole is, this should end your miserable life. You could see your sorrowful life past before your eyes; how so many of your so called friend stopped talking to you till the point they avoided you, how your lover was once so dedicated to you and you to them until one day…. They just stopped, they just disappeared from your life. You watched as your life slowly started to turn from light to dark as you saw how you were socially abandon by those you used to trust and somewhat depend on. There was a sharp pain in your chest and you saw droplets of tears flow upwards as you fell; deeper and deeper into the abyss.

Tears….

No.

No. you won’t shed them, not even now. Taking in a deep breath via your nose you close your eyes ready for impact.

You remembered the impact being…. Soft, something sweet waft into your nose. Upon opening your eyes you see golden petals. What the fuck, did a bed of golden flowers soften your impact?! You were still alive!

No.

NO!

NONONONONONONO, YOU WANTED THIS, YOU WANTED THE END!

You remember the feeling of your sanity cracking, how you felt as if you were in purgatory; why was your miserable life saved? WHY?! You wanted this, you wanted the end. You wanted to stop living, you wanted to stop this spark of hope from growing, you wanted death!

“Howdy!”

The thought of talking flora would never cross your mind, it was as if something out of a child’s story. But yet, as you slowly sat up, the cool breeze of this underground cavern causing you to shiver slightly. There before you was yellow petal flower; smiling face and all. Looking at you a few feet away, the odd flower swayed and tilted his head (You suspect it’s male due to the tone of his voice.)

“You’re a human, aren’t cha?” the flower asked in a sunny voice as he eyed you, “That’s so neato! Welcome to The Underground, it can be tough down here so you’re gonna need a buddy, someone like me!”

You just stared in slice trying to figure out if you were really dead or not, the silence was long and awkward as the talking flower just waited for you to say something. Shrugging his leaves, he spoke again.

“I’m Flowey, the flower. And I’ll be your bestest best friend!”

You remembered how you two just talked, how he explain everything in this new world. This place was called The Underground; monsters was banished here from a long, long time ago. You listen quite intently as he also explain how souls were important and needed for magic. As the flower talked you noticed how the atmosphere around him started to slowly sift along with his demeanor, he was soon ranting saying this like it was killed or be killed down here. His friendly and sunny demeanor soon warped into that of a maniacal sociopath. You could so vividly see him summon his attack; these white orbs that form a ring around you, how they slowly encroached upon you. The flower was excepting a cry from you, maybe a plea or beg of your life.   
Flowey was honestly taken back as his beaded eyes lay upon your form, sitting there not moving an inch as if waiting for his attack. His eyes narrowed as he glanced around; was this a trap, this has to be a trap, or maybe something is REALLY wrong with this human.

“Are you an idiot, I’m about to kill you and take your soul!”

“...Do it….please.”

Flowey’s attack dispersed, he locked eyes with you as your tired hooded eyes stared back at him unblinking as if trying to tell him you meant it.

“What’s _wrong_ with this human?” You spoke as if reading his mind, a tired dry chuckle left you.

Flowey broke eye contact, he was clearly unnerved by your actions. He was used to monster and human; begging for their life, tears rolling, painful screaming. Why… why was this human so different from all the other humans that fell down here. 

“I really don’t care anymore, just end me, okay….” You spoke nearly above a whispered; tired and hurt by life, “I’m tired of being numb, of just always feeling sadness. Just… just do it.” With that you close your eyes.

Flowey took this as a cue and summon his attack again, white orb like pellets ring around you spinning fast and closing in on you, you tighten your hands into a fist within your lap; fighting off your instinct to run. You wanted this; that’s what you kept telling yourself. But suddenly the pellets movements stop, they just hovered around you.

Oh goddamnit!

What now?!

So close and yet again, so far!

“We’re….. We’re a lot alike…” 

You slowly lifted up your head to look at Flowey, slightly taken back by his direct eye contact with you. His eyes were filled with a sorrow that only match the same one you saw in mirrors; his petals and leaves were droopy as he gave you a halfhearted smile. You tilted your head, ready to ask the definition of what he just said and his action, but before you could open your mouth, a fire ball from seemingly out of nowhere hit him. He was scorched as he hissed in pain before withdrawing into the ground.

“Goodness, what was that, are you okay, dear?”

Her fur was soft, so white like just fallen snow on a Christmas day; she smelt of clean clothing and sweet baking. Her voice was so soft and strong; that of a mother. But what you remember most about her was her hugs. They were so healing, the way her arms would just engulf you and the warmth that spread all over your body, a warmth so comforting you felt it deep within your soul. Her name was Toriel, she stated she was the guardian of the ruins you had fallen in, and she was also the one that attacked Flowey. The way she took your hand within her paw like hands, the way she talked so easily to you; so nurturing… so safe.

You couldn’t hold back anymore you finally broke as tear flowed down your pie filled cheeks. Here you were sitting within her cozy warm home, a plate of pie she just baked before you. You just broke down; you haven’t felt this type of kindness and unconditional love since your mother way alive. Toriel reminded you so much of the better days of your life; when things was so simple when you felt happiness from deep within your heart, not just some act. She held you close telling you confronting words as you spilled your feelings; how emotionally numb you have became, how life above ground was so cruel and how you wish so badly for it all to end. She listen to everything without interrupting, just rubbing soothing circles on your back as you sobbed and wheezed.

“It’s going to be okay, my child.”

You don’t recount how much time has passed; hard to tell really with no sun and all. Though it did felt like a couple of days. Toirel seemed to rather enjoy your company, she welcomed you with a big smiled as you questioned where you would lay your head. Each day you felt something within you starting to heal, starting to feel a bit better. Each day with her you felt a bud of happiness starting to bloom, she would often walk with you through the ruins, chatting and telling you bad pun (they were so bad they made laugh with her a couple of times), you would often find yourself baking with her; her humming a soothing tune as you helped her mixed ingredients. Some nights you and Toreil would stay up reading and discussing books of her collection. This felt nice, it’s been a while since you felt another person yearn for your company…. This felt right, this felt like home.

Who would’ve thought it would have ended so soon, you were with Toriel; snail harvesting. It seems like any other time with her. That is until Flowey appear; vines whipping and hissing. Toriel tried her best to defend you against the mad flower’s assault but the more vines she burn more would replace it. She was just one monster she needed help, so taking your hand she escaped, the manic flower on your heels. Why would this flower do this, does he want you soul that badly?  
It wasn’t long before the goat woman led you deep within the ruins, a part she often warn you about. Flowey didn’t let up; his vines coiled and grew throughout the once peaceful home. You two were now cornered; back against a set of stone doors, Toriel faced off against Flowery, again. The battle was vicious as the mad flower tried his best to grab you with his vines. Toirel crated a ring of fire around you two for protection, but Flowey’s attack did not waver. Flowey’s vines used the dirt of the stone floor to snuff out flames, only for Toriel to relight the ring of fire whilst blasting pillars of flames at Flowey and his thorn vices; she couldn’t keep this up, she was strong but you could tell by the sweat on her brow, she was getting tired.

“My child.”

You could remembered her words so clearly as tears formed in the corner of your eyes; you knew what she was going to say.

“You must run, do not worry I will make sure this Flower will not lay a leaf upon you!”

You protested, you could fight; if it was for her, with her, you could fight. But with a heavy heart she refused, she ordered, begged and plead with you. Why must all good things come to an end?

“You must remind alive child and I will do anything to protect a life such as yours!”

“Why… Toriel you know my life, I spoke about it many of times with you, why try so hard for someone as worthless as me?”

“Because you are worthwhile!” 

You chocked on a sob.

“You remind me so much of one of my children, surely if they were given the chance to grow older… they would have grown up to be just like you.”

She looked you right in your eyes, her deep brown doe eyes hazed over with tears, 

“A soul so bright that you are blinded by it, you can’t see it, but you have the most amazing and strong soul. Please… just don’t give up… it’s going to be okay.”

You wanted to argue, you wanted to cling to her… you didn’t want to leave your mother. But just as you open your mouth, she pushed open the stone door behind you. An ice wind whipped a cross your back as she turned towards the lashing thorn vines and hit them with a summoned fire balls.

“Go my child!”

And with that you were pushed out into the chilled environment outside, the stone door shut with a powerful **THOOM** and you found yourself ankle deep in snow; just staring at those heavy stone door. You felt pain deep within your chest, an all too familiar pain; sadness. You let out a strangle sob as you mentally scold yourself for weeping. You hugged your form as another cold wind hit you, causing you to shudder. You could fill the once hot streams of tears turn cold as you turn to see nothing but snow. The winds were picking up; a storm was coming. You had to find shelter before you freeze to death.

“Good bye….Toriel…”

“What’s the point though…” You found yourself saying as you trudge forward, “As soon as I find something good, it will go away, it always does….I….I’m so tired.” In a seldom manner you marched off into the snow storm.

It was these events that led you into that blizzard, you did not know where to go or where you were even. So, you soon became lost and fell into the darkness of your mind. Falling into the snow you shivered and coughed. You no longer felt your limbs, soon no longer your body. Your mind felt drugged as a deep sleep slowly over took you… this was it, this was what you wanted.

“…thank you…” was the last whisper past your lips as you allow your breathing so slow and then finally stop.

Who knew how long you were out, surely this was it. You finally received the sweet ending to this unhappy novel called your life. As the cold enveloping your body fade you suddenly felt a growing warmth, you can against feel as air filled your lungs, and you felt how heavy your body was. Oddly enough you also felt a slim form carrying you. The sensation of being place on something soft underneath you left you questioning who was this and where you were. You groan softly as the sensation of warmth enveloped your form; was a blanket placed on you?  
Well whatever it was you greatly welcome it since it was helping you raise your once iced body temperature. You were still alive.


	3. Skeletal Broz.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things seem to be slowing down as evening fast approach (At least it felt like evening), You finally meet Papyrus and Sans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh mah gosh!  
> Thank you all so much!  
> I couldn't wait to post this Chapter up thanks to all your encouragements.  
> Well, sh!t might as well get started on the next chap!  
> You guys enjoy! *rushes off to word*

Chapter 3

 

“….ANS…”

A voice.

“SANS, BROTHER, THE HUMANS IS WAKING UP!”

A loud voice…. This voice sounds familiar.

You let out a long sigh as you peeked past your squinting lids the world around her slowly started to come into focus. You felt warmth and cushiony softness around you; where you on a couch, you were its rusted color gave you since of normalcy, this was a surprisingly comfortable couch.  
You moved your hands to rub your face only to feel them to come out from under the warm thick blanket that envelope your form. Oh someone took the time to cover you up, that was nice of them. You let out a big yawn as you stretched, your body felt so stiff. How long were you out?

“H-human?”

Oh, that voice again. You slowly turned your head towards the origin of the voicer, only to standing there behind the couch was…. A fucking tall skeleton; RUN! You let out a surprise squeak as you try to jump into action and get the fuck out of there, only to have your legs go weak and fall to the ground. With a grunt you sat up; back against the couch, huh, the carpet is so nice and clean.

“OH MY, HUMAN ARE YOU ALRIGHT?” The Skeleton walked out from behind the couch and was at your side; kneeling on one knee.

You looked over to him, your eyes showing a slight fear; the lanky skeletal man noticed your fear and switched from worry frown to a nice and greeting smile.

“I AM SORRY TO HAVE FRIGHTEN YOU, I WAS JUST SO HAPPY TO SEE THAT MY FRIEND IS OKAY AND AWAKE.”

Damn, he made it sound like you’ve been out for a long time…wait…

“I’m your friend?” you questioned blinking.

The skeleton nodded with a big smiled, “BUT OF COURSE, I DID MADE A PROMISE TO YOU THAT I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL BE YOUR BEST OF FRIEND.” His chest out with confidents. You mildly wonder if maybe that maybe the fall made you slip into a coma and this was all just some type of Alice in wonderland dream.  
But yet, you somewhat remembered hearing a voice like his in the darkness, that loud voice of his is what pulled you back…. That and maybe finally finding a good friend? No, no don’t get our hopes up; you reminded yourself.

“I kinda remember someone saying that, while I was asleep?” You questioned yourself more than him, “I guess that’s what you can call it, anyways, your voice sounds like the same voice I heard while I was asleep… so I guess that was you.” The more you try to remember the more your head and chest hurt, whatever right now he was seemingly nice, “Sure, I guess we’re friends now.” You shrugged.

“R-REALLY? WOWIE!” This seems to excite Papyrus, “DEAREST BESTEST HUMAN FRIEND, I WOULD LOVE TO KNOW YOUR NAME.” The tall skeleton stood and held out a gloved hand to help you up.

“Oh,” you gave him your name before hesitantly taking his offered hand and getting onto your feet.

So you were now awake and alert, you could hear the wind of the snow storm still howl outside. It was good to be in such a safe warm place, will you weren’t sure about safe; you’ve just met Papyrus, you don’t fully know him yet. Your mind travel back to Toriel; though you where away from the harsh elements, the warmth here was a fail in comparison to the warmth of her hugs. You missed her and worried if she was still alive… why did Flowey attack, was he that desperate to gain your soul, or maybe it was just cruel fate; snatching way your comfort yet again.   
Oh dear god, if Toriel falls to him, it would be your fault… all because she was just trying to heal your broken spirit. There was a sharp pain in your chest as you try to bite back the tears that dare sting your eyes. Your guilt trip was derailed as the call of your name caused you to whip your head towards Papyrus, Said skeleton was wring his gloved hands in nervous worry as he looked at you.

“Human,” His voice volume and tone seem to lower as concern washed over his feature, “Are you okay, you seem…” He trailed off as he looked at you, but the way his sockets trail over your form; it was as if he was looking directly through you. 

You pulled your hands close to your chest as if trying to cover yourself up, you gave him a puzzled look. Papyrus shook his head and smiled kindly,

“SORRY IT’S JUST THAT…. WELL, YOU ARE OKAY NOW HUMAN, YOU MUST BE SIMPLY FAMISH, LET I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WHIP YOU UP MY MOST TASTEST DISH.” He offered proudly sauntering over towards the kitchen area, you fallowed him with curiosity pushing you forward.

“SPAGHETTI ALWAYS DOES THE SOUL GOOD, I ALWAYS SAY” Papyrus boasted as he ready some pots and pans for cooking. 

So here you where underground, after a fail suicide attempt, with a skeleton making spaghetti… maybe you hit your head… like really hard or maybe this is real; the pain you felt as you came back after that bout with hypothermia, that was painful, that felt real. This was too much to think about on an empty stomach, spaghetti was sounding more and more good as your brain try to process everything that happen thus far.

You watched silently as Papyrus got to work in the kitchen, the way he moved and hummed a tune to himself; he seems right at home…. Well, yeah this must be his home, so it makes since he would be in his own element. Self-scolding thoughts aside this kitchen was well kempt. The cool hard floor was swept and mop; you could almost see your reflection. The counter top clean and ready for use as Papyrus placed out his ingredients and the spice rack; so perfectly organized and stocked thoroughly, a stray thought of using the kitchen as least once pooled in the back of your mind.  
Your eye locked upon the spice rack, as you racked your brain of the many recipes you could concoct with all those colorful herbs. But your thoughts came to a screeching halt as you saw the tall skeleton grabbed the container of cinnamon.

What the fuck, in spaghetti, naw man!

You hurriedly step past the dining table, on your way to stop this chaos before it was created.

“sup, kid.”

“He-whoa.”

You stopped in mid step as you stared wide eye at a short stout skeletal man that was sitting ever so casually at the dining table; leaning back as well.  
Um…. How the fuck? You didn’t hear anyone enter the kitchen and you could have sworn it was just you and Papyrus. Who was this guy and why did he look so smug, wait didn’t Papyrus called out to a brother when you were waking up?  
“AH, BROTHER, YOU FINALLY JOIN US!” Papyrus rejoiced as he looked over his shoulder, chopping the many vegetables he needed for his sauce. “THE HUMAN FINALLY AWOKEN, SANS, HUMAN THIS IS MY BROTHER; SANS.” You could tell that Papyrus was so excited for you two to meet each other.  
You waved silently towards Sans, whom returned your wave with a wink and an air gun. You huffed some air through your nose as if you mildly chuckled at his action. Alright, this Sans was different from Papyrus, but the two seem to be related… in some way….wait how does that work for skeletons, on that matter where do skeleton babies come from???.. Well, whatever, probably some type of magic you assume, since magic was the real deal down here.

It was long before you found yourself next to Papyrus ‘helping’ him; you figure anyone willing to add cinnamon to spaghetti needs help. You and the tall skeleton, were talking as if you’ve been friend for the longest. Food and cooking have the best way of bring people together; it seems the same for Monster human relations as well. 

“I AM NOT SURE, HUMAN,” Papyrus looked down to you on his right as he stir the boiling noodles, “ARE YOU REALLY SURE THAT WE SHOULDN’T ADD THE ADCHOVIES, I NORAMLLY DO BY NOW.”

“Uh, trust me, Paps. This recipe I’m sharing you is a grantee delouses dish. It calls for NO fish what so ever.” You spoke, thanking whatever gods that be that you were quick enough to stop him from adding any of his “ _special_ ” ingredients.

Strawberries in the tomato sauces, oh my god your stomach rejoice for your input in this dish. 

Papyrus shrugged, “IF YOU SAY SO HUMAN, I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, IS ONE OF A FINE PALLET AND COOKING SKILL. WHY, I CAN’T SAY I AM A MASTER CHEF UNLESS I TRY COOKING A DISH IN ALL DIFFERENT FASHIONS.” You smiled at Papyrus’ claims to greatness, it warms your heart to see someone have such confidences around them while not being coincided.

“so, uh… kid, what’s your name?”

Oh, you almost forgot Sans was there; he was so quite while you and Papyrus cooked. He still sat at the dining table, leaning back on two legs of the chair. You brought your attention towards the shorter of the two skeleton, via turning on your heels. You apologies for your rudeness and introduced yourself to Sans. Said skeleton spoke your name as if he was tasting whine while Papyrus opt to call you ‘ _Human_ ’, it didn’t bother you much, you felt Papyrus was cool enough to use that as a nickname for you.

As you went back to gabbing and cooking with Papyrus, Sans’ eyes stay locked upon you. The stout heavy set skeleton man was analyzing; you weren’t supposed to be here. The only human in The Underground was supposed to be that kid, and it’s been a day since the last reset. So the kid won’t show up for at least a couple of months. Why is there another human this reset? Along with that you don’t look like a kid, you’re more mature and bit bigger than human children; adult humans are odd looking. Sans wonder if all adult humans look like you. You have very pronounced curves of the body, you were tall; nowhere as tall as Papyrus but you are a few inches above Sans, himself. Over all you were bigger than what Sans thought a normal adult human would look like. You were plumper, shapely….. _Soft_.

“SANS!”

The sound of bone colliding with linoleum floor was heard, there you saw Sans laid out on the floor. You placed a hand to your face; it seems Sans lost to gravity. 

“…yeah, bro?”

“Um, heh, you okay?” You asked Sans as you tried to stifled your laughter.

“yeah, yeah, sure I’m fine. I would never _lie_ to ya.” Sans gave you a wink and a lazy air gun.

The pun was so bad you cracked and started to laugh, you could hear Papyrus stomp his foot dramatically telling you not to encourage him. You couldn’t help it, you felt a long forgotten warmth spark within your heart. It’s been a long time since you just lost yourself in conversation and laugh; it was a feeling you thought you would never find again, how was it you were able to find it so easily here, underground?  
As you clam down from your laughter you noticed something; it’s kinda got quite. Looking to the skeleton brothers you can see that they had their eye sockets rested on you. The way they both look at you, it wasn’t as if they were looking directly as YOU but…. Through you, how Papyrus was looking at you before.

“Um,” you glanced to Papyrus and then to Sans, “You boys, okay?” You asked feeling self-conscious, oh no did you mess this friendship up, already? Are you that much of a fuck up that you screw up a forming friendship even before it happened? Was it that rude to laugh at monsters that fell? Oh no, maybe you offended him, Sans sounded like he did fell hard.

“ah, sorry, kid.” Sans prop himself up on his elbows before getting to his feet, “I just got lost in my thoughts, is all.” He shrugged with lazy grin that you assume is his resting face.

“DINNER IS READY, LETS HAVE SOME SPAGHETTI!”

Oh, okay, they seem alright now. You filed that moment away to ask about later.

It went on like that for the rest of the day, a wonderful evening with company. The skeletal brothers seem to enjoy spaghetti; Papyrus was really happy with the result (saying something like the sauce didn’t change blue this time). Even as it grew late you and the two skeletons sat in the living area, upon the couch as Sans cracked puns while watching this robotic man on TV called Mettaton. All the while you laughed and giggled at Papyrus’ dying noises. 

This was good, it made you think of the good times. How you and your old friends would meet up online only to meet up again 15 minutes later at a restaurant or mall. This bubbling warmth in your chest reminded you of time with Toriel; though short, it was Nirvana on earth, but you agree with yourself…. It was short lived. A familiar fear began to seep into the back of your mind, tainting your thoughts and fond remembrance with worry and anxiety.

How long would this last?

You do know that sooner or later something will happen.

Fate, destiny, powers that be, whatever its call, this happiness will be snatched away.

And you’ll be alone with your thoughts to attack you relentlessly until you-

“hey, _____”

You blinked and saw that the TV screen before you was pure static, the show must have gone off air. Damn, just how late is it and how long have you been staring into static whilst deep in your spiraling thoughts.

“Human, are you okay?” Papyrus’ voice was low with concern again, his glove hand upon your shoulder.

You sat between the brothers on the couch; Papyrus to your right and Sans to your left. You could feel there sockets on you as they wait for your confirmation of your status. The living room was dark, the only pale light was that from the snow screen TV. You let out a yawn and shrugged,

“Sorry,” You laughed shyly, “Must be more tired than I thought. I’m fine, just need some rest.” This was a half lie; you were tire but your mind was a million miles away, you hated when this happen because the last thing you wanted to do is be alone… with yourself…. With your thoughts.

“its, uh, getting pretty late, kid.”

How can you tell?

“me and bro here are about to hit the hey, but, uh, if you want, we don’t mind you crashing on the couch.”

Papyrus nodded enthusiastically to agree with Sans’ offer to you. You smiled, these guys were really sweet; here you are just some strange human they just found and they are opening their home up to you. 

“Thanks and don’t worry, tomorrow I’ll be out your hair.” You smiled, you were used to this; a fake smile. They offer you so much, the least you can do is not drag your issues out on them, probably hard enough feeding and offering shelter for the night.

Papyrus gave off a giddy squeal as he rushed off upstairs, maybe to grab a couple of extra blankets for you. You glanced over at Sans and saw that… he was giving you that odd stare again; looking through you, as if he can see through your bull shit. You shifted uncomfortably on the couch as you lightly cleared your throat. 

“heh, sorry, i must be more tired than i thought as well.” Sans yawned as he stood from the couch, you watched him as he shuffled his way over to the stair case.

“bro, will be back with some blankets, have a good night.” He had one slippered foot on the stairs before he just stopped, you raised brow expecting something.

“uh, thanks for, uh, making papyrus happy, it’s been a while since we had a chance to entertain company, let alone he having someone to cook with.”

“No, prob.” You smiled, “Paps is way cool and it was all fun.”

There was a silence, you blinked wondering if you said something wrong again. Sans began to climb; hands in pocket.

“yea, bro is really cool, thanks for seeing that as well.”

Going, going, gone, Sans has ascended the stair case and retired to his room. You stared at the oaken door as you sworn you saw multi colored lights flashed at the foot of his door. Thinking it was some kinda magical night light you shrugged it off as you heard Papyrus come traipsing down the stairs with an arm full of blankets. You and Papyrus made small talk as you ready your make shift bed, as good nights were exchanged you soon found yourself alone within the quiet and still living room.  
Rubbing your arm, you tried to shake away the growing fear in your mind. Not even laying down yet and you’re already replaying your many fuck ups of the day.

‘ _It’s going to be okay._ ’

You repeated Toriel’s words in your head almost like a mantra as you tucked yourself in. Glancing at your shoes; placed close to the couch. You lay there waiting for sleep to embrace you.

You’re still alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My,My,my  
> had fun reader?  
> Yes, yes the Bone Broz, are indeed fun.  
> You had such a long day reader, rest is good for the soul and body.  
> Good night, and  
>  ** _d o l e t t h e b a d d r e a m s b i t e_**


	4. Life and but a Dream, Then when will you wake from the nightmare?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sleeping sometimes make ones more restless than restful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gee, maybe i'm spoiling you guys  
> or maybe you're spoiling me?  
> Huh?  
> ANYWAYS  
> enjoy the chapter!  
> Thank you guys again for reading my Fanfic

Chapter 4

 

The lights of the shopping center blinded you, it felt as if you were suddenly thrown out here within this bustling mall. It must have been a weekend seeing how many people were just chatting and walking aimlessly around, it was starting to feel claustrophobic so you hurried off towards the food court. For some odd reason the crowds seem to die down the closer you got to this section of the mall.  
Taking a breather as you pulled yourself from the chaos of the mall, you heard some familiar chattering and laughter. It was your good friends, a smile grew on your face. Some quality time with your friends; that’s exactly what you needed right now.   
Hurrying over to their table you spotted them all; sitting at a wide round table laughing and gossiping. 

“GUYS!” You called out to them, but as you got closer your quicken steps slowed to a stop.

“Damn, when was the last time we had fun like this?”

“Yeah, I know right, it feels like a _looong_ time since we all just relaxed and chatted.”

“Guys?” You called again, it seem as though they couldn’t hear your voice nor see you.

“Heh, I bet I know the reason why it feels like eons”

“Ah, don’t even have to say it - it’s because _SHE’S_ not here.”

The group of friends erupted in laughter as there was a squeezing pressure within your chest. The mindless chatter of the mall seem to fade out as you focus on the scene before you.

“O-M-G, you’re so right. We’re not playing Babysitter today.”

“Augh, tell me about it, every time now, it’s all ‘ _My girlfriend doesn’t do this anymore_ ’ or ‘ _I just feel so sad, guys_ ’ So fucking tire of it, y’know.”

You winced.

“A-aw, com’on guys. We are _____ closest friends, and just like any good friends we’re there for each other.”

Jude was always your bestest of friends, you knew her since middle school. She was always there for you; always a good ear and shoulder. A small smile was on your face as you looked towards Jude, she was one of the good ones.

“Come off your high horse, Jude. What, you’ve been _____ friend for a lot of years. You cannot tell me, that sometimes she comes off as, well, whiney.”

“She has depression, she has all full rights to be whiney, Dawna.”

Whiney?

“You’re among friends, Jude, tell the truth. Don’t you sometimes get annoyed by her?”

A lump enters your throat as Jude was silent for the longest of time…. Jude…. Was it true, did you really annoyed the one person in your life that felt like a sister to you?

“…sometimes…” Jude adverted her eyes as everyone at the table squealed and laugh.

“….no…” You whispered in a hurt tone as you watched Jude sipped on her drink, “No, Jude, look I’m sorry! I….” You reached out to her only to hold yourself back from touching her, “I…. I didn’t mean to be a burden to you.” You let your arms fall to your sides as you sniffled.

No, No tears damnit!

She had every right to be annoyed with you; how often you called and texted her about every little thing that upset you in your life. She was a person, she had free will, and she had her own life to live. 

“I’m the worst.” You spoke looking down at your hands.

The laughter of your friends soon became frantic and high pitch; almost maniacal. There cackling echoed in your head giving you painful headache. You covered your ears as there chitter of laughter got faster and higher; it was as if all of them became a being of pure evil ready to capture you sanity. You clutch your head tighter as you turned and ran away.  
‘ _It’s going to be okay._ ’  
Will it?

You didn’t want to hear it, you don’t want it to be true. But you remember, it was the one time you choose to go to the mall all by yourself, you happened to find them; sitting all together. You heard them, every word, how they hated trying to cheer you depressed ass up…. How Jude was growing tired and drain of you as well. You closed your eyes, running faster into this darkness. Even now with this squeezing pain in your chest you refuse to cry. No, you can’t be weak now, you have to be strong. This pain was all because you were depended on them; you should have known you can’t depend on them, they have there on lives…. The only person you can truly relay and depend on was-

“GAHK!”

You slammed into someone, you could feel them grab you by your shoulders to keep you from falling. You pulled your hands away from your head; your body trembled due to the near panic attack you had. But that all seem to melt away as you saw who was holding you.

“T-Tylor!”

A tall slender woman stood before you, ruby lips curling into a smile as her long honey blonde hair flowed around you and her. She squeezed your shoulders in a reassuring way as she let go of you; only to hold one of your hands.

“Tylor, oh god, babe… I missed you so much.” You smiled as you slowly began to let everything out, your bottom lip shivered; trying to hold back to emotions.

Tylor had been your girlfriend for a year, she was always tender with her words and always seems to be there just to comfort you. She would often talk to you about her grand dreams of owning her own company and wanting you to be her ‘ _sex-retary_ ’. Tylor took her free hand and placed it tenderly on your cheek, you melted to her touch and placed your free hand on hers.

“Did you have another attack?” Her voice was strong but yet when she talked with you it was always soft as if you were her treasure.

You nodded and you sniffled, tears burning your eyes; but you refuse to let them fall.

“It’s okay, love, once I reach the top. Everything will get better.”

You smiled and placed a soft kiss in the palm of the hand that held your face so gingerly. It’s been so long since you felt special, like you were someone’s personal heaven and they were yours. You wanted to bask in her light more but… you were scared, you had to know.

“T-Tylor…what… what happened, why you stopped talking to me, you promised me you would at least always answer my texts...” You looked to the side, not wanting to look within those green eyes you loved so much.

“…I was **busy**.”

Well, that was curt of her.

“Too busy to even text?”

“Yes!”

“I-I’m sorry!”

“No, you don’t get it!”

The atmosphere turned to that of an icy chill, as the hand upon your face slowly started to grip you.

“Must be nice, to be so lazy.”

“Wh-wha?”

“Working you part time job, while I fall all over myself at the office; bustn’ ass while also kissn’ ass.”

“Tylor, please.”

“Fuck, I wish I had the luxury to feel sorry for myself every day.”

“….I’m trying to…. To get better.”

“Instead of _just_ trying, try **HARDER** , if you work hard enough you wouldn’t have time to be sad, to be depress.”

“I’m sorry”

“I’M FUCKING SICK OF YOUR SHIT, I’M TIRED OF ALWAYS CARRYING US AROUND. WHAT ABOUT ME, WHAT ABOUT MY NEEDS. I NEED SOMEONE WHO ISN’T JUST GOOD AT LICKING MY PUSSY!”

At this time Tylor’s grip was so tight, her nails were digging into your cheek. You gripped her arm, staring wide eye into those dim emerald eyes; hurt plastered all over your face. Even now, as she hissed pure hate at you. You can’t find it in yourself to hate her back, to you she was still just as beautiful as always. This was just a rough patch right? It takes hard work to make a relationship work, well this is the hard part… right?

“Babe, I’m sorry, I know I suck, I’m worthless. But I am really trying to be worth something at least to you.”

Tylor remind silent.

“W-w-wait, that came out wrong, wait please I’m trying… I…. Please, Tylor….Please.”

“….”

“Wh…why won’t you talk to me, I…. I love you.”

The wind around you two whipped and howl, you gasped as Tylor was jerked away from you. Thorn vines wrapped themselves around Tylor’s form. You reached out for her, only to hear taunting laughter. Emerging from the darkness around you was a rather large Flowey, he laughed like a mad man as he held Tylor over him.

“You really ARE and Idiot, she doesn’t love you any more!”

“NO!”

“Oh yesss~” Flowey smirked as you called out for Tylor, only to have said girl not even answer you back.

“Heh, too bad” Flowey shrugged his massive leaves.

You watched in pure horror as his mouth open to rows upon rows of tiny needle like fangs, Tylor was dropped into his gapping drooling mouth. You shuddered and choked on a sob as the sound of her bones mashing and snapping echoed, Flowey drawn out each chew and bite; enjoying his bloody meal.  
Crimson dripped from his lips and fangs as his beaded eyes fall upon you, licking his lips his thorny vines lash out. Gutting you like a fresh kill you watched as your intestines and bowels fall to the ground with a sick sloppy plop.

“ **FUCK!** ”

You jolted awake, quickly sitting up. Your eyes were unfocused only seeing the gruesome scene of Flowey’s meal right there before you. Your chest heaven in uneven motions, your breaths were shallow as panic and fear seat in. A wave of nausea caused you to place a hand over your mouth while the other on our stomach.

Nightmare  
Nightmare  
It was just a bad dream  
Not real  
Not real

‘ _It’s going to be okay._ ’

No, no it won’t! Nobody is there; not your friends, not your best friend, not Toriel, not even Tylor… oh god…OH GOD, you were all alone. You were always all alone, no one cares. Nobody. You felt your breath quicken even more as your heart thunder in your chest; you were having an attack, way past anxiety, this was a panic attack.

“No, not alone.” You whispered desperately to yourself.

Yes, always alone. You hurt those around you with your constant bull shit and in turn they hurt you. So just have no one, just have yourself. But you’re so weak; you need to have someone there. But they will hurt you and you would hurt them.

Be alone  
Need someone  
Hurt them  
They will hurt you

Your mind went into continuous loops, each loop braking more and more of your sanity as sweat dripped from your brown and your body shuddered. You didn’t even noticed how you curled in on yourself. The world around you warping into a cold darkness that felt as if you were drowing.

Alone  
Need  
Hurt  
Pain

Run away, you must run away, but to were? It will happen over and over again. Over, you just wish this was all over, can’t take this anymore… death. Death is the end of all, this is the only way out.

_*Click*_

Wait, wh-what was that sound… where are you?

The sound of the kitchen lights turning on seem to pull you back from your mindscape, you took in a deep breath, held it, and then slowly let it out. You did this for a minute before your heart finally went back to its normal rhythm. Hand over your heart, you noticed that you no longer hear the wind roaring outside… the storm must have past.  
The sound of someone opening the fridge door, caused you to look towards the kitchen. Not wanting to be alone with your thoughts you stood and made your way over. You stood in the door way, was someone else in the house having a rough night as well?

“Sans?”

The big bone skeletal man, clacked his head on one of the shelves of the refrigerator, you giggled lightly. He pulled his upper body out and looked over to you with those pin prick sockets of his. Within his teeth was a bottle of ketchup  
You raised a brow at this.

“please, don’t tell papyrus i was dipping in the sauce.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Who stole Ketchup out of the fridge?  
>  Was it Sans?_
> 
> ...  
> Yes.


	5. Prof. Sans the Awkward Teacher!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmare is keeping you up, but guess who else is up!  
> He helps you get your mind off some things but also somewhat in the gutter...kinda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo, to you all!  
> Guys, GUUUYS. I just wanna thank you all again for continuing to read this story.  
> Truth be told i am making it up as I go along, so that being said.  
> If you guys happened to get confused about something within the chapter/ story, Please tell me in the comments. I will reply, and if its a common statement/ question everyone is commenting i will answer it within my A/N.  
> I like to think I'm a friendly person, so please don't be scared to call bull crap on some of my stuff, i like talking to you guys.
> 
> ANYWAYS, ENJOY!  
> ON WITH THE ADVENTURE!

**Chapter 5**

 

One thing about living in a snowy town, the nights of still and silent. The only sound within the living room was the subtle ticking of the clock on the wall, counting the infinite seconds that passed by. Sans slipped ketchup from his procured bottle as he sat on the couch. The lights were off only darkness and solitude was in the air…. Well, almost solitude. San’s small lights within his cavernous sockets glanced over to you.  
You sat there on the opposite side of the couch, in silence as your half lidded eyes gave off a million yard stare towards the black TV screen. It seems Sans wasn’t the only one having a hard time sleeping tonight, he was startled to see you up so late as he did his nightly midnight snacking. But what pushed his curiosity more was that fact that you just gave him a light greeting and sat back on the couch; silent as you seem to delve back into your thoughts.  
The Skeletal man, was interested in what could make you wake up at such a late/early hour. He was no stranger to insomnia himself; the many resets and the many gruesome sites he have seen have often kept him up at nights. A seldom sigh escaped your lips witch caused him to draw his pin prick eyes back to you.

“Y…You don’t have to stay up with me, y’know.” You stated, you didn’t want to cause more trouble than what you’re worth to the short skeleton.  
Sans let out a light chuckle, “ah, come on kid, i was having a rough night myself, sometimes it’s good to have company.”

You brought your eyes over to him, he was dressed down for bed; white t-shirt that was stain by ketchup and other stains you care not to know of. His Black shorts were wrinkled as if he laid in his beds for hours; tossing and turning. You trail your eyes upward to his face, his eyes since long removed themselves from you; you noticed the bag under his eyes, how they drooped even though they were just merely eye sockets.

“Heh, yeah you do look pretty rough.” You commented in a teasing manner.

“i know right, sleeps been taking a bat to me without the courtesy of putting me to sleep.” Sans added to your comment.

You chuckled lightly, in the back of your mind you were happy there was someone in the darkness within you. Just being alone in this dark living room as the clock ticked away; it would have driven you mad. The images of your nightmare flashed before your eyes again and you took in a shaken breath only to exhale it smoothly.

“ya alright?”

“Yeah, just… bad dream still playing over in my head.”

“oh, you had a nightmare?”

Ah, shit, you were trying to keep that to yourself. You didn’t want him to worry, you didn’t want to burdens him with your issues. There was a pensiveness to your silence that Sans picked up on as your chew your lower lip.

“it was just a bad dream, kid. it wasn’t real, you’re okay. you wanna talk about it?” He spoke in a comforting tone that made you smile tiredly at him.  
Damn, are all monsters down here nice or is that just your neediness, well you couldn’t say all monsters…. There was Flowey. You opened your mouth ready to spill your guts about the nightmare; how it made your fear of being alone grow so much that you woke up in the midst of a panic attack. But you closed your mouth and shook your head slowly.  
Sans sighed through his nose, at least the part of the face where the nose would be (how does his breath?), “alright, kid. just know i’m here if you need an ear.” He ready himself to stand up, thinking that you wish not to talk to anyone right now.

_No, don’t go!_

You plead in your mind, you don’t want to be alone right now.

“Um, are magic element here?” you blurted out the first question that came into your head.

There was a scoff like laugh from Sans as his raised one boney brow to you, the need to elaborate your question plaster all over his face. You awkwardly shrugged, with a half-smile whilst fiddling your fingers. Sans sat back down, eyes trained on you with a half smirk on his face.

“Uh, like y’know, are the magics you guys use, like, elemental?”

“What do you mean by elemental?”

“Earth, water, fire, that junk.” With your many years of playing video games, mostly RPGs, you thought that maybe magic was like an energy one would pull from the elements around them in their surroundings. So now with the real deal in front of you – you wanted to know more, you wanted to know if those games you spend most of your years play; to run away from reality, were real?

“ah, no no, it’s not like that, it’s more… of a soul thing, if that makes any since.” Sans tried to explain to you, he noticed your quizzical look and continue, “the type of magic a monster use is based on monster type but also there soul type as well.”

“So wait, I know of souls; religiously and spiritual, but the way it seems to be used and talked about down here…. Is it physical, like you can touch it and stuff?”

“well, yeah.”

Your eyes widen a bit taken back by this new information, this explains so much. But why is it that down here souls can manifest in physical forms while up top is can’t, it must have something to do with magic, so this energy… magic, it seems to come from monster, so does that mean that monster radiate magic? They have to, since the impossible become possible down here. Your eyes drift left to right as if you were reading document before you. Running theories after theories in your head; this feeling of learning something new that so mythical but real, it excited you.  
Sans watched as you mind went a hundred miles per hours, his permanent grin seem to soften as you touched a finger to your bottom lip. The look of someone processing new and exciting information, it looked good on you, it made his soul swell a bit so see someone else enthusiastic about learning.

 

“I have so many questions!” You turn to him, eyes widen with wonder.  
He smile grew as his eyes showed equal excitement, “I’ll be more than happy to answer them” if you keep on looking as cute as you do right now, that last bit he kept to himself, deep within his mind as he slightly question why he would think that about you.

So it went on like that, for how many hours you cannot count; you two just talked about magic and its basic laws. You learn about how magic and souls are connected, how monsters biology are mostly made of magic; that puts a check in your monster radiate Magic theory. How almost all souls are colored and these colors represent certain persona attributes.

Red is Determination

Yellow is Justice

Orange is Bravery

Light Blue is Pace

Blue is Integrity

Purple is Perseverance

Green is Kindness

This was all so much, your mind was swimming with all these information and it had you psyched. Something new, something about another place, something to learn from a mythical almost lore like place. It was stuff like this that got you so deep into video games; that and a means to escape. Sans continued with his explanation on how each soul’s trait effect there magic differently. You couldn’t help but noticed how you two were so close now, at one point you two were sitting far apart on the couch; him having an arm rest while you had the other. But now, somehow, the two of you sat in the center of the couch. You fought against the urge to suddenly ask how and why you two were so close, this was nice.   
The way his normally half lidded droopy sockets were lit with not only his pin prick eyes but with avidity; he was really enjoying explain all this to you, it wasn’t a bother at all. It was this thought that made your heart lightly flutter. You couldn’t help but admire the Skeleton’s scholor-ish spirit, the way he weaved his hands out as if trying to grasp the subject and show it to you, the way his words held a bit of spirit to them instead of that lack of energy tone.  
The more he continue to give you an one-on-one lesson about magic 101, you couldn’t help but become somewhat enthrall, not by Sans words but his whole demeanor. His normally lay back personality switching to that of a professor exciting his class about what is to come within the curricular. You almost missed when he finally stopped talking and looked straight at you.

“Ah.” You blushed biting your lower lip, thinking he might have caught you gazing dreamily at him.  
He spoke not a word, only looked at you… with that same stare that he and Papyrus gave you throughout the day. Okay, this was starting to get creepy,

“Um, Sans?” You waved your hand a little in his face.

“o-oh, uh, s-sorry.” A slight tint of blue could be seen on his cheek bones which made you wonder if he was blushing.

“Okay, you and Papyrus have been giving me that look all through the day. I mean, I know I’m not the best looking human, but do I seem weird to you guys are something?” You finally asked, you were used to people often being a bit off put by your weight on the surface maybe it was looked down upon here in the underground as well.

Sans’ face scrunched up in clear confusion as you stated that your appearance wasn’t the best among humans, he wonder how could you think that; you were pretty cute. He was about to call you on it until you finally asked about the piercing stares. The nervous look on your face caused the skeleton man to waved his bone hands, 

“no, no,” He said this as your slightly worried expression turned to that of question, ”well ya see, uh, me and paps kinda got a bit star struck by your soul.”

You blinked, they can see your soul?

“I mean, there are moments when your soul flashes and other time when it looks so dim, like a dying candle.” His eyes were on your chest now, you blushed and crossed your arms; used to most people looking at your chest for perverted reasons.

“uh, look i didn’t mean to offend ya, if you want i could go.“

“What does my soul look like?” The question you asked sounded more of a wonder you blurted out innocently.

“I could show you.” Sans answered your question quite quickly, as if on reflex.

That blue blush from before was on his cheeks as you could feel warmth flow from his bones, how is it that you gotten so close you could feel his body… er… bone temperature. Sans mentally kicked himself for saying that out loud, he was going to keep that as an inner thought since that was running along the intimate line. It was true he did had the ability to pull out your soul and show it to you, but in monster culture that was a very amorous thing and you two just met today.  
You noticed the beads of sweat building up on his skull and wonder why he was so nervous, it was just looking at your soul. But then again, maybe the soul is a bit more valued down here than it is on the surface. Maybe… it was something personal, your mouth went dry and you licked your lip unconsciously. Sans eyes darted to your lips and back to your face,

“uh, no pressure, just-“ The right words escaped Sans, how could he tell you that doing this was almost the equivalent of showing off ones genitalia.

“HEH, Y’know what!” You suddenly spoke up, you voice wavering between nervousness and embarrassment, “Some other time, right?”

“uh, oh, yeah, yeah sure.”

The mortification between you two were so thick you could cut it out of the air, you weren’t exactly sure why the subject of looking at souls was such an sensitive subject, but by Sans’ sweaty and almost nervous attitude it was easy to see that maybe this was something to do when you and Sans became better friends, than acquaintance.

“uh, so, seems sleep is finally hitting me, night _____” He stood up from the couch.

This time you didn’t stop him, you just gave him a good night and off he went upstairs, the sound of his room door closing caused you to flop over on the couch, spreading your body out as you felt the warmth in your face. Welp, that got your mind off that bad dream maybe you can sleep now.

Meanwhile upstairs Sans let out a long sigh as his hands rubbed over his skull and down his face, he could feel himself blush as he replay what just happened. _Smooth_ , just…. Really smooth there, Sans. It wasn’t like he was trying to take advantage of your lack of knowledge by offering. He flopped onto his worn and dirty mattress.  
Your soul was something rather interesting to him, the way it seem so dim and pale at times but then there was some moments when it flashes and glimmer brightly, almost as if a scared jewel of some type. Sans wanted to show that to you, he wanted to see it up close. He wanted you to know just how beautiful your soul was to him.  
He hummed in irritation at how much it seems that he was falling for you…Nah, no, as if! He didn’t have time for that; not with the kid coming in a few months, and what of those resets. If another reset happens you wouldn’t remember any romance that Sans would pitch to you; that is if he wanted to pitch romance to you. Along with that he didn’t know if you’d still be there if another reset happened.   
He sighed in a seldom manner as he turned on his side, pulling his wrinkled sheet over his form. _Just get some sleep, Sans._ This is what he told himself as he closed his sockets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my~  
> Things got a bit fluster there towards the end reader.  
> Ah, its okay, Sans a bit of dork too, no harm or foul.
> 
> Sans: What's that suppose to mean?
> 
> Ah, zippidie do da, good night! *runs*


	6. Speghetti Pancake, why?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WHO PUTS SPAGHETTI IN THERE PANCAKES???  
> Papyrus does and that's why we love'em.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter, guys.  
> Also a bit of transition and character depth, ENJOY

**Chapter 6**

 

A yawn caused you to stir from your sleep, rubbing slumber from your eyes you slowly sat up on the couch. Your joints and back popped and cracked as your stretched, though you didn’t get your normal hours of sleep, you still got enough feel slightly rejuvenated today. It’s another day, at least that’s what if felt like, you remember how the skeleton brothers let you crash on their couch the jester itself was sweet but you wish not to over stay your welcome. You should leave but… to do what, you had no idea.  
You jumped into that deep gorge in hopes of ending your miserable life, but instead of finding death you found an underground world; filled with monsters and magic. You would be lying if this did not excite you. Thought your mind positively swam with the urge to explore and discover more, you couldn’t help but bring up a question that made you come to a stop within your mind.  
Do you want to go back up to the surface, or just stay down here, what do you want?  
One thing for sure, you cannot inconvenience Sans and Papyrus by staying another night. You had to move on, the underground seems vast, maybe there’s another town where you can rest your head; there has to be inns around here.

“AH, HUMAN YOU ARE AWAKE!”

You look over your shoulder towards the kitchen to see the taller of the brothers standing in there mixing batter in a rather large bowel. 

“Good Moring, Papyrus.” You smiled at him, of course he’ll be up, he always seem so full of energy.

Papyrus informed you of how a normal morning is within the home go; Sans would still be sleeping while Papyrus would cook a nice breakfast to start his and his brother’s day. Normally around time the breakfast was done Sans would be up. These two were such good brothers, it made you a bit envious; you wish you had someone like how they had each other to depend on. You shook your head to that stray thought. No you don’t need to depend on anyone, you’ll only get hurt.

“HUMAN.”

You turned your attention towards Papyrus as you finally removed yourself from the couch, he had a kind smile on his skeletal features as he offered you a morning meal with them.

“O-oh, no, I shouldn’t, I mean I couldn’t impose.” 

“NONSENSE, IT WOULD DO MY MIND A GREAT EASE TO SEE YOU HAVE A FULL BELLY.”

“Paps, I should really get going, I don’t want to wear out my welcome.” You shrugged as you rubbed your arm. You didn’t want to get comfortable.

Papyrus stopped his mixing and looked to you with sadden sockets, _oh… oh no_ , his lower jaw quiver as if he was tearing up, _nooooo don’t cry_.

“BU-BUT HUMAN, YOU ARE MY BESTEST BEST FRIEND, YOU COULD NEVER WEAR OUT YOUR WELCOME.”

“Alright, okay, I’ll stay,” You spoke, it nearly broke your heart to see him hurt like that, “But only for breakfast” You added. 

Papyrus normal bright smile returned to his face as he began to mix, what you assume is pancake batter. He hummed a cheerful tune to himself as you took a seat at the dining table. You watched his almost dancer like movements as he continue with his morning ritual. It was now that you noticed just how much Papyrus put his whole being into doing tasks, nothing seemed to be half done with him. You really admired his hard working efforts. Your skeleton watching took a turn to horror when you saw the lanky skeletal man dump the leftovers from last night’s spaghetti into the pancake mix.

Welp, good bye stomach.

You made a yuck face, but quickly wiped it away into a smile when Papyrus looked over his shoulder towards you. 

“BROTHER, YOU ARE AWAKE!”

You somewhat jump in your seat as you felt Sans presents enter the kitchen, he was still groggy with sleep as he dragged his slippered feet into the kitchen. A gruff and mumbled “Good Morning” left him as he sat down at the table; across from you. His permanent grin was that of a sleepy smile as if he was drunk. You couldn’t help but lightly giggle as he rest his head on the table; eyes still closed. You wondered if he slept walk down here.

“BROTHER WE HAVE COMPANY FOR BREAKFAST, THE HUMAN WANTED A MEAL BEFORE SHE LEAVES ON HER JOURNEY.”

Sans dozily blinked his eyes, his tired pin prick eyes lay on you.

“journey, huh, where are you gonna go after you leave here?”

You sighed through your nose and shrugged your shoulders with a sadden expression on your face, Sans raised a single brow and sat up fully, 

“y’know, uh, you don’t have to leave so suddenly, you can, uh, stay a bit if you want.”

You shook your head slowly, the invitation was great and very tempting, but…. You already ruined the friendships you had up on the surface because of your dependency on others. You couldn’t put the bone brothers through all your issues; even though it was short, you really cherish the friendship you built thus far.  
Sans hummed through his nose, he was worried for you; monsters want a human soul and some of them out there aren’t as nice as him and his brother… what if you ran into Undyne. The thought of you against the fishy royal guard woman made Sans shudder slightly. Sans glanced towards his brother, though he was flipping the pancakes he looked over his shoulders towards the conversation taking place at the table; he was just as worried about you as much as Sans was.  
Sans was running through all the things he could say to get you to stay, at least until you know what you are going to do with yourself. He tapped his bone chin in thought, so deep he was he was surprised by Papyrus laying a stack of pancakes before him,

“HUMAN ARE YOU AT LEAST FAMILIAR WITH SNOWDIN AND THIS AREA?” The taller skeletal man questioned as he placed his stack of spaghetti pancakes before you.

“Well, no.” You answered as you eyed the odd food before you.

“AFTER BREAKFAST I DO HAVE TO GO AND CHECK MY PUZZLE AND MAKE MY ROUNDS, WHY NOT ACCOMPANY ME. IT WOULD GET YOU FMAILAR WITH THE SURROUNDS SO YOU WOULD NOT GET LOST IN YOUR TRAVELS; AT LEAST THROUGH HERE.” 

Oh, that was actually a good idea, you also felt a bit safe knowing Papyrus would be there.

“wh-hold up there, paps. She is human and her soul is like the number one thing everyone wants to get their hands on.” Spoke Sans as a matter-a-fatly, he shoved a fork full of pancake in his mouth. You grimace slightly, how could he eat that?!

“WELL,” Papyrus ponder about this until he raised a gloved finger in the air, “WITH YOUR HOODIE AND MY SCARF WE CAN MAKE A PRETTY GOOD DISGUISE; SHE COULD WEAR IT WHILST OUT AND ABOUT.” Sans looked a bit pensive about this idea. “PLEASE BROTHER, MAYBE A WALK OUTSIDE COULD HELP HER CLEAR HER MIND.”

Papyrus does have a point, a bit of fresh air could do you some good. You have to plan your next step correctly; do you want to go back to the surface where your life was just god awful or do you want to stay down here in this magic wonderland while monsters try to capture your soul? This was starting to make your head hurt. Absent mindedly you picked up your fork and shoved a mouthful of the odd breakfast in your mouth, you visibly shuddered as your tongue was assaulted with a mixture of sweet, salty, tangy and sour; turning into a storm of bitter within your mouth.

“Buuggh” You muffled though your cheeks filled with this chaotic dish.

Papyrus quickly looked at you and smiled, “OH, DO YOU LIKE IT HUMAN, I NORMALLY COOK THIS EVERY ONCE IN A WHILE, BUT I WANTED TO MAKE A SPECIAL BREAKFAST FOR YOU, FRIEND.”

Ah, god. You can’t let him down, you were going to have to finish your plate; for Papyrus. Glancing over to Sans you could see his shoulders visibly shake trying to hold back his laughter. With grit and determination you shoved the rest of these bitter pancakes down your throat; trying you best to just swallow not taste.

With the grace of a marathon runner you excused yourself from the table and made a straight line to the bathroom; thank goodness last night Papyrus told you where it was located. Sans chuckled inwardly as he watched you rush off. He was surprise that you would do that for Papyrus and greatly thankful for you sparing his feelings.

“Brother.”

Papyrus’ lower volume voice caused Sans to give him his full attention.

“I am worry for her.”

Sans raised a brow, he was happy to know he wasn’t the only one.

“She states she wishes to not be a bother to us.” Papyrus stare at the plate of spaghetti pancakes before him, “But she is a dear friend to me, I truly just want her to be safe; I really to worry and care for her. If she wanted I wouldn’t mind if she stayed with us, she seems like a good human.”

Sans nodded as Papyrus voiced his concerns, he love and envied his brother sometimes; how he can be so upfront about his feelings and emotions. 

“papyrus, i do understand what you’re saying and suggesting; believe me, she does seem like a rather cool human. But…”

Papyrus brought his sockets over to his brother.

“your biggest dream is to be a royal guardsmen and you keeping a human away from the king and undyne; leader of the royal guards. you sure you still wanna be her friend?”

Sans made a critical point; Papyrus had always taken his dream of being a royal guard quite seriously. Whether it was doing his sentry work to near perfection or his intense training with Undyne, it was dream he held on to with an iron grip. You were near death when he found you in that storm, he had plan to just let you rest here and turned you over to the King; he wasn’t sure what was going to happen after that, but the King was a good guy, he would treat you well. This could give Papyrus a chance of becoming part of the royal guard…. But something about you.  
Papyrus was a kind and strong monster, often seen as the friendliest and care-free monster one would ever see, but he wasn’t stupid. He saw your soul when it was near shattering also when it glimmered when you laugh. In the short time with your interactions with the tall skeleton, Papyrus really wanted this friendship with you, something about you…about your soul. It stir something inside Papyrus and he wanted to protect you and make you happy, like any friend would. 

“I-I know this brother,” Papyrus wrung his gloved hands nervously, “I do still wish to be part of the royal guards, but I did make a promise to be her best of best friends and what kind of monster woULD I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, BE IF I BRAKE A SCARED PROMISE, NYEH-HEH-HEH.”

Sans smiled as his brother mood seem to have lighten up, he shrugged and agreed to loan a hoodie to you. He also told Papyrus he really didn’t mind if you were to stay either; he kinda like having a late night buddy around, he kept that part to himself. Papyrus ‘NYEH’ with glee as you entered the kitchen again, holding your war torn belly.

“COME HUMAN, LET’S GET YOU READY FOR YOUR FUN FILLED DAY WITH THE GREAT PAPYRUS!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hang in there, reader.  
> Walking off a bad breakfast is often the best thing to do.


	7. Hello, old friend.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A nice chilled outing with Paps turns mistakenly heated.  
> Say 'Howdy" to your sex drive!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gah, another short one  
> boo  
> oh well, hope you guys like it  
> thanks for reading!

Chatper 7

 

Though there was a chill in the air and snow simply covered the quaint town of Snowdin, you couldn’t help but feel a certain type of warmth as you walked close to Papyrus. The warmth was nothing temperature wise, you knew this, the warmth was something given off by this town, it touched you deep within your soul. Your eyes darted here and there as your boots crunched in the snow under you, each step within the thick snow made you light-hearted; you wanted to have a snowball fight.  
Glancing up, you saw how the tall Skeleton would wave his glove hands to any monsters that past by you two. The way they waved back or gave him a smile; they all must have known him. It was then that you were reminded of those old far out of the way small towns back up on the surface; how there were only Ma and Pa dinners or stores and how everyone in the community knew everyone and trusted each other.  
You never thought you were ever run into a small town like that down here in the underground. But you were happy…. Happy…?

“ARE YOU ALRIGHT?” Papyrus glanced down at you next to him.

You gave him a muffled, “Yes.” And continue to follow Papyrus.

Papyrus’ idea was working quite well, wrapped in Sans rather large hoodie and Papyrus’ scarf to cover your face, you felt nearly invisible to passing monsters. You had a few that would ask Papyrus who you were, but the skeletal man was quick on his feet; he would just tell them you were a friend visiting. They questioned not about you any further, they seem to trust the royal guard skeleton in training and went on with their day. With a crafty ‘NYEH, HEH, HEH” You two were off again towards the outskirts of town.  
Walking through Snowdin you two saw many sites; there was a large pine tree witch Papyrus explain, is decorated during the holidays. It amazed you that even down here monster still celebrate Christmas. The scent of something grilling caused you to wonder a bit from Papyrus’ side; though he was a bit upset and put off by the establishment, he informed you about Grillby’s. A bar and grill run by a fire elemental that is quite familiar with his brother, at least that what Papyrus informed you. The scent of a good burger caused your belly to lightly growl, you would have to stop by this place… maybe another time, you decided as you saw the number of monsters eating inside.

You had to admit, for an underground icy cavern there was no other place you rather be, the town was lively as small towns could get. It wasn’t long before you were walking along a traveled path; gray leafless trees line the road. Looking out you were slowly starting to see less and less monsters and more of this dead tree forest, you looked up to Papyrus through the faux fur lining of the hoodie. He gave you a resurging look; well, since he wasn’t worry, you figured you shouldn’t be either.  
And so it goes you two traveled in silence as flakes of snow slowly began to fall; soft and delicate. You would play with your breath from time to time as you walk; watching you smoke puffs float above you. This was nice, though you two travel in voiceless company, you didn’t mind. Have you and Papyrus evolved your friendship enough that not much needed to be said; the enjoyment of each other company was just enough? 

“Huh.” You smirked at the depth of friendship you two achieved within a short time.

“OH, THERE’S THE FIRST PUZZLE.” Papyrus pointed out, a little ways off the trail was a grind; it look like it was drawn into the snow.

Time seem to past slowly as you and Papyrus got to work recalibrating puzzles here and there. Resetting traps and other little quizzical things Papyrus had set up. It was around your 7th puzzle and 5th trap you started to noticed how intelligent the skeleton was. You thank you lucky stars that you didn’t run into any of these things while lost in that storm.

“….Hey, Paps?” 

Said skeleton answered you with a “Nyeh?” as he tied a rope of his trap tighter.

“Why do all the monsters down here need a human soul?” You finally inquire.

Papyrus frozen, only for a few seconds, but you notices. He stood, brushing dusted snow off his gloves as he took in a deep breath. You could see on his face that he was pondering on his word; trying to figure out how to explain this to you.

“WELL, TO BE BLUNT, A HUMAN SOUL IS NEEDED TO BRAKE THE BARRIER SO WE MONSTERS COULD BE FREE ONCE AGAIN.” You faintly remember Flowey briefly telling you about how monsters are sealed way underground, but he never touched on the subject of why and how. 

“You guys are nice, why are you all trapped down here?” 

Papyrus smiled, although sadden, he allowed his lips to curl upwards by your complement towards his race, “LETS SEE WHERE TO START, WELL IT ALL STARTED MANY YEARS AGO…” and just like that Papyrus began to explain to you how Monsters fought against humans in the olden times, how humans were stronger and seal monsters away underground and created the barrier to keep them there. You two walked continue Papyrus’ rounds as the skeleton educated you about Monster History. 

It was on the last puzzle that you found yourself laying in the snow looking up at the dark pseudo sky, pondering on the new information you received. You felt almost sad for all these monsters, all they want is freedom. You wonder maybe you should just give up your soul to them to brake the barrier. It would be nice to be of some kind of use, plus you did jump down here in hopes of death.  
Your mind grew silent and still, the sound of Papyrus’ foot step crunching grew louder till he was standing over you.

“AH, HUMAN, DEEP IN THOUGHT AS ALWAYS, I JUST FINISHED WITH MY LAST PUZZLE.”

You want to have a snowball fight.

“SANS SHOULD BE AT HIS STATION RIGHT NOW, IF YOU WANT WE CAN PAY HIM A VI-MPH” A ball of snow collided with his face, you smirk in a cocky manner as you slowly sat up.

You let out a mischievous giggle as you began to form another snow ball, you stood and threw another only to raise your brows when the tall skeleton suddenly duck out the way. You look down at him and he looked up at you; eyes filled with competitive spirit.

“OH IT IS SO ON!”

Thus the snow war of you verse Papyrus began, you got to give him credit; that guy could move and fast. You often find yourself missing with your throws as he spun and ran out the way. He was good but it seems you were better at being elusive, ducking and diving out the way, he also found himself missing. It went on like this for how many hours; you had no idea, but it was fun to laugh and play like this. On the surface you would often get odd looks from others; friends saying that this would ruin their hair or clothing while Tylor would often said she had no time for childish things. It was great to not be judge so harshly over something you enjoyed.

“HUUUUMAN, WHEEERE ARE YOOOOU?” Sang Papyrus as he walked past the tree you conceal yourself behind.

Launching yourself into him, you two tumbled and rolled in the snow; laughing and squealing along the way. You couldn’t remember the last time you had so much fun with someone else.

With a sudden stop and a grunt, you found yourself on top of Papyrsu; pinning him. His back in the snow below, you had your thighs on either side of his hip bone, somewhat straddling him. Your hands were on either side of his skull as you look down upon him, victory and sheer cockiness in your eyes.

“Pinned ya, I win!” You declare with smirk, you were somewhat out of breath but victory always felt so good.

Papyrus was motionless under you, his sockets locked on your face. Your confident façade soon broke into worry. _Oh no, did you hurt him_ , you wonder innocently. The rather suggestive position you two were in didn’t dawn on you until you felt his glove hands squeeze your wrists.  
A shocked gasp left your lips as your world was suddenly flipped. You found yourself on your back, in the cold snow. You could feel Papyrus’ sturdy hip bones resting between your legging covered thighs. Your wrists was pin on either side of your head as you looked up in embarrassed shock at the tall skeleton looming over you. He seemed almost in a daze as he lean down, too close!

His face was inches from your face, “Looks, like _I’m_ the winner now, human.” He purred in a low and almost dark voice, you could feel a shudder hit you; not sure if it was him or the snow you were laying in.

“P-Paps?” you questioned with a quivering timid voice.

You voice seem to brake him out of his trance, he quickly let go of your wrists and picked himself off you. Clearing his throat as a dust of orange could be seen on his cheek bones. You could also feel you face heat up as you just lay there in the snow, trying your best to process what just happened without your brain crashing.

Papyrus stood there in the snow just as dumbfounded as you, the heck just happened, that voice and the tighten grip on your wrist. God, it’s been that long since you had a tender touch, maybe your mind was making this innocent rough housing into something sinful. You sat up, both of you advoiding eye contact; great Paps also noticed what just happened was…. Well, strange. The distant chiming of small bells caused Papyrus to look off into the distance with relief.

“O-OH THAT MUST BE THE NICE CREAM, BUNNY!” He pointed, “I’LL GO GRAB SOME, WOULD YOU ALSO LIKE TO PART TAKE IN THE FROZEN TREAT?”

Yeah, that might be good, since the snow ain’t helping with cooling your head, “S-sure” you nodded rather vigorously.

With that you watch Papyrus rush off, kicking up powder snow. You slumped your shoulders as you let out a large exhale. Standing up you brushed the snow off your body, when you finished you let one of your hands rub your wrist, you could still feel that tight grip; it was so possessive, it made a shiver go down your spine. You lean against the nearest tree, mentally scolding yourself for misinterpreting the grip. Papyrus was too innocent to do that, if anything the grip was from playing rough that’s all…. Though…. It was still kinda hot.  
You groan as your mind took a round trip back to the gutter, you inhale deeply through your nose only to catch a whiff of stale ketchup and musk. The order caused you to look down at the hoodie you were wearing; you spotted several dry old ketchup stains and other stains that made you whine. Gosh darn it, Sans, would it kill ya to give you something clean!  
Oh dear you were going to have to take a long soak in a bath to make sure this doesn’t become part of your natural scent…. On that matter, when was the last time you bathe yourself? You wasn’t sure how much time have past but you do know that you slept in your over size sweater and leggings for two nights in a row; you felt gross, you need to bathe.

In the back of your mind you were a bit happy that you were noticing you hygiene. Normally during your ‘bad days’ you could care less about showering let alone baths, it was just a struggle to exist. Maybe some good days are coming, with the thought of you slightly getting better from your depression, you didn’t noticed the vine slithering around your boot until,

“What the fuck is touching my leg?!” You looked down to see a leafy vine creep its way up your leg and to your thigh.

Your heart leapt within your throat as your breathing quicken; …no... You quickly looked up, shit, that’s right he went to get nice cream. The tightening grip of the vine caused you to scream

“PAP-!” You were cut off in mid scream as another vine was force into your mouth, your legs were pull out from other you and you slammed onto the snow covered ground. You tried to scream again, only for it to be muffled by the writhing vine in your mouth.  
You were jerk deeper within the gray barked forest, tree upon tree darted past you. Panicked, you tried to grip the ground, only to have snow and dirt past through your fingers like sand as you were dragged off into the darkness of the forest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GAAHHHHhhhhhh....*gets dragged away*


	8. You Learn Something New About Yourself... is it good?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flowey got ya within his grope vines.  
> Papyrus is getting them Nice Cream, HALP!  
> And lets not forget about your "special" soul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again guys reading!  
> Quick question  
> are you guys making fan art, or am I being a butt and its too early for that kinda stuff?

**Chapter 8**

 

_What did I do, what did I do, whatdidido, whatdidido, OHGOODNESS, WHAT DID I JUST DO???_

Thoughts crashing around in his skull, Papyrus took long strides towards the origin of the chiming bells. He wrung his red gloved hands as confusion married his features. What just happened with the human; seeing you out of breath like that, and the way your light sweat trail down your neck, it just triggered something within the confused skeleton. He wanted to be on top of you for some reason, make you more out of breath…he…he wanted to touch you and that made Papyrus both scared and embarrassed.  
His long strides soon slowed to his normal walking pace as his thoughts calmed; only slightly. He sighed as he touched a hand to his skull, mentally scolding himself. That’s not what best friends do, best friends are supposed to play and laugh. Not… have these confusing urges.

“Nice Cream, chilled and ready!”

Papyrus was so wrapped up in his self-mental bashing he almost walked into the Nice Cream Guy.

“ER, Y-YES, TWO PLEASE.”

Papyrus choose to drop what just happened, it was an awkward moment best forgotten. He nodded to himself confirming it that this never happened. Yup, it was just a good old snowball fight and then nice cream. He will not think about how soft your thighs were against his hip bone, how close your face was to his or how cute you look under him; shocked and… vulnerable.

“Here ya go!”

Papyrus yet again wrapped in his thoughts jumped as he heard the voice of the Nice Cream Guy. He sighed running his boney hand over his face; light color of orange on his cheek bones. He reached into his back pocket ready to exchange goods for money, until

**_PAP-!_ **

The scream was short lived, almost as if it was just an echo. But thanks to Papyrus train hearing he recognized the terror in that echo of a scream, he noticed it was yours. Skull whipping towards the direction he came from. His sockets narrowed,

“Uh…your nice cream?”

“Keep it.” 

Was all the tall skeleton left with as he dashed off, snow kicking up as he hurried back to you; Maybe you fell, maybe you saw a bug, maybe you are okay. Sweat form on his skull as his speed seem to increase, his what-if thoughts giving him no means of comfort as fear leaps into his chest cavity.

“HUMAN!” 

“HUMAN PLEASE ANSWER ME!”

“_______!”

He called as he skidded to a stop, you should be here. He left you just near the outskirts of Dead Tree Forest. His panic sockets glanced down at the snow, confirming he was at the right place he spotted your boot prints. He knelt down, his training instincts kicking in full force.  
Is…is that a leaf, Papyrus narrowed his sockets as he picked the foreign leaf up, from there he saw the trail of something being dragged. His sockets widen with fear as he saw this; you were taken away, dragged away… who… who would have done this?! His gloved hands clenched into fists as he ran into the forest; following your trail.

A groan left your lips as you finally came to a stop, the thick vine left your mouth only leaving a trail of saliva witch was soon broken. You could still feel the vine wrapped tightly around your leg, you shivered involuntarily; it seems snow has seep way past the hoodie and into the sweater you were wearing underneath. The grip on your leg return along with your heart leaping back into your throat, instead of being dragged again you were lifted up, via your leg. You let out a strangled pain grunt as you dangled there by your left leg.   
Finally getting a chance you looked around, forest of gray bark all around you, only a clearing of pure white snow. You let out a shudder breath as your eyes glanced for any familiar land mark; none, you were far too deep within the forest. 

“Howdy.” Rang a sickly sweet voice under you.

You were lightly lowered and there you saw the diabolical yellow flower, you looked up at you and glared down at him; you will not give him the pleasure of seeing your fear. You ready yourself to snarl at him only for the snarl to turn into a light gasp as you saw his face.

“Y-you’re hurt.” You stated, a hint of worry in your wavering voice.

The yellow flower glanced away from you, on his right side of his face was a black burnt mark. The burn looked so bad that his right eye was closed shut, you figure it was too badly damaged for use anymore.

“Tsk, blame Toriel.” He huffed.

“Toriel, where is she?” You feature turned from unsure glaring to that of hope, “What happened with her, what did you do?”

Flowey rolled his left eye, his only good eye now. “How soon you are to forget me, a friend that is hurt” He spoken a curt tone.

“IF YOU DONE ANYTHING TO HER I S-GAHOF” Your threat was cut short as the vine suddenly let go letting you fall face first to the ground.

Flowey let out a shrill laugh as you gather yourself. Sitting up you held your nose, the stinging pain made your eyes water and you sniffed; that feels like a broken nose. You allowed your hand to cup your tender nose only to feel Flowey’s vines upon you again. This time many of them wrapped around your body; upper torso wrapped tight leaving you little room to move your arms, the vines twined and wrapped all of your legs. You are unable to move.

“Ah, ah, ah, don’t want you running away.” He informed you as his vines tighten around your form. 

You went back to glaring at him, his little flower body swayed enjoying the resentment of on your face. He narrowed his left eyes and a look of anger entered his feature.

“What happen to your soul?” 

“Wh..what are you talking about?” You slightly struggled against his hold only for them to tighten more, you huffed.  
He narrowed his single eye as he sneered, but as if suddenly remembering something his smile return to his face. “So, being around that trash bag and his brother gotten you second guessing yourself, huh?”  
You glanced to the side and then back at the flower, he lulled his head to the side and smirk at you, “Still confused, geez you’re an idiot.” He chuckled, “Let me help, is that offer still up, for me having your soul?”

You freeze.

He was talking about your hope for death, he asking to end your suffering all in the cost of your soul. Th-this could be good, you were just thinking about just giving up your soul for all of monster kind, Papyrus and Sans deserve to see the sun, to see the moon and the stars above. The more you thought of the bone brothers, the more your heart felt heavy. They….they would miss you and you would miss them, but this is for the greater good right? You wanted death anyway, right? 

_Even though…_

Even though the time spent with them was so wonderful, Papyrus and his funny ways, Sans’ bad puns, Paps cooking (ugh), Sans teaching you about magic basics, both the brothers… they cared for you in such a little time of you knowing them…. You…. You’re not ready to let go of them, yet.

“AUGH!” Flowey grimace as his vine squeezed you causing you to pay attention to him.

“See, you’re soul has changed, it’s not that….” He trailed off into a mumble but you swore you could have heard the word _beautiful_ , his eye glanced to the side… was… was he embarrassed by something?  
Your brows furrowed as he looked back at you, his persona changed again, back into the happy psychopath. “How about this, we can do a trade. Show me your soul and I’ll tell you what happened to Toriel?” He smirked with a raised brow.

“I… I don’t know how to do that.” You meekly spoke.

He chuckled and disappeared into the ground, he reappeared on your shoulder. He’s able to move into his vines, you nearly jumped out your skin as you suddenly felt his breathe too close to your neck.

“Augh, you smell like that smiley trash bag.” He scrunched up his face.

“You leave Sans alone!”

Flowey rolled his eye with a sighed “Whatever.” His smooth smiled return to his face, “So, my offer?”

You bit your bottom lip in deep thought, not noticing how Flowey’s good eye glanced from them and back to your face. So many monsters; Toriel, Sans and Papyrus, that all said something about your soul, you wouldn’t mind a peek, you are curious about it…. Why has it changed, why did they say you have a beautiful soul?

“O-okay.” 

“Marvelous!” He smiled as you spotted a stray vine slithering its way up your body, you shudder. “Now, this might feel…. _Different_.”

You sharply took in air as your felt the wondering vine slip down your sweater, you made displeased whine as your felt the vine rub tenderly up and down between your breasts. It was foreign, it was cold, but yet why did it made a warming shudder waved throughout your body, this wasn’t right you screamed at your mind not to react to this exploring vine in your shirt; don’t give into Flowey. You could feel his eye on you as you let out a shudder breath,

“y’know for a human, you’re really… _soft._ ” Flowey cooed as his vine wrapped around your breast and squeezed.

“FLOWEY!” 

The sound of the front of your shirt ripping caused you to look down at your chest; there betwixt the ripped fabric was his single vine and there on the tip of the vine was a gray heart, hovering before your eyes. You stare at it with pure awe and wonder, this… this is your soul. You narrowed your eyes analyzing your pure solidified essences.  
The heart was a sick gray hue as if the color was muted, but you also noticed some dark spots, they look almost like patches sewed on to your soul with purple thread. Purple, that means Perseverance…. So that feeling of moving forward even when you were so broken… that was a part of your soul, the part that you hated so much and questioned…. You had some perseverance and it made you smile softly.  
The soul seem to react and you saw the gray tone slowly shift hues, which is until…

“She’s dead, you know.”

Your eyes widen to the size of dinner plates as his whispered phrase hit you hard.

“She died trying to protect you… heh, like any mother would, I guess.”

There was a tightness in your chest as your eyes burn.

“Oh, don’t worry she did go down fighting, why’d you think I lost my right eye.” 

His chuckling seems to echo in your mind as a range of emotions began to crash into you.

Sorrow, your soul flicker and swell as if holding something back.

Regret, you soul seem to shrink and sag into itself.

But then, boiling bubbling rage, red sparks flared from your soul as you began to take in deep breaths.

_He will pay, dearly, **how dare he!**_ You clenched your teeth as you slowly start to build your strength ready to brake from these vine and rip Flowey apart.

“It’s all your fault.”

Just like that you boiling vengeful rage, simmered out as realization filled your eyes. You softly shook your head, not wanting to believe this… but he does have a point, if you weren’t there, if she wasn’t protecting you…. She would still be alive, maybe even free now with your soul braking the barrier. You slowly started to feel you sanity shift as you went over your time with Toriel; everything you could have done to prevent her death, all your mistakes, all of the things you could have said to her.  
Flowey’s eye drifted from you to your soul, the gray tone seem to grow dark as the purple threads seem to wear and tear, the patches falling off and showing deep jagged cracks and scars. Slowly and slowly the soul grew darker until, there was nothing there but the black outline of a heart. The soul turn clear in color.

“Should’ve been me.” You sniffled.

The feeling in your heart went numb, you started to only feel sadness and hate; hatred towards yourself. Over and over in your head you began to said it like a mantra, ‘ _it should’ve been me, I was worthless, needed to die anyways. Tired… so tired._ ’  
Flowey cackle as the light in your eyes faded.

“Welp, you don’t need this anymore, so I’ll just help myself.” He smiled and wink.

You looked over to him, eyes half lidded; face void of emotions. He’s getting ready to take your soul, does this mean you will die, you care not… you were ready.   
The vine within your damaged sweater reached out, ready to take hold of the soul. Before the vine could wrap around your crystal clear soul, a rejecting **ZAP** caused him to hiss and pull back his damaged vine. Your weaken soul had a low hum sounding around it as a emerald green barrier was seen around the heart shape soul. It slowly faded away, the hum still could be heard, letting you and Flowey know the barrier still there.

“WHAT?!” Hissed Flowey.

You just looked to the side not caring, as your soul flicker.

“A BARRIER, WITH GREEN MAGIC” He hissed face going demonic as he turned to you, “WHO DID IT, WHOSE GREEN MAGIC IS THIS?” voice high pitched.

You Shrugged in an indifferent way; you really didn’t know.

Flowey snarled and hissed in anger as he threw you to the ground, vine releasing you. You hit the ground with a grunt and rolled before coming to a stop on your back. You could still see your pathetic soul floating above your chest. Flowey popped out the ground next to your head, still looking quite pissed as his stared at your soul. So near yet so far, he couldn’t touch it.  
“ **GRRr** hmm, wait, there are not many monster that can really do green magic. This is some high level shit.” He brought a leaf to his round chin and tapped it thoughtfully. His one good eye rested on you, just lying there looking up at the fake sky with dull eyes.

He squinted his eye and then widen it, “No…” his tiny voice full of disbelief, “It can’t be.” Astounded, his vines were summoned again; they slithered towards you. But you didn’t care, you felt as if you deserve all of this. Your body too heavy and tire to make any kind of effort, you could feel this thick cool vine travel around your body; up your arm, around your neck, You even felt a vine coil its way up your leg, it brushed against your clothed womanhood making you slightly gasp as you twitched; your hips trying to angle away from the venturing vine.

The green shield around your soul seem to waver.

Flowey’s eyes widen as a sick twisted smile slowly spread across his yellow face, “Its you…. This is your green magic” He laughed and then it turned into a full bloom mad laughter, “Oh, this is going to be fun, a human that can use magic!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUN DUN DAAAA*shot*


	9. Bone VS Flora (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flowey must brake you before he can take you empty soul and Papyrus must brake Flowey for being such a dip shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOO, BOY.  
> This is the longest i wrote for you guys   
> 7 fracking pages!  
> anyways, enjoy.  
> Also if you have a tumblr please reblog and/share this fic  
> I do not mind and it will greatly help me as a creator.  
> ENJOY THE ADVENTURE!

**Chapter 9**

 

Something about being emotionally numb, time seem to slow down, you felt every breath you take; slowly and even, you felt the cold winds in the air, quick and cutting. Noticing all these things around you, it stir nothing within you and that itself brought you a type of sadness that you cannot describe but yet you cannot emote it to the world around you. You’re dull eyes shifted from the sky above to the grinning flower next to you. Fangs glimmering you saw how slowly his green tentacle like tongue roll across his lips as you felt the vines grip your body once again. It was all moving so slow, you didn’t hear anything just the echo in your mind… reminding you she’s dead because of you.  
Suddenly a change; everything went fast, as if you were thrown back into your own time. You jerk upwards by your arms above your head, the popping of your joints caused you whine, there was no pain just the sudden movement took you off guard. 

“You won’t be needing these” Cheerily spoke Flowey as more vine intrude into your clothing.

The feeling of those cool smooth vine wiggling and groping every part of your body, a wave of heat hit you. With one jerk, each vine ripped and tear away at your clothing, only leaving tatter remains, you shivered as the cold air lap against your now seminude form. A shivered and twitched, a heated breath escaped you as the contrast of cool air against your heated body had you aching for something, Flowey noticed this and you swear you could feel the vines holding you up shudder. Said flower had his hungry eye on you, the shame of it all you turned your head trying to hide your face within your arm.  
“Heh, what’s this, you’re basically empty but you still feel embarrassment?” Mocked Flowey, “You sure are a special kinda idiot there!” He laughed shrilly.  
Suspended within midair, above the icy clearing, you couldn’t help but feel vulnerable and self-conscious. You always felt ashamed of your body due to your weight; you had roles were there shouldn’t be rolls, you jiggle with almost every movement of your body. You felt that your body was disgusting and no one should see it, which is why you like to wear baggy clothing to somewhat hide your size. 

Flowey, dawned upon one of his many thick vines, brought himself to your level. His one eye trail down and then slowly back up to you face. You were looking off to the side; you could feel your face heat up. You hated this, you hated yourself for letting something like this happened.  
“Seems that your soul is trying to repair itself, looks like I better work quick” He mused.  
Your eyes widen as you felt a thick smooth vine trace up your leg and towards your inner thigh. You squeezed your legs closed quickly and drawn your legs up to your belly, as if you were curling up. This feels odd, not right, you were scared.   
An annoyed grunt came from Flowey as vines came and pull your leg apart, you gasped feeling fully exposed.

“Relax” he cooed, “enjoy yourself” He whispered as you felt that same vine rub against you puffy lips, the motion was slow and drawn out, you closed your eyes; trying to push back the slight tickle of pleasure you were feeling. Dear god how long has it been, how long it has been since Tylor touched you intimately, it’s been too long you could feel your body hungrily cry out for more. 

“St-stop” You panted as your hips twitched, you were struggling to keep them from rolling with his vine.

“Ah, she finally speaks” Mused Flowey as his vine skillful started to tease your clit as the rubbing continue. 

Your legs pulled against the vine bindings, but the hold was so tight. You back slightly arched as your hips began to buck and roll with his vine, your body wanted more while your mind was begging for all this to stop, but slowly your mind was starting to feel the light haze of lust as you let go of a heated breath, you watched, dreamingly, as it fogged and risen up above your head. That’s right you’re in the cold, just try and focus on the cold, maybe you could cool your b-AH!  
Almost as if he was trying to stop your formulating plan, the now wet vine plunged itself within your aching walls. You didn’t realized how wet you have gotten.

“MMMNNnnnNNOOO!” You moaned out as your back arched fully, it’s been too long since you felt this sensation, of being entered. You would be lying if you said you didn’t enjoy it, but try as you might against the growing hunger for more, you were losing the battle against your sinful urges.

“Heh, y’know the best way to brake green magic, is to brake the user.” He spoke in a matter-of-fact-tone. The vine within you started to thrust itself in and out at a fast pace right off the start. You bit you bottom lip, trying to hold back your moans and groans, Flowey pouted; he doesn’t want none of that.

He moved closer to you; his face a mere itches from your face, one eye trained on your slowly hazing eyes. You pulled at your arm, trying to see if you could move back, away from his watchful eyes, this whole thing was so shameful. Other vine seemingly appearing out of nowhere wrapped around your torso, message and squeezing your breasts.  
You twitched again in his hold, you had to hold it back, you couldn’t give him the satisfaction of knowing how good this felt. The messaging vine gave you perked nipple a good flick casing you to, “HAAN!” 

“That’s right, open up to me.” He mused with a teasing whisper of a voice, he was behind you again.

The sensation of his long wet tongue trail up the side of your neck caused you to turn your head away, mistakenly giving him more of our neck. He took it as an invitation as he sunk his fangs into your neck.  
An intoxicated groan escaped him as your let out a full moan, body shivering in utter bless as the vines within your plunge deeper.

Flowey continue his ministration faster and faster, moans and groans leaving our throat as you became lost to your lust. Whispers of curses left your sweet lips as the flower added another vine into your drooling pussy, you felt so full. Your hips shamefully danced with the vines as each thrust was bring you close to your climax. Your tongue lulled out as your eyes show nothing but a deep pleasurable trance, you were so caught up in your sinful waltz that you didn’t even hear the sound of boots rushing to your rescues.  
Papyrus entered on the scene, his sockets wide and astonished as you finally climax right there before him, moaning out fully as your body shook. You panted and huff as you went limp within his vines, quickly falling from your sexual high.

“That’s right, you soul is mine now” Purred Flowey as he rubbed a vine between your breast, you whine in protest.

“L-LITTLE FLOWER FRIEND?!”

Both you and Flowey turned your head towards the shocked skeleton, a hot wash of shame flowed over you as you closed your eyes and turned away from him. Your body was tie up you couldn’t hide your near naked form. Flowey on the other hand he smiled wildly as Papyrus bone knees knocked together.

“Ahh, Papyrus, so good for you to join us.” He mused, “I was just having some fun with _____” He chuckled as the vines around your breast squeezed.

You gasped and tried to curl in on yourself, only for him to huff and pull you back in out in spread suspended form.

“She…SHE DOESN’T LOOK TOO HAPPY ABOUT THIS ‘ _FUN_ ’.” Papyrus stated as he took a step forward.

“Whaaat, you saw her cum, she loves this” Flowey smiled innocently as his vines within you gave a deep thrust, you couldn’t fight against the long moan that escaped from your throat; you were still sensitive from cumming.

“P-please stop, not….not in front of him.” You begged Flowey, said flower monster seem to get off on that and chuckled as his vine thrust again.

“STOP IT” A bone went flying through the air, Flowey ducked out the way in time. He turned a narrowed eye towards the tall Skeleton.

“That wasn’t very friendly, Papyrus.” Warned Flowey.

“I DO NOT KNOW WHAT YOU ARE TRYING, BUT I DO KNOW YOU ARE AFTER HER SOUL. I WILL FIGHT YOU LITTLE FLOWER FRIEND IF YOU CONTINUE.” Announced Papyrus, armored chest out and another summon bone within his gloved hand.

Flowey raised a brow at this threat and chuckled, you whimpered as you were pull higher above the scene, 

“HUMAN!” Papyrus panicked sockets rested on your form as you were lifted upwards; out of the way.

Thorn vines erupted from below, Papyrus quickly jumped back out the way. He turned his head towards Flowey and brandished his bone weapon, “SO BE IT.” Papyrus rushed towards the flower monster. Only to have a wall of thorn vine block his advance and lash out at him. The skeletal man duck and rive blocking few with his bone like club.

You hang above, hanging by one of Flowey’s vine via your arms over your head. You kept your eyes train on Papyrus, he moved almost at a dancer pace as he hopped and flipped away from attacks by Flowey. Papyrus tried to launch some bones towards the mad flower only to have them blocked by vines or said flower withdrawing in the ground only to appear elsewhere in the battle. The two didn’t seem to let up as they try to increase speed of the battle, 

“Tell me, Papyrus!” Flowey suddenly spoke as he ducked out the way of a bone.

“Are you fighting because you wish to save her, like any good and noble knight?”

Papyrus ‘NYEH’ with pure confidents as he lunched a wall of bones towards the flower. Said monster ducked within the earth and sprouted behind Papyrus,  
“LOOK OUT” You call.

Papyrus turned on his heel and pointed a bone right at the smiling flower,

“Oorr, are you jealous?” 

Papyrus hesitated in his attack as his sockets grew wide, Flowey took the chance and a thorn vine cracked across the back of Papyru’s skull causing him to fall to the snow.

“PAPYRUS!” You screamed.

The tall skeletal man groan; struggling to sit up, a deep crack was forming in the back of his skull; the pain of it shook his form, He winced as his breathing became labored.

“Heh, you should’ve seen the way she arched her back, man.” Flowey spoke as if he was reminiscing.

Papyrus let out a gruff growl as he glared at the flower, he raised his hand to perform a bone attack only to have a vine erupted from the ground and pull his arm back down. 

“The way she rolled those lushes hip, just like a slut.”

“BE SILENT!” Barked Papyrus as he pulled against the tough vine in vain. Flowey let out a shrill laughter as more vines wrapped around Papyrus, pulling him to the ground and way from the grinning flower.  
You watched in horror as thorn vines loomed over Papyrus, you’re heart beating widely as you saw the new form vines raise high above Papyrus. Are you going loose another person dear to you, is he going to be killed right there, before your eyes.

“And you know what the best part of it all,” Flowey cooed to Papyrus as the thorn vines above him shook with anticipation, “She liked it!” Down goes the thorn vines ready to land a killing blow. Both you and Papyrus let out a desperate yell.

- _ **TUNK**_ -

What was that sound, it was…. It was as if something hit a window. Looking down you saw the thorn vines had hit something, it was green. Papyrus gasped as he saw above him, protecting him was almost clear green shield. Flowey hissed and darted his one eye up to you,

“STAY OUT OF THIS!” He barked to you.

You flinched and your shield cracked, fading. Papyrus used this moment summon his bones. Almost as if raising an undead army, bones upon bones emerge from the land around him and Flowey. The Flower growled and withdrawal into the earth, the vines wrapped around Papyrus was cut as the roots; they shriveled and died allowing Papyrus to brake free. He jumped out the wall of bones and continue his assault on the flower below.  
Flowey was quick with summoning more thorn vines, but every time one would get too close to Papyrus or nearly hit him, a green vaporized barrier would appear to block the attack.  
Flowey huffed in annoyance as he glared up at you, you returned his glare as you watched, eyes darting here and there trying to keep up with the speedy Papyrus; you will protect him, you will not lose another dear person in your life.  
Flowey’s attention shifted from Papyrus to you, he was getting frustrated not lading hits he knew he should be getting. As the flower glared pure rage towards you, he had not noticed how quickly the skeleton was getting close to him. Flowey froze as Papyrus stood before him; eyes glowing with an orange magical energy as he looked down at the flower with pure disappointment. He raised the bone in his hand over his head ready to deliver a blow. Flowey yelped and withdrew into the earth; this time running way.

The vines around your wrist went limp and shriveled away, you began to fall. Funny, as you fall you are reminded of the action you took that started all this. Falling into the darkness, deeper and deeper wishing and hoping for the end. You closed your eyes feeling drain both mentally and emotionally, Papyrus gasped as he ran to catch you.

“-EN!”

A voice?

“-UMEN!”

A loud voice.

“_______!”

“Pa…pyrus?” You suddenly felt his strong arms envelope you, as you both landed; tucking and rolling, in the snow. A shuddered breath left him as he slumped a little, the crack in the back of his skull causing him pain due to his sudden movement. He didn’t care, he had to leap into action; quite literally as he saw you falling.

“Oh my god, Papyrus” You worried as you placed a hand on his chest, you shuddered as the cold of his iron plated armor pricked your hand. 

Papyrus looked down at you, it was at this time he noticed your less that clothed state, he cleared his throat as orange hue tinted his cheeks. He wrapped Sans’ hoodie tighter around your form, a way to cover you up and shield you from the cold. You were still cold but it was a nice jester. 

“Human, I…. I know you are cold but,” he winced again, “I am having hard time moving right now. Can we… can we sit a rest for a bit?”

You nodded, not really caring around the cold in the air. You were worried for the tall Skeleton, that crack in the back of his skull and he looked so tired and worn, you fear that he might fall over and collapsed… is… is he going to die?

Papyrus hesitantly placed you down, only to fall to his knees; the pain of the injury catching up to him along with the fatigue of battle. You reached out to him and gave him a hug; not carrying of the iced armor, he protected you and gotten so hurt. You were grateful but yet regretting and scolding yourself for not leaving them earlier.

“H-human, wait you’ll get colder.” He stated softly, still worrying about you even though he was bad shape.

“I don’t care.” You mumbled out as you felt him wrapped his arms around you.

“I’m sorry… I’m so sorry that this happened.” You sniffled, you squeezed him in your hug; feeling awful for getting him involved. Papyrus was still but then return the squeeze, 

“Human, you are my friend, it is my duty to make sure you are safe… It’s going to be okay.”

You gasped as you heard him say that.

_It’s going to be okay_  
She used to say that.

_It’s going to be okay_  
She died trying to protect you.

_It’s going to be okay_  
Now, she’s gone.

_It’s going to be okay._  
Just like… mom….

Papyrus grew nervous, you began to tremble within his arms. He spoke your name, concern dripping from his voice. You sniffled as a sob wrecked your body, Papyrus was shocked. Were you hurt, were you scared, were you hungry? The Skeleton just held you as he heard the sound of your tears on his armored shoulder.  
Papyrus was beside himself with worry, as you let out all your grief and tears.

“Sss-SHE’S g-g-G-One.” You brokenly stated as Papyrus took you fully in his arms. He sat down in the snow with you in his arms, curled up and crying your eyes out.

“God, why… why did she have to protect me…. All my fault.” You continue through your tears, you can’t stop yourself as you finally broke down. All of the tears you were holding back suddenly came pouring out of you; the frustration of your fail suicide, the grief of losing someone whom was like a mother to you, the fear that Papyrus almost died just like Toriel.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry” you continue to sob out as Papyrus just held you tight.

You were so thankful to have someone there, normally you would cry… all alone, no one there to hold you, to tell you everything is okay. You were just alone as the darkness of your mind as it took advantage of your weaken state. You were grateful for Papyrus, for Sans and for Toriel.

Papyrus looked down at you in his arms, though the pain continue to eat away at the back of his skull, he held you tightly; fearing that you would brake if he didn’t keep you together. Papyrus wasn’t sure what to say; who was this person you were grieving over, why did this person have such an impact on you…. Why was the thing that Flowey said continue to haunt him even now; jealousy?  
So many questions were running through his mind, he didn’t even notice the green glow that enveloped his soul. A green aura like outline of his soul could be seen shining through his armor as you sniffled. Slowly the pain in the back of his head began to fade till it was nothing but the past. Papyrus blinked in amazement as he touched the back of his skull; no crack, at least he didn’t feel any crack.

“H-Human?” He looked down at you in his arms, he was shocked but too tired to speak in his normal boisterous tone.

You sniffled one last time as the last of your tears rolled down your cheek, you rubbed your face as you sighed deeply. “I… is it okay if I crash at your place again, tonight, Papyrus?” You asked, you voice sounded so small and weak; you were emotionally drain, you were so tired that you were having a hard time moving your legs… he might have to carry you.

“YE-Yes, it’s okay with me and I know it would be okay with my brother, just… rest, Human… _____”

And with that Papyrus turned to head home, holding you close to his armored chest. You closed your eyes, not falling asleep but more as trying to give your mind a rest. She was gone, but you help Papyrus… why does this victory feel so bittersweet. 

You miss her, you miss her so dearly.

Toriel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Smiles innocently whilst Flowey is perched on shoulder*  
> She's dead, y'know


	10. Silouette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bath and some revelations for the Skelly Broz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Silhouette-Owl City
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x8fsvL2fcZo

**Chapter 10**

 

To say that Sans was a worry is an understatement, it more like a mixture of rage and concern to the 10th power. Upon arriving home in Papyrus’ arms, hours after his shift was over, covered in bruises and cuts. It was quite understandable that Sans would be standing there in the threshold of their home; sockets blank and filled with a dark void as his natural grin was strain.

“wh-what happened?” The quivering in his voice was clear sign of him holding back his emotions.

“A-AH,WELL, HELLO BROTHER, SORRY FOR BEING LATE AND ALL.”

“paps, i’m more concern over the fact that you look like shit and _____ look as if she crawled outta hell.”

You just looked to the side; tired and not wanting to explain all the things that just happened. Right now, you just want a long hot soak as you try and forget that today ever happened. You shifted in Papyrus’ arms and he slowly let you down. Shakenly you stood next to Papyrus; clutching Sans’ hoodie close to your almost naked form, you shivered as you train your eyes down on the floor. You could feel Sans’s sockets on you, blushing and modified at yourself, you somewhat hid behind Papyrus; you still felt ashamed of your body.

“….I…I’m gonna go take a bath…” You spoke barely above a whisper, with that you rushed past Sans.

“w-wait, wha-“

You didn’t give Sans time to reply as you hurried. Sans turned, trying to make a grab for you shoulder; he wanted answers, why did his brother looked as if he just survived a harsh battle, why are you so quite…. Why does your soul look like that?

But before Sans could make contact with you, Papyrus spoke up.

“BROTHER, ITS BEST TO GIVE HER SOME SPACE RIGHT NOW.”

You patted towards the bathroom, Sans attention turned towards his brother now. Once you entered the washroom you shut the door quietly after yourself. Exhaling you ran your hands down your face and walked over to the tub. Hearing the rushing water seem to relax you, just a bit. Your shoulders weren’t as tense as it was before, though they still felt stiff. (Hanging from your arms for hours would do that.) As you wait for the tub to fill with water you headed over to the sink and gave yourself a good look in the mirror.

Damn.

Sans was right, you do look like you just crawled out of hell; hair a mess, bruises litter your body as if you were some type of pop art and what was worse, your eyes they were read and puffy as if you’ve been crying… Sans must be so worry. Crawled out of hell, huh, well if that is true then that means that you and Papyrus just went toe to toe with the devil himself. A dry chuckle left you lips, you made yourself laugh with that thought. You noticed how dark circles were slowly forming under your eyes, lack of sleep or was it stress. It’s been a while since you did anything with your hair, maybe now’s your chance…. Oh dear god no, is that a pimple?! You looked at yourself until the heated waters filled the reflective surface with fog.  
That’s funny, back on top, you normally would avoid looking at yourself in the mirror; you couldn’t stand what look back, a depressive fat little girl you couldn’t do anything right without holding someone’s hand. But now…. Now as you look at yourself, torn, worn and somewhat hungry, you couldn’t help but smile a little. Maybe there is a change in you and you hope for the better. 

Soon silence filled the tiled room, shutting off the water you removed the rest of what was left of your clothing. As you stood there fully nude; listening to the echo of the faucet dripping. You held in your hands Sans’ hoodie and Papyrus’ scarf. You could lightly smell there scent on their clothing, even within this steamy room. You sighed through your nose, eyeing Sans’ hoodie, you felt as if you were rude to him; earlier. You promised yourself to apologize after your bath, placing their clothing down you entered the soothing and inviting waters of the tub. You sighed pleasantly as your whole form seem to melt within the hot waters, the heat from the bath was enough to dissolve away stress within your sore muscles.  
You closed your eyes, relaxing to the sound of nothing within the room… but yet, you could hear a slightly muffled conversations. It was Papyrus and Sans…. They kinda sound as if they were arguing, a larger twinge of guilt hit you; oh dear, was it your fault that they were fighting? You now know you really have to apologize, to them both.   
But for right now, bath.  
You leaned your head back, resting it against the tub’s edge, closing your eyes you began to do what you normally do whilst bathing…. Sing.

Now, Papyrus knew his brother’s moods; even though he try to play the naïve younger brother role around him, and currently the taller skeleton knew his brother wasn’t mad at him nor the human, he was mad at the whole situation that seem to happen without his knowledge. That is what puzzle Papyrus, why would he be so upset about not knowing, it was a surprise to him to that his little flower friend would do such a thing….

_**I’m tired of waking up in tears.** _

“papyrus, I’m not mad at you.”

Papyrus mentally pat himself on the back for knowing his brother so well.

_**Cuz I can’t put to bed these phobias and fears.** _

“heck, I’m not even mad at _____”

Another point to Papyrus.

“what I am pissed about,” Sans flung his arms up in the air, almost as if he was done with this whole thing, “that damn flower thinking he can get away with this!”

_**I’m new to this grief I can’t explain;** _

Papyrus did explain everything to him, at least everything that involved him. He was still lost on why Flowey would go after you, since the tall skeleton thought at one time, they were friends. Papyrus sat on the couch in the living room bones tired as he seem to relax more into the couch that he would normally do.

_**But I’m not stranger to the heartache and the pain.** _

Sans pace behind the couch, around and around he would go. From what Papyrus was telling him, the chaotic flower was clearly after you... but was it for your soul? Yes, yes, from his brother mouth, the flower did speak of taking your soul. But Flowey’s actions betrayed him, what was that weed really after? Not only that, but in this reset, everything seem to be happening different and it seems you are the trigger for these changes…. What the hell did that flower do to you anyways, the way you looked when you came in; your scent. It made San’s speed increase as rage flowed through his bones. AUGH, wrecking his skull over this was just producing more and more questions for the shorter of the two.

_**The fire I began, is burning me alive** _

“fuck it, I need to talk to the human.” Sans said as he came to a stop.

“BROTHER, PLEASE, JUST LET HER HAVE HER SPACE. SHE SUFFERED ENOUGH TODAY.”

“paps you were almost dusted today, you think I, as your brother, gonna let everything just slide. Naw man I need answers.”

“SANS, I UNDERSTAND YOU CONSERN BU-“

“do you, you say you do but act as if you don’t. She’s the reason why all this went down and only she got the answers.”

_**But I know better than to leave and let it die** _

“YOU THINK SHE DOESN’T KNOW THAT!” Papyrus swiftly stood to his feet, his normal tone turning hostile, this took Sans by surprise, “Y-You don’t think that _I_ don’t know that?”

“Paps…” The rage that burned so violently within Sans soul seem to simmer down upon Papyrus outburst, he wasn’t used to seeing his little brother this angry.

Sure, yeah, Sans would tease him, often telling the worst puns to get a rail out of him. But this anger was something Papyrus rarely show, let alone aim towards him.

“Sans, the human, she was,” Papyrus’ took a deep breath, his tone no longer of anger; just soft, “so sad after all that happen, she was in tears; broken. She apologized to me over and over again, even though I told her it was alright.” Papyrus looked at his hands as if you were still there in his arms sobbing. Sockets heavy with sadden concern.

_**I’m a silhouette asking every now and then** _

Sans watched as his brother’s normally confident shoulders slump as those sockets normally fill with happiness and courage turned to sockets filled with fatigue and worry. Papyrus wanted answers just as much at Sans did; the shorter brother came to realize this, but unlike Papyrus he wants these answers now. Sans sighed as he shut his eyes, you did go through a lot to day, maybe… maybe he really should give you some space.

_**Is it over yet? Well I ever feel again?** _

Sans walked over to the couch and plopped down, his brother doing the same. The two sat in silence as time ticked and tocked by. Sans was mentally scolding himself for letting his short temper get the best of him, while Papyrus was in a world all of his own; he was pondering why Flowey’s word seem swam in his skull. He was so quick to attack the flower, Flowery was once someone he used to hold as a friend. Normally he would try to negotiate…. But seeing you, torn and hung up like that, and that flower taking advantage of you; it made Papyrus’ bones burn. Sans noticed how Papyrus’ gloved hand clenched into a fist, Sans thought that his brother might still be a bit miffed at him with seeing that action.

_**I’m a silhouette chasing rainbows on my own** _

Just like Papyrus, his younger brother couldn’t hide anything from him. He noticed how he would stare just like him at your soul, how he would sometimes get protective of you and how it would seem he really enjoyed your company. At first he thought it was his brother’s super friendly attitude towards anyone new, but the more Sans watched how Papyrus would react to you, the more the shorter skeleton would suspect a crush growing. It didn’t bother Sans as much as he thought it would to find out that his brother was harboring feelings towards you, but his brother was young, if anything… Sans thinks that maybe Papyrus might not know that he has a crush on you.

_**But the more I try to move on the more I feel alone** _

“so…uh, good job saving her, paps.”

“NYEH HEH HEH, BUT OF COURSE, ANY MONSTERS THAT DARE TROUBLE MY DEAREST FRIEND WILL FACE THE WRATH OF THE GREAT PAPYRUS.”

Sans smiled at his brother’s boastful nature, his pin prick eyes glanced to the side and then back on his brother with a smaller smile.

“she has this pretty soul.”

“OH MY GOD, IT’S SIMPLY GORGEOUS, HAVE YOU SEEN THE WAY IT SPARKLES LIKE A JEWEL WHEN SHE LAUGHS?”

Sans chuckled in a strain way, yeah he had noticed and it was more that pretty; your soul to sans was beautiful and breath taken at some times. He shook his head,

_**So I watch the summer stars to lead me home** _

“any monster would look twice at her.” Sans spoke off handily, the elder brother train his eyes on Papyrus.

That’s odd, that remark caused Papyrus soul to get tight as a slight anger burned through his bones, was this jealousy, why did what Sans’s just aid irked him so much? 

“Oh, well….” They could look all they want but those monsters would do well to know that she is Papyrus’ best friend, no other monster is allowed for your friendship. Is what Papyrus would like to add, but he verbally stumbled a bit taken back from what he wanted to say; it wasn’t very nice.

_**I’m sick of the past I can’t erase,** _

Papyrus seem to trail off of on his reply to Sans, that was all Sans needed to prove his guess was right. His brother was falling for you; he was elated but yet sadden at the same time. Happy for Papyrus to finally found someone he could have feelings towards other than friendship, but sadness because, well, his brother is growing up. It’s cute to see his brother grow up, and you seem like a nice human; if it wasn’t for the bull shit that seems to follow you around, if anything he would let Papyrus pursue his crush and not interfere. 

_**A jumble of footsteps and hasty steps I can’t retrace** _ **The mountain of things I still regret,**

“BROTHER, YOU ARE SHOWING.” He pointed.

Sans cheeks turn blue as he quickly glance down, sure enough he saw his soul, but it was oddly glowing with a different hue. He looked over to his brother and saw the same for his soul, an aura of green wrapped around the normally orange soul.

“heh, same could be said about you” Sans pointed at Papyrus.

_**Is a vile reminder that I would rather just forget, no matter where I go** _

Sure enough Papyrus looked down and there outline within his battle armor was his now green soul, what was going on, why was his soul glowing green now? Oh no, could it be Flowey returning for another round, Sans is awfully clam about this.

“Its Green Magic, Healing magic.” Sans spoke as he continue to look at his soul.

“ER, WHAT IS THE MAGIC TRYING TO DO?”

_**The fire I began is burning me alive** _

“well, it looks like it’s trying to heal us, but our HP is already maxed out.” Sans lifted up one brow, where is this magic coming from? Who’s the user?

Papyrus face showed realization, “OH BROTHER THIS IS, THIS HAPPENED BEFORE AFTER THE BATTLE!” Exclaimed the tall Skeleton. Sans gave him full attention,

**_But I know better than to leave and let it die_ **

“I got hit hard during the fight, I gotten a crack in the back of my skull.”

“papyrus” Sans spoke with concern as he looked at the back of his brother’s head, nothing them but some fine lines where the crack used to be and even those fine lines looked as though they will be gone by tomorrow.

“BUT THEN THERE WAS THIS GREEN LIGHT, IT MUST HAVE BEEN GREEN MAGIC AND THE PAIN WENT AWAY.”

Sans raised his brow to this, so something healed his brother after the fight that’s kind of them. But who was the monster that di-

“I THINK IT WAS THE HUMAN.”

“what?”

_**I’m a silhouette asking every now and then** _

Papyrus explain to Sans that during the fight, he was protected from other hits by a green shield that would appear to block attacks. During that hold time Flowey kept glaring at you, and hissing at you to stop. Papyrus drew to the conclusion that it must have been you. Sans looked skeptical at first but then glanced down at his illuminated soul. He narrowed his sockets deep in thought, then he glanced around as if searching for the true answer to this puzzle. Was it really this human?

_**Is it over yet? Will I ever smile again?** _

“Uh, hey paps, you hear that?”

“WHY YES, IT’S THE HUMAN, SHE’S BEEN SINGING THIS WHOLE TIME.”

_**I’m a silhouette chasing rainbows on my own.** _

“SHE SOUNDS QUITE LOVELY” He added.

Sans stood from the couch, he couldn’t believe it, a human that could use magic. A dumbfounded look on his face, but how is it possible and why. He wonder that maybe deep within Monster history that there would have been mentioned of humans ability to use magic, yet again though he read though most of those history books; nothing about humans using magic. This was confusing to him, you shouldn’t be able to use magic. The kid’s not able to use magic so why are you able to?

_**But the more I try to move on the more I feel alone** _

The sound of the tub draining caused Sans to look over to Papyrus, Papyrus gave him a confused look, why did Sans look at him so suddenly.

“okay, now, paps we have to talk to her.”

“SANS” The taller skeleton thought he made it clear to his brother, no bothering you.

“hear me out, i won’t ask her about what happened. i just wanna ask _____ about this green magic.”

With that Sans marched off towards the bathroom, Papyrus on his tail; he hate to admit it, but he also wish to know if you are really a green magic user and how.

_**So I watch the summer stars to lead me home.** _

That was indeed a refreshing bath, you needed that and judging by the color of the water as it drain, your body was filthy and begging for it. You sighed in complete bliss as you began to dry yourself off with a towel, you try to wrap the towel around you only to get frustrated to notice you were too big. You mumbled a complaint under your breath as you just used the stupid small towel to dry your hair. There was a knock at the door, you jumped a bit.  
“A-ah, coming.” You called out making your way to the door; nearly slipping on the slick floor.  
You began to blush, your only pair of clothing was those that were ripped up by Flowey, you couldn’t cover yourself fully with the towel. You gulped as you just placed in front of your body; at least enough to cover your no-no parts.  
Cracking the door you could see Sans and Papyrus standing there. As almost all guys do, their eyes travel downward, they both jerk there head to the side; Papyrus looking left with orange on his face while Sans looked right with blue on his. You sighed through your nose, trying your best not to laugh.

“Um, yes?” 

“uh, _____, we need to talk.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah shit what now, man?


	11. Performing Under Pressureis a No Go (NSFW-ish?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You find out that the Skeleton brothers are quite kind, and yet you cannot help to be the sinner that you are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy guys!  
> THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR THE COMMENTS  
> I really thought you guys would hate the last chapter since things slowed down a bit.
> 
> BTW  
> do you guys happen to have questions for Sans in the story?

**Chapter 11**

 

Donned in one of Sans’ ketchup-fid shirts, you sat there on the couch as Papyrus and Sans seem to talk to each other behind you. You weren’t paying too much mind of what they were talking about; you already got the jest of it, Green Magic it seems that you can somewhat use it. You wonder if they were discussing among themselves on how to ask you questions properly, you were always a firm believer of straight forward questions; you hope they go with that.  
With Sans and Papyrus mummers becoming mere background noise you let your gaze fall down to the oversize shirt you wore. You pouted slightly looking at some of the old dry ketchup stains; for god’s sake you just took a bath. But your pout went away as you notice how loosely it fit on you, you were always a fan of baggy clothing. Seeing how loosely the shirt fits your form it made you realize how large Sans’ frame is.  
Glancing back you couldn’t help but notices the size and height difference between the two brothers, Sans being the shorter of the two, it seems that Papyrus revered him as an older brother, while Papyrus being taller is the younger sibling; combinations like this makes you smile.

Sans, though shorter of the two, still stood a slight bit taller than you; 2 inches, maybe 5. Though shorter than Papyrus, he was solid… well… as solid as a skeleton could be. You notice how thick his bones were; seems he was big bone (Bu-dum-tss). Then a puzzlement hit you, if these two were indeed just skeletons how come Sans’ got a gut??? Coming to the conclusion that it was just magic, you shifted your analyzing gaze towards the taller and slender of the two.   
While it’s true Sans looked as if he was built for power it seems his brother was built for speed, the way his broad shoulders slop downward to a thin body made you wonder just how physically strong Papyrus really is. Hm, he was able to lift you up; a feat many on the surface would find hard to do. That armor he wore felt like it was made out of some type of metal, that couldn’t be light.  
The more you question the two about their physical structure, the more you came to the conclusion of magic. It kinda irked you because to you it was like answering a question about the earth axis and just simply answering it with the word; Science.

“hey, uh, kid, you bored?”

“Huh?” You blinked coming back to reality.

It was upon this time that you noticed that you had fully turn yourself around; upper body resting against the back of the couch while your knees rested within the cushion seats. You slightly blushed feeling embarrassed, you were caught staring at them. It seems the two of them finished their discussion and walked over to the couch, you quickly turned and sat properly; you had a shirt that cover nearly all your form, but no underwear, you became highly aware of your movements in hopes of not giving a show. Sans and Papyrus sat on the couch; one to the left of you the other to your right. There was a thick silence that made you stiff, you were ready for an assault of questions by them… but… something happened. Papyrus took the remote and turned the TV on. There the three of you sat watching TV, not saying a word.   
A swell of confusion hit you as you glanced out the cover of your eye at Papyrus and the quickly to Sans, they both were just staring at the luminescent TV. Did they not want to push you, did they want you to let them know you were okay for asking questions?  
You choose to test this hypothesis by,

“So…um…. About the whole Green Magic thing?”

“OH THANK GOD.”

“awesome, so it’s cool we can ask.”

Conclusion, they were trying to be nice.

So there the three of you talked, not paying any mind to the TV. You learned from them that humans can’t use magic; at least there were no known documentation within Monster History of humans ever using magic. You also learn about how things work around here; about LV and EXP. At first you smile thinking it was almost like something out of your favorite RPG games, but as Sans clarify what they really meant you couldn’t help but grimace.

LV being LOVE not Level, LOVE is needed to become strong here in the underground. The only way to gain LOVE is via EXP.  
EXP means EXSCUTION POINTS, not Experience. You gain EXP once you kill a monster.

This caused you to feel total guilt, you remember how you hunted and grind in games by killing monsters. Reminding you this is real life not a video game help ease your misconduct within those games. You also learn how Kindness helps heals soul, Green Magic is basically Healing Magic down here.

“Aw, you mean I’m a Healer!” You exclaim once you learn about the objective of being a Green Magic user.

You only received befuddled sockets from Papyrus and Sans. Right, they don’t know about video games; you’re going to have to have a LONG talk with them about that, once the time presents itself. Moving past that the brother’s further thought that you, like most magic users, emotions help when it comes to using magic. It makes since that one’s emotions effect magic, since the soul is basically the bare essence of someone; including feelings.  
After this was said and done, they wanted you to try and use your magic again. Eager to see yourself be cool for once, you try to summon a shield….. Nothing – nothing but a well time fart thanks to Sans’ whoopee cushion. After you two laugh and Papyrus groan about you two driving him crazy, you try healing.  
It was tough, you try chanting a spell like they do in your video games, you try doing hand signs, you even try to gather chi like in that one anime you saw. (koffDBZkoff)

“huh, that’s odd, you were using it while you were in the tub.” Sans stated while scratching the back of his skull.

You shrugged helplessly, you wish you knew how to control this magic. The three of you sat on the couch, puzzled by this new riddle; A human that can use magic but not of her own free will yet.

“WHY NOT TRY SINGING!” Voiced Papyrus from the right of you.

You felt you face go hot as you shrunk into the couch, _no,nooooo…nooooooooooooooooooo_ , you can’t sing in front of anyone, let alone these two. The thought alone made you want to run away and lock yourself in a closet. Papyrus noticed how you were trying to make the couch eat you and pat your back, you peeked out from behind your hands – mildly wondering when did you hide your face. 

“ITS QUITE ALRIGHT, HUMAN, YOU’RE VOICE IS ANGELIC.”

_AHHH GOD_ , you sunk even further into the couch, if that was possible. He liked your voice, you don’t know why but that made you so happy, embarrassed and shy, all at the same time. Sans was almost at death’s door; trying to hold back his laughter. He glanced at you as you try to dig yourself further in the couch; he had to say, you looked so cute when you’re shy like that. Blinking he shook off that thought and voiced a suggestion.

“c’mon kid, it doesn’t have to be perfect, just try to sing something and see if that triggers your magic.”

Oh great, now Sans wants to hear you sing, you huffed through your nose as you pouted lightly. You weren’t use to singing in front of others; not even Tylor, you always felt that your voice was just not perky enough for songs, but this is for research, you have to see if singing triggers you magic.

“Fine.” You mumbled out. 

Taking a deep breath you began to belt out ’ _Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star_ ,’ a familiar song so you know you wouldn’t screw up too badly. You’re voice cracked from time to time as you sang; nervousness taking over your vocal cord. After a good while you stopped and hid your face again; dear god, why do you suck so hard at everything.  
You felt Sans and Papyrus shift next to you – you couldn’t see them with your hands over your face, you didn’t want to see there looks of disappointment. 

“nothing.” Retorted Sans.

“SAME”

You peeked through your fingers and saw them looking to each other a bit confused. They didn’t say anything about your awful voice, you felt a bit relieved but it did hurt a bit knowing they weren’t paying attention too much to your singing.

“Um…” you spoke up, “Maybe, it has to be a song from the heart?”

The two blinked and ponder about this, maybe you were right. Maybe it’s only trigger when your emotions reaches a peek. Either way, it was getting late and Papyrus needed his rest. With an exchange of Good Nights, everyone went to bed. You lay out on the couch in the living room, tired but…. Too scared to sleep.

It was dark, the wind outside howl lightly rattling the wind a bit; the Town of Snowdin was empty. All the monsters were sound sleep, safe from the cold within their warm toasty blankets…. All but one, a single human who came to the underground for dark reason, yet not known to the wonderful bone brothers. You lay there awake on the couch, clutching the barrowed blanket to your form, every time you close your eyes you see…him.  
That smile, those petal, and the way his laughter was so sharp that you swore your ear drum was going to burst. You remember how his vines went everywhere on your body, places on your body that you never let Tylor seen until your 5th date. You also remember how he looked at your soul with that one greedy eye of his, how he wished to take it. If he did took it, if Papyrus would have failed, you would have been dead… but…. Isn’t that what you wanted?  
You didn’t want to admit anything but you remember how you mentally came to the conclusion that, you didn’t want to leave the Skeleton Brothers yet, at this point you were wondering if your stubborn streak was rearing its head.  
The window rattle again as another gust of snow and wind danced by, you are reminded how painfully cold it is outside. Being underground and surrounded by ice and snow, not really a healthy combination as you remember the hypothermia that almost ended you. Death was always a hairs breath away from you since you’ve been down here.

….

……..

………..zzz

Slowly but surely, you were embraced by sleep. The warmth giving you a cocoon of conformably against the harsh chill. The way these blankets hugged your slumbering body it was almost you were in a deep hug by someone, who…. Mother? Jude? Tylor?..... Sans? Papyrus?...T….Toriel?  
“ **Idiot** ” He mused as vines grip your legs and upper body with one swift tug you were ripped in half.

“GHK!”

Your eyes shot open as cold sweet ran along your neck and brow, how long were you asleep? That was the first question that hit you as you huffed and painted. Sitting up you tried you best breathing exorcise to calm your heart.

Deep in  
Exhale out slowly  
Deep In  
Exhale out slowly

You did this many of times before you finally took control of your breathing, you sighed. This was your second time tonight waking up because of that damn flower. You brought your knees up to your chest and wrapped your arms around you knees. You swear, you could still feel them, those thick cold vine, roaming your body trying to slip inside you. The thought of Flowey vines touching you, violating you; it made you sick, you hated it, but what you hated more than that was… how badly your body wants more.  
It’s been long since you had relations with Tylor and even longer to be touched by someone with a loving hand. You yearn for that kind of intimacy that doesn’t end up being a sexual release and that’s all. You wanted something that doesn’t only shook your body but your core, your soul as well. You sighed as your arousal made itself known but a throb within your womanhood. Though you yearn for true love your body just yearn for lust. Images of Flowey’s tentacle thrusting in you made your body shudder in need and disgust.  
You know how you are and you know how your libido gets.

Either stay up all night from nightmares or from your body hungry urges.

One was easier to cure than the other so you opt for the later. Glancing around you made sure you were by yourself. Maybe you can help you can tire yourself out so much that you can have a dreamless sleep, yeah, let’s go with that, you’re only doing this so you can sleep. You choose this conclusion to make yourself feel less guilty. Dear god, how mortifying, you’re about to masturbate on a couch that is not of your own.  
Slowly and almost as if teasing yourself, you let one of your hands travel down as you unfold yourself onto the couch. Your back relax against the couch and legs parted. You bit your bottom lip to hold back a wanton groan as you felt your finger graze against a sensitive spout just close to your muffin top. You could almost feel the heat of you arousal upon your fingertips until-

_*clatter*_

With eyes as big as dinner plates you quickly whip your head towards the kitchen, there you can see the illumination of the fridge light. It’s Sans diving into the Ketchup yet again, but you panic in thinking maybe he saw you almost touching yourself…. You didn’t hear anyone come down the stairs. How the fuck is that skeletal man so quite?!

Grateful to finally have something to take your mind off of your sex drive, you stood up and made your way to the door way of the kitchen. Now, there’s a familiar sight, bending over deep into the refrigerator was Sans, on his nightly search of Ketchup. You huffed though your noise; a breathless chuckle, Sans pulled himself out and looked directly towards you

“heh, so you’re up too?”

You nodded with a small smile on your feature.  
He shrugged with his normal neutral grin and closed the fridge door, Ketchup bottle in hand. He lean his back against the fridge and he began to lightly slip on his bottle. You stood there watching and observing him. He seems to find no harm in you looking at him, the bot of you just stood there.  
You watching.  
While it seems as if Sans was formulating what to say to you in his skull.

…

…..

Er….

Well….

Now you’re starting to feel like a creep, just standing there as if you were waiting for him to say something. The stout skeleton was just leaning casually against the fridge mind lost to the world around him as he sipped on his ketchup lazily.   
You shrugged and turned on your heel, ready to just sit on the couch for the rest of the night; Sleep was lost to you.

“kid.”

You stop your steps and looked over your shoulders at him.  
He walked over to the dining table and pulled out the chair, taking a seat he placed his ketchup in the middle of the table and pin prick eyes look directly at you; grin turning into a smirk.

“wanna play a game with me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was thinking about putting some of your questions for Sans in the story.  
> Just post your questions for Sans in your comments and you'll see them answered within the story.  
> This should be fun!


	12. There is Truth, There for we Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A light hearted game can easily pull the truth outta anyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now now, sorry, the last chapter wasn't meant to be a tease. If anything you gotta admit I am good at cliff hangers 

**Chapter 12**

 

Sans took a swing of ketchup, he seems at home as he swirled the thick liquid within his mouth.

“Are there any difference between souls?” You asked as you sat on the opposite side of the dining table.

Sans swallowed, “with monsters, no; we all have the same basic shape just the colors of our souls are different. as for humans you guys have a vast differences in souls. human children souls seem to be of one color just different tones and tints on some parts. while adults souls come in a multitude of colors depending on who they are.”

You nodded in understanding as the Skeleton across from you slid you the bottle of ketchup. You took a swing, tensing up as the sudden tanginess hitting your taste buds caused you to shudder a bit. You looked to Sans, ready for his question with cheeks filled with ketchup.

He chuckled, “so, ya miss anything, anyone from up top?”

You swallowed, “Ah, well… really the only thing I do miss is the moon; I used to look up at it during the nights and write poetry to it, heh, I know silly. But other than that the underground is like a huge mythical land I’ve yet to explore. As for someone….” You trailed off, thinking about Tylor and the last time you two talked… it was months ago and it wasn’t on a good note. She didn’t say anything about you two braking up but the lack of connections; not talking, not seeing each other, you figure that maybe she gave up on you. 

“No… nah, no one to miss.” You push the red container over to Sans.

He looked at you with slightly narrowed sockets as if trying to read your moment of pause, shrugging he took a swing of ketchup.  
This was the game you two choose to past the time away with; you both call it Spit Take. One would hold a mouth full of drink while the other ask questions, if the other ask a question that causes the drink holder to spit out there drink the other is the winner. It seemed fun, until Sans stated that you and him will use ketchup as the drink. You were mildly enjoying yourself and it seems he was too the way he would smile and chuckle at your reaction of a mouth full of ketchup.

“Is it possible for a Monster’s soul to fuse with a human’s?” You asked

Sans’s sockets widen and he took a hard swallow; he almost spat it out. He coughed a bit and tapped his sternum with one of his boney hands. 

“um, hoo, okay, uh, not really sure kid, i’m not really a… source for understanding souls like that,” He was looking everywhere else besides you, narrowing your eyes you gave him a stern look.

“ay, easy there, i know someone, you can ask her when the times come.” And he left it at that before pushing the bottle over to you.

You sighed deeply through your nose and took a swing, ugh…. Getting a bit better.  
Sans rested his upper body on the table, supported by his elbow while one hand prop up his head, “was there, like, any guys you were interested in up top?” Sans thought this could be a good time to get some information his brother could use to woo you.

You lightly blushed as you looked to the side, mouth filled with gooey ketchup. What the heck, why is Sans asking you that question, you swallowed slowly. “Well, no, before I got down here I had a girlfriend so, wasn’t really looking at any guys.” You shrugged.

Sans blinked, “wait, so, wait, you only like girls or something?”

“Ah ah ah, y’gotta wait your turn if you wanna ask another question.” You pushed the ketchup to him with the biggest shit eating grin you could muster.

Sans pouted and snatched the bottle up, taking a swing.

“I thought you knew all about souls, how come you can’t answer my question?” You watched Sans like a hawk, he sat up straight and swallowed.

“when it comes to soul types, yeah, I can talk your ear off. but that kinda stuff ..its”

“Has a Monster human soul fusion ever happened?”

“now, now, one question at a time, wait yer turn.” He smiled coly at you.

You huffed as he used your own escape against you, taking the bottle you took a swig. Sans raised a brow at you; impressed you are drinking ketchup almost like him….almost.

“So…. You only lick tacos?”

You almost spat out your mouth full of ketchup; tears in your eyes you force the gooey liquid down and wheezed out a laugh; Sans covered his mouth trying not to laugh too loudly himself. That was cheating, he was trying to make you laugh.

“Heh, ahem” You clear your throat, “Yes and no, in all truths I’m pansexual.” You smiled.

“what the hec-“

“Wait your turn.”

Troll point regain, Sans huffed an mutter a curse word as he took hold of the bottle.

These questions you had about souls, you figured maybe you should wait till you meet Sans’ friend. Switching subject you lean against the table and looked him right in the eye,

“Can you show me your soul?”

Sans wheezed as he almost choked on the ketchup in his mouth, he swallowed and went into a series of coughing and wheezing. You stood, fearing maybe you might need to help him, he held up a hand to show he just needed to gather himself.

“b-by the stars, kid, you’re gonna kill me” He finally said after gaining back his breath.

You tilted your head.

“asking to see someone soul down here is… “ His face turned a light shade of blue, “its kinda an intimate thing down here.”

You blushed, oh… well you had no idea. Well, that kinda make since a soul is a very value thing to a person; monster or human. Seeing someone personal important thing well, that is rather private moment.

“Sorry, Sans, I just wanted to see the difference between my soul and yours.”

“wait you saw your soul?”

“Well, yeah, Flowey pulled it outta me annnnnnd- you look creepy like that.”

Sans normal lazy smile was strain as his sockets were void of light, there was an iron grip on the table as he seem to stare at nothing. You shuddered inwardly as he sat there silently, Sans was mentally cursing that flower to hell; how dare he pull out your soul, what else did that sick flower do to you, next time he sees that flower it’s the blasters for sure.

“Sans.”

Said skeleton blinked and rested his pin prick eyes on you, you gave him a worried look. He laughed weakly and rubbed the back of his sweaty skull, 

“uh, sorry kid, kinda… spaced out there.”

“You wanna keep going with this game?” You asked sheepishly.

“uh, yeah” He pushed the bottle to you.

You took a swig.

“what’s pansexual?” 

You swallowed, “It means that no matter the gender or whatever, if I like you, I like you.” You shrugged your shoulders.

Sans hummed in thought, Papyrus still has a shot.  
He took a swing, you hum thoughtfully thinking about your next question.

“When am I gonna meet this friend of yours?”

Sans swallowed, “Hopefully soon, I’m hoping she can answer some of your questions and mine. I’m still puzzle how you are able to use magic.”  
You giggled and you took a swing.

“so, uh, what are you looking for, like, what’s your type?”

You could feel hot embarrassment fill your cheeks, by the looks of it Sans was equally embarrassed. Why was he asking questions like this… is he… no. You swallowed,

“Well, if you must know, um, I want someone who is willing to accept me, I guess. Someone who just wanna know me as much as I wanna know them and fine the qualities that I hate about myself as quirks… and someone who… who can put up with my fuck ups and… bad days.” Your tone turned seldom towards the end, you glanced at Sans, he was looking at you as if trying to figure out a puzzle.

“Um, here.” you push the bottle to him, he took a swig,

“Why are you asking me questions like that?”

If it’s one thing Sans gotta say about you – you are quick and smart at the same time. He swallowed slowly trying to think of a way to keep his brother’s crush on your hidden (heck, the guy doesn’t even know he’s crushing on you.) 

“meh, curious about humans and there culture, i guess.”

“Bull shit.”

“sticking by it.”

You rolled your eyes and took a swing. You weren’t getting the answers you want from Sans; he was just as good as you when to comes to dodging questions; next one for sure you will get him to do a spit take.

“…what do you mean ‘ _your bad days_?’”

You froze.

“we all have our bad days, kid… it can’t be that bad, right?”

When he didn’t get a responds from you, he continue.

“_____, did, uh, did you really _fall_ down he-“

You spat out your ketchup, 

 

“Ah, dude, heh, looks like you win!” You whipped the ketchup from your lip and stood up suddenly. 

Sans just watch you silently as you began to clean up the mess with a stray rag, you didn’t glance towards the skeleton, you were too ashamed. That’s it; end of the friendship, he must think you are weak, he must truly pity you.

The feeling of warm bone on your trembling hand caused you to jerk your hand off the table – you were shaking like a leaf, when that happened. Sans looked up at you with hurt sockets, he withdrew his hands and sat back down. You looked at him with a slight anger in your eyes but it soon faded to that of sadness as you tossed the used rag into the sink.

“Sans, look I’m fine.” You turn your back to him, “I don’t need anyone’s pity or comfort… depending on people is what got me like this anyway.” You whispered the last part of your confession to yourself as you headed back to the couch.

“pity?” You heard Sans stand up from the table, “kid, if anything i’m worried for ya.”

“Well, don’t.” You curtly reply in a stubborn manner, you flopped onto the couch, “tomorrow I’ll be out of you and your brother’s life.”

Sans entered the living room, he looked at you a bit put off by what you said, 

“kid, monsters all over the underground are after a human soul, you’re in danger if you go out there, not to mention that flower.”

You refused to look at him.

“you could die out there and i….Papyrus and I would be-“

The thought of them gaining emotional attachment towards you, scared you. You turned your head to Sans and glared at him, 

“Maybe it’s for the best then. Sans your brother almost gotten kill because of me. If I wasn’t here if my attempt didn’t fail….I…I dunno, maybe….shit” You blinked back the tears that threaten to spill.

Sans stood there and watched you take in a shaken breath, he also saw a new cut appear on your patched up soul. His shoulders slump as you turned your whole body away from him; back against the arm rest you pulled your knees up and stare out the white dusted window. Sans couldn’t full understand your reason but he did understand the want of death, hell he used to be like that when he was coming to terms of days repeating themselves and the possibility of him being stuck in an eternal time loop. Maybe that’s why he made up something in his mind, maybe that why he did this….  
The sound of Sans slipper shuffling across the carpet, you thought that he might have given up talking to you and retire to his room. But that hunch was thrown to the side when you watch him sit down on the couch. You gave him a questioning look but stubbornly return your gaze back to the window. 

Sans coughed as he felt his face lit up a bit, he was just going to do this to answer your curiosity; there is nothing sexual about this, he kept reminding himself.

“So….wanna see your soul?”

You blinked and a flood of shock and embarrassment hit you all at once, what was he up to. He dropped the last subject too easy, was this a plan for him to get the truth out of you. Well, it’s not gonna work!...  
Although…  
You are really curious,   
what makes your soul so different?  
What can you do with your soul?  
How does your soul look like since you used magic?

“Sure.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MUHAHAHAAH I KNOW WHAT I DID.  
> ahem, sorry my tease-ful side is showing *zips up*
> 
> Do not worry my dearest readers, next chapter will be all worth it.


	13. Soul 101 (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Learn a bit more about your soul and what's this you finally see your primary color of your soul and what's make it so special.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah,heh  
> I always get nervous when i write NSFW chaps  
> I wonder is they are good enough?  
> Anyways, ENJOY

**Chapter 13**

 

Though the weather outside is frightful, inside its getting rather nerve racking. There you and Sans sat within the darkness of the living room. The gentle sound of the clock on the wall being the only sound that echo within your ears; other than the rattling of the window from time to time from the chill winds outside. Eyes adjusted to the darkness you can see Sans skull turn towards you, his pin prick eyes looking directly at you, he seems hesitant.  
The offer of him pulling your soul made him nervous, he felt like he was crossing a line; hell he did made up his mind he wanted his brother to have you. As eager as you are about finally seeing it without the threat of emanate death, you can’t help but feel as though you forced Sans’ hand (truth be told, ya kinda did).  
Letting out a deep sigh, you spoke.

“Look, dude, don’t let my little outburst make you think you gotta do this.” Sans brow ridges raised.

“I mean, I do understand this is a… um, a very personal thing for monsters. I don’t wanna force you to do something you don’t want.”

For god’s sakes, why does it feels like you’re talking to a virgin and this is his first time, this was nothing intimate, you just wanted to see what’s the big deal about your soul with your own eyes. But you couldn’t help but have your heart race, this feel so strangely erotic to you as you looked at the bashful skeletal man across from you on the couch.

“ah, jeez, kid” You follow Sans’ eyes as he glanced to the upper left and then bottom left, then back to you, “look, uh, you didn’t force me. if anything this is just for research, science.”

“Yeah, Science” you quickly agreed, nodding.

There was that awkward silence again, you watched, to your amazement, as Sans’ cheeks gave off a soft neon blue glow.

“y-ya ready?”

“Y-yeah.” You scoot yourself closer to him, slowly; making sure you borrowed oversize shirt doesn’t ride up.

You had to admit, Sans was very tender with the moment. He also gave you word by word explanations of what he was doing so you wouldn’t be caught off guard. He informed you that he needed you to ‘pronounce’ your chest more. Leaning back; using your arms to balance yourself, you pushed out your chest more towards Sans. You could feel a light blush entering your cheek as Sans took a moment to somewhat stare at your well endow bust. 

“uh, r-right, moving on” He coughed.

Sans turned his body towards you on the couch, to give you full attention. You watched him closely as he slowly allowed one of his arms to slip around your torso; placing a hand on your upper back, he pulled your chest closer to him. Your breathing hitch when you felt a single boney finger travel down the valley between your breasts, his movement faulted but he continue to trace your sternum, slowly. The modest side of you was screaming with embarrassment, urging you to screw your eyes shut, but your cat like curiosity was keep them wide open; you were so fascinated about everything down here, how does this work, why? This was your chance to see something no other has ever-

“Mn!” You body reminded you of its sinful need as Sans added a second phalange to his slow trace down the middle of your chest.

His blue flush seem to glow slightly brighter as he paused, “uh, did i hurt you there, kid?”

You bit your lip hoping the slight pain might pull your body out of want, “Ahheh, um, no no, just kinda jumpy, p-please continue.” God you hope Sans didn’t think of you as a pervert.  
Nodding the skeleton continue, glancing from time to time up at you and then back to his actions. You became hyper-aware of everything; you did your best to still the trembling of your body, you stubbornly made sure your breaths came out evenly. After what felt like forever you started to fill a pull at your chest, but not only your chest at you core and mind,

“Hmn!” You tugged against the pull.

“Don’t fight it.” Sans voice came out as a command but his voice was so soft, gentle.

You exhale deeply and right there before your eyes, almost as if a ghost materializing right above your mounds your soul appeared.

You looked on in awe of the dimly glowing heart shape soul before you, eyes starry with the glow of your soul; you smile. Seeing your soul always seem to bring a smile to your face; the pale green heart floated close to you, black patches were still litter across your soul sew on via purple threats…but, the place where the black patches touched, the area around them was a muted gray. Odd though, last when you saw your soul it was clear, before that it was a sick gray…. Why is it now that it’s showing a somewhat solid color, though it was pale?

“huh, looks like your soul is trying to regain its true color.” Remarked Sans as he gazed at your soul.

“Well, it seems I have a soul of kindness,” You scoffishly laughed, “Green magic, seems to make since now.” You shrugged.

“yeah, but what’s throwing me off are these black patches, i never seen those be-ah shit!” Sans’ pointed finger gotten too close to your soul. A rejecting **ZAP** , caused Sans to jerk his finger back and hold it tenderly to himself.

A low hum could be heard around your soul, “so, uh, that’s the shield” Sans trailed off as he saw the emerald orb like energy shine around your heart but then disappeared from visibility. “do you know you’re doing that?”

“No, it kinda just happens when someone gets too close to touching it.” You remember how Flowey couldn’t capture your soul because of this orb of protection. “I don’t how to get it down or up, but it’s thanks to that shield that Flowey couldn’t touch my soul.”

Sans looked somewhat relive to hear that Flowey didn’t lay a leaf on your soul. He watched as the light pastel glow of your soul seem to give your appearance life. The way the apple of your cheeks seem to plump up as you smile, the way your plump lips seem to glisten against the dim light; you must have just licked them. But what made Sans soul hum in his ribs was the way your glittering eyes seem to become so much brighter, if he could get you to look at him like that… he would be so happy….. happy…. Papyrus, oh shit that’s right.  
Sans coughed and clear his throat; he mentally scolded himself. How dare he think those thoughts, you were Papyrus’s crush, he wanted his little bro to have you. The stout skeletal man sighed though his nasal cavity as he allowed his hand to rub his skull; pin prick eyes glancing left to right as if screeching for some kind of answer.

“Um, Sans?”

He was so lost in berating himself, he almost forgot you were right there. He looked to you and you smiled at him; you were kind of getting worried seeing him with that panic look on his face.

“So, you were asking about these black patches?” You urged him to continue.

“uh, right, right. those patches are place over spots where i saw some scarring.”

“Oh… well, that makes since, my soul is repairing itself.”

“well, yeah, kinda, that would make since if the patches were purple like the threads or even red… but there black…. i dunno what that means.”

“Oh…” you worried, maybe its signs of your depression.

Your soul seem to shrink.

“see that right there.” Sans pointed out, keeping figure out of zapping range.

You blinked at him.

“see how your soul just got paler and shrunk, i bet you just thought of something sad.”

You looked at your soul, huh, it does look a bit smaller.

“well that’s the difference between adults and children souls. see if it was just a child, the soul would still remain the same shape and hue, just, there would be some lighter hue patches that would show up. but for adults the colors change dynamically, like at one point the adults soul could be yellow then shift to blue, ya get it kid?”

You nodded with impressed eyes, “But, why is my soul so different and ‘ _beautiful_ ” You air quoted.

“Well because of this.” Sans squeezed a whoopee-cushion behind him.

You laugh and slightly snorted, you covered your mouth trying not to be too loud. “Sans you suck!”

Just then as you laughed, you soul changed from a solid color and form to that of almost crystal gem like. The Soul currently looked like an emerald with black fine cracks. Sparkles of red could be seen shining and shimmering as your laughter slowly clam down.   
You were in silent awe as your soul slowly changed back to it original form from before, you looked to Sans, mouth slightly agape. Said Skeleton had a wide and star struck smile on his face. 

“that’s what me and paps see when you really enjoy yourself… it amazing, huh?”

You nodded silently, suddenly feeling shy.

“heh, but, uh, yeah i never seen any type of soul that changes its presentation like that. most of the time souls look like it does right now, a solid form. but your actual changed to a gem like quality, it kinda makes me wonder what else it can change into?” Sans chuckled lightly looking at your soul.  
So your soul can change forms, why is that?  
You wanna touch it.

Reaching out slowly and hesitantly, you lick your lips nervously. Sans blinked as he watched your hands get closer to your floating heart. He seemed just as nervous as you do, the bone man was worried that you might get zapped like he did; you also thought this as well as your fingers twitched. Until, finally, you felt the sensation of feather touches all over your body as you took hold of your soul.

“Whoa.” You simple spoke as Sans looked at you with slightly widen sockets.

You held your soul firmly, fearing dropping it might hurt you. The texture was smooth, almost gloss like. But when you squeezed it – it had give, almost as if it was made out of a firm gel like substance. A strange tickle went through your body as you gave your soul another test squeeze, you giggled.  
Again you squeezed it, enjoying the delicate tickle that radiated throughout your form. It felt like feathers of all contrast was gently stroking and touching you all over your body making you giggle in a goofy joy. Sans just watched you experiment with light amusement; you were so cute.

“hey, kid, be careful now.”

“Aw, why this is- **AEK** ” Maybe your focus was thrown off because you were talking, but you squeezed a bit too strongly and a sharp pain shocked your body.  
You keeled over as your soul orbit your space, 

“It…its like… getting punched in….the taco… no lubrication” You hoarsely whimper as Sans tried his best to stifle his laughter.

“Learning the hard way is always fun” He wiped an imaginary tear from his socket as his shoulders still tremble with laughter.

Gathering yourself again, you slowly sat up. A slight ache still washed over your body, it seems the soul really is just as sensitive as you thought. You wearily looked at the floating heart that hover close to your head, you wanted to touch it again but you were slightly scared of feeling that pain again. Sans tapped your knee to get your attention,

“try holding it a bit more tenderly, like glass that could easily shatter.”

You nodded, a bit of courage now entering your eyes as you slowly took hold of your soul again.  
That feathery feeling washed over you again, but this time you held your soul tenderly, gently and attentively you ran your fingers down your soul; did it just get warmer? It almost look like your soul nuzzled into the tender touch, for some reason your heart rate seem to increase as your breath was suddenly shorten.  
You choose to ignore this, thinking it’s just the excitement of holding your soul. You continue your light message over your soul, you mistakenly prodded your soul again, but this time instead of feeling pain a shock of pleasure hit your entire body,

“!” A visible shudder travel through your body as you felt heat in your face.

Sans watched you with unblinking socket, “uh, kid, m-maybe you should stop?”

How did you do that, you poked yourself around the side as you messaged it. A pulse of pleasure hit you again and you couldn’t do anything but let out a wanton groan as your body trembled, okay this is getting intense maybe you should stop….  
Your hooded eyes slowly looked up at Sans; eyes locked you could clearly see he was flustered. Your body reminded you of your growing need by making your now damp south mouth throb. You pressed your thighs together as you sluggishly wiggle your hips left to right. The light in Sans eyes glanced downwards at the edge of his shirt; the edges were slowly riding up as your hips continue you wiggle.

“um, k-kid?”

You could hear the slight quiver in his deep voice that caused you to shiver, was what you were doing turning him on, for some reason the idea of this was empowering. Fondling your soul again you noticed how it slowly began to go from a solid to a slight liquid; warm pale green goop travel down you hand as you squeezed your soul.

“MN!” You bit your lower lip to stifle a full moan as you hip bucked, desperate for some kind of friction. 

“hoo, shit” you heard Sans whisper hungrily as his tore his eyes away from your wanton hip and back to your face.

Skin glistening with sweat and eyes glazed over with the kind of lust that would melt his bones, lips parted and temping him. Sans watched as you continue to touch and squeeze your soul, each act earning a breathless moan and pant, the skeleton could feel beads of sweat forming on is skull as his mouth suddenly went dry. He knew he should stop this, stop you, but his eyes… he couldn’t take his sockets off of what he was seeing. His leg bounced as his inner self urged him to join you, help you get off, but yet his loyalty and love for his brother kept him at bay… all he could do was watch.  
Slowly as your ministration on your soul continue, you were becoming lost; becoming overstimulated. You groaned and moan, hips rolling and begging for some outside stimulation, you needed something to push you over the edge. You looked to Sans desperately. Said skeleton had a tight grip on the couch; fingers digging into the fabric as his breaths were coming out ragged, sockets drooping dangerously low as the lights of his eyes were focus on your quivering body.  
Your free hand traced itself down your body, finger tips already feeling the wet heat between your thighs, God you haven’t even touched your drooling pussy yet and you’re already going crazy.  
You hesitated with touching yourself, hot embarrassment filling your face. You couldn’t bring yourself to masturbate in front of Sans, that was just too much. As if sensing your quandary Sans let out a loan almost growl like groan that caused both you and your soul to shiver; his voice, that deep voice was sending a storm of electrical pleasure through your body.

“S-saaannsss” You moaned out begging.

That was it, that forlorn and needy twinge in your voice, that was the last straw that broke Sans. He was on you within seconds; Sturdy hip bone parting your thick and supple thighs, boney fingers scrapping down your back as his arms wrap around you, this caused you to arch your back pushing your plump form against him as your arms wrap themselves around his neck. Your body was begging for forging touch, you couldn’t finish by yourself.

“P-please…touch…” You beg through your panting breaths, eyes looking deep into the lights of his eye.

“Stars, I want to…but…” He trailed off as he pressed his forehead against yours, his breath hitch as he took in your face; eyes hooded and hazed over, cheeks flushed as sweat made your hair mat to your face in a breath catching way, lips parted as tongue lulled out, the over-stimulation caused you to nearly go stupid. Dear god above did Sans want to touch you, the grip he had on your twitching hips tighten causing you to groan.

“ **come for me.** ” He ordered you his deep husky voice rumbled through your entire form.

You whine pathetically as you try to grind yourself against his hip bone; desperate to fulfill his order, if only he would let you. He pushed your hip back into the cushion of the couch.

“Caannn’t” you moan as your thigh squeeze his hips.

Sans groan at the pressure, he had to keep focus.   
He let out a shudder heated breath that tickled your neck just right, you let out a pleased noise, 

“keep fondling that pretty soul of yours” 

You huffed,

“listen to my voice.” His intense baritone voice was causing your mind and body to melt as well as your soul.

You squeezed and rubbed your hot melting soul, as Sans whisper praises and want in your ear, often nuzzling his teeth into the crook of your neck; was he kissing your neck? You didn’t care every rubble and purr of his voice caused your core to quiver and drool with pure sinful want.

“ **damn you’re so beautiful like this.** ”

“ **just wanna ram my cock in you, make you scream** ”

“ **your body is so hot** ”

“ **keep rolling those naughty hips for me.** ”

“ **Nnn_______** ”

So close, so close, so. Fucking. Close!

“ ** _come for, daddy._** ”

The grip on your soul tighten as you finally felt the coil in your belly brake. Eye screwing shut you nearly scream as you orgasm rip through you, only for Sans to drink it up as he crushed his teeth upon your lips. There the two of you exchanged a deep kiss, your lapping tongue joined with his blue conjured one as you simmered down from your climax.  
Soul fading away, returning back within your body. The living room grew dark again as sleep took hold of you. There you slept limply in Sans arms as said skeleton looked out into the darkness of the room with empty sockets.

What did he just do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not cool, bro


	14. Carry On (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morning afters are sometimes the hardest thing to do. Papyrus is starting to realize the friendship he wants to have with you is NOT friendship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Carry On - fun.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g2SJk9RII4I
> 
> PS. some nsfw stuff in the beginning

**Chapter 14**

 

“O-oh god.”

“Hoooh, Ssstaaarsss!”

“Ssah…Saanns!” You lowly groan as you buck your hips, you grind and moved in a painfully slow pace. Sans connected via blue cock, you couldn’t stop the quaking of your body.

Sans let out a shuddered like growl as you rolled along with his hips, with each crash against each other a wave of intoxicating pleasure rolled over both of you that you both voiced with groans and moans.  
Sans ignited blue eye glanced down at your naked form below him; his old mattress creaked and sang with the sound of you and his love making. You panted and whine, begging and wishing for him to go faster, but oh no, he couldn’t go fast; no, no, he wanted to go slow. Sans couldn’t help but let his blue tongue trail along his teeth finding you a sexual master peace as you grip his sensitive ribs.  
He grunted as your fingers intertwined with the spaces between. He wanted to go slow, each thrust into your heat was long and dragging before swiftly pushed back in. He wanted you to feel every inch of him as he felt every twitch and grip of you inner walls. 

“hnn, shit ____” He panted as you suddenly squeezed him tight.

“Pleaassee” You breathlessly pleaded.

The sound of bone on flesh seem to increase in volume as he suddenly started to thrust into with almost jackhammer pace. You moans becoming gasp and yells of ecstasy as you wrap your arm around his neck; fingers gripping his shoulder blades, desperately trying to hold on to something of this world.  
Your form quivering below him, whisper of curses left him; he was getting close and with the way you were clamping on to him, he too could feel you climax arriving. Gripping your love handles and slamming himself deep within your hot pussy, you two both sang in harmonious orgasm.  
Sans gaze down at you, spent but satisfied. He gaze deeply at your smiling face.

“Stars, I love you so much” His boney hand cupped your cheek.

***SLAM***

Moment of bliss shattered into pure shock as Sans whipped his head towards the door, his sockets empty and his grin gone. He gasped as he saw there standing there in his door way was a teary eyed Papyrus.

“p-paps….i.i.”

“B-brother…how….HOW COULD YOU?!”

Eyes jerking open, Sans quickly sat up, hand clutching his chest as he heaved a breath. His breathing was uneven and fast, he glanced around trying to gain a since of where he was. Oh…. He was in his room; still just as junky and still just as stuffy. Slowly, his soul’s humming was slowing down to basic thumps. It was just a dream… just a dream, a wonderful dream turned horrid. Sans shook his head as he shifted to sit on the side of his bed.  
He ran his hand over his face and let them rest there. Dear stars above he could still remember what happened last night, the way you sound, the way you look, your scent. He let out a shuddered breath as his body remember how soft you were in his hands, the way your hips struggled against his grip the way your body pressed itself against him, so soft and so warm. 

“stop it… you’re just torturing yourself.” He mumbled more to himself.

He sat there, elbows rested on his knees as he stare down at the worn carpet of his room; waist deep in thought. He promised himself that he would help Papyrus woo you, ever since he found out that Papyrus liked you more than a friend. The realization of Paps having a crush on you was a bit shocking to say the least, it was so unheard of that even Papyrus doesn’t know he like you that way, he still thinks it’s just feelings good and best friends have for each other.  
A frustrated groan escaped his nonexistent throat as he silenced his self-debilitating thoughts, all was quite within his room. All Sans could hear was his breathing and the soft nearly hushed whoosh of the self-sustaining trash mini twister in the corner. He allowed his eyes to glance over towards it only to have his face scrunch up in puzzlement as he saw that White fur dog, that plagues him and his brother life, it was just relaxing within the currents of the wind; sleeping….. The fuck is up with that dog?

The sound of shuffling and movement downstairs caused him to lift his head to towards his door that must be Paps; early riser to make a wonderful breakfast for everyone. Even for Sans the worst brother ever, Sans slump as his thoughts cut right through him. The sound of pans being placed and moved around made Sans sigh in a seldom manner; he felt as if he didn’t deserve a brother as great and cool as Papyrus.  
A soft snore from next to his room caused him to raise a single brow, Papyrus was still sound asleep. Then who…oh, it was you… the human. Sans stood to his bare feet upon realizing you were up and down stairs. It seems you wanted to surprise the Skeleton brothers with a good breakfast, it warmed Sans’ soul to hear you busy yourself down stairs. It made him want to travel down there and wrap his arms around your waist.  
He freeze, the skeletal man just noticed he was about to act on his thoughts. Hand already reaching for his room’s door – he vaguely wonder when he started to make his way towards the entrance of his room.

_**Well I woke up to the sound of Silence, the cars were cutting like knives in a fist fight** _

Your voice wafted to Sans along with the scent of the breakfast being prepare below. Sans nearly purred as he heard you dulcet tones along with that wonderful meal.

_**And I found you with a bottle of wine, your head in the curtains, and heart like the Fourth of July** _

Sans absent-mindly rubbed his chest as his soul began to glow with a green aura instead of blue.

_**You swore and said, We are not, We are not shining stars** _

Maybe Sans never noticed it before, but as you sang and your healing magic, he swore he could feel you giving him a hug.

_**This I know, I never Said we are** _

He placed his forehead against the oaken door of his room, just listening and enjoying the warmth and comfort your magic was giving him.

_**Though I never been through hell like that, I close enough windows to know you can never look back** _

It was almost as if you were standing right behind him, arms wrapped tightly around his chest. He closed his eyes and placed his hand over his glowing soul, pretending as if he placed his boney hands over yours. Stars, he wished to be down there and watch you enjoy yourself; cooking and singing. 

_**If you’re lost and alone** _

But he couldn’t.

_**Or you’re sinking like a stone** _

He needed to be a good big brother.

_**Carry on** _

He knew that deep down Papyrus wanted you and he’ll be good for you just like he was good for him.

_**May your past be the sound, of your feet upon the ground.** _

With a heavy soul, Sans decided that maybe it’s good to keep his distance from you, and if he had to talk to you, he would keep it short.

_**Carry on** _

The sound of his brother shuffling around in his room, caused Sans to look towards the wall shared between him and Papyrus. He could hear Papyrus slowly opening the door to his room.

_**Carry on, Carry o-** _

“H-HUMAN.”

“O-0h, Papyrus, sorry if I woke ya, come on down I’m making Breakfast!” You called from the kitchen, the sound of something sizzling could be heard with your voice.

“OH, WHAT CULNARY WONDERS DO YOU HAVE FOR THE GREAT PAPYRUS?” 

With the shutting of his door, Papyrus headed down stairs. The muffled sounds of you and Papyrus chatting and greeting each other caused Sans soul to tighten. Again he rubbed his chest, already missing your magic that once enveloped him.

Down stairs the scent of bacon and eggs fill the air, you hummed happily to yourself as Papyrus sat at the dining table. After a minute of whining and pouting Papyrus finally broke and agree to let you do all the cook….but he will clean the dishes; deal. There he sat watching you, completely enamored by all your movements as you lost yourself in your cooking. It always made you feel so good when you cook even more so when you prepare meals for others, you swung your hips here and there to the tune in your head as you move almost like a dance across the smooth cool floor.  
Sockets hooded in a dreamy way, Papyrus had propped his elbows onto the table and rested his head within his hands. Though it seems you carry heavy weight with your body, your movement was graceful to him as you lost yourself to enjoyment, he smiled to himself as he caught a bright glimmer of red off your green prism soul. Everything about you was amazing, the taller skeleton couldn’t help himself. Being woken up by the warmth of your magic had put him in a really good mood.  
You were almost done with the eggs, the last piece to your breakfast master peace, you just needed the pepper. Looking up you spotted the spice rack, not giving second thought you stood on your tip toe and reached, not really paying attention to your attire; Papyrus’ sockets widen to almost a cartoony state.  
Perked and plump your butt could be seen by all as you stretched to get pepper, Papyrus knew that as a friend he shouldn’t look, as a friend he should alert you to such exposure. But…  
The way you wiggled your hips, trying to feel for the shaker, the skeleton’s soul jumped into his throat as he saw those plump lushes mound jiggle. Oh… Oh wowie, is it getting hot in here, orange stain his cheek bones as he couldn’t tare his eyes away. He wonder what those cheeks felt like, were they soft… where they warm… would you make noises if he were to message those lovely perfectly round _ass_ ets?

Huh, did it get drafty in here?

Almost as if it just dawn on you – you reminded yourself you are in nothing but a shirt and nothing else. Quickly readjusting your position, you forgot about the pepper and reached back pulling down the shirt’s edge.  
Quickly you looked over to Papyrus at the table, said skeleton was humming a tune as he was finding the nearby wall very interesting; you could see light beads of orange sweat on his skull. Mortified, you finished off the breakfast.

Setting the table for the morning meal, it wasn’t long before Sans drowsily join both you and Papyrus. There you three sat and enjoy your bacon and eggs, both brothers seem to enjoy your cooking quite well. Papyrus spoke of the quality of your skills and held your caliber to his cooking skills (Dunno weather to be flattered or insulted), when you turn to Sans and asked him what he thought you the meal you prepared, he just reply with a quick and short,

“its good.”

You gave him a puzzle look, but he continue on with eating his plate. Sans was acting odd to you, and right after that ‘ _heated_ ’ night. Oh no, did you cross a line with him, you didn’t mean to… damn, he must think you’re a sult or something. You looked down at your empty plate as a wave of sadness and shame wash over you.  
Sans glanced his pin prick eyes over to you, he sighed, causing you to look up at him as he stood from the table. Grabbing his empty plate and placing it in the skink he mentioned that he’ll be heading out early to his station,

“WOW, WELL ALREIGHT, BROTHER. GOOD BYE.”

“Um, have a good day, Sans!”

“see ya, paps”

And like that he was out the door into the snow. ….Ow…. he didn’t even noticed your good bye, you’re not really sure what you did, but it seems that Sans was kind of irked. Was it directed towards you or maybe towards the night before… did he felt shame that he did that with a human? You’re chest felt tight as you mind delved into dizzying confusion. Maybe it’s best to give space to Sans.

“HUMAN” A red glove on your shoulder caused you to turn your head towards Papyrus.

Said skeleton stood, looming over you, concern in his sockets as he seem to look right through you - you knew he was looking at your soul. You cleared your throat and smiled weakly, 

“Ah, sorry, you know how my mind wonders” you apologized 10,000 times to him within your mind, how could you be a good friend to him if you lie like this.

Papyrus sighed and return you smile, with one of his famous “NYEH HEH HEH” You couldn’t help but to giggle,

“COME HUMAN, WHY NOT WASH DISHES WITH ME, AFTER THAT I SIMPLY MUST BE ON MY WAY TO TRAIN WITH UNDYNE FOR THE DAY.”

You nodded, it seems after this you will have the house to yourself.

The sound of sloshing sudsy water caused your mind to wonder as you fondly watched a bubble float past you face, you smiled as it popped on your forehead. While you washed, Papyrus would dry and put the dishes and cutlery away. There you two stood in silence as you both enjoyed each other company. Though the moment was quite relaxing you couldn’t help but have your mind travel back to Sans and the cold shoulder you were getting from him this morning.  
You sighed and hummed in a down tone as you lean to the side and rested your upper body against Papyrus, you normally do this with your friends up on the surface when you felt down, normally you would get head pets and you would greatly appreciate that right now. Papyrus stiffen a bit as he felt you press against his side, he glanced down out the corner of is socket to see you still washing but some of your weight was on him.  
Hesitant gloved boney hands slipped around your waist and pulled you even closer to his side, your eyes widen with this action. Papyrus cleared his throat nervously as his arm loosely hung around your mid section while his hand rest on your hip. You stiffly turned your head up towards him,

“u-um, UH, I JUST WANTED TO SAY, YOU ARE THE BEST HUMAN I EVER MET.”

You’re heart began to race as you cheeks flushed.

“An-AND, TO THE GREAT PAPYRUS YOU ARE EVEN..G-GREATER.”

Your brows raised as your eyes widen.

“WHAT I AM Trying to say is…that… I am happy to have you here, right next to me.” Papyrus’ tone seem to soften as he finally gave you eye contact. 

You were completely taken off guard by that, even more so with the contact around your waist. You licked your lips, mouth suddenly feeling dry; Papyrus’s eye socket darted to your lips and back to your eyes. You weren’t used to someone saying all these kind of things to you, they were so nice, it made your heart race and your legs weak.

“Th-thank you.” You spoke barely above a whisper, you shyness taking hold of you. The more you look up at Papyrus the more you noticed he was itching slowly close to your face.

 

“Y-you’re an amazing friend.” You spoke without thinking as your heart flutter, the skeleton freeze.

Ah, that right, friend.

He pulled his face back and you blinked as if you were broken out a trance, the taller Skeleton mental slapped himself; FRIENDS. DO. NOT. DO. THIS KIND. OF. THINGS! He sighed as he withdrew his arm from around your waist. You looked up at him, a lost look on your face,

“WELL, IT SEEMS THAT WE’RE DONE. I’LL SEE YOU AFTER MY TRAINGING, HUMAN.”

You watched as Papyrus gather the last bit of his things and waved him off with a good bye and the wish of having a good day. Welp, it seems that it’s just you and the TV, now. Meanwhile with Papyrus, as he marched in the snow he felt the heat in his bones surge, he really wanted to kiss you and not just that he wanted to kiss way the sadness within your soul. This isn’t right, this isn’t friendship.  
He needed to talk to someone…. Undyne.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My my, what will the captain of the guards say?  
> Best watch yourself Paps, remember the reader is a wanted creature.


	15. What is Love?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus and Undyne have a heart to heart about his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the pause in updates, the next chapter will be better.  
> BTW I drew some of my fav scenes from the fic you can see them here on my art tumblr:
> 
> http://gamermother.tumblr.com/post/143330437775/had-to-draw-some-of-my-fav-scenes-from-triangles
> 
> I might draw more scenes as the story goes along, you guys are invited to draw as well. I LOVE THE MAGIC OF ART!!!!
> 
> anyways, thank you all again for reading and enjoy

**Chapter 15**

 

The sound of magic clashing in the air caused the nearby illuminance flora to shiver and quiver whist echoing whispers of conversations past. A yell like grunt echo through-out the cavernous opening, the sound of bone reflecting a weapon cracked, Papyrus landed among a cluster of blue glowing flowers, he huffed and puffed as his sockets glanced around the dimly lit area.

Where is she?  
Where is she?  
Where?

The glint of a blue flash caused Papyrus to spin his bone staff, knocking a magical spear away from nearly nicking him. A boisterous laughter bellowed, it echoed off the stone walls in all directions further confusing the tall Skeleton, but he stood ready.  
Shoulders tense and breathing still heavy, Papyrus’ eyes continue to scan the area until he noticed one direction he yet to check. Quickly looking up he barely had enough time to jump out of the way of something – someone crashing down above him.  
A thunderous collision with the ground below sent dirt, dust and debris flying in all directions. Papyrus took a few steps back as he narrowed his sockets and looked through the fluttering dust. Dust dying down, there among the rubble stood a rather slender woman; blue scaled skin glistening in the blue hue neon glow of the nearby flowers, she sneered showing off all her sharp fangs. Long red hair wafting in a mysterious wind she launched herself towards Papyrus, summoned spear ready.

There clash of power was awe inspiring to watch, bone against magic and grit again fighting spirit. Each would trade blow for blow; Papyrus often blocking and maneuvering out of the way, whilst the spirited woman would dodge and lunged, both sweating and enjoying the unspoken kinsmen-ship while battling.

“NYEH!” Papyrus pushed the woman back, “IT SEEMS WE STAND TOE TO TOE, UNDYNE.” Boasted the lanky Skeleton with a smirk.

“Heh,” a glint in her one silted yellow eye, “So y’think, punk!” She retorted as she jumped back.

Papyrus, unsure what she had plan held his bone staff with both gloved hands, with a mere point of her webbed hand a rain of magical spears was launched towards the a waiting skeleton. So fast and so many of them, all Paps could do was jump and weave out the way, blocking some but ultimately having to retreat into a deep ditch to hide from any more incoming spears.

“AW C’MON PAP, THAT’S NOT ANY FUN!” Laughed Undyne as she raced right by his hiding spot.

Listing to her thumping steps becoming nothing but a distant sound, drown out by nearby rushing waters. Papyrus sighed, taking a breathing to formulate a new plan and quick, it won’t be long till Undyne find him again and he would lose this duel. The skeleton skull practically buzzed with the many possible outcome of this duel, 

“ _I kinda did something stupid… around her again, today_ ”

Papyrus’ mind came to a halt as he turned his head towards a tall echo flower, growing precariously close to the river shore line.

“ _She tripped and I couldn’t help myself, I reached out and grabbed her. She was thankful and so was I…. I didn’t want to let go of her…_ ”

Papyrus full attention turned towards the flower.

“ _Stars, how long did I had her in my arms? She must think that I’m a total creepier, but with her in my arms, I didn’t notice the time passing by, i…I just only noticed her, man._ ”

The image of you appeared in Papyrus mind, he felt his soul beat a bit fast in his rib cage.

“ _The way her eyes looked up at me, they always had this sorta sparkle to them…heh, her eyes could put the stars on the surface to shame-_ ”

“ _Dude, you never been on the surface, like, ever._ ”

“ _Shut up, man and let me emote… this is what you get for being my best friend. Give and take, GIVE. AND. TAKE._ ”

“ _yeahyeahyeah ALRIGHT, give give already._ ”

Papyrus couldn’t help but think of your eyes, the way they look so innocent when you look up at him. How they seem to have this spark or flare that would just entice him so.

“ _Right... Her lips looked so soft, they looked so kissable, I bet she could set me on fire with those lips._ ”

“ _Heh, careful she does know fire magic._

Papyrus suddenly remember how badly he wanted to kiss you this morning, it was just something inside him that just wanted to try and take your breath away. He wanted to see your eyes give off that certain glow, when characters get kiss in those movies his brother is leery about him watching.

“ _Stars and her fur, it was so soft and smelt sooo good._ ”

Well, while you do not have fur, your hair did look soft. Often at night Papyrus would be laying back in his bed pondering, thinking, imagining; you there next to him curled up so close to him, reading a book as he ran his fingers through your hair, sometime scratching your scalp.

“ _Dude you got it bad!_ ”

“ _Yeah?_ ”

“ _Yeah, man, I can honestly say you…must…l o e…._ ”

That was it, the conversation dies out as if the two chatting passed by without giving Papyrus a second glance. The Skeleton stood there confused and slightly panicked, What, what could the other honestly say?! Darnit, this could have been the skeleton’s answer, he knew the way he picture you, the way he felt about you was not what a friend should feel towards another friend; this was not a platonic sort of feeling.

“WHAT AM I FEELING?” Papyrus blurted out in pure frustration.

“YOU’RE FEELN’ ME KICKN’ YO ASS, YEAHHH!” 

Jumping into the ditch, spear lunging in a series of jabs. Papyrus was caught off guard, he stumbled back blocking and moving out the way of what he could. Feather and feather back he was pushed by Undyne until 

_***SPLASH*** _

A sloshed sputter came from Papyrus as he sat; dripping, in the close by shallow river. He huffed a pout, mentally kicking himself for being so easily distracted like that. The roar of laughter was heard as the fish woman made her way over, standing on the river shore she held out a hand that Papyrus took with a ‘win –some-lose-some’ smile.

The scent of tea always seem to warm Papyrus’ soul as he sat within Undyne’s kitchen, the kitchen was newly refurbish; since last cooking lesson. The red head wanted to chat with Papyrus before sending him on his way. Nothing serious; she just wanted to enjoy the skeleton’s company. Paps and Undyne relationship was always one of close friend stats; not just trainer and trainee. Hm, now that Papyrus thought about it, his sockets rested on Undyne’s form as she moved here and there looking for tea cups.  
Papyrus could honestly say he doesn’t have the same feelings towards her as he does towards you. Her movements doesn’t entice him to stare, unlike like yours do, he doesn’t wish to kiss or be close to Undyne, if anything he would give her hugs and that would be sparingly since last time’s Friendship Suplex. Overall, Papyrus puzzled even more over this, maybe what he had for you was a deep kind of friendship, but in friendships in general; there was always a line, an unspoken boundary that each know NOT to tread….but…with you, Papyrus wish to cross that boundary with you, he wish to-

“Alright, punk, wha’s buzzn ‘round that skull o’yours?” Undyne suddenly sat across the table from him.

“NYEH!” Papyrus jumped as he was suddenly pulled out of his thoughts.

Undyne just chuckled as she rolled her one eye, she placed there cups of tea before them; steam still rising, it will take a while to cool, enough time to gossip.

“C’mon, spill Papyrus, what’s up, man?” Undyne continue to goat him.

“GEEZ, WELL IF YOU MUST KNOW IT’S ABOUT…ER… A FRIEND OF MINE.”

Undyne raised a brow as an all knowing smirk grew on her scaly face, “Anyone I know?”

“AH.” Crud, that’s right, He couldn’t just come right out and say he’s friends with a human, he had to fib a bit; already whispering apologies within his skull he continued, “AH, NO, YOU DON’T KNOW THEM, THEY ARE FROM… A FAR AWAY PART OF THE UNDERGROUND, WAAAAY FAR OUT.”

“Mm-hmmmm” she urged him to continue as she took a test sip; ech, still a bit too hot.

“WELL THIS FRIEND, HAS BECOME A NEW FRIEND OF MINE AN-“

“Whoa, you’re not the friend?” Papyrus shook his head, “Cool, you made a new friend that’s awesome Paps, when will I meet’em?” Undyne flared a toothy grin of excitement.

“AH, WELL, THAT IS TO SAY…WAIT, I AM HAVING A PROBLEM WITH THE NEW FRIEND.”

“I gotta kill’em, fine by me.” She shrugged as if she was adding another item to a chore list.

Papyrus failed his arms, “NO NO, UNDYNE ITS…….” He lowered his arms, “well, I’ve been feeling different around them.”

His sudden change of tone caused Undyne to lean in and listen to his words; this must be serious.

“EV…every time I’m around them I want to do … _things_ … that I know normal friends would never do… she makes me feel so good but yet so confused.”

Undyne blinked widely and then let out a soft chuckle; boy does that sound familiar, she would remember feeling that way around a certain yellow monster. 

“She makes my soul hum and I can’t help but want to hold her and k-kiss her. I mean just this morning I almost did!“

“Yargh, man, you got it bad!” Laughed Undyne as the melancholy skeleton rested his head on her table. He pouted as his low jaw seem to quiver in a mock crying fashion. Suddenly a worrying thought hit him causing his to suddenly sit up,

“OH MY GOSH, AM I SICK?”

“Heh, yeah, y’dork. Love sick, sounds like you love this chick.”

Papyrus sockets widen in realization, he replays all the feelings he gotten while around you, it does remind him of this thing called love that he often read about in books and seen on some MTT shows he was able to sneak a peek at without his brother knowing. He slowly sat up and Undyne blinked at him; expecting a loud outlandish boast about love and the great Papyrus, but what she got was something that surprised her.

“A-ah.” He has a shy tone and a flush of orange in his cheek bones as he looked down at his glove fingers fiddling with each other.

Undyne started to choke on her tea, she wasn’t used to seeing a tone down Papyrus; he was adorable when he gets fluster. After clearing her throat and reassuring her skeleton friend she was okay he propped her elbows on the table,

“Sooo, does she knows or even, like, have a hint of your feelings?”

“W-well…NO, EVERY TIME I GET TOO CLOSE I GET ALL THOSE FUNNY FEELING AND SCURRY AWAY.” The skeleton spoke in defeat.

“Such a nerd.” She scoffed with a roll of her good eye, “But, it would be kinda smart o’ ya to let her know, or else it’ll be friend zone city.” 

Papyrus gulped and looked to Undyne, “BUT HOW? HOW CAN I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WEAVE WORDS THAT ARE SUPERIOR ENOUGH TO EXPRESS MY FEELINGS TO HER…. IF I CAN’T EVEN TALK ABOUT MY FEELINGS TO HER.” 

“Well?”

“HOW DID YOU WOO ALPHYS?”

A tint of red blooms on Undyne’s face as she froze, her one eye looking at Papyrus in shock. She lips twitched into a strain grin as embarrassment filled her body,

“HOOOW DID YOU KNOW THAT, OH MY GOSH!?”

“NYEH HEH HEH, THE GREAT PAPYRUS CAN SOMETIMES BE TOO CUNNING FOR HIS OWN GOOD, plus I noticed her friendbook updates.”

Nearly dying Undyne let out an exaggerated sigh closing her eye and pinch the space between her eyes, she removed her hand after a minute and shrugged if off, no need to hide it from Papyrus now. Its true her and Alyphus are indeed an item.

“Well… I was just up front about it, I wanted her to know that I didn’t want to be her friend, I wanted to be someone closer than that, y’know?” Undyne stared off into her reflection within her tea, she smiled softly as she remembered the first time she confessed to the tiny yellow lizard woman. 

Papyrus nodded as he placed a glove on his chin, he needed to be honest with you, but not only that with himself as well. He wanted more than friendship from you, he didn’t want to be selfish but when it came to you he couldn’t help himself. He wanted you all to himself; not others, he wanted to be the one that can sooth away your tears and make you laugh when you need it. He wanted to love you and have you love him back.

“Hey dork.” 

Papyrus lifted his sockets towards Undyne, not noticing he was gripping his tea and staring into it; deep in thought. He shyly chuckled as his friend just rolled her eye for like the 20th time today.

“Just take things at your own pace, but remember you are trying to get her to fall for ya. Just make sure ya make yourself clear as possible when you tell her, so she won’t think your joking or some shit.” 

Papyrus nodded with vigor, he had a new mission in life and that is to get you to see him as a optional love interest rather than a friend. He can do it… he thinks, no NO, HE CAN, FOR HE IS THE GREAT PAPYRUS… dear Asgore was he nervous. The rest of the training day went on as normal; lifting boulders, target practice and such. It was near the afternoon before the sweat shimmered skeleton took his leave. As Undyne waved him off and shut the door she quickly reached into her pockets and pulled out her cell phone.  
Tapping in some numbers and held it up to her fin ears.

There was 1 ring  
2 rings  
3 rin-

“H-Hello?”

“BABE!”

“o-OH, U-undyne, its s-s-so good to hear y-your voice."

“Heh, OH MY GOSH, I just gotta dish something to you!”

“D-dish away, p-please.”

“Well you know Papyrus right?”

“Oh, S-San’s brother?”

“Yeah, I train him and he just told me…. He has a crush!”

The joining squeals of Undyne and The girl on the other line join together to make one harmonious tune of excitement and shipping. 

“O-Oh my g-gosh, wh-who, who’s the l-lucky monster?”

Undyne paused as she rubbed her chin, that’s right Papyrus was extremely vague about what she looked like. But that is okay, Undyne needed to see who finally struck cupid’s arrow in her friend’s soul and she was already formulating a plane to see this special monster.

“Dunno, babe, but I’m gonna find out!”

The two continue their conversation while Papyrus made his way home. It was another day that past and you lay there on the couch of the skeleton’s home watching a robotic man talk about the weather. The day ended with another meal together; Papyrus was acting a bit odd around you, often saying he had to tell you something important but then it being about chores around the house or what happened on TV. Sounds like he’s trying to hide something from you, why, you wonder to yourself. Shrugging you felt maybe its best to let Papyrus tell you what’s really on his mind when he felt ready. Thing with Sans was strain, he kept giving you the cold shoulder, almost as if advoiding you. You felt maybe its best to give him more space… so much for being late night buddies….  
As you lay there on the couch letting sleep take you – you looked up at the two bone brother’s room, maybe tomorrow will be better?

_It’s going to be okay_ ….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SHAMLESS PLUG IN, YET AGAIN GO LOOK AT MY ART
> 
> http://gamermother.tumblr.com/post/143330437775/had-to-draw-some-of-my-fav-scenes-from-triangles


	16. Author Notes #1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah sooo, you guys might have notices updates have been slowing down.  
> I am super sorry about that.  
> I still love this fic and already planed out how its gonna end, so its not gonna suddenly stop.
> 
> Just...  
> Life y'know.
> 
> Just like your character in the story, I do suffer from depression.  
> No need for worries, my dudes, this time it wasn't that bad. I'm recovering.  
> I am feeling much better now a days and I am currently working on chapter 16.  
> With reading your comments and bookmarks, along with totally stuffing my face with my fav foods i have recovered and ready to make all you sin so hard.  
> just gonna take a bit longer to post it up, this chap might be my longest and its gonna be a total blarg to edit.
> 
> but to thank you guys and your support here's a teaser of what's to come.

Sans slightly stumbled with him being pushed as well, everything was happening so fast. Finally getting on the second level, Papyrus looked around. Sans looked to you and you shrugged, he turned his attention his brother.

“bro, what’s going on?”

“UNDYNE, SHE’S DOING HOUSE INSPECTIONS,” Sans sockets widen and became empty, “AH THE CLOSET, HERE”

Again push with Sans still in front of you, Papyrus sockets were on the front door as he opened the closet door and shove you and Sans in there.

“uh, paps wait!”

“Paps!”

“SHHH, JUST STAY QUITE HUMAN AND SHE WONT FIND YOU, SANS LOOK AFTER HER.” 

And there you have it, the door was shut. You sat there in the incredibly small and dark space, almost forgetting there was someone else in here with you, the darkness was thick you couldn’t see anything but you could feel coats rub against your face, there was movements.

“Sans?”

You heard him sigh and the sensation of a breath between your breast caused you to jump. It was now that the position you were in dawn upon you. You felt Sans lap under you as your sat; straddled, thighs on either side of his sips. Arms draped over his thick shoulders you only look forward as you felt his skull resting between your supple breasts. It was around this time you were grateful for Sans’s letting you wear his worn shirts, but that comfort was short lived as you remember you had no underwear. You had to talk to get your mind offa where your bare crotch was resting.

“So,” you whispers low, “Enjoying your sit there?”

“ _Breast_ seat in the house”

You wheezed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah, there might have been some typos and such, its an unedited teaser.
> 
> Anyways, please bare with me and it will be posted soon. give me till Friday guys.
> 
> Keep on dreaming and staying determine
> 
> and thank you again for all of you being patient.


	17. So Deep in the Closet you can see Narina (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Undyne might get you- you gotta be quite, reader!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG you guys are too good to me.  
> I don't deserve such amazing readers.  
> I read all your comments, than you all for being so understanding.  
> I wanna give you all hugs and if you have an issue with that then maybe some snacks and netflix?  
> Anyways   
> Enjoy and thank you all so much again.

**Chapter 16**

 

It’s been nearly two weeks of being cooped up in their home and you were _so_ fucking bored. You lay; half handing off, the couch. Staring at the TV. You’ve done everything you could think of to past the time here; help Papyrus clean, watch TV, wonder around until Sans tells you not to go into his room (how does he always know?), everything! Oh, and heaven forbid when the brothers have to go to work; leaving you and you thoughts alone. At first it was okay, quality time with monster TV, but slowly you began to get restless; wishing for something to entertain you, dear god do you miss your video games.  
As you spent more time alone, you thoughts slowly turn depressive. You started to ponder about you situation with skeletons right now… everything seems strain.  
Sans was still giving you the cold shoulder, often when you try to have a decent conversation with him, he would always say you should ask his brother or he had somewhere to be and walk away from you. You even suspect him of avoiding you…. Well, maybe what happened between you two was a huge mistake; you kicked yourself, blaming yourself for going too far.  
As for Papyrus, he would act stranger than normal, when around him you would often get a feeling of being watched. Your normal gleeful conversation turned short with an air of awkwardness around you two. He would often tell you he has something important to tell you only for him to change subjects when you ask him what it was about. You often wonder what did you do to even distance yourself with Papyrus.  
Maybe… you’re wearing out your welcome….

Noticing that your thoughts were about to attack you – you sluggishly got off the couch and headed towards the stairs. Papyrus did say that you could read any of his books when you are feeling restless. Sighing as you rubbed your face you nearly bumped into Sans. The stout skeleton man almost seemed shocked to see you before going back to his lazy grin, seems it’s time for him to leave for work just as Papyrus did earlier.

“Hey.” you sheepishly greeted.

“hey.” He returned.

Welp… that just happened, you moved to your right to move around him only to see him do the same thing. Okay, you try left, he did too. You two did this passing tango for a while, nervous laughter from both of you before finally, you choose left and he choose right.

_***SLAM*** _

You looked over your shoulder along with Sans, both of you wearing concern on your face. Papyrus stood there; back against door, a panicked look on his features as he looked to the ground and then suddenly to you and Sans.

“uh, bro?” Asked Sans from the last step on the stairs.

“HUMAN HIDE.” Papyrus spoke with a desperate tone as his sockets landed on you.  
“Um-” You were about to ask him what’s going on till.

“NO TIME NO TIME, HIDE” Panicked, the taller skeleton pushed you, along with Sans, upstairs.

The fast pace upstairs with Papyrus panicked actions nearly caused you and Sans to almost stumble as all of you moved upstairs. Finally getting on the second level, Papyrus looked around, frantically, glove hand being gnawed away in his mouth. Sans was really concern now, he glanced to you and then back to his brother,

“bro, what’s going on?” He touched the taller skeleton’s elbow.

“UNDYNE, SHE’S DOING HOME INSPECTIONS,” Sans sockets widen and became empty, “AH THE CLOSET, HERE!” He pointed towards a small door that lay before you three.

Before you or Sans could protest, the taller bone brother began to eagerly push you two yet again, poor Sans he was caught in the mist of this; everything was happening so fast. As Papyrus reached over you two, to open the closet door. You and Sans try yet again to gain Papyrus attention, being cooped up in a small space with Sans might not be a good idea….

“uh, paps wait!”

“Paps!”

“SHHH, JUST STAY QUITE HUMAN AND SHE WONT FIND YOU, SANS LOOK AFTER HER.” Papyrus was too busy having his sockets glued on the front door to noticed the apprehension look on both you and Sans faces.  
And there you have it, the door was shut. You sat there in the incredibly small and dark space, with the door close the closet was thick with darkness; you could barely see you and in front of yours face, even after your eyes adjusted. The scent of mothballs and old clothing filled your nose as a stray coat sleeve brushed up against you face, you wonder if the use of mothball is universal for monsters as well. With the lack of sight you started to notice subtle scents within the enclose space; a smell of old books, ketchup and…huh, another scent that too unique for you to place, oh…. That was sans.

“Sans?” you questioned quietly into the darkness.

You heard him sigh and the sensation of a breath between your breasts caused you to jump. It was now that the position you were in dawn upon you. You felt Sans boney lap under you as your sat; straddled, thighs on either side of his sips. Arms draped over his thick shoulders, you look forward as you felt his skull resting between your supple breasts. It was around this time you were grateful for Sans’s letting you wear his worn shirts, but that comfort was short lived as you remember you had no underwear. You had to talk to get your mind off of where your bare crotch was resting.

“So,” you whispered low, “Enjoying your sit there?”

“ _breast_ seat in the house”

You wheezed, “God damnit, Sans.”

Meanwhile down stairs, Papyrus looked up to the second level nervously. He does hope maybe Undyne would over look that closet, many do; even him and Sans sometime and they both live here. He then started to ponder when they started to use that place as more of a storage than a closet. His wondering mind jerk back to reality as he heard a loud banging knock on the door.  
“COMING!” He called as he walked over to the door.

Upon turning the handle the door was slammed open, causing Papyrus to jump back a bit. Standing there with toothy grin donned, Undyne glanced around eagerly. Papyrus was started to worry, did she know, why was she looking around like that…oh,OHHHH.

“SORRY UNDYNE YOU MISSED HER, SHE HEADED BACK HOME.”

The fish woman pouted and crossed her armored arms, “Crud, I really wanted to see who’s the lucky monster that got you going all Romeo over here.”  
Papyrus laugh nervously.

The sound of Papyrus greeting someone downstairs caused you and Sans to tense up, you could hear what sound like a woman’s voice, it was rough and full, this Undyne woman sounds tough. Sans on the other hand tensed up for another reason, your movements caused your hips to grip his hip bones a bit tighter. Sans almost shuddered but instead jumped. Face planted between your lush mounds the skeleton inhaled your scent more, with every breath he took he felt as if he was getting high. Damnit this is the main reason why he distant himself from you, he had the hardest time controlling himself when it comes to you. Another deep inhale of your scent caused him to shiver, you did as well as he exhale his heated breath on your sensitive chest.  
You bit your bottom lip trying your best not to squirm too much on his lap, but those hot breaths on your breasts. Though protected by a dirty cotton shirt, the heat stored within the fibers caused your body to want. Swallowing thickly, you listen for Papyrus and this Undyne woman to move to the kitchen. You felt that maybe his deep sighs might be out of frustration of being in here with you, but either way those hot breaths were slowly turning you on.

“Sans” you spoke up, whispering, “I know I’m the last person you wanna be stuck in a closet with, but” how should you say this, “If you keep breathing on me like that, I’m gonna have a hard time controlling myself.” You felt heat raised into your cheeks; you could not believe you said that, but it was the truth.

What?

Sans was a bit taken back in you thinking he didn’t want to be around you, if anything it was quite the opposite. Being around you was fun, plus it was interesting to just watch you sometimes. The way you ask questions and put things together with little help from him, you were so smart and that made you so sexy in his sockets. He loved the way your body was so soft and warm against him, it made him just want to run his hands all over you.

“S-sa-ns” You whisper brokenly as you felt his hands trail up your legs.

You thighs were so plump, he could squeeze them all day if you just made those cute little noise. You shudder as you felt his digits dig into the tender flesh of your thick thighs, your breath hitched. What the hell was he doing, this was getting dangerous. Each deep breath of your scent was sending Sans skull spinning, he hardly heard your voice until you,

“P-please, st-ah-op” You begged with tears in your eyes.

His groping and movements froze as he peeked up at you, within the darkness of the closet you can see his glowing pin prick eyes peering over your bountiful chest. You sniffled and Sans looked to the side; wreaked with guilt.

Back down stairs within the kitchen, Undyne opened and look through the cabinets, Ppayrus lean against the archway of the kitchen area, not really watching her, just there to make conversation; and perhaps to make sure everything it natural in their home. Can’t have the head of the royal army find you, nope.

“UGH, this is so boring, I was hopen’ to ‘ _mistakenly_ ’ run into your crush.” Undyne did some air quotes as she turned to look at her friend.

“SORRY TO DISAPOINT” Papyrus chuckled

“I must have missed her in passing,” Undyne sigh dramatically as she turned and went back to her search, “GUH, SO BORING!”

“THEN WHY HAVE HOME INSPECTION?” Papyrus was really curious about this.

“Well, y’know King Asgore what to make sure no one is hiding a human,” She shrugged, “But hell, why would anyone want to hide the key to all of our freedom?” 

Good thing Undyne was digging through a cabinet when she said that, she missed the nervous almost guilt look that flashed across Papyrus’ face.

First he didn’t want to be anywhere near you and now, it’s like he can’t keep his hands off you. You sniffled as you tried to hold back your tears; you were just frustrated, you like it… you liked it when he would touch you like this, speak in that deep voice of his and tell you so many nice things. But all of a sudden it was gone, he avoided you and it hurt and confused you. He really couldn’t stand to see tears fall from such perfect eyes, Sans shifted and it caused you to look down at him. Skull already beaded with illuminate blue sweat the nervous skeleton spoke.

“I’m, uh, sorry, in all honest I really don’t know what came over me, you just…”

“Do you hate me?” You asked in a hush voice, but the hurt was still there.

You saw a look of shock, “what? no, i could never, i mean if anything its quite the oppoooooaaaaa” He froze as blue could be seen glowing on his face.

You gave him a puzzled look and sighed, “If it’s quite the opposite,” He flinched he forgot one of the many reason why he’s falling for you was your smart nature, “then why… why have you’ve been avoiding me since…” you blushed, “since _that_ happened that one night.”

“ah, well…” you could see his sockets go wide as his eyes darted left to right, trying to find the correct way of telling you this. He couldn’t just come right out and say that he was holding off so Papyrus could have you.

First, you were not an object like that.  
Second, you and Papyrus would be good for each other, Sans knew this and felt this.  
Your hurt was slowly being replace by anger the longer Sans stall for his answer, you huffed.

“Look, Sans, you don’t have to lie. I’m used to being avoided and dislike, after this moment I’ll make sure we won’t even see each other, again. I’m sorry if I push you too far that night, I’m sorry you had to see a gross human do that in front of you” and there you go, off on a rant about how sorry you were that your existence seem to rub him wrong.

Sans watched you go on and on with your whispered rant, ah shit he didn’t mean to offend you but it happened. Maybe sharing a little truth about how he feels would help. As you continue your flow of negative, Sans allowed his hands to move to your shoulder blades and he raked his fingertips downward causing your breath to hitch as you pressed against him; he hummed in approval for getting more boob on his face.  
You gave an annoyed whine witched caused Sans to shush you, Undyne was still down stairs. You bit your lower lip and look down brows furrowed as you waited for an apology.

“shit, kid, I just can’t control myself around you.” You blinked as you felt heat rush to your cheeks and ears.

“everything about you,” His hands trailed down from your lower back and grip you ass, 

“your body,” He inhale deeply and then exhale huskily, 

“your scent,” You let out a light breathy moan as you felt his breath fan out against your chest, 

“stars be damn, your voice, everything, just makes me wanna-mmnn” he trail off as he rolled his hip into yours.

You gasp sharply as he felt something brush against your bare core, was that a bulge, wait can skeletons get hard o- oh right magic.

“since that night, every time i see you, i see that sexy face you made when you came.”

You’re breathing became labor as the skeleton’s deep hushed voice seem to hit your quivering core.

“i wanna make you cry out like that, i wanna make you cum.”

You shivered, his hands move to your full hips and he squeezed them.

“kid, I just might be falling for ya.” He laugh dryly.

Your face burn as what he just said echoed in your head, eyes widen with shock you look down at him. He was peering off to the side, embarrassment and sudden shyness marrying his features. In your chest you felt a twinge of…. Pure happiness, it scared you, its going to be taken away, you know it always does. You swallow thickly trying to calm you drumming heart rate.

“S-san, no, you couldn’t fall for me, I’m” you down cast your eyes, “I’m not worth it, besides what you just said it physical attraction. Being in close quarter sometime-“

“you’re so smart.”

You stumbled over your words as he continued,

“you’re amazing, so kind but yet so humble.”

You shudder as his complements seem to go through just like his voice, your thighs grip him, trying to pull your legs close.  
“S-sans stop” you almost whined

He chuckled, wha, do complements get you off or something?”

You didn’t answer you just bit your lower him trying to take your mind off of your throbbing clit.

“You got the perfect body” He mushed with a low rumble of his voice.

You took in a shaken breath hearing him say that about your body; it took you off guard. You were so use to people stating so many different things about your weight; negative things, how you be much cuter if you lose some weight or fat chicks are ugly and jiggled in unattractive ways. Sans though, he’s here telling you how much he loves your curves; his hand groping and squeezing all your doughy parts. It was overwhelming, you couldn’t help that his words along with that wanting tone of his was making you feel so dizzy. Glowing orbs locked onto your hooded eyes he continue to speak nothing but praises and nasty wants,

“ **each curve on your body just makes me want to explore your body more** ”

You inhale and exhale shakenly.

“ **your ass is so plump and soft, just want to bite it.** ”

You swallowed thickly as you felt him slowly glide his hands towards you plentiful ass that seem to spill from out under your shirt.

“ **Ffffuuuuck, thisss ass** ” 

Your body twitched as he gave an almost possessive squeeze to your soft cheeks.

“ **stars, i wanna hear you moan again** ”

You held back a moan that threaten to rip itself from your throat as you felt Sans dragged his hot wet tongue up your sternum; somehow while fondling your bottom, he was able to use one of his hands pull down the collar of shirt to revile your cleavage more.

You couldn’t help your hips from twitching with each long lap he did, you wanted to grind against him; currently you’re pussy was drooling an aching with want. The sound of heavy foot steps up the stairs caused the heat within the closet to die down as you and Sans body stop. 

“So what type of monster is she?” Undyne looked over her shoulder plate as he climbed.

“O-OH, ER, WELL THAT IS TO SAY…UM” Papyrus looked to the side, trying to think of something to say, “SHE’S A BUNNY MONSTER!”

“A RABBIT MONSTER, REALLY?!” Undyne stopped abruptly, Papyrus smiled and shrugged. “Huh, never pegged you for a bunny lover… you’re brother; yea, but you; never.”

“NYEH HEH HEH.” Oh god he said that right in front of the closest, the tall Skeleton knew you heard him said all that.

“Learn something new, everyday” Shrugged Undyne as she headed towards Papyrus’ room, said skeleton trailing right behind her.

You looked down at Sans with a dead pan expression as you felt him quivering with stifle laughter, you heard him slightly wheeze as the idea you being a rabbit caused him to nearly fall off the box he was sitting on. You huffed with embarrassment, the mood slightly ruin thanks to that mental image and Sans wheezing. You wanted to get back at him, so in hopes of revenge you rolled your hips against his bulge. His last laugh almost turned into a surprise moan, but he was able to it quite. He huffed as he looked up at you with one eye blue, he narrowed his sockets. 

Uh-oh.

Bone digits gripping your lush hips, he began to buck up against your core. Your arms handing loosely around his shoulders wrapped around his neck; you were trying to find something to urgently hold onto – to keep you stable in this reality as pleasure shock through your body. You could feel Sans grin widen into cocky smirk as he slowed down and rolled lazily; bulge rubbed against your damp lips; you could feel a stain being formed on his shorts.

“So wet.” He breathed into your cleavage.

You wanted so badly to let your voice out as your felt him move against you - you wanted to shift yourself closer to Sans, have his hidden erection plunge into our wanton womanhood, but you couldn’t. Space cluttered by coats and boxes you were stuck as Sans mercilessly humps you with his shorts still on.  
Your legs slowly started to curl around his hips, you wanted more, your hips started to meet his lustful movements, you wanted him inside, you looked down at him desperately as his thrusting become faster and harder. Sans wanted to give you more, he wanted to be inside you, his cock angrily throb from behind damp shorts,

“nnnrr, fuck, _____” He growl, almost forgetting to keep his voice down.

“Welp, that should do it for your inspection!”

You and Sans suddenly stop.

“I TRUST WE PAST?”

“HAH, what do you think, y’dork?”

Both Papyrus and Undyne were standing outside the door, right now.

You’re heart raced and jumped into your throat all at the same time, you held your breath as the two chatted outside the closet door. Sweat ran down you neck and between you breast as you felt Sans’ aching erection throb against your begging south mouth. You looked down at Sans ready to give him a warming glare, but you glare tapper over into aroused shock as you looked down into unfocused sockets; once round circular glowing orbs, now heart shape. You could feel Sans ragged breath against your now open chest, Sans gave a strong buck upwards against you swollen bundle of nerves.

You gasped, trying your best to make it soft.

“So, that’ll be this weekend, anime marathon; you me and Al.”

“I CANNOT WAIT”

For fuck sakes, Papyrus, please hurry up, the way Sans was lost in lust and humping against you. You could feel yourself getting close and when you climax you could not control your voice.

“ **Daddy wants to make you cum, baby girl** ” Sans whispered close to your neck, fang teeth nipping you in the processes.

“N-nn”

Undyne whipped her head around, “What was that?”

“HUH, WHAT, I DIDN’T HEAR ANYTHING.” Papyrus was screaming internally as he smiled.

Undyne narrowed her eye and headed towards the closet door before her, Papyrus eyes widen as the fish woman eyed the closet. She reached out towards the door quickly and yank the door open before Papyrus could even rushed to stop her. There within the closet was…. Nothing, a squashed box and stuffed with coats; smells like mothballs.

Your fingers dug within Sans; dirty old sheets. Somehow you were suddenly lurched into a deeper darkness and then appeared here. The tighten grip of your hold was not only because of the displacement after teleporting but also the fact that Sans haven’t stop once humping against your quivering core. Your back arched as you opened your mouth; tongue lulling out. You released a muffled moan as Sans suddenly covered your mouth with his hand while the other held up his weight.

“Shh-shhh, she’s still h, nnn, here” He panted out.

Too good, too much, muffled whine and moans escape from behind Sans’ hand as his rolling hips began to twitch; rhythm becoming loss as he was getting close.

“ah, stars, daddy’s gonna cum” He breathed as his hooded blue eye looked down at you.

Your body quiver and quake as you orgasm first, a long groan escape your throat as your eyes rolled and fluttered close; hips pressing themselves against San’s hot bugle. He let out a choke like growl as he climaxed right after you, his bone body quaking; the sound of his bones rattling could be heard.  
The sound of heavy footsteps rushing down the hall, caused Sans to look over his shoulders towards the door, but before he could summon his magic the door was swung open, slamming against the wall.

“SANS!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY SHIT!!!!!!!!!!


	18. Its No Ones Fault

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bond between the brothers.... its strong, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm having more fun than i plan as I create this story.
> 
> PS. Also thinking about posting up a new fic, read the notes after to learn more.

**Chapter 17**

 

Sans sockets were blank as he stared, widely, at Papyrus standing there in his door way. The silence of the room seem to only increase the sheer thick tension that was slowly building in the room. You lightly panted as you prop yourself up on your elbows; the quite in the room pulling you out your orgasmic high. Bring your focus back into this world you’re eyes widen as you saw the taller skeleton there; bones slightly rattling as he trembled.  
You quickly pull your legs close as Sans quickly pulled himself away from you, the eerily silent Papyrus looked between you and Sans; hurt and betrayal evident on his face.

“p-pap..i…”

“How…” Papyrus voice quiver with an emotion that you’ve yet seen from him.

Anger.

“HOW COULD YOU BROTHER?!”

Both you and Sans flinched, the shorter of the two looked ashamed and cast his sockets down. He didn’t know what to say, he knew Papyrus was hurting; bad, but whatever he could come up with to try and explain, he knew it would just be like him twisting a knife in his back.

“Papyrus, wait…it’s…it’s not all Sans fault.” You tried to speak up for Sans.

You were not sure why Papyrus was so angry, but you did know that this wasn’t all Sans fault. You had a choice in this too, it wasn’t like Sans held you down in the closet, you were rolling your hips against him too. 

The younger of the bone brothers looked to you, his glare soften when he connected with your sadden guilt ridden eyes. He huffed through his nasal cavity as marched right into Sans’ room, his socket narrowed as he made a B-line straight for you; he looked as if he was on a mission. Sans watched as he reached a gloved hand out towards you – your eyes wide and questioning the taller Skeleton grabbed your hand and gently pulled you off his brother’s bed, not saying a word.

“paps, i’m so sorry. I did-“ Sans tried one more time to apologies as Papyrus tugged you with him out the room.

The taller Skeleton stopped in the door way; back towards Sans, he spoke in cold tone.

“Do not speak to me.”

And like that he left with you in tow, Sans sat there on his bed; shoulders slump, he really fucked up but what worried him was not the guilt and shame but… the anger he felt when Papyrus took you from him.

Now you found yourself standing in the middle of Papyrus’ room; race car bed in one corner and a table dedicated to all the action figures he collected over the years; you couldn’t help but noticed the difference between the two skeletons living style. Looking towards Papyrus you saw him facing the door to his room, door closed and skull resting against the oaken portal; shoulders hiked in stress, you can’t help but wonder…why, why was he so angry… its not like he….no….that couldn’t be… you’re friends, right?

“Human.” You turn your attention to him.

He rarely speak in his natural tone voice, you were so used to him being boisterous always projecting what he says. 

“Yes?” You hesitantly squeaked.

He paused, you watched him as pure anxiety coursed through you vanes; there’s no way you couldn’t be so blind to see it, there’s no way that Papyrus…. He couldn’t have feelings for you, could he?  
You watched as he steel himself, standing up fully from the door and he turned to look at you. Standing there you couldn’t help but feel so small, you rubbed your arms as you glanced around the room and brought your eyes back to him as you heard him walk towards you. The fact that he tower over you didn’t help your current issue of feeling so small.

“I…I think maybe it’s time we have that talk.” He rubbed the back of his neck as he glanced over to the side nervously.

You saw a stain of orange in his cheek bones, you fear that maybe your guess about his feelings is true.

“Um,” you spoke up, causing the Skeleton to bring his sockets back to you, “L-let’s have a seat, okay?” You jester to his bed.

Papyrus nodded in agreement as you stroll over to the car like bed and sat down, when you finally flopped down you noticed how the lanky skeleton just stood there wringing his gloved hands. You patted the mattress next to you with a just as nervous smile. With a deep sigh Papyrus sat down next to you, his weight causing the mattress to dip which in turn caused you to lean on him.

“Ah, s-sorry” You scooted away from him, to give him some space.

“NO…I mean, no, it’s…It’s quite alright, human” He spoke, dear god there was thick awkwardness in the air, “I mean, well, that is…. I…I like it when you’re close like that, it feels nice.” He smile softly towards you, both you and Papyrus’ blush seem to deepen as he continue.

“Bu-but it’s not only that. There’s a lot of things you do that the great Papyrus is quite fond of.” You felt a gloved hand place on your knee as he shifted his body to face you. You looked up at him, widen eyes, “There are many times during the day that I often find mind wondering to you, there are times were I become enrapture by the many things you do, er, what I’m trying to say is that…” He took a breath,  
“I, the great Papyrus, like you more than a friend,” You felt your heart race, “and I really wish to pursue these feelings towards you, hoping maybe our friendship might evolve into something romantic.”

What the fuck is going on, first Sans and now Papyrus. What did you do???  
Can’t these two see that you’re trash, utter garbage, why… why would they say all these nice things to you, why would that get these feelings towards you. Fear was starting to kick in, you spoke before you could get a hold of your racing thoughts.

“Y-You shouldn’t, I…I’m not worth it, I’m trash, Papyrus, please understand.” You blurted out looking him dead in the eye.

Papyrus removed his hand from your knee as if he was just burned, socket down cast as he turned away from you. 

Oh no…oh no, you messed up. You fucked up!

“P-paps?” you questioned in a hush voice.

“The many of times I have seen you, with such pleasure on your face.” He stated as he looked down at the carpet of his room, 

“Once with Flowey, against your will,” You blushed and looked to the side, that’s right he did rush in on you and Flowey, that damn flower was trying to break the barrier around your soul.

“The other, with my brother.” You spoke not a word, his hurt was clear enough in his voice, you just allowed him to continue.

“I couldn’t do a damn thing stop it, the first time.” You lifted your brow upon hearing Papyrus speak, you never pegged him for cursing; even using the word ‘damn’, “But the second time….” He trailed off as he balled his gloved hands into fists, 

“Papyrus, please don’t be mad at Sans” You spoke you slowly reached out to him.

“WHY SHOULDN’T I BE?” He stood up and turned to look at you, you retraced your out reached hand.

A hurt like rage could not only be seen on his face but the way he held himself as well, this caused a sharp pain in your chest, you felt so bad… so dirty, you can’t believe you didn’t noticed his feelings towards you. How could you be so stupid? You scold yourself as the tall skeleton turned away from you. What could you say to make this all better, what could you do? 

“Wait, Papyrus where are you going?!” You called as you jumped off his bed as the taller Skeleton marched out his room, door pulled opened.

Yet again, Papyrus looked as if he was on a mission as he headed toward Sans room, you fallowed after Papyrus trying to stop him by begging and pleading for him to stop and talk more. But no, the tall skeleton was pissed; he was angry that you didn’t realize his feelings so soon, he was mad that his brother took you from him and even more he was upset at himself for not being able to admit his feelings soon, to keep all this from happening. 

Sans was already dressed in a different outfit; same one as before but with the stain, he sat on the side of his bed, thinking about what he just did. How could he have done that to his brother, he knew how he felt towards you but yet Sans couldn’t help himself. He wanted to touch you, he wanted to make you happy, he wanted to talk to you more about magic theories, something about you… it just made him want you all to himself.

“Pap, wait, please!”

Sans lifted his head as he heard your voice in the hall way, a look of puzzlement enter his skeletal feature as Papyrus suddenly marched into his room. A gloved finger pointed towards him; judgmental and accusing, Sans couldn’t help but feel hostile towards the action.

“YOU…. STAY AWAY FROM HER.”

“Papyrus!” You snapped at the taller skeleton, you stood out in the hall.

“what?!” Shame washed away into anger and guilt changed into rage, Sans stood from his bed as he narrowed his sockets towards Papyrus.

The two stood there ground, not backing away from reach others anger.

“how dare you!”

Papyrus scoffed, “HOW DARE I? HOW DARE YOU GO BEHIND MY BACK AND… I CAN’T BELIEVE HOW IMMATURE YOU ARE!”

“me, immature, look at how you’re acting to your big brother, if anything you’re acting like the baby bones here!”

You watched with shocked horror as the two went back and forth, attack the other verbally. You never seen them like this, you never thought that the brothers that loved and honored one another, like before would argue so harshly to each other. You felt guilt grip you – you know you’re the reason behind all this.

“I BET YOU WENT AFTER HER WHEN YOU FOUND OUT MY FEELINGS FOR HER!”

Now that’s being accusative, that wasn’t fair.

“wha, look, i’ll admit i found her attractive, still do, but i held myself off so you two can be happy together. i didn’t think you’ll be too chicken to tell her how you feel!”

This is getting out of hand.

“I LOVE HER!”

“well, I love her too!”

“ENOUGH, PLEASE!” You finally intervened as you pushed past Papyrus to enter the room, you stood between the two fuming skeletons.

You huffed as you glared at Papyrus, he winced at your piercing eye and looked away, you whipped your head towards Sans and glared; he stuffed his hands into his pockets and looked away from you. This wasn’t right, why argue over someone like yourself, why ruin a beautiful brotherly love just because of you. You grit our teeth and baled your hands into fist as anger boiled in your blood.

“This isn’t right!” You finally spoke up, “The two of you fighting like this, you two are brothers. It’s not worth it, _I’M_ not worth it!”

“HUMAN YOU-“  
“yeah, you a-“

“SHUT IT!” You snapped before they could argue against you.

“Look, I now know how you feel about me, both of you.” You spoke slowly, calming yourself down, “I…I’m happy, but… so confused…” You hugged yourself, now starting to feel vulnerable. A slight sniffle escape you, as you rub your eyes.

Both Papyrus and Sans felt their souls tighten.

“I need some time alone, okay.” With that you turned and leave, Papyrus moving out of your way as you headed downstairs.

The two skeleton brothers stood there in silence as they looked down at the floor,  
Sans was just offended that he was treated like the bad guy after trying his best to make sure you and Papyrus were happy together; yeah, towards the end, he kind of screwed up but he didn’t mean for all of this to get out of hand.  
Papyrus felt betrayed by his own brother, many times in life he always gave it his all – all for the sake of his brother. He felt as if he deserve something, just one personal happiness and he wanted that happiness to be you.  
Both brothers looked at one another; almost glaring, they both felt the same way,

_This is all your fault._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking about doing a Grillby x Reader fanfic, I dunno I just don't see many of those and I wanna try for it.


	19. Daring Outtings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans and Papyrus want to make it up to you for putting you on the spot like that, could they stop fighting each other to make sure you're safe?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WAAAAAAAATTTT  
> Double updates????
> 
> Yeah, double updates  
> You guys spoiled me while i was having some bad days so I need to spoil y'all back.  
> ENJOY

**Chapter 18**

 

You’re a sad burrito, wrapped in the barrow blankets you lay there on the couch; you weren’t sure how many days you lay there, wrapped in not only blankets but your thoughts as well. But it seems some days have passed since you’ve been laying there on the couch, a depressive lump. The bone brothers watched you with heavy souls as curled up wishing and thinking that maybe it would have been better if that fall had kill you, rather than lead you to their world.  
Papyrus was the first to try and cheer you up, you remember how he offered you a plate of his special spaghetti; the sauce contain glitter, but it warmed your heart that he would give you such a nice treat. You remember how you poked your head out of your blanket fort, ready to thank him and partake of the food only to have said plate levitate away from the tall skeleton’s grasp and SPLAT right in his face.

“SANS!”

“heh.”

Sans tried his best next, you remember how he sat right next to you on the couch cracking jokes and puns. You wouldn’t lie some of them made you smile and giggle lightly. You tossed him a joke back and had him cracking up, slowly you sat up to say more until you heard Papyrus from the kitchen heckling Sans; booing and hissing him.

“papyrus, oh my stars!”

“NYEH!”

How many days has past, each day one brother would try to cheer you up only to have the other sabotage them. You were getting tired of it and you were getting tired of this house, quite frankly you were just plan tired of everything. Currently you found yourself curled up within the folds of blankets, isolated from the world around you… that is until your felt the couch dip on either side of you.  
Peeking out you saw Sans and Papyrus sitting next to you, they both were looking to the side; opposite from the other. They seem guilty and worry, you lifted your head silently; keeping the blankets around you as you sat up; knees to your chest. You look forward, staring deep into the blank black screen of the TV.

“Yes?” you rasped out, voice rusty from lack of use.

“UM, THAT IS…” Papyrus started but trailed off as you looked towards him.

“look, kid, we’ve been talking and thinking,”

“OH SO NOW ITS _WE_ , YOU DECIDE TO DO THIS ON YOUR OWN.”

“papyrus.”

“Guys, please.”

“A…..SORRY, HUMAN”

“…..sorry, kid”

You sighed as you rubbed your face, you felt terrible and you probably look terrible too. You haven’t been sleeping regularly, you just been laying here existing; trying to figure out why both brothers fell for you, what could you do now…. Who do you even really like that way?

“kid, you’ve been really down a lot lately” Sans started this time.

“WITCH IS UNDERSTANDABLE, WHAT WITH WHAT HAPPENED RECENTLY.”

“right, me and paps here just want to give you space.”

“YES, NO PRESSURE. BUT MAYBE SOME FRESH AIR WOULD DO YOU GOOD, MAYBE ALL OF US GOOD.”

“What?” Both you Sans looked to Papyrus with puzzled shock.

“um, bro we have a human here, monsters after her soul; remember. it’s not like we can go and have an all-day out door day.”

“MY DESIUGE WORKED LAST TIME.”

“yea, before that psychotic flower snatched her.”

“WELL I DON’T SEE YOU DOING ANYTHING TO LIGHTEN HER MOOD?”

“uh, excuse you!”

“AUGH, I’m going to go take a shower!” Geez, enough is enough, you wanted to stop that before it escalated even more. Standing up you turned on your heel to look to both Sans and Papyrus, they looked up at you.

“If I’m going out, I want to at least smell a bit better, that being,” you looked to Papyrus, “Paps, Imma need some cloths please.”

“YES, OF COURSE.”

“aw, come on, the ketchup smelt nice on ya.”

You abruptly turned to Sans, he ducked his head into his hoodie with a strain smile under your light glare, “Sans… just… please figure out a way for all of us to get there without the worry of me dying.”

With that you turned and headed to the bathroom, blankets bellowing behind you as you left the two brothers on the couch to glare and mumble at each other. Maybe some time outside would do you good, do you and the boys good. All your thoughts kept buzzing around the thought of you not being there, not ruining there relationship with each other…god, you felt like such a home wrecker.  
Pulling your thoughts away from your negativity, you let your mind wonder to another quandary as you felt the hot waters rush over your tense form.

Sans, he knew how to make you laugh, he was a bit clumsy when it comes to emotion; albeit, but he was caring and protective. He also knew how to be so passionate, you never knew that almost sexual encounters could feel so good and you two haven’t gone all the way. Sans, was nice, he was tender when it came to you and he seems to enjoy your quick nature… but you can’t help but feel he’s always holding back around you, not just his feelings but other things too.

Papyrus, now he was like a warm hug in winter, he was dashing when he wants to be but also so conservative to the point where he truly is respectful of you. He wanted you to feel love, he wanted you to feel everything positive, he always made sure you were smiling as well but for some reason it felt as if he wanted you to smile your true smile not the fake ones you’ve became a pro as dishing out. He really wants your true love….but, he’s also possessive, not that it’s a bad thing, but it took you by surprise.

You couldn’t choose.  
You dare not, you understood while one brother be happy the other would be sad and… you care for them both too much to hurt the other. With a defeated sigh you turned the water off and hurried off to get dressed.

Dawned in Papyrus’ Cool Dude shirt and basketball shorts, that were a bit too tight around your hips, you were ready. You walked down stairs to see the two brother hush arguing until they noticed your presents.

“Dudes, are you two sure you’ll be able to keep it together while we’re out?” You voiced your worry.

“nah, we’ll be fine.” Sans waved it off, you gave him a half smile.

“WE BOTH THOUGHT THAT A VIST TO WATERFALLS MIGHT BE GOOD.”

“its warmer there, plus around this time of day, hardly any monsters are walking around.”

You nodded with a smile.

This was exciting, you were about to see a new part of the Underground. Oh, what new sights await you – your mind positively buzzed with all the possibility of what a place called Waterfall could look like. It has to deal with water; that’s a given. OH, maybe all the waterfalls flow upwards, 

“Guys, guys, let’s go!” You chirped as you pulled both skeletons by their hands, it seems that your energy was slowly returning to you.

Both skeletal men seem to show a bit of happiness as they felt you fondly tug on their hands, Sans smirked as he pulled towards him, via his hand. He allowed his arm to slip around your waist as he pull you close to his body. You looked up at him with wide eyes as you felt heat travel to your face; the grip you had on Papyrus’ tighten.

“hold on tight and stay close, babe”

And like that, you got that same lurch feeling you gotten from that time in the closet, it was darkness and then a soft glow from all around you as the world came back into focus. The sound of rushing waters rang in your ear as you blinked. You release a breath you didn’t even know you were holding,

“heh, takes your breath away, huh?” He whispered bring his teeth close to your lips.

You could feel your heart race as the sensation of teeth on lips were a mere inches way that is until you felt a strong glove hand grip your other hand and pull you away. You stumbled and looked towards Sans and Papyrus; damn that Sans was smooth, you almost got swept away.

“YOU WERE TRYING TO TELEPORT WITH OUT ME, YOU WANTED TO LEAVE ME BEHIND.” Accused Papyrus as he let you go.

“heh, what, never.” Sans spoke lazily as he stretched his grin into that of a shit eating one.

You sighed as the two began to spat, throwing your hands up and turning away from the arguing Skeletons, you huffed, feeling so done with this you marched off and leaving them behind, you choose to take your stroll in Waterfall, alone….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW  
> SUCH DONE  
> READER CHAN IS DONE IN  
> SUCH DONE IN


	20. Wolfbite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe a nice walk could clear you mind, eh reader?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wolfbite - Owl City
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IdVO1EG3Hes

**Chapter 19**

 

_**It’s another bad dream** _

Waterfall was breath taking, it looked like something out of one of your fantasy video games. The dim natural lights glowing from the Flora and fauna nearby, gave this place an otherworldly feel. You couldn’t help but sing a tune to yourself as you trotted through the dark tone grass.

_**Poison in my blood stream** _

The haunting neon glow of the whispering flowers gave your soul a shiver of excitement and discovery as you past by a cluster of echo flowers. You stopped by a babbling brook and took a look at your reflection. Good god, even the water gave off a natural glow, for some reason this place made you happy and lust for exploration.

_**I’m dying but I can’t scream** _

Looking at your reflection within the water’s edge you cannot help but noticed how much you’ve changed since you’ve been down here. Eyes that once were dull and lifeless seem to hold a slight spark to them, it was dim but it was there. Hair that would normally be a mess was now tied back and dare you say, slightly styled. It seems that you were starting to care about your appearance… but a cold lingering thought kept you from getting happy about this…  
How long can you keep this up?

_**Will you show me the way?** _

You looked back towards the direction you came from, a prick of loneliness poking at your heart. The path you took was dim and dark, no one was coming. They still must be arguing, you huffed in frustration and continue your expedition.

_**It’s another wolf bite** _   
_**Howling in the moon light** _

You threw your head back as you walked only to stop and gaze in awe, your eyes widen as you saw glittering stalagmite above you; they look like stars spread across the night sky, all that’s missing is the moon.

_**I wanna get my life right** _

You reached up, knowing you couldn’t really touch them, but trying to grasp the stars was something you always did even back up on the surface as well.

_**Will you show me the way, tonight?** _

You took a deep breath and looked a head at the vast field of glowing flowers before you – you smile and began to run through the fields of whispering flowers.

_**If the darkness falls and my angel calls** _

You rushed through the fields, enjoying the cloud of glowing pollen you left behind in your sprint. It felt as if you were spreading magical dust as you moved and weaved through the mystical flowers. Stopping with a spin on your heels you fell backwards into the cluster of echo flowers. Laying back in the glow you gazed up at the faux starry sky.

_**In my despair, will you be there?** _

As you lay there, letting neon dust float down upon you, your mind travel back to the two skeletons. You sighed as you wonder if there fighting will ever stop while you were around. Maybe you should just choose one of them so the fighting could stop and all of you can enjoy each other again… but you knew that wouldn’t work.

_**In the darkest night, when I need your light** _

If you choose one, the other would be so heart broken. Time heals all wounds you know this as well, but… you just can’t bring yourself to choose just one. 

_**Will you show me the way?** _

You love them both, so much.  
Your eyes widen as you just realize your feelings; you love them.

_**If my times runs out and the sky falls down** _

And that scares you.

_**Despite my fears, will you appear?** _

You sat up, as you pull your knees to your chest. No, you wasn’t supposed to get attached, they weren’t supposed to get attached… what if… what if something happens, something always happens.

_**If the world goes blind and I lose my mind** _

You hugged yourself tight as the fear of getting close to the two skeleton brothers took hold of you- you’re so happy but yet so frighten…. You wish they were here so they could hug away all your fears.

_**Will you so me the way, tonight?** _

You took in a deep shaken breath and exhale slowly, trying to calm yourself down. No, it’s best to stop this attraction, now. You stubbornly lift you head up and stood to your feet. You shouldn’t follow these feelings, you shouldn’t become depended on those two. It will be taken away, either by them getting tired of your shit or but some unseen force… it always happens.

_**It’s another nightmare…** _

Maybe… it’s best this should be how you part, just disappear from them. You turned in whatever random direction and began to walk. Maybe there are other places out here in the underground that you can stay… it… it doesn’t have to be Sans and Papyrus’ couch. Even though it was so warm, even though it was so soft… and even though you always wake up to see them in the kitchen smiling, talking and waiting for you to join there day….

_**I swear there’s something out there** _

The familiar burn in your eyes, tears wanting to spill; you rubbed them away. Tears won’t help, so tears should stay away. 

_**So save me ‘cause I’m so scared** _

You hugged yourself and looked back towards the path you walked from, still no one… still they haven’t shown up yet. They haven’t come running to apologize to you, to state they were being total butts and to say they still want to enjoy the day with you. You sigh through your nose and kept walking forward…. Whatever.

_**Will you show me the way?** _

You came across two quaint looking lop sided houses, one was pink and the other looked a bit rundown. The houses were interesting but you remember how Sans always seem to remind you how your soul is seek out by all monster. You worry if there were some monsters nearby… but these houses looked so old, abandon if you had to be honest. You looked towards the side and spotted a small fenced area.. are…oh! Are those snails?

_**It’s another werewolf** _

You leaned over the fence and watched the slow creature with happy fascination, they were so cute!

_**All dressed up in sheep’s wool** _

One of the tiny slimy creatures seem to have taken interest in you and slowly made its way to you. You blinked and reached your hand down to it; allowing it to crawl upon your hand. Snails can’t bite and as it crawl along the skin of your hand it felt like a slimy tickle. You giggled as you brought the shelled creature to eye level with you.

_**And changing when the moon’s full** _   
_**Will you show me the way?** _

You smiled as the snail slowly faced itself towards you, it was so cute and quite a lovely specimen; blue skin and a brownish tinted swirled shell.  
“E-excuse me, but, you sing quite well.”

_**If the- WHOA YOU CAN TALK?!** _

The snail on your hand gave off a light chuckle and it bowed its head lightly towards you. A bit shocked and taken back you nodded your head in a bow as well; it seemed like the respectful thing to do.

“Sorry, if I scared you. It’s just, your song.. I like it.”

Your hesitation was replaced by shy modesty as you blushed lightly and smiled,

“O-oh, well, thank you”

The compliment warmed your soul, this snail was quite nice and spoke with such a soft tone; barely above a whisper. You looked out at the other snails that seem to crawl aimlessly around the fenced area.

“Um, can the others talk too?” You asked trying to make conversation.

“Hm, oh yes, we all can talk.” The snail nodded slowly, “Just, heh, I was the brave one that wanted to pay you a complement.”

The two of you chatted for a bit, it was mind blowing to finally find out what snails really think about during the day and what they often talk about among each other. The blue snail told you about how it just gotten cable installed within it shell and was enjoying MTT TV, the snail also let you know how all snails truly wish to fly rather than be faster. You had so many questions and the snail seemed so happy to answer them as you lean against the fence.

“So I noticed you all are in the fence, are you like, being raised or something?” You finally asked.

“Oh, well, yes, we’re racing snails.” It stated proudly.

You smiled.

“Our care taker, Napstablook, take care of us, very well.”

“Napsta…blook?” You questioned with a puzzled face, what kind of monster is this Napstablook with such a name.

“Yes, would you like to meet him?”

“Oh, wait I don’t-“

“Nappy, I know you’re there, this nice lady would like to meet you, please!” The snail called out.

You freeze, oh shit, a monster, a new monster is about to arrive and this one might be after your soul. Fear grip your heart and it started to race.

You stood there in silent terror as your eyes glanced around, there was chill in the air around you – you ignored it, thinking it was just your fear. Suddenly you heard a very soft male voice, barely above a whisper.

“Oh………um……okay”

And there appearing right before you, floating was…. A ghost.  
You took a few big steps back, on mere reflex.  
The ghost seem to flinch to your sudden movement and his form seem to fade a bit as he looked at you with sadden round eyes.

“S-sorry….I just….I…..I’ll go…..sorry”

Ah-Ah no, you hurt his feelings.

“Wait!” You reached out towards the ghost.

His form solidified as he floated and hover before you, he reminded you of one of those Pac Man ghost but just bigger and corporeal. He seemed to slouch as he hovered, a look of sadness mixed with anxiety laced his face. You kind of felt bad for him, cause you know all too well how that felt.

“I-I’m sorry if you scared you.” You finally spoke towards him.

“No no…..I’m….sorry, I just…. I didn’t mean to scare you…. Either.” 

You both stood there in awkward and warry silence as you scuffled your feet and he fiddle with his ghostly nubs. The snail on your hand giggled,

“I say, you two are getting off on a good foot.”

You and Napstablook both looked at the snail with a smile, you walked back over to the fence and let it off in the fence in area.

“Bye!” The snail cheered departed to join back with the others snails.

You stood there waving as the snail left, you side-wise glanced towards the quite ghost next to you. He hovered there still fiddling with his nubs; not quite sure of what to say. You had to be honest you were in the same pickle, he seemed nice, though.

“Um, you’re snails are cute.” You complimented as you lean against the fence again.

“Ah…..th-thank you….” He lightly blushed a dark blue, “Your…..ah…your voice is cute.”

You blinked and looked at him, heat in your face.

“AH wait, n-not like that…. I mean…. You singing voice… I like it….oh gosh… oh my gosh…” The ghost monster face was stain with a dark blue as he flounder around.

You giggled, he reminded you so much of yourself.

“It’s okay, thank you, I understand what you mean.” You gave him a reassuring look.

Nasptablook seem to have clam down, again you two stood in silence; you both watched the snail raced each other. This felt nice, it’s been a while since you just enjoy someone’s company; not having to talk, just knowing the person was right there, it was enough. Your mind flashed back to the moments you had with Papyrus like this, you sighed through your nose as your smile faded.

“Human….. Are you…um…okay?”

“Oh.” You turned to see Naptasblook looking at you with his big round eyes. You smiled weakly, you didn’t want to burden him with your problems; you just met the guy.

“Ah, no it’s nothing, Mr. Blook, just… a lot on my mind is all.” You slumped against the fence.

You saw Napstablook fiddle with his ghostly nubs again, “Its… Its okay…..I’m a great listener….at least I like to think I am….. I don’t mind you ….uh… talking.” He sounded so nervous, but it seems that what he said came from the heart.

You gave him a weak smile again, “Aw, Mr. Blook you don-“

“Please…..” 

You blinked a bit taken back, he was so nervous but yet he wanted to be a good friend. Gosh, you two just met but he seems like a good monster and a good friend.

“Okay…” You took a deep breath and began to spill.

You told him about your current living arrangement with the two skeleton brothers, how at first everything was amazing. You enjoy their friendship; it was something you needed since your life up top was so lonely. Then suddenly you noticed how they both started to act strange around you. You spoke about how each skeleton seem to have fallen for you and how… it scared you. How you fear that it would all go away, since all good things always end.   
You spoke of how you felt towards them, how Papyrus made you felt like a princess and he was your dashing knight and how Sans made you felt so beautiful and smart, you couldn’t help but have strong feelings for them too.  
Sadly you also told him how you just can’t seem to choose one over the other if it meant hurting their feelings. You called yourself a wimp and useless trash, you wonder how anyone could find value in someone as troublesome and worthless as you.  
Napstablook just listen, nodded and giving you sadden looks as you continue to talk. He really was a good listener; he didn’t interrupt or try to just toss you good words to, he wanted you to get it all out. After you finished you felt a bit better; it felt as if you lost some of your heaviness you were feeling before in your chest.

“Uh…um… Human.”

You looked towards him blinking.

“Um, here…. In the Underground… we have this place…. It’s called the Dump….”  
You raised a brow giving him an odd look, were was he going with this.

“It’s a place…..where….um…. you humans from above…. Dump your trash.”

He fiddle with his nubs.

“S-sorry…what….What I’m trying to say….is that….many monsters from all over th-the underground, come to the dump…… they always find treasures….. That the monster cherish…. So…um…. Though you might think you’re trash….. Those two found you and cherish you…. They think of you as treasure…”

You’re eyes widen as you absorb what he just said.

“They….. They may be acting…. Like jerks right now…but….um…. they just cherish you so much…. You’re worth fighting for, to them….” 

You felt your chest tighten as you suddenly started to miss those bone heads, so badly.

“And trust me…. You’re a good human…. I cherish this friendship….that is …um… that is… if you want…. To be friends…. With me, I mean”

You smiled brightly at him and nodded eagerly. Napstablook was a really kind and endearing monster, You opened your mouth to thank him only for you two to jump at the sudden blue spear that seem to pierced the ground between you two.

“HUUUUMAN!!!”

You and Napstablook paled, 

“Run!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Me** : I just wanna say-GAH
> 
> **Papyrus** : *Hugs me and swing me around* NYEH HEHEHE, HAPPY DAY OF BIRTH, HUMAN!
> 
> **Me** : thank you Paps, but I am gonna vom if you keep this up
> 
> *Papyrus places me down and Frisk hands me slice of cake*
> 
> **me** : Aw, thanks, little dude
> 
> *Frisk gives me thumbs up* -_-
> 
> **Sans** : *taps me on the shoulder*
> 
> **Me** : Eh? *turns*
> 
> *Teeth on Lip action happens*
> 
> **Me** : EEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHH O///O
> 
> **Sans** : heh. happy birthday, kid *walks off*
> 
> **Me** : Sans, SANS, NO WAIT, COME BACK. I WOULD KISS A GHOST BUT I WOULD MOST DEF KISS A SKELETON AGAIN, COME BACK! *runs after him* I'M SO THIRSTY!!!


	21. You VS Undyne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can a human whom barely got a hold of her magic really defeat the captain of the royal guards?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MEGA MAGIC THANK YOU TO ALL OF YOU WONDERFUL AND BEAUTIFUL PEOPLE.  
> Thank you for the birthday wishes and thank you for reading, yet again!
> 
> ENJOY!  
> *drags off a tied up sleeping Sans* muhahahaha

**Chapter 20**

 

“kid!”

“HUMAN!”

“ay, kid!”

“HUMAN PLEASE!”

“______!”

“______, PLEASE ANSWER US!”

Panic swept through the two skeletons as they search frantically for you, dimly glowing flowers past swiftly as the mystic feel of this place became that of a nightmare to the two skeletons. Papyrus with his wide strides called out for you; sockets and ears not missing anything. Sans rushed alongside his brother, pushing tall clusters of echo flowers to the side, trying to spot your soul from afar. The two quicken there pace as more dark thoughts enter their skulls.

_what if she’s hurt?_   
_WHAT IF ANOTHER MONSTER FOUND HER?_   
_dear stars above, why did she run off?_   
_IT’S ALL MY FAULT, I SHOULD HAVE KEPT A SOCKET ON HER_   
_shit, this is all my fault, if…if i wasn’t fighting we all could be walking around, enjoying this place._   
_IF I HAD JUST ENJOY THE DAY, I SHOULDN’T HAVE BEEN ARGUING LIKE THAT._

“This is all my fault.” Both skeleton brother spoke in a seldom manner.

The two share a look of worriation and understanding before they quickly raced off further into Waterfall. Papyrus wad far ahead, he came to a halt; looking off towards the nearby river edge when he heard,

**_Its another werewolf_ **

“HUMAN?!” Papyrus rushed towards a river side, Sans right behind him.

As the two approached the river’s edge the sound of your song seem to fade away as if you were walking away. The two called out to you; desperate. Upon finally arriving they both stood before a rather tall Echo Flower. It was repeating your song over and over again, as if mocking the two brothers. Papyrus’ gloves curled into fists as he continue to listen; over and over again, you faded in and the faded out. He felt so lost, so scared, simmering anger boiled in his marrows at the thought of a monster touching you, grabbing you taking you away….  
Sans empty sockets stared at the mocking echo flower, he was so use to knowing what will happen next. He would have to admit you being there was something new, anything that happens around you is new and honestly it scared him. He feared this grand change he fear for himself, for his brother and for you. An idea flicker into his skull just like his eye lights.

“paps, wait, the echo flowers, we just need to follow the voices she left behind.”

Papyrus only gave his brother a confirming nod before running off; following your faded tunes. With Papyrus spectacular hearing, Sans followed suit; ready to teleport when ever need be.

Ducking out of the way of a spear that nearly nicked you, quickly jumped around a corner you pressed your back against the cool aged rocky wall; you wheezed and coughed. The sound of heavy armor boots thumped along with your racing heart. Pushing off of the wall you continue your escape,

“RAGGHH, GET BACK HERE!”

The rage in her voice only seem to make your feet move faster as sheer panic and fear pump through your blood. The scene of a haunting glowing marshland soon shifted to that of an underground cavern, glittering with many stones and gems imbedded in the stone walls. The sound of crashing water was growing louder the deeper you ran into this new environment. Your speedy boot stomps turned from scrapping on the earth to thumping on solid wood; you seem to have wonder onto a bridge that expanded towards another part of The Underground.  
You began to wonder where you were as the moister in the air turned thick. A cloud like mist hung in the air as you heard defiant crashes and churning of water bellow you. Your pursuer seemed to have disappeared; maybe you lost them. Finally coming to a stop you noticed the waterfall below you as you rested your hands on your knees to catch your breath.  
The thick logs that created the bridge was slick with water from the falls below you, slowly and carefully you approached the side of the bridge, Peering over the edge you saw were the water drop, into a vast deep darkness; it looked to have no depth what so ever, just endless dark void. A stray wind carrying cool mist flowed over your form causing you to shiver.

Where’s Papyrus?

Where’s Sans?

You were scared, you wish they were here.

Maybe you ran far enough to lose that monster, looking to your left you saw nothing but thick clouds of mist; you knew this was the way you came from, maybe you can back track and run into Sans and Papyrus; you’ll be safe with them. You really didn’t care about the arguing or fighting any more… you just want your bone boys back.

“FOUND YOU!”

The sound of a heavy impact behind you caused you to swiftly pull your head to the right, there standing there in all her royal armor glory was Undyne. Fangs flashing as a silted yellow eye glared down at you. Your breath caught in your lungs as she swiftly brought down the spear in her hand, closing your eyes you instinctively pulled your hands up to somewhat blocked the oncoming attack.  
The sound of her spear connected with impenetrable glass sounded, a look of stun silence entered her yellow eyes, while a frighten shock entered yours. There separating you from her was your green shield.

“WHAT, MAGIC?!” She roared in disbelieve.

You took this chance to gain some ground between you and her, you plan on bolting as soon you can gain some distance.

She sneered and summon another spear in her hand,

“Oh, this is gonna be fun.” She chuckled pointing her spear at you.

You kept your eyes on her as you backed up, making sure to glance quickly back; this is the path you came from. With a quick turn on your heel you took off only to come to a halt as a wall of blue spears shot up from the ground before; you were trapped.

“FIGHT ME!” Undyne launched herself towards you.

A panic yelp escaped you as she collided with another summon shield, you huffed as you watched her jump way. It seems you have no choice but the face the fish woman; you turned your full attention towards her as you focus on keeping up your shield. She growled as she pointed towards you – your eyes widen as you saw what seems like hundreds of spears form above her. Oh god! Oh god!  
Your heart raced almost like the crashing waters below you two, the blood flowing through your ears roared. She let lose her assault of spears, flying towards you like arrows upon the wind. Each smash against your shield caused you to stumble back; the force of her magic was so raw and superior, you didn’t know how long you could keep this up, you almost lost your footing.

“_______!”  
You perked up, that sounded like Sans.

“_______!”  
Papyrus!

A smile quirked your lips upwards, they sounded close by. You looked over your shoulder, it sounds like there voice echoed from the path you came from.  
“Who… is that Papyrus?” Questioned Undyne as she looked around, narrowing her eyes through the thick mist of the waterfall below.  
You took this chance, you quickly turned on your heels again; shield dispersing. You made a straight shot towards the path from witch brought you here to this bridge, if you can make it, if you can get to the skeleton brothers… you know you’ll be safe, you knew it with all your heart.

“GUYS HELP!” You cried out, you could see the dark grass of the land that connected to the bridge; you were so close.

“AH NO YA DON’T!” Undyne swiftly summoned one last spear, she threw it; aiming for your head.

The spear cut through the air like butter, ready to end your life. In mid spirit you looked over your shoulder; the spear a mere few inches from your face. The shield formed like always and the spear connected. But again, the force caused you to be knocked off kilter. You stumbled and lost your footing, slipping, plummeting off the side of the bridge.

Orange sweat trickled from Papyrus’ brow as he raced towards the Waterfall Bridge; it was the only path to be taken before entering Hot Lands, Sans wondered how long have the two been arguing for you to make it all the way out there.

“________!” Called Sans as she jogged behind Papyrus. 

Water was thick in the air and low clouds of mist like fog hang close to the ground, all this let Papyrus know they were getting close to the bridge.

“_____!” Papyrus called out.

Cloud of thick mist before them, Papyrus stood there listening; trying to find you voice above the crashing water.

“GUYS HELP!” 

The alert in your voice caused Papyrus to jump into action, he rushed into the thick cloud of mist that always hung over the bridge. Only to be stopped by a wall of summon spears, this was Undyne’s magic; she only used this to trap her pray, summoning his own bone club Papyrus began his assault on the spears; trying his best to brake it. While Papyrus wailed way, Sans stood back, his sockets traveled towards the deep abyss below that the water falls into.

“AH NO YOU DON’T”

Sans sockets widen as he hear the sound of magic on magic, his breath left him when he saw your form fall from the bridge. Acting on instinct he reached out; blue magic already summon to pluck your soul from its fall, you along with it. But something rejected his magical touch. Further into the darkness you fell; screaming at the top of your lungs.   
Sweat beaded on his skull as he tried again, only to be rejected. He grunted as he kept on trying, why…why can’t he grip you soul, YOU’RE FALLING TO YOUR DEATH, HE HAS TO HELP YOU, HE NEEDS TO HELP YOU.  
It suddenly connected, the shield around your soul, he couldn’t grip your soul because of the shield blocking him. 

“_______!” Sans cried out in sheer panic, only to see you vanished into the darkness of the abyss along with your blood curdling scream.

He fell to his knees, you were gone.

It’s funny really, how you once wished to end your life by jumping off something; that’s how you got here. But now, when you fell, when you saw how devastated Sans looked as he watched you disappeared into the inky blackness… you now feared it, you feared falling, you feared you death because you knew…. You knew that both Sans and Papyrus would be wrecked.   
During your fall your breath left your body causing you to black out, your body limp and at the mercy of gravity. Your soul quivered in fear of the treble impact that awaited you. Slowly, you started to noticed, more like feel, you fast descent was slowing down almost to the point that it felt like you’re falling.

“Poor, poor human” mused an all too familiar voice.

It was Flowey.

You panicked, you wanted to open your eyes, you wanted to fight him off but… you couldn’t, though you can hear everything around you, it seems you lost control of your body, maybe our body was in a mild case of shock.

“Good thing I was close by, caught ya easy.” He chuckled.

Oh god, was this is, he was gonna kill you and take your soul, you knew it.

“Stupid fucking shield, can’t touch you directly.” He growled as the sound of something tapping glass could be heard, “How are you even putting one up now, you’re out cold.” He hissed in frustration.

It seems that even in your unconscious state you were still able to use your powers, you had a shield around you, an orb of protection for your limp body.

“Meh, no worries, once I get you down here at the foot of the waterfall, all I gotta do is play the waiting game, hehehehe”

That’s right, you used most of your energy blocking Undyne’s attacks… how long will this shield stay up?  
The sound of trickling waters could be heard, smooth slick vines slithering on water surface could also be heard. Flowey must have use his vines to catch you in midair and now slowly lowering you… to where you didn’t know. Flowey was oddly silent as the sensation of floating came to a halt.

“You know… heh, you remind a lot of someone I used to know.”

“They were kinda like you, when you first fell down here… so lost.”

“But now, I dunno, it’s like you’re a completely different person from when we first met.”

“Those numb skulls really changed ya, huh?”

There was a dry chuckle from the flower as the sound of something tapping on glass could be heard.

“Huh, still got that shield up.” He huffed, “How annoying, just hurry up and run outta energy already, so I can get your fucking soul, man. AUGH so boring!” 

There was pause, the nearby running waters sounded slow and soft.

Flowey sighed, “Well, maybe I don’t need your soul.”

Oh? A change of heart, perhaps?

“Maybe….maybe I could use your soul for something else… yeah…”

Ah, shit.

“For-“

The sound of distant mumbling could be heard, Flowey gasped.

“Crud, she still comes around here?! Damnit,…I…uh…” He sound hesitant, “Fuck, sorry ____” and with that he was gone. 

The stumbling and quick footsteps of someone echoed within the shallow water cavern, there was a soft gasp; sounded female, the distant footsteps quickly approach you. There was a tap against your shield and the sensation of movement as if you were being rolled.

“O-oh….my….”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My oh my, who could that be?  
> =)


	22. BORK...BROOF

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You were found, you grow and you learn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'ELLO TO ALL MY DREAMERS OUT THERE  
> Thank you so much for reading, please enjoy.
> 
> Also I might need a bit of help from you guys.  
> See the notes at the end to learn more

**Chapter 21**

 

Alphys had always taken her position as Royal Scientist with great anxiety inducing pride. So during her annual scavenging within the depths of the Dump, it was the first time in her breath taking career that she was truly shocked, awed and frighten all at the same time. There suspended within a green orb of magic was you; sleeping, Alphys was quick as she rolled you back to her lab. Within the confides of her hidden lab, her tiny clawed feet tipped and tapped against the cool marble flooring, within her clawed hands was a cup of noodles she hurriedly slurped. She had placed you within the many holding cells that was located within the dimly lit lab, a lab hidden away from the many sins she performed here. Exactly why were you taken to this dank part of the lab?  
Were you a dirty secret of Alphys?

Well… yes and no.  
Yes, because your soul is the number one thing all monster in the Underground are after, she would be a traitor to her own kind if she harbor you…but, she wish to study you more before turning you into Asgore, a human that can use magic was indeed a find.

No, well because…Alphys isn’t really heartless and cold like more scientist of her field, no… she still view you as a normal and free willed being….er, a being that can use magic and easily turn her to dust.

Coughing on a noodle, she gave a light tap to her chest as she came upon the cell that house you. Standing near the bars – keeping guard, was an odd beast, an amalgamate that was dubbed Endogamy by the yellow scaled scientist. He gave Alphys a warped bark and sniffed at her cup of noodles, she gave it up with a light chuckle.

“G-good boy” She mused as he devoured the gifted noodles.

A groan escaped you lips.

Alphys tore her attention away from the six legged blob like dog monster and placed her attention on your shifting form. 

You twitched as feeling was slowly started to return to you, slowly the world came back into your perspective - shield long gone by now, you sat up; how long were you out, you mildly wonder as you rubbed your eyes; sleep still hazed them. Stretching - your back cracked and pop, goodness you sure were stiff. Why does it feel like you slept on the floor?  
Glancing down through your groggy fog, you ‘oh’d’ finding out that, yes indeed, you slept on the floor. A cool floor that is very unfamiliar. This snapped you out of your daze, glancing around quickly you took in your surroundings. It seems you are now in what seems to be a cell, dim light giving the area a since of dread, bar thick and imposing, the hope you once had was starting to waver, where are you?  
How is it that every time you pass out you end up in such odd places?  
…well, this never happen when you rest upon that safe warm couch in the home of the Skeleton Brothers.  
Not really noticing the small white coated monster staring at you from the other side of the bar, you pulled your knees to your chest and sighed as you hugged yourself,

“I miss them…” you spoke barely above a whisper, to yourself.

“Wh-who are th-th-“

“WHOA NOT ALONE!” You jumped as you stared wide eye towards a new monster whom stood right out your cell.

Both of you looked at each other in silence, yours was a silence of fear and expectance while Alphys was one of analyzation. What now, the last monster was trying to skewer you alive, what is this one going to do, perform experiments on you till you die and then continue experiments on your soul. You shudder at the thought of that grim ending. Finally feeling the tension in the air the yellow scientist spoke.

“O-oh, um, H-hello human.”

You wave meekly.

“S-sorry I have you behind bars, it’s just that…um…w-well, you can use magic, N-Not many humans th-throughout our records of history c-can use Magic, so…y’know, um, pre-precautions.” She shrugged with a shy smile.

“But… the barrier, it was made by humans, isn’t that magic?” You answered this question as if on reaction to what she said.

Her eyes lighten up, “Oh, s-so you were educated about why we-we’re here.” She adjusted her glasses, “It s-seems my guess of a m-monster harboring you is t-true.”

You held your hand over your mouth and looked down, oh no did you sold Sans and Papyrus out, are they going to be in trouble, you mentally kick yourself and scold your curious nature.

“O-Oh, wait, no” It was almost as if she was reading your mind, “I-if you do not wish to t-tell me wh-who have harbor you, i-it’s quite alright. If anything I-I don’t wish to take your soul….I just w-wish to study it, is all.”

“But you are still going to turn me into the King, once you’ve learn everything you can…” The yellow dinosaur like monster down casted her eyes, “Or maybe, you’ll run so many experiments on me that I’ll just die.” You simply stated, you wanted her to know that you weren’t some dumb human that fell down here, you wanted her to know that you were smart enough to understand your situation down here.  
Alphys was silent for a long moment, you just rested your eyes upon here unblinking; waiting for her to speak, her thick glasses only reflecting light as she tapped her claws together nervously.

“I….Please, understand, a-all we want is freedom a-and your soul is the key…”

You hugged yourself tighter as you looked off to the side, you were starting to miss Sans and Papyrus even worse; you cursed yourself for wondering off in waterfall.

“Bu-But!”

You slowly brought your eyes back to her.

“I…I still do want t-to run tests on you and your soul, n-nothing harmful; p-promise.” She glanced quickly over to another monster hidden in the shadows of the dark dank lab, you pay no mind to the other monster and brought your attention back to Alphys. She was fiddling around for something in her pocket, she pulled out what looked like a key.

“Wh-who knows how long th-these experiments c-could take,” She rubbed a hand under her chin, “Heh, maybe weeks on e-end…m-months?”

You blinked a bit taken back, was she hinting at the fact she will prolong your life by slowly down her work on you.  
Alphys smiled at you when you made the connection, you didn’t know why but she was starting to grow on you, letting a small smile grace your feature.

She chuckled as you couldn’t help but reflect her smile, maybe within your chance of being here you could learn even more about Monsters and Souls and maybe… just maybe you can see Sans and Papyrus again. The sound of a heavy lock being undone caused you to be pulled out of your hope filled thoughts. There you saw the tiny scientist pulling open the bar door, 

“Y-You seem like a very intelligent h-human, I have so many questions for you!” You stood and walked towards her, a nervous smile cracked on her face, “P-please don’t hurt me” She gulped, it seems you’re taller that her by a couple of inches.

As you stood there before Alphys you couldn’t help but noticed the other monster; using the dark to clock himself. Standing on all six leg, the hulking and beast like monster took a protective stance behind Alphys, you raised your brows; feeling intimated. Her eyes fallowed your line of sight,

“Oh!” she seem to have forgotten that the other monster was right there behind her.

“S-sorry that’s Endogamy, He’s a g-good boy.” She spoke as the monster finally stepped out of the shadows. 

Its tail – or rather what you assume is his tail, began to wag as he panted. He sounded like a happy dog, you had to admit, you were a dog person; cats where okay too, but this was a huge dog….er…blog thing, you wonder if he would still have the same aspects as a normal dog on the surface. You choose to test this by holding out your hand, shakenly towards him.  
Alphys watched with unblinking eyes as Endogamy began to sniff your hand, the noises and sounds he would make sounded so warbled and warped; like a record that was laid out in the sun too long. He _broof’d_ and accepted your out reached hand with a nuzzle.

Aw, cute.

You began to give him pets on the head as his tail wagged faster.

“Heh, interesting.” Smiled Alphys.

After giving the blob pup a good scratch behind the ear, you turned your attention to the short scientist that was scribbling away on a note pad, it seems her studies have started now. You cleared your throat as she tore her eyes away from her pen and pad,

“Heh, s-sorry, we don’t even kn-know each other’s n-names.”

You gave her a kind smile and gave her your name.

“Oh, w-well, _______, My name is Alphys, Royal Scientist.” She held out her hand and you took it giving it a good shake.

You and the lizard scientist seem to get along very well, she was quite comfortable with you roaming the hidden lad but whenever you try to exit up top – to the public lab, she would often stop you telling you many monster past through her lab. Shrugging it off you took this chance to explore this old dim lab. You learn quite a well of knowledge from this hidden place; there were more amalgamates, other than Endogamy, they all seem okay – just don’t act hostel towards them and make sure they were fed. Other than that you found some note… about Flowey….  
It was rather painful knowing the truth behind Flowey, you choose not to dwell on this information too much, but knew that next time you crossed paths with that flower you can arm yourself with his backstory at least.

Other than exploring you often help the lizard with her work, often giving her tools while asking her the bountiful questions you had about souls, she easily answered them, just as her questions about humanity was answered by you. Chatting with her you found out that your soul having the ability to shift its appearance was caused by the imaginative mind you have, to prove point Alphys asked you,

“Wh-what did you do on the s-surface before falling down h-here?”

“Oh, well, I mostly did odd jobs” You shrugged.

She shook her head, “Maybe I sh-should ask it like this, what is it th-that you truly l-love to do?”

“OH! Well, I love to play video games but other than that I did draw a bit.”

“There, see, you’re an artist!”

It amazing how little she stuttered when she spoke so passionately.

“What…does that have to do with anything, about my soul and about my magic?”

Alphys further explain that though humans were not able to use magic, there were some rare cases where some humans had the ability to learn magic and use it; lightly, not powerful spells and craft like monsters but enough to aid simple tasks. These humans were artisans in nature, they were humans that had the amazing ability to manipulate there strong imaginations and dreams; whether wielding their minds to create vast unknown worlds via visual arts or weaving impossible tales with words, these humans that had the ability to make the impossible – possible, with the help of there talent.   
You were humbled by this information, you never thought that your love of creating new and awesome worlds when you drew could lead you to having magical abilities.  
Witch brought you back to the same question you asked before….

“So, is the barrier magic?” You asked as the Scientist hammered a peace of sheet metal.

“Ah, th-that’s right, you did inquire about that” She smiled as she screwed a plate to another, “No….well, yes….um, a bit of column B and A.” She glanced over to you and saw that you were confused.

She took it upon herself to explain to you that the Barrier is a mixture of Magic and Science, before the Great War humans and monsters both try to pull their affinity together and work to create a brighter future. The greatest mind in monster kind; gifted with the knowledge of magic and soul was W. D. Gaster and the greatest scientific mind of humans worked together to create new technologies called Magi Tech. But that dream was shattered by the mysterious death of Gaster; it seems it might have been foul play, which caused some foolish monsters to lash out against humans thus began the Great War.  
Humans used what little they created via Magi Tech and created the barrier and trapped the monsters down here; since originally monster’s home did lay underground. 

“Wait, if that’s the case, why not learn from the barrier technology and created a way to bust out?” You asked 

Alphys smiled, “Smart thinking but, use monsters and science are not very compatible”

It seems monsters are not good at Science, it’s like they can’t understand even the simplest scientific equations but it’s the same with humans and magic; so to sum it all up, Humans cannot fathom magic just like how Monsters cannot fathom Science. 

“So if the barrier is like 50/50 magic and Science, how are souls going to help brake you guys out?”

“W-well, we are hoping to over load the magi side of the barrier. Th-the soul by itself is like concentrated magic, with enough of them together and fed to the barrier it should overload and cause the barrier’s system to c-crash.”

You nodded, “That’s kind what us here in the castle all theorize, and it’s our only hope.” Alphys sighed in a seldom manner.

You’re heart went out to them, really it did. You wanted to offer your soul just so you could help her, Papyrus and Sans gain there freedom… but something about that scare you, what will happen to your soul afterwards, will it simply go back to your body… or maybe it’ll be destroyed with the barrier as well. A fear shivered it way up your spine, for some reason…death scares you now, when it was something you wished for.

A few days, maybe two or three, had passed since you came to stay with the delightful Dr. Alphys. You found out that she is a huge otaku; witch you didn’t really mind since you were one too. Often the two of you stay up late and watch anime after anime she have found in the dump. Which is another thing, she took you Dump diving with her one day, you found an old SNES (Super Nintendo), you were excited to play some games but… well, there was a reason why it was thrown away. But Alphys volunteered to fix it, you were happy, it was like hanging out with your friends but you had more in common with her.  
Often while watching Anime she would asked you how accurate was it compare to human life. Sometimes you were indulge your inner naughty self and brag about the huge two handed gun blade you had back on the surface, other time you had to tell the truth and informed her that no, you cannot do a magical transformation … no matter how badly you wanted it.

Along with that, you’re growth with your magic has skyrocketed thanks to Alphys knowledge and willingness to let you experiment with your powers. You found out what she spoke to you before about manipulating your imagination was almost like manipulating your magic; with this in mind, you were about to do much more with your magic. You are now able to summon your shield whenever you want, along with that you found out that you can project your shield too and control its size. You are now a threat with you magic, but yet you can only heal unless you are singing and it has to be a tune from the heart.   
These few days past by so fast, though it was short you learn so much and grew so much more. You couldn’t help but be happy with yourself. You often thought if the skeleton brothers would be proud of you if they could see what you can do with your shields now or maybe they’ll be impressed to see you know so much more about monster culture… your excitement often leaves you when you start thinking about them.  
You’re chest hurt.

There was a lump in your throat that you often try to swallow away.

You missed them…so fucking much….

It was the weekend, at least that’s what Alphys told you. She seemed antsy as she wrote her notes; often getting up, wondering around aimlessly and then going back to her seat… only to repeat this again. You sat behind her filing away her notes only to stop and look at her after she gotten up for the umth-teenth time,

“Um, you okay, Al?” You questioned as you put the last of her notes away.

“A-ah.” She sounded like as if she was caught, you gave her a puzzled look.

“U-uh, yeah, j-just….” She looked at you and sighed though her nose as she adjusted her glasses, “Today is anime night.”

“Oh sweet, what are we gonna wa-“

“With my girlfriend, Undyne.”

“……Ah.” You squeeked, there was a deep blush on her normally golden cheeks. 

It was rather cute and charming to see her get this fluster over someone she really care about. Too bad this was also the same monster that nearly killed you at Waterfall. Alphys knew this, you wonder if she was skittish because of you being there, you wasn’t going to harsh her mellow. If anything it would be a nice night in the hidden lab with Endogamy; you wanted Alphys to enjoy herself with her girlfriend.

“Y-yeah, but also she’s gonna be bring a friend as well,”

Oh, well that would ruin the romantic mood, either way, keeping yourself hidden from Undye would still be a smart thing to-

“It’s Papyrus.” Finished Alphys.

You gasped, “Papyrus!” Your eyes lit up and you smiled from ear to ear.

Alphys blinked a bit confused, “Um…yeah…. Y-you act like you know him.” She gave you a narrowed eyed look.

“Ah...well… Al, please I wanna watch anime with you guys too!” you began to beg, trying to get off the suspicious subject of you knowing Paps.

“WHAT?! Ar-are you nuts, Undye, sh-she’s the captain of th-the royal guards, th-the same royal guards I w-will remind you that has an order for your soul, s-signed by the Ki-King himself!”

“I..I know but…” you looked to your feet.

This was your chance to see them again… well, at least one of them, If you could tell Papyrus that you were okay, he could past the word along to Sans and they wouldn’t have to worry too much. Hell, maybe they could come get you after Alphys was done studying you.

“Please, there has to be a way.” You begged her again, your sadden eyes looking deep within her concern eyes.

She glanced right and then left, she rubbed the back of her neck and sighed in a defeated manner, this could give her a chance to see how magical devises could affect humans and their souls. There was a special item that gnawed away on her brain as you continue to beg and plead to join anime night.

“Alright, I…I might have s-something, but I-I’m not sure if it would work on humans, since your make up is so m-much different than Monsters.”

You tilted your head.

“Monsters are made of m-magic.”

“Ah.”

“Let me introduce you to the Transmorphic Collar” She smiled as she led you by hand, up the stairs you two walked, up to the public lab.

This was it, you’ll get to see him again, see Papyrus. You will be able to talk to him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right, so i have been kinda re-reading my old chapters of this fic and YARG  
> So many typos and misspelling.  
> I see what everyone was talking about.
> 
> Mind you I write most of these chapters WAY late at night only fueled by my libido and Mt.Dew.  
> So sometimes when I try to edit my own stuff i miss ALOT of things, so it would seems.
> 
> Anyways, to get to my point
> 
> I would ever love it so, if i can get someone to read my old chap and kinda Beta it for me.  
> Of course you will get credit and if you want i can advertise your tumblr or DA of junk if you want.
> 
> Message me here if you are interested.
> 
> http://gamermother.tumblr.com/
> 
> Thank you and keep on dreaming


	23. Who are you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New bunny on the block, y'all!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My My Myyyy  
> I have such smart readers
> 
> This chap is pure feels y'all, be strong

**Chapter 22**

 

The Skeleton brother’s household had been quite, so still and silent like the fallen snow but instead of the light fluffy warmth one would get when seeing the snow fall, there - in the Skeleton’s home, a thick air of sadness and depression. Sans has locked himself away from the world, only leaving at night to spend at Grillby’s; drinking himself to a point of numbing himself off to his storm of emotions.   
Papyrus, his younger brother, the one that would normally pull him out of such a funk was no better than him. He often could be seen moping around the house, main places being his room or the couch, he would often just sit there and think about how quite the house is, how this home lost its spirit when they lost you.  
Mind you, Sans saw you drop into the abyss of Waterfall just as Papyrus heard you, both bone brothers thought of you nothing but dead. 

Both of them took it hard; grieving in their own way. Papyrus ever so energetic demeanor seem to fade away more and more as the days past. He would once use every other day to clean the house, now he would cry his sockets out every other day over the thought of you. What was once his shiny and proud body armor was now just dusty and dull, lackluster due to being unkempt; it was the last thing he wore when you were around, it still smelt of you… he wanted to keep that at least. Hell, even the dynamic wind that would blow his cape like scarf has disappeared. Papyrus was a wreck, he didn’t even bother going to training and when Undyne called, she was shocked and worry to no end when she heard,  
“Sorry, Undyne…I…I just can’t bring myself to train today.” And then the line went dead, leaving Undyne to freight over her skeletal buddy.  
So when the weekend finally arrived, though Papyrus planed on blowing off the Anime Night altogether, Undyne had different plans. Kicking in the home’s door she spotted the sad burrito with the Papyrus filling and dragged him off to help him forget about his worries. She had no idea what could throw off one as spirited as Papyrus, but damnit, she was his closest friend she will get him to smile.  
But how, how will he – no, how could he even fathom forgetting a human as stupendous as you.

“COME ON, DORK, AIN’T NO WAY YOU’RE GONNA MISS THIS NIGHT, YOU NEED IT.” She laughed in a hardy manner as she dragged the tall skeleton towards Hot Land.

Papyrus just sighed in a seldom manner as he allowed himself to be pulled alongged, he couldn’t really bring himself to hate Undyne; yes, she was there at your last moments and it might have been your spear that sent you flying off into the abyss of Waterfall, but…  
Papyrus blamed himself more than anyone over your death, he knew that if he just wasn’t arguing, fighting like a stupid ninny. You would still be alive, still giving him those smiles and still taking his breath away.

“HERE WE ARE, SCRUB!”

He was pulled out of his thoughts of you by Undyne stopping right in front of Alphys’ lab. She looked over her slim blue scaled shoulder to flash a bright smile towards her best friend. Papyrus didn’t even have enough energy to give back a weak smile, she just sighed through his nose and looked down at the sandy ground. A flash of worry and concern ghost in her eyes and feature, she shook her head

“Paps, it’ll be okay, just… just hang out with us, give us a chance to help cheer you up. You can even vent to us if you want.” Undyne said all this, facing forward; she knew that if she faced Papyrus with those words, tears would escape her eye.  
Papyrus was silent as he looked down at the fin like hand that clutched his gloved ones, he opened his mouth as if to speak but,

The door opened to the lab, standing there in the door way was Alphys, she smiled widely towards Undyne.

“Oh, I knew I h-heard someone at th-the door.” She remarked only to receive a fang grin from her girlfriend.

“Hey, babe…er, who’s the new monster?” Undyne pointed out.

Papyrus lifted his sockets off of Alphys and rested them on the silent monster behind her, his sockets widen.

Standing there in a navy blue and white doted dress that seem to fit the monster just right, was a bunny. Fur as black as night and gold brown undertones that seem to trace down her chin and to her paw, the bunny monster gave Papyrus a shy familiar smile. He narrowed his socket a bit, why did he felt he met this monster somewhere before, maybe this feeling was caused by this monster’s eyes; though silted the color of this bunny’s eyes reminded him a lot of your eye color.  
The new monster ducked behind Alphys in a weak attempt to hide; witch was hard since the rabbit was a few inches taller than the yellow lizard.  
Undyne raised a brow towards Papyrus as his gaze linger on the new rabbit monster, she chuckled and nudged her elbow into him.

“N-NYEH!” Papyrus jumped out of his stupor.

The rabbit monster giggled lightly… that giggle it sounded so familiar to the skeleton as well.

“Ah, u-um” Alphys brought attention back on her, “Guys, th-this is…ah… Z-Zeapher!”

The rabbit monster stepped from Alphys and gave her a dead pan - half lidded eyes, look. Alphys laughed nervously but then cleared her throat,  
“Zeapher is h-helping me on a pr-project. She’s c-cool, she loves wa-watching anime as well.”

“AH, a fellow anime lover! AWSOME!” Undyne marched into the lab and clapped the new monster on her back, nearly whapping the breath out of her.

As the two walked off to get everything ready for the anime marathon, Alphys allowed Papyrus in, he slowly step inside; his glaze finally tearing off ‘ _Zeapher_ ’ (Really Alphys, c’mon!). Aphys fixed herself up a bit; pink tank top and khaki shorts, she was going for casual wear. Papyrus gave her a compliment on her look, only to have her fluster and give him a good look that turned into worry,

“Th-Thanks Papyrus, bu-but look at you – you’re a-armor needs a good polish, w-would you like me to?” She trailed off when Papyrus shook his head.

“N-NO, THAT WANT BE NEEDED, I’VE BEEN…. PREOUCPIED, BY TOMARROW I’LL GIVE IT A GOOD SHINE, THANK YOU THOUGH” He smiled weakly, Aphys wasn’t buying it, but she didn’t want to press it.

“Papyrus, I am here if you want to talk, o-okay?”

Papyrus nodded and the night of anime began.

You had to give it to Alphys, she had rightfully earned her title as Royal Scientist. When the collar was placed around your neck; you felt sort of a fuzzy static around your soul. You skin began to feel itchy as you felt a strange shift within you. Bring a mirror to you – you let out an excited squeal, you had to say, you ain’t that bad looking for a bunny monster. You strike a pose; Alphys chuckled. At first you wanted to be a goat monster, but the scientist explain to you that most Goat monsters are royalty and that could bring up a lot of questions by Undyne and that’s the last thing you needed, it kind of made you a bit sad, you wanted to at least see something that reminded you of Toriel; you still slightly morn her death.  
Letting you barrow one of her dresses, Alphys warned you about the collar. Its power comes from the magic energy of the monster or person that wears it. So while wearing it you might feel sleepy, tired or just sluggish, when that happen just excuse yourself for a good minute and turn the collar off to let your magical energy to build back up. You were determined to make this work, you took her warning to heart, knowing that if you run out of magical energy that collar would basically stop working. 

Throughout the night you noticed how Papyrus would steal glances and gazes at you, when he did you would often ignore it or just try and meet his gaze; but he would quickly look away from you. Frustration was nagging at you - you wanted to have some alone time with him, let him know who you really are and tell him that you are doing fine… tell him that you miss him and Sans.   
But…

Undyne would want another Anime to watch.  
Undyne would happen to wonder in on you and Papyrus trying to get snacks.  
Undyne would be right there to keep you from spilling your guts. 

This was getting hard and very tiring, speaking of tire, you were starting to feel so drain. It was around the 15th anime that you excused yourself and stumbled off towards another part of the lab. Alphys would give you an understanding nod and Undyne would just grunt in understanding while Papyrus, he would just watch you walk off.

“So… that new monster, Zeapher, she’s kinda quite?” Spoke Undyne as you were out of ear shot.

“Ah, w-well, she’s ex-extremely shy. She has an h-hard time speaking around n-new monsters.” Alphys had your back, “But sh-she’s quite brilliant, though.”

“Whatever, she seems pretty cool, I mean she is your friend, babe.”

Alphys blushed and giggled.

Papyrus knew when to make himself scares around the two lovers, he spotted how Undyne placed an arm around Alphys and choose this time to excuse himself as well. Alphys was too distracted by the advances of her girlfriend, didn’t even noticed.

You nearly knocked over a chair as you tried your best to balance yourself, yet again. Your breath came out as pants as you fell to your knees. The sensation of static around your soul caused you to twitched, the collar around your neck almost felt like it zapped you. Looking down at your hands you found that the disguise around your body had faded away, along with your energy. Sweat trickled down your brow as you looked around; making sure you were far enough away from the others, so no one could see you.  
It seems you have wonder into one of Alphys many deserted offices, the public lab use to be a work place for other monsters as well. But as Alphys explain, as the hope for freedom slowly started to die, the number of scientist trickled down to it just being her. The office was silent and had a light lair of dust on all the equipment, the sound of your heavy breathing was the only thing you could hear. You leaned against the nearby wall; you wanted your body to rest as well as your soul.  
As you sat there you could slowly feel your energy returning, it was slow but hell, at least it was happening. You sat there in your new dress wondering, trying to figure out how you can tell Papyrus you were you, not Zeapher. 

A humming of _Nyeh_ caused you to sit up straight that was Papyrus.  
You could now hear his boots echo within the haunted empty halls of Alphys’ lab.   
The Skeletal man seem to be wondering around aimlessly, he wanted to give Undyne and Alphys plenty of alone time; it was what good friends do. But yet, he couldn’t help but feel a twinge of jealousy; he could have had that once… when you were still alive.  
Humming lost to his sudden sadness he stopped in the middle of the hall, he was so tired, so sad, and just… just so frustrated. He kept hearing your screams for help as you fell, it rang in his skull.

“Human… I miss you so much.” He sniffle.

_**Did you really find me?** _

Papyrus stood straight up.

__**Did you really seek me out?  
The true me  
The me that I’m really**

“H-HUMAN?!!” Papyrus cried out desperately as his skull swiftly looked around.  
You were alive!

__**I have found you like you found me  
But not the core  
I have not found you**

Papyrus took off, running at full speed, lead by his hearing, boots squeaked on the smooth floor.

__**I will seek you  
I will love you  
The you that is really you**

He gasped as he felt his soul glow with a green aura, it was as if you were hugging his very soul. “HUMAN!”

__**Please seek me  
Love me and my true ugliness  
The me that is real**

Papyrus skidded to a stop as he approached an office area towards the end of the hall, he panted lightly; he haven’t ran that fast in a while. He slowly approached the open door way.

_**Please find me and walk beside m-** _

“H-human?” Papyrus quickly walked in and looked to his right.

Long ears erected, you looked up at Papyrus with widen eyes; the red collar around your neck jangled lightly. Papyrus’ hope filled sockets dimmed as he saw you sitting on the floor of the office area, the hope that was wielding up in his soul shattered and turned to dust.

“O-oh…” That defeated acknowledgement caused you to lower your fake rabbit ears.

“HEH, ITS JUST YOU ZEAPHER, I..I thought…AHEM, I THOUGHT YOU WERE SOMEONE ELSE.” You saw orange tears form in the corner of his sockets.

“Don’t cry Pappy, its me.” You spoke finally at you reached up towards him.

He gave you a puzzled and almost offended look.

“No, No, please Paps, believe me its..ah..” You flinched as you felt another static zap around your neck, your outwards appearance of Zeapher faded away back to you – your body was starting to feel weak.

A wave of emotions all hit Papyrus at once and could be seen plainly on his face as you sat there on the floor before him, you were unable to bring any energy in your legs to stand up. You don’t know why but as he stare down at you; sockets widen with pure shock, you suddenly started to feel shy and panicked.

“I-I know, I should have contacted you, but…But Alphys was keeping me on such tight watch, I didn’t want to get you or Sans in trouble,” You suddenly started to blurt out, tears welling up in your eyes; why wasn’t he saying anything, why is he just standing there looking at you?

“Pappy, please, just… I’m sorry okay, please don’t hate me, I missed you both…so.. so badly, I missed cooking with you, I missed saying puns with Sans until you get mad at both of us, please…. Paps… say something…I… I’m getting scared okay!” Tears were already falling down your cheek as you looked up at him, begging for some kind of reaction from him.

He finally fell to his knees, the sound of bone meeting hard flooring made you jump, he quickly reached out to you and wrap you within his long arms; he was giving you the biggest you ever felt.

“I missed you _so_ much, as well.” He softly spoke as he embraced you, his hold on you tighten slightly as if fearing you would disappear right there in his arms.

You choked on a sob in your throat as you brought your arms around him to return the hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sniffle* I'M NOT CRYING I....I JUST GOT SOMETHING IN MY EYES...  
> *WAILS* TEAAAARRRSSSS


	24. Reunited and It Feels so Good (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It seems that Paps missed you quite a lot!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all, I have found my beta.
> 
> We are currently working on Chap 1 (well its more like they're doing all the work)  
> EITHER WAY I APPRECIATE THEM AND GIVE THEM LOTSA HUGS
> 
> Thank you for reading and enjoy

**Chapter 23**

 

This is what’s been missing, this is what you’ve been crying out for since Waterfall. You clung to him as if he was your life in its purest form, he did the same to you. But… something was missing, someone was missing…Sans. You were over the hills happy to finally see Papyrus again but,

“Pap, wait” You spoke softly, pressing your hand on his chest.

He only allow his arms to become loose, he looked down at you.

“I am beyond happy to see you again, but…” You hesitated, “How is Sans?”

His joy was replace but a slight irk of annoyance in his sockets, he sighed in almost a frustrated manner. He was finally reunited with you but yet again, his brother was brought into the mix…honestly, why can he not have you all to himself?!

“Papyrus.” You warned him as he looked to the side in a standoffish way.

“Pappy, please I care about you and I see how you look, you look as if you’ve been crying every day.” Papyrus continue not to give you any eye contact, “Papyrus, you now know that I’m alive, Sans doesn’t.”

Papyrus finally rested his sockets on you, a childish almost spoil like pout on his features, “So…”

You stared at him in offended shock, mouth agape, “PAPYRUS, THAT IS THE MOST SELFISH- oh, wh-whoa” Just before you can scold him, a wave of dizzying tiredness hit you. 

You slumped a bit in his arms as you placed your palms on his chest, trying to steady yourself as the world spins around you; you can feel your belly lurch a bit. Papyrus pout was replace by pure concern.

“HUMAN, ARE YOU OKAY?”

“….P-Papyrus please, just tell me how Sans is doing?” You asked barely above a whisper, almost sounding as if you were begging.  
Papyrus looked down at you for a long while, he rested his head on the top of yours.

“HE… HE’S NOT DOING TOO WELL, HE’S WRECKED WITH GUILT JUST LIKE ME, IF NOT LIKE ME; MORE.” You looked up at Papyrus and blinked, why have they been beating themselves over you?

It was if Papyrus heard you inner question and answered it, “IF…If we were not fighting, you wouldn’t have wonder off and…” he trailed off.

Well, it’s good to see that they had learn their lesson, but you could still tell they had hostility towards each other… at least Papyrus showed signs of it. You had to fix this, you were opening your mouth to speak only to feel that familiar zap. Your appearance changed to that of the bunny monster and then back to the original you. The feeling of static around your soul caused you to cringe,

“Human?!”

“S-sorry, Paps, forgot to turn this off,” You flick the tag on the red leather color. You felt the static dissipate and relaxed a bit. “The collar feeds off my magical energy, didn’t think it’ll drain me this much.”

“Your magic is really low, human.” He spoke with worry as he looked at your soul.

You laughed in a tire manner, “Don’t worry it’ll build back up, just… it takes a while.” You leaned into him; letting your head rest on his armored chest.

You never felt this kind of fatigue in your life; it was like running a marathon while sick in the scorching heat, everything you did drained you. Papyrus rubbed small circles on your back – trying to give you some form of comfort. You groan as he held you close to him for a moment, 

“I…I could give you some of my magic.” Suggested the tall skeletal man.

You lean back a little to look at his face, “But won’t you get tired?” You asked a lack of energy could be heard in your voice.

Papyrus shook his head and smiled, “I HAVE PLENTY OF MAGIC TO SPEAR, NYHEHEHEH, I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS AFTER ALL.” He boasted with his normal confidences returning, it made you smile – weakly, but a smile none the less.

“A-alright, sure how do we do the whole magical transfer thing?” You questioned with a weak chuckle.

That’s when Papyrus exterior of confidence broke to that of nervous shyness, a hue of orange could be seen on his cheek bones as he looked everywhere but you. He cleared his throat and steel himself before looking back down at you,

“I’m going to have to give it to you, directly through your soul”

You blushed, “You mean… you’re gonna have to…uh, touch it?”

He nodded, “That is, if I can, I remember the shield around your soul.”

“Oh well, after sometime with Alphys I can control my shields better, I can lower it….um, for..er, you.” Your blushed deepen as he gave you a gaze of admiration.

“WOWIE, you gotten stronger here as well, you are truly amazing, human.” He directed a kind smile to you that seem to hit you right in your heart.

Why does he have to be so cute?

There you two sat on the cool floor of the ill forgone office, you sat facing Papyrus; legs tucked under you while Papyrus sat before you, legs crossed. Both of you had an air of dust and awkward shyness as he wrung his glove hands and you fiddle with your fingers. Papyrus will give you some of his magic, but to do this he must touch your sol directly. Papyrus coughed making you bring your attention on him,

“So, um, if you want I can pull your soul out.” He spoke in a soft tone, his nerves forcing him to bring his tone down.

You held up a hand to stop him, “Heh, I learned a lot here, I can do it.” You gave him a cocky smile witch he intern chuckled to; that seem to lighten the mood a bit.  
Placing a hand over your chest - just above your breasts, you exhaled slowly and made a motion as if you were clutching something. Slowly, you began to pull the baled up hand away from your chest; a feeling of displacement washed over you, but you continued with your action. Careful and slowly you pulled your fist out before the two of you, unfurling your fingers your soul appear right there before the two of you in the middle of your palm.  
Papyrus stared in pure awe at the floating heart shape essence, a vibrant green glow between you two; patches of black attached by purple threat could still be seen on your soul. You smiled, marveling at the hue of your soul – no longer a sickly pale green, it was now bright like the lush green of healthy nature. Suddenly your soul flicker, almost like a fading hologram.  
A wave of fatigue hit you again and you suddenly became out of breath. You wavered a bit, nearly falling over,

“_____!”

Papyrus’ voice caused you to be brought back to the current world, you sat up straight as a trail of sweat trickle down your neck. You looked over to him, a wariness in your eyes.

“S-sorry, Paps, just…really tired.” You huffed, your soul continue to flicker like a flame on a dying candle.

“It’s alright.” He spoke, taking the tip of his gloves between his teeth and pulling. You swallowed hard as you watched him. You never thought anyone taking off their gloves by their teeth would be so hot.  
Now de-gloved, Papyrus reached out to your soul, only to have a rejecting **zap** cause him to retract his hand almost as if it touched fire.

“Oh, shit, sorry Paps, I forgot about the shield.” You jumped as he tenderly held his rejected hand.

He shook his head as he winced in pain, wiggling his digits, he looked at his boney fingers; no injuries so it would seems. He looked towards you again, you took this as a hint to remove the shield. Looking towards your soul you gave it a hard stare and the light humming around your soul stopped.

“May I?” He asked, this time waiting for you okay.

You nodded and he slowly made a reach to your soul again.

The sensation of a fond forging tickle resonated from within your body and out, you shuddered as his phalanges wrapped tenderly around your soul. It was around this time you took detail notice of Papyrus’ fingers, just like his brother they were mere bones but they seem more slender and longer. The way they somewhat fumbled around your essence so gently made you shiver again, it was that odd tickle again.

“Heh, sorry.” Smiled Papyrus shyly as she finally took hold of your soul; cupping it within both exposed hands.

“I-It’s okay,” you were becoming short of breath again, but this time there was a slowly growing heat within you as you felt your cheeks flushed, “Just… you felt nice, touching my soul…um…like that.” You coughed out the last bit of your words; embarrassment taking over.

The odd hue blush on Papyrus’ cheeks deepen, “AHEM, WELL, TH-THANK YOU” He proudly puffed out his chest, you gave him a smile; amused by his normal Papyrus brand confidence.  
Again the confidence shrank and he looked down to your soul within his hands and then back to you,

“Um, what I’m about to do…you might….well… it’s going to feel, strange.” He finally simply put it.

You gave him a curious blink before you watched with widen eyes, an orange aura like magic formed in the middle of Papyrus’ chest; you could see his soul, it looked like an upside down heart – compared to yours, it was a bright and vibrate warm almost golden color orange. Almost as if being pulled on unseen strings you could see the energy that was wielding up around his soul travel downwards towards the arm that held your soul.

For some reason a fear like anxiety build up in you as you watched intently. The energy flowed and pulled itself down his arms towards his hand. Within this hand he clutched your soul so tenderly, you swallowed thickly as you saw the energy slither its way into his hand towards your soul. The moving energy paused…  
You glanced away from your soul to Papyrus, he was watching what he was doing, so focused and serious; sockets train on his energy as it was centimeters away from your soul.

“Brace yourself, human.”

Was the only warning he gave you before his energy enveloped your once green soul.  
A deep gasp sounded from you as your body suddenly flared up, eyes widen with shock of the sudden sensation of burning pleasure. You arched your back as you lulled your head back, a groan exited your throat as the feeling of a painfully slow penetration quake not only your core but your body as well. Your breath labor you whined and whimper as pressed your legs together and shifted your hips, your womanhood awaken aching for a need to be filled.  
Papyrus watched your body wrath with pleasure with hooded sockets, the groan that escaped from you made his bones rattle. Drunk on your arousal he slowly wrapped his fingers around your vibrating soul, he gave it a soft squeeze.

“Pap-AH!” You doubled over in on yourself as you hugged yourself, the heat within your body causing sweat to appear on your brow and form. You clamp your legs together and wiggled your hips, you can feel burning want drip from your south mouth. You could feel the fog of lust filling your mind, hazed eyes looked up at the Skeleton holding your soul.

“My,my, what a mess” Mused Papyrus in a husky tone, you looked towards your soul he clutched in his hand, it was dripping, a green like liquid could be seen streaming down his fore arm. He chuckled almost in a dark tone; it made you insides quiver with want. He brought his arm to his mouth and there you could see his own magical orange tongue lull out of his maw; a wicked grin married his face.  
He slowly trail his tongue up his fore arm and to his wrist; fallowing the drippings from your soul. He paused, sockets locked onto your begging eyes, you didn’t know you were watching him so intently until you saw him winked at you. Looking you right in the eyes he dragged his tongue up and over your soul, you body shook as a quivering moan left your mouth.  
A storm of electrical pleasure filled your form, you reached out desperately towards him only to let your hand fall and grip the ground, your body was slowly becoming overstimulated. Papyrus let out a long wanton groan as he slowly swirled his tongue all over your soul’s surface, your eyes rolled and flutter closed as you nails painful dug into the ground, another strangled moan of his name escaped from your lips.  
He stopped to enjoy the pure pleasure he felt from you crying out his name intensely like that, he gave you a wicked ‘ _Nyhheheh_ ’ as gazed at the trembling pile of want he had turned you into.   
He ready himself to trail his other than over your soul until,

“…Pappy, please…” You begged in a low soft voice.

“Hm, please what, human?” He asked in a teasing voice.

You never knew Papyrus could be this dominated, this _inciting_. It was like a switch was flipped within him, you swallowed thickly as you looked up at him. Sinful want hazing your eyes as you looked up at the orange flicker within his sockets.

“Please, Pappy…I…want to…” You bit your lower lip as you suddenly felt shy.

Papyrus raised a brow and squeeze your soul again.

“AH, MAKE ME CUM!” You cried out pathetically as another intense wave of pleasure hit you.

He chuckled darkly again as he watched you shiver, your body ached with need. 

“My good greedy little Human,” He regard as he stood up, he towered over you with his grand height, you never felt so small before in your life, but that look he gave down at you; so commanding so absolute, it made your soul shiver with anticipation within his hand, 

“ **On your back, now.** ”

The command and power in his voice made you flip on your back within seconds, your legs shivered with erotic excitement. He circled you, sockets locked upon you as if he was a predator and you were his prey – his meal and he was about to have a grand feast.  
You gasped lightly as he knelt down; placing himself before your legs, you pushed the edge of your dress downwards trying to cover up the drool of want that pooled between your thighs. The location he was in, he could see everything and you still had no underwear.

“Move.” He spoke as he looked down at your quivering hands.

You obeyed, bring your hands to your chest. He flipped your dress up, you gasped again as you felt cool air lap at your once covered neathers. A grunt like growl left him as he pried your legs open. You quickly covered your face with your hands as embarrassment made it hard to watch.  
Papyrus took a moment to take in the welcoming sight before him, he hummed in approval as he was presented your drenched pussy, twitching in pure want. Your legs almost closed on pure instinct as you felt Papyrus breath on your heated core. His free hand gave your inner thigh a warning squeeze; god, you were so soft to him.

“Keep them open, human.” He warned you in that predominate tone. 

“Y-yeaA-AH, FFFFUUAAKKK” You cried out as felt a tongue slowly trail along your slit.

“Langue.” He warned you as he squeezed your soul; he didn’t forget it.

“HanNN, P-PAPPY” You let out a gasp like cry, back arching off the floor.

Papyrus lap hardly against your saturate slit, your body twitched and arch with every touch of his warm, soft wet tongue. You mind was turning to nothing but lust and sin, Papyrus was so skilled with his tongue; how? You did not know nor did you care as you felt his tongue finally enter you. Your chest heaved up and down as you try to catch your breath, only to have yourself thrown back into the torrent of pure pleasure as the skeleton made a feast out of you lower mouth, his thumb rubbed tiny circles on your soul. The clashing storm of ecstasy within your body was quickly bring you to your peak as you felt an all too familiar build up within your belly.

“AAA-AHH GWOD” Your tongue lulled out your mouth as droll dribble down your cheek. One arm over your face while the other scramble to grip the ground under you.

Your mewls of lust soon turned to gross moans of pure lust and sin as your toes curled and un curled, you were so close, you cried out incoherent words as Papyrus tongue dove deeper; slurping and lapping against your walls, he found great pleasure as your thighs would squeeze his skull from time to time. The roll of your hips against his face did nothing but help his tongue plunge deeper within your soaked depths, the sensation of your damp walls clenching down on his invading tongue caused anticipation to build in his crotch.

“PAPPY, A-ALMOST, THERE!” You cried out between breaths as his tongue finally found your most sensitive spot. 

In one possessive motion, sat up straight; lifting you up with him - free arm wrapped around your waist, you let out a surprised gasp as he did. He was in a more comfortable angle he began to lick, lap and slurp feverishly, while giving your soul a tight squeeze.  
Your legs wrapped around his head as your back fully arched head flung back as you let out a garble moan like cry as you climax intensely.

You panted and smiled like a fool as you slowly came down from your sexual high, Papyrus let your lower half back down onto the ground. You watched him with hooded eyes as he licked up your love juices from his maw. 

“You taste exquisite, dearest.” He mused as he looked down at you, there was still traces of your clear liquid on his chin as orange coloring could still be seen on his cheeks.

You blushed to those words, he release your soul; it faded away back into your body. A feeling of satisfaction and completeness caused your to hum happily. 

“Why not have a taste.” He purred as he reached down and cupped your cheek.

You allowed him to bring you up to his level; you stood on your knees, leaning into his touch and on him for support. Sockets still filled with lustful hunger, your lips met his teeth. Parting his teeth you felt his hot tongue lap against your lips. It was wet from his saliva and your cum, you opened your mouth shyly, sighing as you tasted the mixture of his mouth and your nectar. 

“HAH, FOUND’EM!”

You and Papyrus both suddenly broke the kiss and jerk your heads towards the entrance of the office area, standing there was Undyne; arms folded and an all knowing smirk on her lips. Papyrus let out a wheeze panic as he looked back to you again, it seems the collar must have activated since you were back in your bunny form. He sighed out in relive as he looked towards Undyne; embarrassment filling his poster as he slowly stood up. You hide your face to ashamed to look at anyone. 

“U-UH ER, UNDYNE…YOU SEE...UM… WHAT HAPPENED IS…UH” Papyrus stumbled over his words as he approached his friend.

She gave him a hardy laugh, “I know you two acted odd around each other, she’s the monster that you’ve been crushing over, huh?” She pointed a claw digit towards you.

Papyrus paused, he looked to you – you gave him a shrug, he then brought his sockets back over to Undyne, “HEH, YUP, CAUGHT US.” Papyrus choose to go with it.

“Heh, y’know if you two wanted some private time you could have ask, you two didn’t have to sneak away like that.”

Both you and Papyrus blushed deeply; you both wanted to hide away in the deepest of seas.

“Me and Alphys know the importance of alone time, trust us.” She gave the skeleton a tap on the shoulder.

He coughed nervously, “ER, YES, WELL, UM… COULD… COULD YOU GIVE IS A MOMENT, ME AND UH, ZEAPHER WILL BE BACK TO FINSIH THE MARATHON SOON.”

Undyne nodded and walked off. 

“YEAH BABE THEY’RE OKAY, THEY’RE JUST SMOOCHING” She teased from afar.

Both you and Papyrus just stood there dumbfounded.

Sometime later you and Papyrus stood within the abandon office, he leaned against the nearby solid wall; arm crossed while you half sat on a desk - close by. There was a heavy silence in the room, Papyrus’ mind was going a mile a minute, how was he going to get you back home, away from Alphys, he needed to save you and get you back home so thing can be just like the good old day; just you and him.

“I’m not going back.” You spoke, braking him out of his trail of thought.

“WH-WHAT?” He looked towards you confused and shocked.

“You and Sans haven’t made up yet, huh?”

He just answered you with silence.

“If I go back, you two will just fight over me, I’m tired of that.” You glared down at the ground.

“TH-THEN WHO DO YOU CHOOSE, ONCE YOU MADE YOUR CHOICE WE HAVE NO CHOICE TO ACCEPT IT”

“I already made my choice.”

Papyrus sockets twinkled and he smiled.

“Ah, no, what just happened is not in line with my choice. What just happened was…” You blushed, “Well, it was just a thing that happened…that I happened to like a lot.” You coughed blushing lightly.

Papyrus joy seem to fade, but he still smiled; happy he was finally able to give you a good time.

“Pappy, I’m sure you will like my choice, but before I tell you or Sans my choice I want you to know somethings… pass it along to Sans as well.”

Papyrus nodded.

You stomp your foot and hands on hips you looked him straight in the sockets with a glare flaring in your eyes, 

“How dare you and Sans fought over me like I’m some kinda meat, did you even think of asking what I think, no! You two were too busy with your god forsaken dick contest! I AM A GROWN ASS WOMAN, I CAN MAKE MY OWN FUCKING DECISIONS!” 

Papyrus winced at your words.

“I already have made my choice, but you two will never know my decisions until you both grow the fuck up and make up!”

Papyrus posture slumped, he looked down at the ground feeling down right awful about everything.

You sighed through your nose and walked over to him, reaching up you placed a hand on his face and steady his skull to look down at you.

“I wanna go home, Pappy.” You spoke softly, the voice you had was weak and tired. After all this you just want to go home to your bone heads and watch TV with them on their couch.

He nodded and wrapped his arms around your waist, pulling you into a hug.

“Please hurry and make up with your brother, I wanna go home, I wanna be happy with both of you.”

He silently nodded.

That being said, you and Papyrus returned back to the main room where Undyne and Alpyus waited. They already had another anime lined up for the continuation of the marathon. You couldn’t help but noticed how Alphys was now wearing Undye’s black tank top while Undyne wore her oink one. You spoke not a word but sat next to the lizard and nudge her with a wink. She gave a shy giggle and smiled. The rest of the night continue uneventful, 

Undyne would often boast how she could easily kicked anyone’s ass in the anime.

While Papyus often marvel at the main character’s power and asked Undyne to train him to do that.

You and Alpys enjoyed your time with the ones you love.

It was late and it was time for all monsters to head home to rest for the next day. You and Alphys waved off the Papyrus and Undyne as they headed out. Papyrus gave you one last long look as you gave him a smile. The door closed and Alphys gave you an all knowing look,

“S-So you got a-a lot of explaining to do.”

“Heh, so do you.” You retorted tugging at her black tank top.

You both shared a laugh.

Turning Papyrus walked with his confidence once again; chest out and long strides. Undyne smiled at this, she was happy to get her friend back.

“Looks like someone’s himself again after a bit of a ‘ _run in_ ’ with his girlfriend.” She did air quotes.

“NYHEHEEHEH, BUT OF COURSE!” 

Both him and Undyne laughed boastfully into the night, Papyrus knew when he gets home he will have to talk with his brother, he will have to make up with him… for you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hm, I do wonder what Sans is up to?


	25. Truce?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seeing eye to eye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys i drew some more scenes from this story.  
> Post a link for you guys at the end.
> 
> ENJOY AND THANK YOU!

**Chapter 24**

 

The chilled snowy wind outside contracted the welcoming warmth of the pub like bar. The heated atmosphere within the bar was all thanks to its owner; Grillby, a soft but stern spoken bar tender, the flame elemental crackled and pop with pride as he saw that tonight business was doing pretty good. Yes, the beer tap flowed like a river out into the sea and there was plenty of laughter and smiles in the air. Grillby stood behind the bar, his glasses reflecting the light of the bar as he wiped clean a glass.

“Yo, Grillby, another please” Called random monster on the other side of the bar.  
Grillby answered with a point and a nod as he slid down a mug of drink to the monster in waiting.

Gold flowed like the many drinks he served, tonight was perfect for the bar owner… but yet, worry nestled its way into his soul. His glasses aim towards a table located in the middle of the room, there sat the many dogs of Snowdin; laughing, howling and barking with laughter as a familiar stout skeleton sat on the edge of the table, popping jokes and wise cracking like it was going out of style.

“and i says, i say to them, her aims is getting better!”

The dogs barked with laughter as he received a high five from Doggo. 

Cheeks dusted a deep blue along the bridge of his nose, Sans was drunk – yet again trying to drink away his thoughts, his emotions and fears. Grillby sighed, almost sounding like a sizzle, as he leaned against the bar; worrying glowing irises falling on his usual costumer. Sans cracked another joke and had the table bursting with laughter yet again, he smiled wide, proud of himself with that joke and went to take a sip of his drink….hm, empty, well it won’t be for long.

“ay, yo, guys, i’ll be right back, need a refresher.” And with that he slipped off the table, almost stumbling he headed towards the bar.

“heheh, ay yo, grilz” Sans chuckled lightly as he propped himself up onto one of the many bar stools.

“Hello, Sans” Spoke Grillby, still leaning on the counter; propped up by his arms folded.

Sans gave him a lazy smile and wink, “getting dry over here, grilz” He placed his glass on the counter, only for Grilby to take it and gave it a look.

“Sans….” He sighed as he placed the empty glass back on the bar, “You said this was your last drink.” Grillby looked towards him with furrowed brows.

Sans blinked slowly, “what, c’mon, be a pal.” He shrugged and held up on boney finger, “one more, just one more and that’ll be it.” 

Grillby gave him a dead pan look, “You said that, 7 drinks ago, Sans.” 

Sans was silent as he stared at the fire elemental, it seems like he went into a drunken daze as he just wavered there, staring.  
Grillby was used to inebriated customers, he was very used to Sans when he had a few too many, but this… this was starting to irk him; why was his friend drinking so much, what has happened to trigger him?

“Sans!” Grillby raised the tone in his voice, not enough to ruin everyone else’s good time, but it was enough for Sans to be snapped out of his stupor.

“heh, whoa,” he chuckled weakly rubbing his hands over his skull, he lean his upper body onto the oaken polished counter.

Grillby gave him a worried look as the skeletal man just rested there, “Sans, I’m quite worry…. What’s going on?”Grillby reached out, ready to give a reassuring touch to his friend, only to have Sans push himself up – to sit up straight, Grillby retracted his hand.

“aw, i’m fine grilz, so about that drink-“

“No, Sans, I’m starting to think I need to cut you off before you drink yourself into an emotional wreck.”

“emotional wer- pssshht, naw, grilz.” He chuckled, “if anything, I’m doing good, heh, i’m on _fire_ tonight!” Sans full on laughed at his own pun as Grillby rolled his flaming eyes.

Rolling laughter soon grew quite to that of a soft chuckle then a sigh, Sans was silent as he stared at his empty glass, Grillby watched him – the skeleton had a thousand yard stare as he gazed into his own reflection within the tiny glass. Slowly the lights within his sockets flicker out, as if blown out by some other worldly force, his bones softly rattle as he phalanges gripped the thick wooden bar.  
Grillby was a bit taken back by this, “Sans?” He questioned his friend as he placed a hand on his shoulder, trying to pull him back to reality.  
Sans blinked and the light return in his eyes and his shaking stopped, he looked towards Grillby who was looking to him with pure worry on his features.

“p-please, grilz..i…i can really use one more.”

“Sans…”

“please, just… one more, all i need is one more drink… to help me.”

“Sans, what are yo-“

“i just need one more drink, to help me forget her face.”

Grillby’s eyes widen.

“i need to forget the way her eyes looked up at me, those eyes that i loved so much at one time – filled with terror as she disappeared into the darkness of the waterfall.”

Gillby placed a hand over where his mouth would be.

“i just need help to forget, how… how it’s all my fault. i-if me and paps weren’t fighting she would…” Blue tears formed on the side of his sockets as his low voice slightly cracked.

“if i just didn’t lose my cool around her, if pap didn’t see us together…shit, this is all my fault, she’s gone because of me…” A sob caught in his throat as he just stared downwards; eyes darting here and there as if trying to search for you, he could feel the tears trying escape his sockets – they sting with a burning will to be free.  
The sound of glass sliding against wood caused him to look up, at that second his now refilled drink stopped right in front of him. He looked from his drink up towards Grillby.

“It…looks like you could use a drink, Sans.” A sadden smile given to the skeleton.

Sans cleared his throat and wiped away the tears that formed, he slowly took the drink.

“thanks, grilz” he lowly mumbled before taking a sip.

Time past and monsters came and went; drinking and eating. The Bar tender gladly sedate there wants as they paid with gold. Though the night in the bar went on, Sans continued to sit on the stool for the rest of that night, gulping down drink after drink – running away the images of you, the way you smile as you said his name, the way you walked around the house, body jiggling and causing the skeleton all kinds of sinful thoughts within his skull.   
He ran his hands over his skull, scolding himself for thinking of you in such ways. It’s true you could always get his bones rattling but his feelings towards you wasn’t just physical….it was emotional too. When Sans found out the true reason you fell down here, he couldn’t help but look at you in a different light – he found kinship in that, there was times, before he gotten use to resets, that he would often contemplated ending his life. Preferring to become dust than re-live another same old time line over and over again. When he saw you, he also saw himself, but it was a part of him that still held on to hope for some odd reason; not knowing why.  
He wanted to confess this to you, he wanted to tell you how much he wanted to change with you so you both could find the light in the darkness. He wanted… he just wanted to see you soul shine and feel that true happiness. 

“Sans.”

Said Skeleton pulled himself out of his intensely deep thoughts and brought his droopy sockets over towards the flaming bar tender. 

“y-yeah, grilzzz” He slurred.

“Sans, the bar is closing.” Simply spoke.

Slowly and dizzily Sans turned his skull to look around the now empty. Floors that were once filthy with crumbs and split drinks were swept and mopped, the counter was wiped off to the point of a fine polish and the chairs were stacked away ready to be use for another night. The whole bar was clean and ready to be locked up for the rest of the night.

“O-oh…” Sans blinked, how long was he trapped within his mind?

“Would you like me to walk you home, Sans?” Asked Grillby as he untied the black apron around his slim waist.

“Uh, no, no, y’don hav ta.” Sans waved him off lazily as he ready himself to stand up.

Just as Grillby was about to incite that he accompany his friend, that is until there was a ring at the door; as if someone enter.

“I apologize but we are clo-oh.” Grillby blinked as he brought his eyes towards who just entered.

Snow falling off his armored shoulders and boots heavy with ice, Papyrus gave a nod of greeting towards Grillby and then brought his sockets to his drunken brother. Sans narrowed his sockets and turned away – nearly falling off the stool, he faced towards the bar before him giving Papyrus his back. Folding his arms he rested his spinning skull on the counter.

“AH, I’M HERE TO PICK UP, SANS.” Spoke Papyrus as he walked towards the bar.

Grillby nodded and let the two have their privacy, he went to the back to make sure everything was locked up for the night.  
The sound of Papyrus’ wet boots on the floor thumped and clumped as he made his way over to the counter. He stood as he stood next to Sans, the shorter of the two didn’t move, he just sat there arms folded – resting his head on his makeshift pillow.  
Papyrus sighed through his nose, as he watched his brother for a second. There the short skeleton sat, arms folded; his face hidden away within his arms. Papyrus went over what he would say to Sans many time on his way over here but now… he’s drawing a blank.

“B-BROTHER?”

“yea, bro?” There was a coldness to his words.

Papyrus winced - yeah he deserved the cold shoulder; he has been acting like a total butt to his only brother… you were right, Papyrus knew this, he needs to talk with his brother.

“UM…BROTHER I’M HERE TO WALK YOU HOME.” Papyrus smiled weakly.

“I don need anyone…to-to walk me home!” Slurred Sans as he looked over his arms towards Papyrus; sockets narrowed. 

Papyrus’s weak smiled seem to fade, just a little. He sucked in some air and puffed out his chest, the great Papyrus must be brave, he simply must make up with his brother.

“Sans, brother, please.” Voice lowered and full of concern he placed a gloved hand on Sans’ shoulder.

The stout skeleton, tensed up to the touch – it’s been awhile since Papyrus talked to him softly like that and he was trying to comfort him too….

“al-alwright.”

The whirly night air was brisk as the two skeletons slowly made their way back home; stopping from time to time when Sans almost lost his balance. On Sans’ 3rd near tumble, Papyrus picked him up and carried him bridle style.

“p-paps”

“NYEH?”

“please put me down.”

“WHAT, I WILL NOT HAVE NONE OF YOUR PRIDE TALK, YOU ALMOST FELL 3 TIMES, BROTHER.”

**-ULP-** “gonna vom”

“NYEH!!?”

Papyrus could do nothing but offer Sans a confronting hand on the back, as all the drinks he consumed exit out of his mouth, shoulders shaking, his heave more. Standing off to the side of some random snow bank, the taller of the brothers could only cringe and rubbed confronting circles on Sans’ back as he let him stand on his own.  
After that experience Sans swore he would never drink again, Papyrus knew better and just chuckle while half heartily agreeing with him. It wasn’t long before brothers arrived home, there traveling weight caused there wooden front porch to creek and squeak.  
Entering their dark house, Papyrus closed the door behind them. He shook the snow off his form, the sound of Sans traveling upstairs to his room to crash caused Papyrus to look towards the stair case. Sans shuffled slowly, shoulders slump from tiredness and depression.  
Papyrus listened to the way his brother’s feet dragged, the taller skeleton had a bad thought of keeping you being alive to himself, but… seeing his brother like this. His soul thumped painfully; he might be a bit miffed at his brother but no… he can’t stand seeing him like this… why didn’t he see it before?

“g’night….pap” Yawned Sans as he arrived at the top of the stairs.

“SH…SHE’S STILL ALIVE!” Papyrus blurted out.

Sans paused…..for like, a long time. He slowly turn and looked down to his brother on the first level of their home. What his brother just spoke, it was sobering enough for him to pull off a look of offended puzzlement; this wasn’t funny, Sans liked a prank as much as the next monster, but something like this…. He saw you fall, there was no way.

“IT-ITS TRUE BROTHER, I….I SAW HER… I TALKED WITH HER TODAY, OVER AT ALPHYS.”

Sans sockets widen, that’s right at the bottom of the waterfall was the dump and Alphys always travel to the dump. If you survived the fall she would have surely founded you, a ping of hope entered Sans’ soul. Sans pin prick eyes glanced down as his thoughts became over flooded with you – you’re alive, he can still talk to you about magic, he can see she you smile again, he can still see that beautiful soul of yours’.

“SHE….she misses us, terribly, brother.”

Sans hope filled smile soon fade to that of a smaller smirk, he missed you too. But this is good, all he had to do was go get you and then things will go back to how they once were, him having you all to him-

“She said she won’t be coming back.” Papyrus stated that bluntly before heading towards the kitchen.

Sans stood there socket’s blank as he had a grin plaster on his face, what… you weren’t coming back,

why?  
WHY?!   
Didn’t you like it here?  
Was it him?   
Was it Papyrus?   
THIS IS BULL SHIT!

Papyrus was at the kitchen counter, he was warming up a pot of coffee. As he turned to gather sugar, Sans appeared right there before him, the taller Skeleton nearly jumped out of his boots.

“whattya mean she’s not coming back?” Sans asked looking up to his younger brother.

Papyrus sighed as he tried to calm the beating of his racing soul, “SHE STATED THAT SHE WILL NOT BE RETURNING UNTIL WE MAKE UP.”

Sans huffed as his eyes glanced downwards.

“I….I THINK PERHAPS THAT IS A GOOD IDEA.”

Sans lifted his gaze to his brother as the sound of coffee brewing and bubbling could be heard.

“COME BROTHER, LETS…TALK.”

Sans had to admit, a nice cup of joe was just what he needed to pull himself out of that drunken haze that linger. Somewhat sober the shorter sat on the couch, fingers wrapped around a mug of coffee, he inhaled the earthy aroma as he let his eyes closed, the steam waft against his face. The sensation of warmth flowed through his bones all the way to the marrow.  
Papyrus sat on the opposite side of him, legs crossed and leaning against the armrest – head propped up by a single arm. The silence between the two was stagnate as Sans sipped at his coffee from to time to time.   
How to start this, where to even begin; the two been fighting for weeks over you, it’s now this huge pile of mess that either brothers wish not to touch… but if they want you back in their lives, they were going to have to sort this out.  
Papyrus sighed deeply, but it was Sans whom spoke up first.

“i never really met to hurt you like that, bro.”

Papyrus raised his bone brow and looked towards Sans.

Said Skeleton was looking down at his dim reflection in the murk of the coffee; a sad and tired skeleton looked back at him.

“when…when i found out that you had a crush on her, i wanted to help, y’know. so i tried to find out things about her so i could tell you, give you more of a chance for you to win her heart, y’know….i just wanted to help.”

Papyrus looked at Sans with sadden sockets.

“but… the more i got to know her, the closer i got to her… i just, couldn’t like her as a friend, she was just… something about her, bro. she just drew me in with that bright soul of her.”

“HER SOUL IS GORGEOUS, BROTHER.”

“yea.”

He took a light sip of coffee and sighed.

“WHEN I AM AROUND HER, I FIND IT HARD TO THINK REALLY”

“yea?”

“INDEED, I FIND MYSELF STARING AT HER LONGER THAN I SHOULD. I SEE HER LITTLE QUIRKS AND FALL DEEPER FOR HER, I’M AFRAID.”

“heh, like the way she does that crinkle on her nose when she smiles big.”

“OR-OR THE WAY SHE HAS THIS LIGHT SNORT WHEN SHE LAUGHS”

Both skeletons smiled like blissful fools as they remember the little things you did while you were around, the songs you hummed and sings, how you cooked that breakfast for them, how you ask questions and kept yourself open to monster’s culture.

Sans finished off his coffee and held the empty mug in his hands, looking at it with lower sockets, “i tried to avoid her, i really did, i knew i couldn’t control myself around her. but being stuck in that small closet… her scent, the way her body was so soft against me-“

“THOSE GLORIOUS HIPS.”

“yeah!...wait…er…papyrus, how…”

“I ALSO HAVE FAULT IN THIS AS WELL BROTHER, I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, DID FALL PRAY TO MY PETTY EMOTIONS. I WAS JEALOUS.”

“jealous of what, bro?”

“YOU WERE ABLE TO ACT ON YOUR FEELINGS TOWARDS HER, ME…I FEARED IT, I FELT THAT I MIGHT HAVE RUINED OUR FRIENDSHIP, INSTEAD OF THINKING IT COULD GROW.”

“ah, bro, you treated her with more respect than I did when I confessed to her. i’m a total ass.”

“BROTHER WHY ARE WE FIGHTING OVER HER, THIS IS STARTING TO LOOK SO SILLY THE MORE I TRY TO FIGURE IT OUT.”

Sans sighed, “Its because we don’t want her to choose the other, I want her and you want her… and there’s only one her.”

Papyrus closed his sockets as Sans shifted a bit on the couch.

“SHE…SHE SAID SHE ALREADY MADE HER CHOICE.”

Sans looked at him with widen sockets, expecting him to continue.

“SHE WOULD NOT TELL ME WHO, SHE WAS WANTED US TO MAKE UP FIRST BEFORE SHE TELLS US.”

Sans nodded and looked down at his empty coffee mug.

Papyrus let the silence sink in as both bone brothers thought about you and your happiness.

“I JUST WANT HER TO BE HAPPY.”

“i’ll support her no matter who she chooses, as long as she keep smiling and shining.”

Both skeletons looked to teach other with a smile,

“truce?”

“TRUCE.”

They both shook each other hands, Papyrus pulled Sans to him and wrapped him into a tight hug.

“I MISS YOU, BROTHER.”

“heh, I miss you too, bro” He petted his back.

The two stayed like that for a while, Papyrus enjoying the filling of hugging his brother again while Sans smiled into his brother’s chest. It’s been too long since they shared a hug like his,

“heh, it’s a good thing we’re stop fighting, i was getting-“

“SANS, I SWEAR TO ASGORE-“

“worn to the _bone_ ”

“SANS!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHECK OUT MAH ART
> 
> http://gamermother.tumblr.com/post/144067017260/drew-some-more-scenes-from-my-fanfic-called


	26. Author Notes #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys listen up, there might be a few changes to the pattern I post up these chapters

Hello to all my Dreamers out there,  
Howzit going?

Okay, another Author notes, do not worry my wonderful beautiful readers it’s nothing bad.  
Your beloved TRoP (Triangles Remind me of Pizzas) is not going to stop anytime soon (I find myself being addicted to those witty comments of yours)  
No, No, if anything I am here to tell you all about something that you all might find grand!

Okay, for starters  
I AM GETTING SOOO WORN OUT!  
Again, not any of y’alls fault its mostly mine and my willingness to please others  
The reason why I am able to post almost every day is because I write every day, when I get home from my job I rush to my computer to pour all my vision out to you guys - doing a long brake, and spend the long hours of the night editing and posting the new chapter up.

Now, I know what you are all thinking:  
_“GM, that’s so bad, when you go to bed since you have a job to go to?”_  
_“GM, why do this to yourself?”_  
_“GM, your butt is hot!”_  
_“GM, if the past is the past and the future is the future, then doesn’t that make the present a gift?”_

Hey, hey simmer down there, lovelies.

What I am going to do (so I don’t burn myself out and leave you guys wondering if TRoP is over) I am going to introduce my “ **WEEKEND BURST** ” Schedule.  
What this means is, during the week I am gonna dish out mad chapters, type’em up like crazy!  
When the weekend comes, I’ll post all the chapters I created.  
That means you can read more than one Chapter over the weekend *Le gasp*  
NOW, here’s the kicker!  
When I do this, it doesn’t necessarily mean that TRoP is going to be the only one I will update.  
There are other fanfics that I plan on dishing out to my fellow Dreamers;

\- 7th Element is my MLP:FM fanfic, the main characters is my Pony OC; Switcheroo, the story is pretty tame and will basically be an action adventure fantasy with a hint of romance and comedy.

\- Voiceless is my sinful dirty fan fic of Sans/ Reader/ Gaster, the concept I have for this fic is still new but the first chap should be out a bit before the weekend. The setting of the fic is back when Human and Monster lived side by side, before they were trapped underground. You are a human that sneak into Monster territory and steal there magical items only to sell them for a reasonable price to humans. You are caught due to your cockiness, but instead of being locked away Gaster takes you in as a study subject, why is he so interested in you, well… it’s not every day that a human can use magic.

If you are excited about my _Weekend Burst_ idea please let me know what you really think down in the comments. Along with that I will also be posting up links to my fanfics and tumblr.  
I often put up my stupid funny short comic ideas on my tumblr and if you want, you can ask the characters of my many fanfics questions, I’ll draw you guys answers.

Look below for my links and thank you so much for being the wonderful person that you are, hang in there and keep on dreaming.  
Thank you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 7th Element = http://archiveofourown.org/works/6818242/chapters/15563926
> 
> Voiceless = http://archiveofourown.org/works/6836305/chapters/15604624
> 
> My Art Tumblr = http://gamermother.tumblr.com/
> 
> Enjoy!


	27. You Gotta Admit it...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finally meet the super start of the underground and he pulls some truths outta you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WEEKEND BURST!!!!  
> WOOOOO *explosions*
> 
>  
> 
> Hello All you wonderful and amazing people  
> I am super sorry that it took this long for you to get this update, do not worry tho as I type I am also working on another chapter update.  
> You might see it later today or tomorrow. 
> 
> Oh yeah!  
> Side note, if you guys got fan art for this fan fic look at the A/N at the end of the chapter to find out how you can show it to me and thus i can show the world... if you want.  
> ENJOY!

**Chapter 25**

 

Alright the plan was going to be simple. Sans had a feeling that you would be held captive within the Hidden Lab; the laboratory that lays under the public lab. With this power he will take a Shortcut to get to you, Papyrus with his combat skills will be the front line against any aggressors that are trying to keep the two bone brothers away from you. The two agreed, tonight they will be bringing you back home.  
All was silent within the little snowy town of Snowdin, the residents have already turned in for the night. All was still and quite within the quant village like town. That is except for two skeletons that stood on the front porch of their home. Hoodie drawn up, Sans pin prick eyes glanced over to his younger brother. Papyrus stood tall in his polished armor; red scarf wafting in a mysterious wind as snow silently feel.  
The two exchanged a look of determination and nod to each other, withdrawing his boney digits from his hoodie pocket he took hold of Papyrus’ crimson gloved hand. Just like that within a blink of an eye they were gone.

Lately Alphys have been feeling rather overwhelmed, it’s not like she has a hard time organizing her self – goodness, no, it’s not that. It’s just…well…. Her priorities, while there are some projects given to her by the king himself. She often found herself pushing them aside and giving herself a ‘ _I’ll do it later, I’m smart enough for that._ ’ or a ‘ _Well this is important too!_ ’> It seems with all her procrastination she was at a dead line with no experiments to show to his royal highness.  
You watched as Alphys pace back and forth in her work space; wring her clawed hands and muttering silent curses at herself for being so disinterested in the King’s requests. But who can hardly blame her, it’s so rare to find a human with a soul like yours, along with that a human – after the Great War, that can use magic. Sadly, you were her obsession currently; how do you work, how do you do the magic, how is it that your soul is so dynamic?  
All these questions practically buzzed like an angry hornet within her tiny yellow head and Alphys found that her many days of testing and experimenting with you has caused her to fall way behind on her work. With a sigh though her snout she stopped anxiety inducing pacing, casing you to look away from Endogamy; the dog blob monster seem to have taken a liking to you.

“Al-alright,” She spoke with a tight tone, “I need he-help.” 

Oh, she does?

You and Endogamy watched as she pulled out her phone and skillful pressed buttons to dial up a favor.

The voice that answered was so loud that Endogamy hid behind your small form - whimper, you gave the melting pooch a comforting pet and brought eyes over towards the yellow lizard scientist.

“I-I’m doing w-well, Mettaton…just…” She lizard sighed, “I’m really sw-swamped and ne-need help.” She sound so defeated.

So she knew Mettaton, you wonder why but then the image of robotic blue prints from down in the lab flooded your mind. It make since when you think about, but one thing is for sure. His voice sound so haughty and flamboyant on the phone, bloody hell you could hear him all the way over here and he’s just on the phone.

“Y-yeah…just…just ru-run a few tests, that’s all.”

You blinked.

“Th-The human is h-harmless, Mettaton, she wo-wouldn’t hurt m-me or you.”

Oh wait, did she tell him about you, fuck, how long where you just staring and day dreaming?!

She sighed loudly and turned to you so quick that it caused you to jump a bit, did he say no?

Alphys walked over to you, phone in claws and held the receiver towards you. “Go-go ahead say something.” She shrugged.

You looked to Alphys and then the phone, you fiddle your fingers suddenly feeling shy; well, what are you going say to the a super star, honestly you saw a lot of posters and pictures of him and that was in the short time you’ve been down here.

“Um…” you began timidly, “H-hello, I saw one of your shows once, it was…ahem, it was very good.” You smiled in a shy manner, happy that he cannot see you blush.

“OOOOOOOOHHH MYYYYYY!!!” Erupted from the Phone.

!!!!!!!!!!!!

Alphys almost dropped the phone while you clung to Endogmay, everyone was taken off guard by that reaction. The yellow scaled monster place the phone back to her ear – adjusting her glasses, she spoke a few more ‘Yes’ and ‘Uh-huh’ before handing up. You both looked at each other and shared a laugh.

Mettaton was… wow and whoa if they had a baby, there was no true words to describe him and his airs. He was a robot that knew what he want in life and he aimed to get it through being pure fabulous. As he stood in the door way with Alphys – you guess they were catching up, peeking around the couch of the public lab you couldn’t help but noticed how fancy he looked.  
Shiny well manage hair, a clear and bright optical; the other was covered by his hair, his has full blown DSL*, and his body - where do robots even get legs and hips like that? You were honestly a bit jealous. During mid-pout you saw his eyes glanced toward where you were hiding behind the couch. You froze but he went back to talking with Alphys.  
It wasn’t long before Alphyus was introducing you to the mechanical wonder known as Mettaton. He stood towering over with his unfathomable height, you gave him a shy wave as you glanced from him to Alphys.

“I just ne-need him to r-run today's tests on you wh-while I work on my request from the k-king, okay?”

You gave Alphys nod and brought your eyes back to the tall robot in front of you, he gave you a charming smile. With that Alphys went away to his work. You felt rather nervous – skittish, if you have to put a word to it. Though you are not familiar with how fame work here in the underground, Metttaon is a super star here and have his own channel as well. What could you a pathetic human have to say to that, to him? Oh god is it getting hot in here, you’re not worthy, NOT WORTHY!

“Er, Darling are you well?” His electronic voice caused you to snap out of your over whelming thoughts.

“Uh, sorry just…ah..um” You were at a loss of words as you looked everywhere but him.

He chuckled, which still sounded rather nice even though it had a metallic click to it, “I get it, Lovely, I can be rather over whelming when meeting in person for the first time.” He strikes a dynamic pose that caused you to look towards him, “But fear not, little human,” 

Little?

“Mettaton is great and grand but kind and reassuring as well. I will be here to not only to help Alphys but you as well, Darling.”

You were a bit blown away by this, his words were so kind but yet these poses he kept tossing in while talking.. It was kind of throwing you off. But before you could say more the dynamic robot took your hand and hurried off with you; eager to start you tests experiments.

The normal lab work went on as always; soul readings of your soul was normal, the reading of your magic shows that it’s still growing. It was almost like training for you – honing your skills and making sure that you could protect yourself whenever the time comes. Even more so since Flowey Is still out there. Each day with Alphys made your confidence within yourself grow, it might have been at a snails’ pace, but you were starting to feel that maybe you’re not such a burden and maybe you can love yourself just as much at those two bone heads does…  
Sans and Papyrus…

Again you can feel your heart sink as your mind looped back to them, about the good old days you had with them. You wonder if Papyrus told Sans about you being alive, you wonder if they would even go through the trouble of coming to get you, would it be okay to go back to them after all this… why would they bother? 

“Alphys told me that you can sing to use healing magic right?”

You looked over your shoulder towards him, it was right after the magic read out test that he confronted you with this question. You looked up at him and nodded – wondering where he was going with this quandary. He smiled with pure pride; hand on hip, other hand pointed out to you, he spoke

“That is marvelous darling, with my training I can help make your dulcet tones that of an angel!”

“O-oh, well…”that took you off guard, he was offering to improve your singing… maybe it would help. You often find yourself out of breath after healing just one subject when doing magical experiments.  
You nodded, Mettaton seemed happy with this.

Standing within the decrepit True Lab, were Sans and Papyrus – the shorter of the two glanced around. Papyrus was ever vigilant as he silently spread out across the area. So, this was it the main lobby of this once gathering of great minds… Sans hasn’t been here since forever ago. A chill nostalgia hit him as he gazed towards a dark corridor, it was once just him, Gaster and Alphys once down here, working away to make sure monsters had a brighter future.. Who would have thought that the obsession of someone he once held dear would cause him to p-

“Sans.” Sans jolted when his brother placed hand on his rigid shoulder.

Looking up towards Papyrus he gave him a weak smile, “s’okay bro, I’m cool.

Sans took in a deep breath and let it out slowly as he looked forward, “lets go get our girl back.”

The two rushed into the dark labyrinth of the dim dank laboratory.

You never knew holding notes for that long where be to tasking on your throat, on your voice. You tenderly touched your neck – close to your voice box, as Mettaton stood at the stove preparing Tea. The two have you have chosen to retire to the kitchen corner of the Public Lad. Mettaton’s teachings were strict but fair, he informed you that singing should be natural on the throat, it shouldn’t feel strain. But strain you did and often you were victim of his witty remarks. Pink heeled boots tapped against the black and white titled floor of the kitchen area.  
The sound of a tea cup being place before you made you look towards the cup as if it was the last drop of water in the desert. Something hot to soothe the throat, yes that’s what you need.

“You did well, Darling.” Heated water poured into your cup with a golden tint to it, the soothing scents of herbs and sweets flowed to your nose along with some ribbons of steam.

“I..I did?” you spoke softly but hoarsely.

Mettaton nodded with a sweet smile, “Drink up, tea is good for the throat.”

Not needing a second word of encouragement you nursed off the cup in a welcoming manner, Mettaton sat across from at the table, his robotic eyes landed on you; a question perhaps.

“While you were singing, Darling, I couldn’t help but noticed you had such a sad look in your eyes.” The robotic super star spoke with a slight concern tone.  
You blinked and lightly blushed, you were singing a love song earlier – it made you thought of them, have they made up yet? Will they ever make up? You sighed in a seldom manner and began to fiddle with your fingers.

“Well…I…I was just thinking about some…well…some guys that were close to me” you tried to shrug it off but Mettaton let out a sequel that sound audio tuned.

“Hah, I knew it!”

You blushed deeply.

“Alphys, told me she think maybe a monster was hiding you” he gave you an all knowing smile and look, “You got a crush on said monster, huh?”

You sputtered, “Ah, well that is, uh…well more like…um. Monster ** _s_** …”

Mettaton squealed again bouncing in his chair, “Darling you simply MUST dish.” He said as he leaned towards you, resting his upper body on the table.  
The sound of their feet racing against the cold hard floors were all that echoed within these winding dusty halls. Sans led them knowing each turn more than the next; he knew where he was going – the many times he had to escort Gaster’s subjects. Slowing to a stop, Sans stood before a large hall where cells after cells took up the walls. He slowly step into the area; Papyrus not far behind. 

“kid?…” He wanted to be quite, he wanted this to be a simple extraction.

“Human?” 

Nothing, all these cells were empty – even more than that, they looked as if they haven’t been used in years. Except for the one in the back, it was your cell from when you first awake to see Alphyus. Were you already gone, force to be the scientist’s test subject to many soul shattering experiments. Sans stood there, eerie strain grin on his face as empty dark sockets started at the darkness in the abandon cells. Papyrus wrung his glove hands nervously, he saw you that weekend – he knows he did, but where could you possibly be now?

“damnit.” Cursed Sans as he kicked the bars of nearby cell.

“San’s langue please.” Chide Papyrus with hands on his hips.

“sorry bro it’s just… this place is huge, where the heck could she be?”

Above in the public lab Mettaton listen intently as you spoke of nothing but praises of the two Bone Brothers. You slightly worried if maybe you were selling them out, maybe the robot super star would use your words to find the ones that hidden you this long. Cup of tea in hand – not really drinking it, Mettaton assured you that he is a professional gossiper; he would never spread your words.

“So, Darling, why not tell me about _these_ Monsters?” He looked to you with eyes you were only familiar with when you gossip with your friends on the surface.

It caused you to smile and the apple of your cheeks to warm up, “Well… first off, there are two of them,” You could hear Mettaton lean in, “One is like a dashing knight and I am his princess, the other he is like a passionate yet klutzy lover.” You giggled when you heard Mattaton give off a dreamy sigh,

“They’re both so different but yet they have similarities, but the biggest similarities I have seen is that… well, they’re both bone heads,” you pouted but it soften into a half smile, “And that they love me very much.”

“Do you love them back?” Mettaton was quick to ask this.

You pause as you felt your chest tightens, you remember all the wonderful words Sans whisper to you when you both were intimate, you remember all the kind and meaningful words Papyrus recited to you quite often. But most of all you remember the warmth, the safety and the overwhelming positivity you felt while being around them… you felt there love from deep down in their souls.

“…y-yeah…” You spoke softly, your voice wavered a bit with emotions.

You clutched your cool cup of tea in your hands, not really looking up at him; knowing if you do he will see how glossy your eyes were, you always felt like crying when it came to them. Mettaton gasped, digital eyes show a flash of sadness as he got up and walked over to you - arms out for a comforting hug,

“Oh, come here you poor thing.”

You sniffle lightly as you fought back the tears, you missed them so much; even though you just saw Papyrus. You felt Mettaton wrap his mechanical arms around you. You wanted to see them both, you wanted to feel both those boney arms around you… you just miss their love.  
The whirring of Mettaton’s chest plate caused you to calm a little, he held you tight as if trying to squeeze out all your sadness.

“Ah, Darling, I find it very pleasing to see that you can feel that way, even though you both come from different worlds,” He spoke his words soft, “It really speak a lot about their character and yours. And the way you spoke of them, you love them both so much, huh?”

You just answered with a steady nod.

It seems what you feared has come to forwishen, you have grown attached to them just as much as they have to you. Which made you so unbelievably happy but so terrified as well – they are now your strength but weakness as well. When will it happen? When will they be taken away from you? Will they got one by one or both of them together?  
Shit, the mere thought of them just not being there anymore just made a sob rip out your throat. Mettaton in turn just whispered soft words of comfort to you.

“Its okay, love.”

“Its going to be okay.”

_No its not…_

The tender moment was soon ended quickly by the light beeping noise from Mettaton’s chest, both you and him blinked in mild surprise. There on his chest a red flashing light could be seen, his release his hug on you and hummed in thought. Huh, what was that for, is he over heating?

“Oh my, it seems we have some intruders.” Sighed Mettaton as if it was just another thing for him to do.

“Oh, no, you need my help?” You asked with worry in face and voice.

“No no, darling, I got it. Just switch on your disguise, okay?” With that he walked off.

Nodding you flicked the red collar around your neck, who would be foolish enough to sneak into Alphys’ lab?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (*DSL = D!ck Sucking Lip)
> 
> Right, Fan Art  
> I hope i'm not sounding like a over inflated ego butt face, but I would love to see y'alls Fan Art and even show it off.
> 
> If you do have the art there are two ways you can send it too.
> 
> 1\. If you have a Tumblr, post it up on there and message me with the link to the art you posted up. Once I get the link I will gush and next chap update I will put the link up for all to see (that is if you want)  
> PS. here's a link to my tumblr, just in case you go with this idea
> 
> http://gamermother.tumblr.com/
> 
> 2\. Post it up on any site you feel comfy with, in the comments just tell me you got fan art and link me. Next Chapter update i will make a dedication to fan art section in the A/N and show all your amazing talent.
> 
> Either way, I love anything you guys do, you guys help me keep going.  
> Keep on dreaming and please keep those souls of your lovely.


	28. Bone Vs Robotics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HIYA, i know i'm posting this right outta my scedule i promised for you guys.  
> I'm sorry, but just know that there are just this chapter and the next to this arc.
> 
> I'm excited to start the next arc and i think all of you will be too, one its starts.
> 
> But first, enjoy~

**Chapter 26**

 

In a fantastic display of gymnastic abilities, Papyrus performed a mid- air twist like flip to dodge the onslaught of electric bolts. With a crack in the air the summoned yellow blots disappeared. The tall lanky skeleton landed next to his brother; Sans already has his eye ignited. Papyrus stood at full height – bone already summon in his gloved hand. Mettaton stepped through the dust and debris in the air, a confident smiled on his lush robotic lips. His eyed the two skeletons, the pink heart located on his belly let loose a glow as he ready to summon another attack.

“Brother,” Sans glanced towards his younger brother, “I know now is not the time to be star struck but…”

“OH MY GOD, THE METTATON IS SHOOTING AT US!” Papyrus practically gushed as he pointed towards the robotic super star and squeal.

San could only shake his head, “Paps, please.”

A metallic chuckle brought the two bone brothers to the situation at hand, hand on his round hips Mettaton held a hand upwards.

“Always happy to meet a fan, I always knew I was the _bomb_ , darlings” With that he snapped his fingers and round black ords rain down from the sky.

“did he just pun at us?!”

“BROTHER!”

Papyrus ready to knock them away with his bone club, but the sound of one contacting the ground with an explosion caused both skeletons to scatter. Papyrus darted and swiveled out of the way of bombs from the sky while Sans blinked in and out of existence - all while trying to keep an eye on the robot,  
As death fall from above Mettaton took his chance to launch himself into battle – he raced towards Papyrus. Swiftly turning on a heel he raised one of his legs to deliver a full axel kick, Papyrus ready to block with his summoned weapon. Just as Mettaton’s leg came down with amazing force, Papyrus was yanked back by some unseen force.  
Sweat trickle down Sans’ round skull as his blue aura hand slowly went down, Papyrus was placed right next to him.

“i got your back, bro” Spoke Sans as he kept his glowing eye on the robot.

Papyrus nodded and summoned a wall of bones from the ground, the solid mass of bones rushed towards Mettaton. The robot sucked his teeth and jumped high, trying his best to jump over the swarm of bones. Up in the air the robot was blindsided by a bone that was launched at him.   
HP going down Mettaton quickly whipped his head towards the attacker, he couldn’t have gotten hit by Papyrus attack – no he jumped over that. Looking he saw the shit eating grin of Sans, a cloud of hovering bones could be seen above him and his brother.

“get dunked on, pal.” Smoothly spoke Sans as he snapped his finger.

Summoned bones launched towards the mid-air robot, Mettaton reached into the heart shape compartment on his belly. The sound of bone meeting saw echoed within the depths of the lab, both Papayas and Sans had a look of stun shock on their faces as Mettaton landed among the pile of marrow and bone dust, in his gloved hands he revved a chainsaw.   
Teeth of the saw glowing a neon pink, giving the weapon a futuristic look. Mettaton huffed and rushed in again; brandishing his pink saw. Papyrus raced to meet him, there in the middle of the battlefield the two trade blow for blow – Papyrus would connect his club with the saw; an ear splitting sound of saw on bone echo out till Papyrus pushed him back. Mettaton didn’t let his saw have all the fun, he would often change up his attack with kicks and jabs. Papyrus would dodged and block the best he could, but a well timed upper cut caused the tall Skeleton to stumble back.

“OH YES!” Cried out Mettaton as he used this chance to perform a diving cut from above, Papyrus was off kilter from the powerful punch. He gasped as he saw the pink blades from above. Again Sans acted quickly, he yanked Papyrus out the way thanks to his magic. Papyrus huffed as he was back by his brother’s side,

“bro.” Worried Sans.

“I-ITS IT ALRIGHT, NOTHING THAT THE GREAT PAPYRUS CANNOT HANDLE.” Papyrus stood up again ready to fight, but Sans saw his HP that was hard hit.

How dare this bucket of blots do this, first they take you away from him and Papyrus, now they hurt his little brother? Oh, he have had it! Papyrus was ready to rush back into the meet with the mechanical super star fighter, but he stopped himself when he saw his brother take a step forward.

“B-BROTHER, YOUR HP, I CAN STILL FIGHT.” 

“i got this, paps.” Was all Sans said as he took a step forward, hands in pockets he was ready for the robot to make the first move.

Mettaton chuckled, “Finally, I was getting tired of your antics!” Hissed the robot as he revved his saw, Sans remand silent as the hood that envelop his skull gave a sinter shadow over his face, blue and yellow glowing eye was the only seen feature of his face. Mettaton ready to attack only to stop in mid step as his eyes widen to the sight that was behind the short skeleton.  
There looming behind Sans as if an apparition from hell itself, was what could be describe as a huge goat skull. Its pitch black sockets began to glow with condenses magical energy, its great maw slowly creaked and cracked open to revile sharp and jagged fangs, deep within the depths of his opened mouth was an orb of energy – it was growing in size by the seconds. 

“i’m only gonna ask this once…. where is she?” The chill in Sans’s tone seem to make the room grow cold.

Mettaton gulped and look from Sans and back to the weapon that hovered behind him; it was ready to unleash its charging attack. Goodness, this took quite a turn, what were you to these skeletons, they seem desperate to get you back. But… you were important to Alphyus’s studies, though the robot had to admit he wasn’t the best of friend towards yellow lizard – Never calling that much, and never having time to just hang out, he will be damn to let these two Skeletons ruin what could be the greatest scientific discovery of her career.  
Mettaton steel himself and gave a suborn glare towards Sans. Said Skeleton was offended and surprise all at once he chuckled darkly as he shrugged,

“so be it, pal.” Ready to unleash his attack, he-

“BROTHER YOU CANNOT, HE’S METTATON, SUPER START OF THE UNDERGROUND!” Called out Papyrus.

Sans huffed and looked over his shoulder towards his brother, “paps, they have _____ here, this guy knows where she is and ain’t tellen’” 

“YES, BUT-“

“Got you, Darling!”

Sans whipped his head back towards the robot only to see him above him ready to swing down his saw, sockets widen he let loose his Gaster Blaster. 

Saw screeched against what sounded like thick imperturbable glass, while the beam blasted against what seem to be a solid green shield. Both Mettaton and Sans looked on with pure stun shock as two green barriers blocked attacks aimed for them.  
The saw smoked and hissed as the shield surrounding Sans push back against the chainsaw, it was soon turned off by the robot and placed it away. As for the blast of energy it was slowly dispersing as it hit the solid front of the green wall around Mettaton. Sans and Mettaton both halted in there attack and turn their heads towards the entrance of Ture Lab.  
Standing there – leaning against the arch way, you huffed. Sweat trickle down your brow, your disguise long since faded away as you concentrated most of your magical energy towards your shields. Your summon shields faded away by shattering.

“M-made it…” You wheezed out before falling to your knees.

“_______!” Both bone brothers cried out.

They were at your side in a heartbeat, Sans got there first thanks to his powers. He caught your falling form and held you close in a tight hug. You were real, not some dream, not some nightmare, you were real and alive… thank the stars, oh dear stars above thank them. He was just so happy to hold you again - to feel you in his arms.  
Papyrus was next, he held both you and his brother in his arms. Hugging you both, happy to be together again. You let out a laugh, as you hugged back – as best you could in your weaken state. 

“kid, oh stars, kid are you okay?” Question Sans as he loosen his hold on you.

You were in both their arms, Papyrus to your right and Sans to your left. You smiled wide, tired but so elated that they were both here.

“I am now, Bonehead…. What took you two so long to get me?” You asked softly.

The two bone brothers look between themselves, blush evident in their faces.

“HEH, YOU COULDS SAY WE WERE BOTH TOO BUSY WITH BEING BONEHEADS.”

“heh, yeah but we made up, kid. we made up and came to get you, we’re both so sorry it took so long.”

You shook your head, “It lest you guys came, thanks.”

It was perfect, for the first time in a long time you felt at home. Your boys where here, not fighting and caring for you. You felt so safe, so happy and so loved. You had to fight the urge to cry tears of joy, you can’t worry them with tears – you scolded yourself. Papyrus lifted you in his arms; bridle style, Sans stood close by making sure you were alright.

“Boys, I’m okay, I just used a bit too much energy, thanks to the collar and making those shields.” You sighed as you curled up closer to the taller of the two, you almost forgot how nice it felt to be carried by him.

The sound of heels on the hard floor caused everyone to bring their attention back to the approaching robot. Sans stood in front of Papyrus, while the younger brother somewhat tighten his hold on you. Mettaton stopped and looked towards Sans, Papyrus and then you. He gave you an all knowing look as he folded his arms, you blushed slightly.

“Soooo, these two are them, huh?”

You only answered with embarrassed silence.

He gave off a metallic chuckle, as he smiled. “She talked nonstop about you two.” That sonva- he was squealing on you.

Papyrus and Sans’s battle faces melted to that of happy embarrassment as they cast sidewise glances towards you.

“She even sang a love song about you two, hehehe”

“WHEW BOY,” You stopped Mettaton from saying anymore, “Paps you’re hurt” you notices the fine crack on his chin, “Let me heal you when we get home.”

“AH, THERE IS NO NEED TO FREIGHT HUMAN” Smiled Papryus.

“She also said she lo-“

“METTATON!”

He let out a full roll of laughter as you scorned him, he waved his gloved hand and clamed himself. “S-sorry, dear, it’s just cute. All of this.” He gesture towards the three of you, “Couldn’t help but tease a bit.” He shrugged.

He sighed and took on an apologetic look, “I am quite sorry, darling. If you knew these two were the two monsters you were talking about then, I would have not attack like that.”

“But,” Mettaton’s tone turn serious, “What about Alphyus, I mean, I want you to be happy, love. I really do, but you are still a very important key to her studies of humans and magic using humans.”

You were silent as you dove deep into your thoughts, this is true – thanks to Alphyus’ test, your skills with your magic have vastly improved. It would be the right thing to do, let her continue her studies; you do owe her one for not turning you into the King after all.

“okay listen, pal she do-“

“No no, it’s okay, Sans.” The two skeletal brothers look towards you, “I’m okay with helping Alphyus with her research, I just want to go home for now though.”

Mettaton nodded, “Fair enough, Darling. I’ll let her know” He smiled, “Knowing her she wouldn’t mind as long as you visit every once in a while.”

You nodded.

With that Mettaton took his leave, it seems he wanted to give the three love birds there privacy.  
With a sigh you lean more against Papyrus’s chest plate, the tall skeleton looked down at you and gave you a warm smile – god, did you miss his sunny smiles. You felt as Sans took your hand into his – you missed this, the way he would just hold your hand when he just wants to feel your warmth. You squeeze his hands back, Sans looked up at you with his normal relax smile.

“Lets go home, okay?”

“Okay.” Spoke both brothers

And like that, within a blink of an eye, all three of you were gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOME AGAIN HOME AGAIN!!!!


	29. Home Sweet Home (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Boys welcome you back and finally hear from your lips whom you chosen...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never in my life thought writing a threesome scene would be so hard... but damn is it so hot.  
> *wipes away drool*
> 
> O-oh, uh,heh  
> thank you for reading and enjoy the finally chapter of this arc.

**Chapter 27**

 

You had to admit, after getting used to it, traveling through the void was quite fun. As you blip back into existence right there in the entry way of the warm and welcoming home. You giggled as the warmth of the home seeped into your body; finally back home, finally back to place where you felt so welcomed. Sans and Papyrus both couldn’t hold back there laughter as your giggle switch to laughter and smiles. You swung your arms around Papyrus’ neck.

“WH-WHOA” Papyrus stumbled a bit by your sudden movement, off balanced – he fell back onto the wooden flooring of the home.

“heh, kid, you sure are happy.” Spoke Sans as he watched you hug Papyrus, the tall skeleton couldn’t hide his orange blush and smile on his face.

“Well, why shouldn’t I be happy, I’m finally home!” You cheered as Papyrus finally placed you down.

There you sat on the warm floor, with Papyrus and Sans, they sat down with you on the floor. It was so good to finally be back with them - almost like the final peace of the puzzle fitting in the place, you felt like you really belong. Sans couldn’t help but let his grin widen as his eye lights seem to brighten with happiness.  
“so good to hear you call this place your home.”

 

“INDEED, ME AND MY BROTHER MISSED YOU TERRIBLY.”

You looked to them, Sans and Papyrus face shown with a sort of relief in there sockets, you couldn’t help but blushed as you felt you heart suddenly race as they both looked at you.

“I…I um, I missed you guys too, so much.” You spoke softly, suddenly feeling shy.

It was a familiar feeling seeing Sans and Papyrus agree with each other, it seems that there bonds as brothers have been restore; witch added to your sun shiny happiness. You wanted to tease them, to show them how fond you were of them and there bond.

“So, you two _really_ stopped fighting?” You asked them giving then a mock eyeing.

“aw, c’mon kid, me and bro couldn’t be tighter.” 

“YES, BROTHER!”

The two skeleton sat next to each other, arm on each other’s shoulder with a big smile. You sat just a little ways across from them raising a brow.  
Sans noticed your hesitation and shrugged, 

“okay, kid, tell me how can we prove to you that we’ve rekindled our brotherhood?”

You smirked as you looked to them both, “Kiss.”

“wait…what?”

“UM..”

“You two heard me, Kiss and make up.” You folded your arms and pouted towards them.

Both Papyrus and Sans had a deep blush of blue and orange on their skulls, the taller of the two tugged at the scarf around his neck and Sans coughed as he looked at everything but you and Papyrus. You started to giggle in a mischievous way. Sans brought his eyes back to you and heaves a sigh,

“You’re enjoying this aren’t you?”

“Lil’ bit” you spoke through you chortling.

Oh, you will pay, thought Sans in that little skull of his. 

After wiping a tear from your eye you sighed, “Guys I’m just messing around, you don’t have..to…oh…wow.” You’re eyes slowly widen at the sight before you.

Sans had pull Papyrus into a heated kiss, there skull and teeth clacked together as San’s hand wrapped around the back of Papyrus’s skull; pulling him down and deep within Sans wanting maw. Your breath quicken as you watched with unblinking eyes at the hot skeleton on skeleton action happening before you. You could feel heat travel along your face as Sans cast you a glance, one eye turning blue, you could see a blue tongue snake its way into Papyrus’s mouth. The taller skeleton jerked as a light gasp escape him. 

You bit your lower lip.

Soon a hue of orange and blue meld and swirled together as Papyrus’ tongue joined Sans’. A soft ‘nyeh’ escaped the taller skeleton as he felt Sans remove his hand. Soon braking the kiss the two stared at each other; deep and heated into each other sockets. A trail of colored saliva was the only evidences of there connection.  
Suddenly your mouth felt dry as Sans licked his somewhat pointed teeth and brought his pin prick eyes over to you, smug grin on his face and all.

“enough, proof for ya, baby girl?” He mused in a coy manner.

You blushed as a shiver of excitement trail down your back, “Uh, yeah” was all you could stupidly say as you seem to shrink into yourself. Holy shit that was hot, the way Papyrus looked so helpless to Sans dominant will, it made you squeeze you thighs together as your core slowly awakens.

“someone seems _bonely_.” You nearly jumped out your skin as you suddenly heard Sans voice right in your ear. 

Heated breath on your neck, he somehow gotten right behind you – damn teleportation, he chuckled as he grab your mid second on either side, slowly he trail his hands down to your hip; enjoying every curve and bulge of you soft skin underneath your dress. Your breath hitch as you felt his phalanges nearly claw through your clothing, he pulled you into his lap.  
Sans looked past you and saw how intensely Papyrus was looking at you and him, Sans smiled.

“c’mon bro, lets welcome _____ back properly.” Mused Sans as he allowed his hands to travel back upwards on your body.

“BU-but brother, she…what about…” Papyrus looked flustered.

Sans gave his brother a questioning look before his hands cupped you breast, you gasped softly to the touch, he slowly and tenderly gave them a squeeze and message. Papyrus could feel his bones rattling, he wanted to unravel you himself – he wished to trail kisses down your leg and up your thigh, those sweet soft thighs of yours.

“BROTHER WAIT.” Finally voiced the lanky skeleton.

Sans halted in his advances, both you and Sans gave Papyrus attention.

“H-HUMAN, you…you stated before you made a choice, if… it would get odd if we continue this and you already chosen one of us.” Papyrus wrung his gloved hands.

Blinking yourself out of your haze, his words did remind you that you haven’t told them yet. You chuckled softly and looked back at Sans and then to Papyrus, you blushed deeply feeling like a school girl about to confess her love to her upper classmen.

“I love Sans,” Said skeleton’s sockets widen, “I love Papyrus.” A confused and happy look entered Papyrus’s sockets.

“Both… can’t I love you both?” You asked them.

It feels good to finally say it, to finally let them know, living down here within the underground you couldn’t help but to fall for, not one of them, but both of the brothers. You found a kindred spirit in Sans that just seem to heat you up, You also found someone dedicated and loving in Papyrus – not that Sans wasn’t, it’s just that Papyrus was willing to do so much for you even recite the lamest of poems to you as long as it get his feelings across and you couldn’t help but love him for that. And together the bone brothers seem to give you the energy you needed – the energy to finally heal yourself, heal your soul.

Sans was surprise to hear your choice, you wanted them both. This was…. This was a big relief for him, he didn’t want to give you up. The period of time where he thought you were gone for good; Sans knew he gotten too deep – he formed a solid attachment towards you.  
Papyrus felt happy, he was so grateful in your choice, he really didn’t mind sharing as long as it’s with his beloved brother. Plus with your decision that means he can shower you and his brother with love. Though, he will not lie there was still a tiny spark of greed with in him – he still wish to have you all to himself. But your happiness it was so grand - when it’s just you, him and Sans. This feeling of complete love over shadow and simply sniffed out that spark of jealousy.

“Pappy” You coo’d his name so sweetly, the tall skeleton looked to you abruptly – enamored by the dulcet tones of your voice.

“Please come here.” Your voice was shy but sweet, arms held out towards him.

Papyrus gladly oblige your beckon to him, removing his scarf and discarding it to the side, he crawl towards you. You often forget how warm and inviting his hands were as they roam your legs, watching his with lidded eyes you couldn’t help but fall into a trains like state as Papyrus placed his hands upon your knees and slowly pull them apart with a smirk upon his features.  
Feeling yourself fall back into your lusty demeanor you pushed yourself into Sans’ form behind you, almost forgetting he was back there until your felt his ribs poke against your back. Again, you felt the stout skeleton’s hands grope and message your mounds. Your attention brought back to Papyrus as you felt him nestle between your legs.  
Upper body supported by Sans in the back of you and your legs straddling Papyrus’ lap in front of you, you couldn’t help but feel that you were about to have a good time. Papyrus was the first to indulge himself within the soft tender flesh that are your lips. His teeth against your lips caused you to sigh and melt against Sans, you could feel Papyrus’ cloth fingers trail down your thighs.  
The heated kiss with Papyrus was starting to make you mind haze as you felt his summon tongue lap over your lips, you opened you mouth welcoming it heartedly. Sans watched all this with his glowing blue eye, he wanted to add more to this erotic display before him, fingers trailing towards the line of buttons on your chest, he ripped open the top of the dress and took a hand full of your breasts – in the back of his skull he hoped you haven’t gotten to attached to this dress. The sudden feeling of warm invading bone on your tender flesh caused you to gasp, thus allowing Papyrus to take his chance to greedily dive into your sweet mouth.  
You hummed out a moan as you felt his orange tongue running along the roof of your mouth causing you’re to shiver. Sans’s roaming hands turned rough as he began to message and kneed your bountiful mounds, the sudden tweak of your erect nipple caused you to roll your hips- your arousal hungry for friction, which in turn caused Papyrus to brake the heated kiss with you letting out a stifled moan. 

Pressed against you damping lower lips, and bound by his blue shorts – Papyrus’ need made itself known by throbbing. The tall skeleton’s hooded sockets looked down upon you, you could feel him grip the softness of your inner thigh, You gazed up at him taken back by the sight of the once innocent looking skeletal man now looked as if he was about to devour your heart and soul. His breathing was labored as he grind his tethered erection against you wet folds.

“Mn!” You pressed your body against Sans again as you felt a hot shock of please hit you.

You could hear Sans voice from behind you, “aw, look at him, he really wants to take the first go at you, baby girl.”

You shudder and gasp again as you felt Papyrus grind against you again, this time slowly and deeper as if he were trying to penetrate you through his shorts. A longing groan left you as you felt Sans’ run his blue tongue from your shoulder and up your neck all while messaging and pinching your wanton breasts.

“mmm, just look at what you did to my bro, baby girl,” You panted as you looked up at Papyrus, the taller skeleton look as if he was struggling to keep his urges at bay, but each roll of those slim hips against your wet core caused a haze lustful look to enter his sockets as he gazed down at you. He looked as if he wanted to thrust into you without mercy.

“he’s drinking up those wonderful noises of yours, he wants to do more to you.” Mused Sans in your ear, he nipped and nibble at your ear lobe causing you to let out a breathy moan.  
A whimpered ‘ _nyeh_ ’ left papyrus as you continue roll his hips against you, grinding against your hungry core. In his sockets you could faintly see an orange glow.  
You let out a whimper with Papyrus as Sans continue to talk.

“I wonder, Baby girl, do you want him as much as he wants you?”

You nodded frantically, you could feel the grip on your thigh tighten as you lost yourself to your sinful hunger.

“oh, you can answer better than that…. **beg**.”

You gasp as Papyrus suddenly thrust against you.

“c’mon, you can do it, beg for my brother’s cock.”

You swallowed thickly as you dazedly looked up at Papyrus, said skeleton haven’t halted once in his menstruations – at this point you knew there’s a wet spot forming on his shorts.

“P-Please…” you whined meekly.

Sans laughed, “Baby Girl, I know you can do better than that” Sans sudden pinched both your nipples.

“Mmm, please Pappy, fuck me with your cock!” You cried out looking up at him.

It was as if you spoke the magic key word to Papyrus, pulling down his shorts to free his glowing orange manhood, you could feel its warm smoothness against you welcoming south mouth. Papyrus positioned himself and looked to you – you returned his look with a smile and a nod.  
Slowly entering you was almost like Papyrus giving you some of his magic all over again. You let out a long deep moan as you felt every hot inch slowly enter your heat. Once fully hilted Papyrus paused, his bone rattle as he felt the pure ecstasy like pleasure of your walls around his throbbing member. Your breath was already labor and shaken – you had no idea that Papyrus was… so long, you felt Sans place a tender skeleton kiss on your cheek,

“such a good little girl, taking it all in.” He whispered in your ears, causing you to shiver.

Papyrus let out a ragged groan as he started to slowly thrust into your core, it was a slow pace at first- causing you to let out little mewls and gasps. Gaining more confidence he started to thrust a bit faster and harder, this caused you to arched your back, 

“Mm, FUCK!” You cried out in pure bliss.

“La- language.” warned Papyrus through panted breaths.

You let out a whine like moan as you try to hold back another curse, you felt lost within the heated pleasure of your mind. Here you have Papyrus thrusting into you with that orange dick of his and behind you was Sans still abusing your bountiful mounds.  
In Papyrus’s hurried thrusts you could hear him whisper out somewhat incoherent praises to you, 

“So good.”

“Nyeh, too good.”

“Stars, I love you.”

Each good whisper sent volts of pleasure through your body causing you to squeeze and grind against the odd hue member inside you. Papyrus cried out with a moan as he felt your hips against him,

“so hot” Breathed Sans against your neck, you could full his fangs nip you shoulder. 

“Br-brother, hu-human, so close.” Papyrus groan out.

You were too, you could feel that sweet tighten in the pit of your belly, you moan out deeply – you could swear you felt drool dribbling down your chin.

“here bro, here” Whispered Sans deep husky tone.

You watched with hooded eyes as Papyrus leaned in towards you, only to meet teeth to teeth with Sans, summon tongues out you watched as them as they passionately kiss. Papyrus’s thrusting haven’t stopped if anything he began to thrust deeper inside you.

“P-PAPPY!” You cried out as you felt him hit your spot.

“mmm, faster bro,” Groaned Sans as the brother continue their deep kiss, “please”

Papyrus’s hips found all new speeds as you reached back and grip San’s ribs, Sans gasped in mid kiss causing Papyrus to dive further into his brother’s mouth.  
Coupled with your moans and Sans wanton groaning, this harmony of lust and sin was sending Papyrus close to the edge.

“PAPPY!”

“P-PAPS!”

Papyrus’ was almost as jackhammering speeds, when you finally fell over the edge first. You let out a deep gasp and silent cry your vision went pure white as you felt that all too familiar and intoxicating feeling of climaxing. Papyrus was next as he finally thrusted deep inside you, the sensation of you clamping down on him a long with his brother nibbling his tongue caused him to cry out, with a loud

“NYEH!”

You felt hot liquid fill you, the throbbing of his cumming cock felt so good within you, your hands scrambled, groped and squeezed against Sans’ sensitive ribs. The shorter of the two Skeletons was the last to cum, bones rattling he let out a deep growl like groan as your desperate touches on his sensitive bones caused him to climax surprisingly.

Everyone was spent as they finally fell into their climax high; Sans on the floor, You on top of Sans and Papyrus on top of you. A breathless chuckle and giggle left all of you as you all just lay there for a short while – basking in the afterglow of cumming. Finally coming down from that high Papyrus was the first to get of you, then you got off of Sans. Choosing to lay on the still warm (if not hot) Floor. Sans lay on your right and Papyrus lay on your left.

“heh, welcome home kid.”

“Yes, indeed, welcome home.”

You smiled and sighed, “Glad to be home, guys.”

You felt stratified, you felt hopeful, you felt like you finally belonged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> stand by for an author's note, I'm gonna need you guy's help for the next arc.  
> *winks*


	30. Author Notes #3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *throws confetti at you*

Heyo my little dreamers!

It’s your number one fox girl Author here, with that last chapter (27) It brings my _Reunion Arc_ to a close.  
Now, it would be funny for you guys to think I would end the Fic there, huhuhu, parish the thoughts lovelies.  
For you see a new arc is starting an arc I like to call:

**FAN APPRICANTION ARC**

Why such an interesting name for such an arc?  
Well, my beautiful and wonderful people  
I am decanting this arc to you guys - the readers, for without you guys I would have just given up on this story after the 3rd chapter.  
As thanks I want this arc to be nothing but writing promts and requests.  
That’s right for this arc I am taking writing request.  
These Request can be as simple as Fluff, smut or the mixture of the two.  
Just write in the comments, what you would like to read with the three; You, Papyrus and Sans.  
It could be another threesome, or maybe you want the reader to sing something special, I dunno the choices is yours and yours to make.  
Just realize that there is still more story to come after this arc, so no killing anyone.  
Also if I do not do your request it just mean later in the story it will happen.

I cannot wait to see your request and even more I cannot wait to write them.

Again thank you so much for reading and please keep on dreaming and just keep on hanging in there.  
Buh bye~  
-XOXOXO GM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOOO EXCITED *bounces*


	31. MettaTON of Fun, Eh? Eh?...sighs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mettaton visits and ask the really important questions
> 
> The song she is singing is called  
> "Beautiful Life" By Nick Fradiani
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CpCQB_h89MQ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Castia**   
>  Wowie! Gosh! This story is awesome! I kinda want Mettaton to visit the reader and skeletons and be like "DETAILS! " and Sans and Paps are all awkward and embarrassed while Metra has no problems! I'm really a sucker for humerus stuff, it's in my bones! But Papyrus is still like. "OMG, ITS METTATON! "And he tries to answer Metra, but gets nervous when the questions are too 'personal'. And Sans is like whispering to the reader "I hate the overgrown calculator." While the reader just laughs at the names he thinks of for Mettaton. But still tells him that the glamorous robot isn't so bad. This is just a suggestion though.
> 
> **Me** *smirks* heh, okay
> 
> BTW we have the fan art, check out the A/N after the chapter to look at these wonderful and amazing Masterpieces  
> ENJOY

**Chapter 28**

 

**These Days**   
**Well, they’re looking up**

Donned in Sans’ hoodie, you could not help but feel a slight bit of remorse as to the thought of the once lovely spotted navy dress Alphys let you have. Buttons ripped and flew in random directions your mind wonder from sadden grief to a warm fond remembrance to what caused such damage to the dress you once held dear.

**We got so much to say**   
**We got someone to love**   
**We got good friends**

Bubbles from the suds in the skin floated around you as if you were this other worldly being, you couldn’t hide the smile on your lips as you sang. Remembering how both skeletons couldn’t wait to move from the entryway of the home before they were all over you. Con - you lost your only shred of clothing, Pro - YOU GOT LAID!

**They are so good to us**   
**And haters can hate**   
**And fakers can front**

It was again, another late evening you find yourself washing the dishes after a hardy meal of spaghetti. Though you have the rather dashing great Papyrus next to you – your shyness cannot over shadow the overwhelming joy you felt in your heart and soul. Boldly you sang as he stood there next to you, drying the dishes. His sockets would often glace at you lovingly as he rubbed the water away from the clean plates.

**So we try to live**   
**Like its all we’ve got**   
**Cause for all we know**

Why so blissfully happy, you were once a sadden girl ready for death – seeking it even, but now since you had arrived here in the Underground and entered the lives of the two most wonderful Skeletal monsters you know, you can’t help but smile ear to ear. But not only that, these two monster (whom you only knew for a short month) has fallen for you just as you have fallen for them. Relationship found and secured you can now call Sans and Papyrus your official boyfriends. The mere thought of calling the two that caused your gut to bubble with giddiness.

**This could be the**   
**last night of our lives**

But it’s not, if anything, you looked towards Papyrus who was engross with a stain on a cup and then over your shoulder to Sans – who has fallen asleep on the couch, again. If anything… this is the beginning of your life, at least it felt that way to you.

**Gonna chase down**   
**our every desire**

The Great Papyrus found himself yet again triumphed as he did away with that blasted stain on the cup, he placed it away for another day of use. Turning his head to gaze down at you, he couldn’t help but watch you in a dreamy daze as your angelic voice wrapped around his soul so warmly and tender. It’s no wonder his brother fallen asleep with a smile on his face, drifting off with your voice would be a sure grantee of good dreams.

**We blaze the night**   
**With all we’ve been**

The tall lanky skeleton couldn’t help but place a boney hand over his rib cage – where his soul is glowing with a green aura. Your healing magic always felt so good to Papyrus, it made him felt as if you were embracing him… and not just him, his core – his soul directly. It was a hug around his soul that felt fuel by unconditional love and that made him fall for you all the more. 

**Waiting for**   
**All this time**

The drying of the dishes long forgotten by the love struck skeleton, Papyrus favor looking at you more. Just… dear stars above you’re so perfect! You’re soul of kindness that heals all that listen to your paradise like tones and the way you’re just so easy to love and if anything to fall in love with more. It was something about you that was hard for him to explain. Yes, indeed you are quite tempting and attractive to the eyes, but what really attracted him was who you are and what you do – you try so hard every day, and your actions touched his soul in more ways than one.

**Reaches such**   
**great heights**   
**Give us just**   
**one perfect night**

You stiffen lightly as you felt thin arms wrap around you, relaxing into the tall skeleton behind you – you allow him to embraces you. He held you tight as if you were going to disappear at any moment. You felt him place a tender skeleton kiss on the top of your head, you giggled bubbly.

“Paps”

“Please, Human” He paused to inhale the scent of your hair, “______, please don’t stop singing.” Papyrus sighed like exhale sounded so peaceful, with flushed cheeks you continued on.

**To say, Oh what a beautiful life**   
**Oh what a beautiful life**

You felt Papyrus fondly nuzzle his face within your tresses, you wonder lightly if he finds fascination in your hair because he doesn’t have any himself. You tuck that away for a question to ask on another date, right now you cannot help but enjoy how intimate Papyrus was being.  
Feeling his bare rib cage on you caused a sensation of warmth to travel through your skin. You were used to seeing him dressed up in his battle body that you often forget that the tall skeleton had bones under all that armor.   
And dear god, what a body he has. Unlike his stout brother, whom is big boned. Papyrus was lean but held a bit a tone to his bone. Dressed in nothing but a pair of black loosely fitting shorts that hug and hang from his hip bone so erotically, you couldn’t help but feel your heart rate speed up as Papyrus’ hugging arms unravel themselves and traveled to your hips.  
You gasp lightly as you felt him grip your hips, 

“You stopped, human.” You somewhat purred in your ear.

You shuddered, it was now you noticed how shorter Sans’ hoodie is compare to his shirt, “Th-The dishes, Paps, we have to-“ Another gasp left you as you felt once of his long boney fingers travel downwards; you could feel the tip of his fingers graze against your peeking tender flesh of your inner thigh.

“They will still be there, after we are done.” He mused as he trail kisses down your neck.

You lean against the sink as you legs shivered under you, they felt weak against the taller Skeleton’s actions. 

Suddenly there was a knock at the door, the sound of Sans snorting awake caused you to become more fluster. Oh shit, a visitor this late, you’re not wearing any pants…wait…FUCK, YOU’RE A HUMAN, YOU HAD TO HIDE. Papyrus seem to snap out of his daze and realize the danger you were now in as another knock sounded at the door.

“AH, UM, C-COMING!” Called Papyrus as he moved you into the living room.

“______, hide upstairs” Whispered Sans from the couch, it seems he was fully awake now.

There was a scramble of sounds; your feet rushing up the stairs and Papyrus klutzily heading towards the door. All the while, Sans was trying to wake himself up. The chaos must have been heard from outside since the visitor finally spoke.

“Darlings, are you home, it’s just your friendly and ravishing Mettaton, coming for a visit.”

“METTATON!” Both you and Papyrus chimed together, eager to open the door and greet him.

“fuck my life.” Bluntly stated Sans as he flopped back onto the couch.

Despite Sans’ attitude towards the metallic super star you were excited to meet him again, door seized and opened by Papyrus, the two of you squealed as the hot legged robot sashayed into the room; hips swaying.

“Hey there, Darlings.”

“METTATON, IT’S ALWAYS A PLEASURE.”

“no, its not.” Sans whispered dryly more to himself from the couch.

“Papyrus dear, it still sends my circuits buzzing in embarrassment how welcomed I am by you after that… well, you know.”

“ALL WATER UNDER THE BRIDGE DEAR METTATON.”

“no, its not.” mumbled Sans lowly, knowing only you heard him.

A metallic chuckle caused you to hurried down the stairs, Mettaton’s eyes rested upon you and he raised a brow; taking in what you were wearing. Mettaton looked to the shirtless tall skeleton you were standing next to and then a hoodie-less Sans on the couch. The robot gotten that all knowing smirk again and folded his arms.

“So, ______, Darling, it seems you quite enjoyed the little time you had back home, huh?” he asked teasingly.

“I dunno – ah” It suddenly hit you, what you were wearing and the other two. You blushed deeply and looked everywhere else besides Mettaton. “Th-The dress ah, it’s dirty, yeah…I mean…wait.” You flusteredly try to answer only to send the star of the underground into a roll of laughter.

“Clam down, darling, I’ve come just for that purpose really.”

You gave him a confused look.

Holding up a finger, he reached into his heart shaped compartment only to pull out a bag, he handed it to you. Taking the sack within your hand you quickly peered inside only to have your eyes widen while a bright smile enter your face.

“Me and Alphys started to miss you and made you a little care sack, some clothing-“

“They all look expensive!”

“But of course, they _are_ from my own line, but not only clothing, Alphys put something in there that she says is fixed.”

Your eyes lit up as you spotted the familiar gray plastic, “HOLY SHIT, The Super Nintendo, she got it to work!” You looked up at Mettaton with excited glee.

“Why not try on some of the clothing first before you hook that thing up.” He smiled towards you.

You did not need to be told twice, you rushed up stairs.

Mettaton watched you with a warmth in his soul, he was always happy to help out his fans. But you – you were different, you were his first human fan and friend. For some reason he worry about your happiness and wanted to make sure you were well taken care. That being said, Mettaton turned his attention towards the two Skeletons,

“So, enjoying ______ are you?” He spoke with arms cross and smirked.

Both brothers try to hide there embarrassed blushes, Papyrus finding the wall interesting while Sans sinking into the couch.

“Tell me everything.”

“welp, that’s my cue,” Sans suddenly stood from the couch, “night bro” Sans faked yawn as he walked over towards the stairs and began to climb.

“AH BROTHER, DON’T YOU DARE”

Too late, Sans was already upstairs and gone.  
Papyrus could only whimper as Mettaton dragged him to the couch to talk.

Dear stars do you even know what you do to him, the way you stood there in Papyrus’ room. Around you were a few outfits, it seems you couldn’t make up your mind on what you wanted to wear. The way you bit those lush sweet lips of you as your deep wonderful eyes glance here and there at the fabrics, how you had one hand to your mouth - tapping your upper lip and the other on those round sinful hips of yours. The stout skeletal man could not fight the urge to just stand in the door way and watch the show.  
Every switch from leaning on the left leg and then the right, Sans would watch intensely as his hoodie would ride up just high enough to seem the teasing pert of your soft doughy ass. Oh, how Sans fondly remember that time in the closet – fuck, he couldn’t stop his hands from groping such toasty buns even if he tried. 

Oh, what’s this, it seems you have made your choice.

Bending over to pick up the outfit of your choice, Sans sockets widen as he was greet to what could be described as a sinful beauty. Bending down – almost looking as if you were presenting yourself to him, Sans could see all, your perfectly round and lush buttocks, looking oh so juicy like a ripe peach; he wish to give it a good bite, just so he can hear the breathily way you would call out his name.

“Mmmm, baby girl, you have no idea.” He purred out loud as his blue tongue lick against his dull fang like teeth.

You gasped and jumped, quickly standing up and trying to cover your once bared ass with your hands. Sans chuckled as he stroll into Papyrus’ room – hands within the pockets of his shorts. You looked to the side and back at him, knowing your cheeks were redden with pure embarrassment.

“Daddy liked what he saw, no need to get shy, my little girl.”

You swear your face must be a freakn tomato, he knew just what to say to make you so fluster.

“Sans, I’m trying to change.” You mock scolded him.

His grin widen as he gave you a lazy look, “Alright” he shrugged and walked past you to sit on Papyrus’ race car bed. “Continue.” He spoke eyes locked into your form.

What…now?  
Here??  
With him looking???

How could you, though there have be times were you and the skeleton were intimate, you still had an article clothing on. He has not yet seen the grossness of your body, you quickly shook you head as you gave him a worried look. As if feeling your hesitation and its origin he slipped of the bed and walked over to you. 

“What’s wrong, kid?” He asked as he slowly walked up to you.

You didn’t answer, you just looked down; ashamed of you own overweight, fat and jiggly body.

“_____” He mused your name so tenderly as he placed a single boney hand on your cheek.

He allowed you to nuzzle into the warmth of his palm and look up at him, he looked down at you with worried sockets and smiled shyly.

“Are you worried about your body?” He asked as if reading your mind.

You shook your head, “Just.. I mean… I’m not the best looking human, I mean… I’m big and” You clung Sans hoodie closer to your form to hide this disgusting body away from his eyes.

“Babe, no, you’re beautiful.”

“No, I’m not” you spoke low and hurt.

He cupped your face and brought your gaze to him, “Yes you are, from that amazing smart mind of yours” he placed his teeth against your forehead as if giving a cherish kiss.

“To the powerful and sweet soul, here” He placed a hand on your chest as he rested his brow against yours.

You looked into his sockets, into those flowing lights within the darkness as you cheeks slowly colored.

“And this wonderfully hot body, everything is perfect with you.” He breathed as his hand snaked down, over your breast, over your plump soft belly and around your waist, his other hand soon join.  
A light whimper left you as you squirmed within his grasp, “Heh, come here.” He spoke huskily as he dove into the nape of your neck. You tilted your head to allow him full access to your neck, he nipped and teased at the tender flesh, all while pulling you closer to his body.

“S-sans” you breathily cried out, you could feel his teeth prodding against your neck, you want him to bite down so badly….but… he hesitating….why?

“A-AH, BRO-BROTHER!”  
“HUMAN”  
“MAYBE YOU COULD COME DOWN HERE AND ANSWER QUESTIONS AS WELL, YES?”

Papyrus’ plead for help echoed from down stairs, you and Sans separated quickly, both of you quite fluster over what just happened. Sans cleared his throat, causing you to look over at him with red still staining your cheeks.

“heh, i’ll, uh, go help paps with mettaton.”

You nodded and smiled.

“ugh, that bucket of bolts is so annoying”

“Sans, be good and that robot name is Mettaton.”

“Metta _TON_ of pain in my ass.”

“Sans!”

So there was Mettaton grilling a very uncomfortable Papyrus on the couch, asking questions about their relationship with you. Asking if you are really happy, how often did he made you cum, are you really enjoying sex or just faking it, you know… friend who is concern about you questions. By time Sans walked down the stairs, Papyrus’ skull was a bright neon orange. 

“er, pap?”

“Ah, there you are, I feared you might have retired for the night.”

“kinda wanted to.”

“Yes, Yes, now I got some questions for you about _____, I simply must know if you two are taking good care of her, she is a good human and thus must be treated properly.”

“yeah yeah pal, she’s fin-“

“How much of her do you two really know of her?”

“We…know enough.”

“Really, what’s her cup size then?”

“uh, d? wait, why the fu-“

“Whatever is her favorite foods?”

“well, uh”

“What does she like best during?”

“mettaton what the hell?”

“Have you ever just sit down and talked about her?”

“I mean we tried to?”

“Ever played a game with her?”

“Well, Paps had a snowball fight with her.”

Mettaton looked over towards the tall Skeleton on the couch and he nodded eagerly.

“Fine.”

“mettaton its getting late” reminded Sans.

“Ah, so eager to get rid of me, before I go, I must see how _____ look in my clothing.”

As if on cue you walked down stairs, standing behind Sans. You had to admit the robot did have a flare for fashion. A lose white belly shirt with the MTT brand on the front, under it you wore a tight black long sleeve shirt. Secured around your hips were a pair of pale jean shorts that you wore boldly with black leggings under it. 

“They fit so perfectly.” You mused looking towards Mettaton.

The Robot simply gushed as his robotic arms extended outwards and wrapped you in a hug, he lifted and pulled you towards him. 

“Awww, Darling you look amazing!” He smiled brightly as he nuzzled your cheek.

You laughed and petted one of his arms he had around your body.

After letting you go – placing you in front of him. Mettaton was ushered out the home via Sans. The short skeleton grumbled incoherently while Mettaton was giving you a fond farewell. You just shrugged and went with it - it was time to fix up that old school game system to the TV. About Half way out the door, Mettaton looked back at Sans, 

“Here.”

“what?” Sans asked shortly as the robot handed him two tickets.

Looking at the three slips of paper, Sans looked towards the robotic wonder that stood within the door way of his home.

“They are for my new show that is happening within a week or so, maybe these can be used for a nice date night, maybe to help get to know a certain partner better?”

Sans looked back down at the tickets within his hands and then over his shoulders towards you, he could see how you knelt down to the old system and puzzled over the connection wires. Sighing though his noise he grip the tickets and looked over to Mettaton whom, again, had an all knowing smile and hands on his hips.

“fine fine.” Sans rolled his eyes.

“Oooh, yes, how wonderful.” Smiled Mettaton, he was now ready to go but before he exit out into the chill snow of Snowdin.

“Treat her well, okay?”

“yeah…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOOK LOOK AT WHAT'S GOING ON THE FRIDGE 
> 
> http://animevous.deviantart.com/art/Triangles-remind-me-of-pizza-Undertale-fanart-610358947?ga_submit_new=10%253A1463856151
> 
> http://marshmallowheadset.tumblr.com/post/144737843261/headsets-fanart-corner
> 
> I do NOT know how to link on this site, I am sorry *proud stance*  
> THANK YOU AGAIN FOR THE ART, EEEEEE I'M SO HAPPY


	32. What's Your Favorte Color? Mine is Blue. (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans finds out you fav color...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Sara and Tony** : Um... Maybe some Sans/Reader action. Sans never got to try his blue beauty on her...
> 
> **MitsukiAdored** : I loved the scene of reader x Sans in the closet then teleported to the bedroom. I would have liked that to continue with Sans actually taking Reader and not grinding. Basically seeing Sans more dominant 
> 
> **Me** : heh...hehe...heheheahahaaha Dear stars, so... you guys do know I am a Sans fucker right? *smiles*

**Chapter 29**

 

What does that over grown calculator know, Sans knew that he didn’t get to know you well but the feelings he felt towards you they were real and solid. The skeleton lay back in his bed in pure silence, the gentle whirring of his self-sustaining tornado did nothing to ease the thoughts that nagged him so within his skull. He tossed, he turned and yet could not find a nice spot on his dingy mattress – alas Sans know this feeling all too well, tonight he will not be getting that much rest. Sighing and knowing the darkness under his sockets will grow yet again, he turned his head towards the window that rested just off the bed side.

From this window he saw the darkness of the sleeping town of Snowdin, he could faintly hear the sound of falling snow hit against his window, and it relaxed him but not enough. He sat up rubbing his face as he recall all the questions Mettaton asked him…  
As a person, Sans knew next to nothing about you.  
When he asked his brother about you, he was a bit taken back to find that Papyrus was in the same boat. Honestly, Sans couldn’t believe he allowed himself and his brother to be so shallow. What was he thinking, he was so busy being caught up – swept away by your sexual attraction that he failed to understand who you are.

Boney sock covered feet rested on the floor off to the side of his bed, the short skeletal man placed his elbows on his knees and leaned forward having a staring contest with the floor. Alright, so what does he know about you… as a person, not physical.

You have fallen down here.

Witch might have _not_ been a mistake.

…You seemed so sad when he first met you….

Why?

Sans closed his sockets as he felt his soul clench, those eyes you used to have and your weak soul back then. It was so familiar, maybe that’s why he sort of clicked with you… two of the same but so different. You seem a bit happy now a days, was it him and Papyrus that caused that change for you, could this same change happen to him?  
He wants to be happy with you.

But…. He can’t  
He can’t afford for you to get too close, but it’s too late, right, you and Sans are in a relationship…?  
It’s nice, it’s great, and it’s wonderful…

But…The **Resets.**

Sans gasped and sat up straight within the darkness of his room, sweat was already collecting on his skull as his soul hammered within his chest cavity. Swallowing thickly he released a shaken breath he didn’t know he was holding. 

..shit…holy shit that…that almost turned into a bad time.

Pushing himself off his bed and standing up, he sighed. The soft snoring of Papyrus next door seem to help ground Sans a bit, eye lights seeming to go back into focus the rather stalky skeleton rubbed his arm in the dark.

Sans couldn’t help but wonder in a seldom way, _Was he using you to help himself run away from the chaos of his mind_  
“….fuck….”

Sans could use a drink right now, a stiff ketchup sounds good right now.

Within a blink of an eye he was downstairs, within the kitchen in front of the same old boring looking fridge. The same fridge that greeted him every one of his sleepless nights, he opened the cool compartment and reached for his old friend, Ketchup.

“Hey, Sans.”

He bang his skull as he suddenly tried to stand up, whispering a curse as he pulled himself out and looked towards the dark living room. He saw the haunted glow of the TV and your Super Nintendo (Sans think that’s what you called it) on. His sockets widen as he saw you sitting on the couch of the ghostly lit living room; playing away.

“Holy shit, kid, how long have you been playing?”

You paused the game.

“Um… what time is it?” You asked rubbing your eyes.

You remember starting up the game after Mettaton left and now you’re at world 3-1 in the game and it seems that everyone has went to bed….everyone except Sans. A chuckle from Sans caused you the smile and join him into the kitchen. 

It felt like a long while since you and Sans had one of your late night pow-wows, and you were happy to start this tradition back up. You offer to make tea, he refused at first but you lightly scolded him about his ketchup diet. After seeing your pout he quickly gave in and agreed to share a cup with you. Filling a pot with water, you stood at the sink – back to Sans, said skeleton made himself comfortable sitting at the kitchen table; the very same table you two played that ketchup drinking game.  
You watched as the pot slowly filled with H20, fondly thinking about what the next day hold, life with these two should be so fun and enjoyable now. Sans watched you as you bounced happily from toe to heel, he could not help but let his grin soften into a smile; you’re little happy ways always seem to warm his soul. Now would be a perfect time to ask questions, but nothing too serious, he has to ease into this. He cleared his throat,

“So, uh, kid…..what’s your favorite color?”

You lightly giggled as you looked over your shoulder to him, “What, you really want to know?” The question itself sounded and felt random to you, but normally to would use this time to ask questions about one another.

“yeah, I’ll tell you mine if you tell me yours.” He quirks a bone brow to you trying to sound smooth.

Huffing through your nose – laughing, you told him your favorite color and why you loved the hue so much. Turning off the water you headed over to the stove and rested the slightly filled pot on the eye. Sans nodded thoughtfully towards your answer, you stood by the stove waiting for the water to heat up. 

“I guess I could say I like…..uh, blue, a dark kinda blue” spoke Sans as his pin prick eyes watched you.

“Hm, you seem like the blue kinda guy.” You joked with smile, you can feel the way the skeleton watched you, sometime heated but other times – like right now, you could tell he was just studying you. It didn’t bother you that much, if anything you welcome it – there often times you find yourself giving the same eyes towards the skeletal brothers.

Damn, Mettaton even picked out sleep wear for you. Sans hated to admit but he did love this outfit on you; silken pink button up top that presented cleavage just right and pants of the same material that hug off those full hips of yours just perfect – you looked so relaxed, so sexy, just right for taking. Sans gripped his hands into fists, this was not the time to get swept away by urges! Damnit, he was going to learn more about you tonight!

“uh…”

“Hm?” you hummed

“oh uh, sorry if this is personal, but…uh…” Sans began to stumble over his worlds.

“Uh, you okay, dude?” you finally turned towards him, his cheeks were flushed as nervousness was evident within his sockets.

You tilted your head and gave him a worried look.

Stars no, don’t look like that, you’re driving him crazy. Sans was going to do it, he was going to finally ask you why would you toss yourself down, what some would think, a bottomless pit - he just has to learn more about you. Now is not the time to get lost in those deep eyes of yours, or the way that outfit just seem to melt on such a hot body as yours and how good it would feel to have that soft body of yours against his bones

“uh, what do you like during sex?” He suddenly blurted out.

…..  
……..  
………..

You looked at Sans as if he grew five heads and Sans….well, he mentally beat himself up over how he blatantly asked the wrong question. Skull now stain with blue blush he groan and rested his head on the table before him. Whelp, that was embarrassing, awkward and humiliating, this was supposed to be a simple get to know you night. Nothing sexual, just you and him and talking. But what happen, his dick suddenly took charge of his mind!

“Um, like my kinks or what I would like to happen, right now?” You asked, knowing there’s heat in your cheeks.

Sans slowly looked over towards you, “……babe…. are you thinking about me doing you right now?”

Your blush deepen as you fiddle with your fingers and nodded shyly. “H-How can I not?” Your heart began to race.

Sans sat up, sockets still on you and blue blush still in his cheeks.

Your eyes downcast you continue to fiddle with your fingers, “I mean, not only do I love you and Papyrus but…I…I am attracted to you two and I…well, kinda wanna explore, physical, with you two. I mean, god I- I must sound like a weirdo,” you nervously laughed, “But…something about the two you, it..um…kinda drives me a bit crazy.” 

_me too, about you._ The skeleton smiled as a weight felt like it’s been lifted off his shoulders, He stood up from the table the chair clatter lightly against the hard floor.

“baby girl, come here” He whispered huskily. 

You lightly gasped as he was upon you, teeth on lips and boney hands ravishing your soft body. Slightly backing up into the counter behind you, you purred as you felt his smooth blue tongue enter your mouth. He let out a deep groan as your fingers found themselves traveling up his fore arms. His bones were so hard and warm, you could still a slight buzz from them; as if he had a pulse, was this magic flowing through his bones?

You had no time to ponder this, Sans broke the heated kiss with you and looked into your eyes. The lights in his sockets were hazy and wavering – right eye now blue. A shudder like excitement went down your back as you met his heated gaze with your own.

“tell me what you want.” He whispered with that deep voice that seem to melt your core.

You mewled as you felt him upon your neck, nipping and leaving skeleton kisses. It was hard to think through this sexual haze that surrounded your mind so quickly.

“Mmm, Come on baby girl, tell daddy how he can spoil you just right.” He mused darkly.

At this point you breath became ragged and short, your face now evident of your excitement and embarrassment – he was asking you what you want him to do, you took his one of his boney hands from your hips.

“T-t-touch me.” You meekly spoke as you slipped his hand into the front of your silky pants.

Sans exhale shakenly as his fingertips brush your damp puffy lips, you shivered to the contact. 

“i’m gonna go slow,” He brought his forehead to yours, “I don’t want to miss this amazing show you always put on, baby girl”

With that he pushed past you lips and pressed against you nub of nerves.  
You let out a squeaky mewl of surprise as you suddenly felt a wave of pleasure hit you, his movements were slow – as if he was testing his touches. Small circles were his motions and it caused you to arch your back against the counter behind you.

“H-hah, fffuck” You groan as you fingers continue their lazy like movements.

San’s sockets have yet to leave your face, his nearly heart shaped eye lights drank up every inch of your lewd expressions. Phalanges teasingly slow, rubbing back and forth his breath becoming shaky every light moan you breathe out.

“Sssans p-pleassse” You begged, you wanted him to go faster, you wanted him to add another finger, you just wanted more.

“nu-uh, baby girl, you know what to call me.” He mused as he smirked with half lidded eyes. You whined in a pathetic way as you realize what he meant, oh gosh this was embarrassing you couldn’t call him that… could you.

“come on, my good little girl.” He purred as his fingers start to slowly pick up the pace, faster his fingers rubbed your bundle of nerves - round and round his finger rubs and it was driving you mad.

“A-Ahh” You cried out as you lean against the counter, Sans voice seemed so deep and absolute.

“Call my name, baby girl”

“D-D…” You stuttered as his fingers continue to pick up in speeds.

“D-DADDY!” You cried out as one of his phalanges finally slipped into you. 

He smiled his one blue eye train on you, “that’s my good baby girl.”

Sans began to lavish you wish kisses. He drank up each of your wanton moans as his finger moved in and out of you quickly, he added another finger causing you to brake the kiss with a deep gasp.

“You want daddy to do more, baby girl?”

You let out a whine like moan as your hips rocked with the motion of his fingers.

“Tell daddy how he can spoil you more.” He chuckled.

Your body flared up, well, there is one thing you want but how could you ask him to eat you out without sounding rude, it was a comical conundrum but you wrestle with what to say next. Witch was proving hard since Sans’ fingers are still slipping in and out of your dripping south maw. He added his thumb to rub your clit and you nearly keen over the edge right there.

“Daddy’s waiting baby girl.” He mushed with that deep voice that caused your mind to melt.

“M-mouth.”

“mmm?”

“P-please, daddy w-with your mouth, pl-please.” You begged through your moans.

You never felt Sans magic before, the shield around your soul prevented all types of magic from effecting your soul. But now since you’re trained in the shield art and at home you mostly have your shield down to save on your magic energy, you were taken off guard when you felt that cool grip on your soul, you were instantly snapped out of you sexual high.

“Ah” 

“Shh shh, I got ya baby girl.”

You were being hovered in the air, not high, but enough of you to be placed on the counter behind you. The grip on your soul faded away almost as if cool fingers seeking your warmth and being shooed away. You looked at Sans with slightly widen eyes a bit taken back,

“what, oh yeah that was your first time feeling that, huh?” He grin slyly as he rubbed his boney hands up and down your legs.

“Mmmm, cold hands” You commented as his touch seem to leave trails of heat on your body.

“heh I get that a lot”

“It means you have a really kind soul.” 

“Pot calling the kettle black.”

You two shared a soft chuckle.

The new position on the counter made you somewhat nervous; are you too heavy for this counter. You sat on the counter top that was between the stove and fridge, to your left you could hear the hum of the cooling motor and to your right you could hear the sound of boiling water. You felt vulnerable sitting up here you squeezed your legs closed as you looked everywhere by Sans. At this angle Sans had the perfect position to comply with your request. Hands already pulling your legs apart he hummed in amazement as he saw the damp stain appearing on the crouch of your pants.

“all for daddy” He mused breathily, he lean into the soft core of your thighs.

“W-wait let me take off-“ your weak please was interrupted by the sound of clothing ripping.

Looking up from between your plump lush thighs was Sans with hunk of your pants between his fang like teeth. He looked up at you with a meek smirk and shrug. You gave him a scolding look, well looks like you won’t be wearing these pants again. The suddenly friendly air whisper against your now bared wet folds, you felt an all too familiar heat travel back up into your cheeks.  
Discarding the slab of fabric in his mouth, he greedily dove into your womanhood – smooth and warm blue tongue and all. The sudden eagerness of his ravenous maw caused you to jerk your hips and rest your head back against the wall behind you.

“D-Daddy please” You cried out with a full moan as Sans’s tongue hungry lap at your entrance.

Not needing to hear your pleads twice his tongue plunged into you sopping entrance, causing you to cry out as you rolled your hips. One of Sans’s hands griped you thigh from the bottom while the other steady himself on the counter, 

“So wet” He groan between licks.

Sweet curses left your lips as his tongue found new depths within you, the way it slipped in deeper and deeper you couldn’t help but let one of your hands grip his smooth skull. You could feel sweat building on his skull, the skeletal man was doing his best to hold back the strong urge to just stop and fuck you into the counter.

“O-ooh shit, Daddy!” You moaned as you felt his tongue start to plunge in and out of you. 

Panting and moaning you were simply lost to you lust as the stout skeleton began to tongue fuck you. You love every bit of it, he was starting to prove himself more talented than Papyrus the way his twisted his tongue and drive in. 

Every one of your moans made Sans bones rattle, a glowing blue tent could be seen within his black shorts that he seem to wear every day. The hand that was keeping him steady on the counter travel down the bulge in his pants and gave it a shaken rub. Sans groan mixed with your sinful moans, his hand wasn’t cutting it, he wanted more, he wanted you.  
Withdrawing his tongue slowly, you whine at the lost, Sans slowly stood – enjoying and savoring your sweet flavor on his tongue.

“I want more, Baby girl.” He nearly growled as his hands found your plushy hips and pulled you forward.

He lean over you, he looked so lost to his sinful hunger, you to shiver and shudder in pure erotic excitement, you felt him pull your hips desperately towards the blue glowing bulge in his shorts. He groan roughly as he began to grind against you wet heat, the stimulation was causing you and Sans to stare heatedly into each other eyes.

“Fuck me Daddy!” You cried out as you lust hit its peak, you needed him inside you since yesterday, you want him to fuck you till you can’t move, you just wanted Sans.

A beastly growl like laugh escaped him as he pulled you from the counter, letting your legs touch down on the cool hard kitchen floor he flipped you over, you to lean over the counter. Not waiting for you to get comfortable, he yanked down his shorts and plunged his dripping manhood into your womanhood.  
The sudden penetration caused you to moan out wildly as you grip the counter.

“ssssooo fucking good!” He moan as he thrust mercilessly into your core. You upper body lean over the counter you couldn’t help but give Sans a full presentation of your plump ass as he rammed away.

He grabbed your hips to keep himself ground as he positioned his feet so he can drive further into your core. He wanted to go deeper inside of you, he wanted more of you he wanted you to cry out more.

“mmmMAH, FUCK!” You cried out as he suddenly slammed into your spot.

“right here,” he breathe as he started to aim his thrust right at that magical spot, “You like daddy’s cock, right. here” he punctuated himself by doing deep long thrust.

“yes, daddy, yes!” You cried out, you nails deep into the counter.

Sans seem to treat sex almost like a fucking art, the way his thrusts into you like a mad man before suddenly giving you a few long deep plunges, his pattern was drawing your climax closer. But it didn’t stop at that, he would over lean over you as let his hands grab and squeeze your love handles whispering and growling out how good you felt.

“my baby girls sounds so beautiful when she sings like this.”

“milking daddy’s cock, such a good little girl.”

“keep calling out for daddy like that he’s gonna fill this pussy with hot cum”

Fuck, why did dirty praise talk make you go crazy, you could feel yourself being fuck stupid by Sans. Tongue lulled out and drool running down your chin. You cried out telling Sans you were so close, he let out a groan to your cry as he griped your hips tight.

“me too baby girl,” he panted, “cum with daddy!”

And with that his speed of force increased to him just hammering away, eyes rolling and fluttering close you kept chanting his name as if it was the secret magic word to trigger your climax.  
After a few more deep thrusts in, you walls clamped around his length as your body shook with an intense orgasm.  
Orgasmic moans mixing together to a harmony of lust and sinful bliss, your legs almost gave out on you if it wasn’t for Sans leaning against you form; to keep you up.  
Both of you panted and enjoy the sexual high, he trail skeleton kisses down your back, as you could feel the last throb of cum within your inner walls, hot blue sticky liquid dripped form your abused folds and down your thighs.

“shhit, baby girl.” Sans slowly pulled out and took a gaze at his handy work.

You leaned against the counter, to help support you, since your legs felt non excitant.

He chuckled, “here let’s clean you up, kid” 

You gave him a tired chuckle.

It was around time Sans came back with a towel that you remember the water on the stove and noticed it was just an empty pot on the burning eye now. With a huff you clean yourself up all while Sans laughed like a fool. It seems whatever was on his mind was gone and it made you happy. Sans still wanted to get to know you more but he was happy to know that it wasn’t only him that get swept away in these sort of things.  
But at least he knew something more about you, something that made you - you.

He knew your favorite color.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heh, right in the Daddy Kink *drops mic*


	33. Flowey's Lement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where is Flowey?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Anon** :  
>  request 2: more flowey! hes my favorite <3<3<3
> 
> **Alice_animevous** :  
> And what about Flowey?
> 
> **thenerdinyourclass** :  
> Please more flowey maybe he becomes obsessed with her or something! Love this idea
> 
> **Me** : Huh, yeah...what did happen to that Flower? *smirks*

**Chapter 30**

 

He still remember how it felt, how his vines went through her body so easily. A body once so sturdy, so strong… how that body slowly crumpled to dust around his vines. While you slept away within the safety of the skeletal brothers’ home, the ruins you had once called home was now anything but a heaven. Thick overgrowth of creeping and choking vines ensnared the once arcane remains. It seems the death of Toriel – the once graceful and warming guardian of the ruin, has left the stony remains of the past open to any with the power to do so and Flowey took his chance.  
He allowed his vines to travel far within the ruins, crushing and killing any monsters whom dared not to hide away from his vine. Gaining more and more LOVE so one day he could take you back…  
But why?  
This is pure insanity, is it not?  
Why such madness over you?  
A sea of golden yellow wafted and waver within the cavern’s stray breeze, it within the chamber where you had first fallen, this is where Flowery often found himself in – lost in his thoughts as he try to piece together things;

The time lines.  
The resets.  
His memories of his past life.  
This numbing emptiness he seem to always feel.

…you…

Beaded black eyes looked out at the sea of yellow hued petals, he brought his vision upwards to gaze at the only single speck of light within the inky darkness that is the ceiling of this underground cavern. The speck of light above was his only sight of the sun’s light and it seems that nearly all the golden flowers grew and clamored there just to bathe in its faint warm light.  
Flowey often even the flowers, though they are not sentient like him, they are able to feel the sensation of that light warmth’s on their leaves causing them to bloom out of happiness. But… Flowey he felt the sunlight on him but… nothing else just, warmth and nothing else. The light didn’t stir anything emotionally, maybe this isn’t intense enough…. Maybe….  
Sighing he drew his dull gaze away from pale sun light from above and looked down at the rocky ground with sadden deep in thought eye. He was always so emotionally numb, he only truly felt anything when it was something intense, making others angry, hate him and curse him, it gave him a spark but what really make him feel alive was…. He closed his eyes tight.

He still vividly recall that battle, how the goat monster fought tooth and nail to make sure she distracted Flowey enough so you could escaped. The sound of the closing stone doors caused the mad golden flower to go into a slight panic, his lashing vines moved franticly witch allowed a fire ball to hit him.  
He still had that singe on his face, it was so bad, he lost his eye.  
The pain caused something to boil within him, he didn’t know what it was but a hiss like roar erupted from him causing the goat monster to be taken back. He took his chance then,   
Three of them, that’s all it took.  
Three vines imbedded themselves right through her chest, right through her soul.

“My Ch-child….i…..so r r y”

Those words, those damn words…. Why are they echoing like that…. Why is it causing him such pain?   
Flowey sniffled as a stray tear rolled down his tiny yellow cheek.

“Stop it!” He scolded himself.

Flowey knew all too well what he is - a monster without a soul, so when he feels intense emotions it puzzles him… hell sometimes it scares him, but they are the only things he can feel in his dull sea of emotions. He also knew that in a past life he was once the Prince of Monster, these memories of that Goat Monster, how she was once a mother to him… he knew this sadness came from these Memories.

But

They aren’t his.  
He is NOT Asriel Dreemurr  
No, He’s Flowey the Fucking Flower, he was once that cry baby prince; once, but that was a life time ago. He’s a new and different monster now, with issues and problems of his own….  
So why…. Why does the Prince’s memories affect him so?

A frustrated grunt left Flowey as he withdrew into the earth, traveling through the cool damp earth, it was something he have quite grown accustom to. The feel of chilled soil stirred and stabbed through the neutral numbness that Flowey eternally felt. Popping out of the ground his eye lay on a familiar pair of stone heavy doors. Though covered in vines – trying to seep themselves past the entrance only to fail, he still recognized this as the door that separated the rest of the underground from the ruins.  
A seldom sigh left the flower again as he brought his single good eye downward to a pile of gray, dry dust. He stared at the pile of what was left of Toriel - it was starting to become painful to breath as he looked at the pile; eyes burning and leaves trembling, he couldn’t look any longer.  
He pulled his head away from the site of Toriel’s remains, why… why is this effecting him. He meant to kill her, she was getting in between you and him.  
Why is it that he can only feel if there is pain?

Wait…  
No, that’s a lie  
There is one time…

Just one time but it was enough for him to hunger for more, there was one time he felt… a lightness, a soothing warmth that was so peculiar to him but so welcomed. He felt that with you.  
He remembered exactly when he felt that sift from hate and pain to…this odd nice feeling. It was around the time when you fell into the underground and spoke to him for the first time,

Oh the look in your eyes,  
So lost  
So dull  
So broken  
And just so beautiful.

He remembered those intoxicating and poisonous words you spoke. How you too felt empty, felt so tired and so alone. He wonder, is this what kinship feels like, is this what it feels like when you found someone who is so much like himself.  
The positive sensation was so foreign to him, but he also felt that in another life time he felt the same oddly good sensation…  
Memories flashed in his mind, it was when Asirel first met –

_You look stupid with one eye._

The voice was like a dark whisper of an echo, counted by the haughty childlike tone.

“Ch…..Chara?” The flower slowly turned towards the pile of ash like dust.

Looming over it was a shadowy outline, the mass was small – the same height as a small child.

Flowey would often see this phantom, not every reset but enough to be on talking terms with it. The ghost like being always seem to introduce themselves as Chara – the childhood friend of the prince and first child that fell down here. The yellow flower had to admit, the way the specter act and talked… it was so much like the Chara from his past memories, just…darker.

_That’s my name, please don’t wear it out, Asirel._

“I am not Asirel.” Flowery disdainfully looked towards the dark shadowy mass.

A child like chuckle escaped from the odd spirit, _Whatever…_ there was a pause, Flowey could tell it was looking at pile of dust.

_What happened here?_

Flowey looked to the side, “She took my eye so I took her life.” He spoke coldly.

_Normally she would have to be provoked to do such a thing, wonder what could have done that?_

Flowey remain silent.

_Asirel,_ Flowey cringed at that name, I do not like lairs, what the hell happened?

“I’M NOT ASIREL!” Screeched Flowey as he hissed towards the dark spirit.

The specter known as Chara spoke not a word, just gesture towards a nearby puddle.  
Flowey huffed and looked towards the small pool of water only to gasp, his heated boil from earlier faded to a simmer and then to nothing as he looked at his reflection. His face morphed to that of a young goat monster child – eye droopy and sadden.   
Flowey quickly looked away and closed his eye, his face went back to normal as the dark spirit of Chara let out a cackle like laugh.

_No matter what, you will still and always be my Asreil._ it spoke with an eerie smile.

Why him, why always him. This dark spirit always seem to find him nearly every reset and do this; remind him of who he once was in a past life. It made him felt…something, he didn’t know, he didn’t understand, but it was bad. Was it fear, was is panic?  
Whatever it was, he didn’t like it, almost like a deep darkness was trying to seep it way into the place where his soul should be. He hated this feeling but he could never bring himself to run away or hate the spirit completely – The flower wonder if that was the prince emotions. Flowey looked up at the dark mass with his single dull eye.

“So…that kid is coming soon?”

_Hm, oh yes, right after this month, I think this time I will take them over again, it was ever so fun._

“That is until Judgment got you.” Flowey chuckled dryly.

_humph, that smiling trash bag will not get the best of me…but…_

Flowey quirked a brow as the dark spirit started to chuckle, he shudder as the chuckle turned into a full blown maniacal laughter.

_HE’S JUST SO FUCKING FUN!_ Flowey gulped, _So vengeful, so calculated, so angry just so full of **hate**_

Flowey felt a chill down through his stem, the spirit had that smile on its face again, that eerie crimson line smile.

_Too bad that kid’s body is frail, like all children…if I had a my sturdy body, the fun could last longer._

Flowey grumble something under his breath, it wasn’t lost to the mass of darkness.

_Now, I didn’t catch all of that…but…_ Flowey’s petals drooped as the mass approached him closer, 

_what was that about….’another human’?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hints Hints and wait for it...more Hints


	34. Ridding that Cotten Pony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shark Week, how will the bone boys handle this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMFG I AM SO SORRY YOU GUYS  
> This chapter shouldn't have taken this long to write.
> 
> I have gotten ALOT of request about the reader getting her period, so much so that i was too lazy to post the requests up here. But thank all of you for reading and here is the chapter  
> ENJOY

**Chapter 31**

 

Those two are always so nice to you, they’re amazing monsters. A few days of living with them and the two brother took it upon themselves to convert the normally empty garage to a room for you - It was perfect and kept warm by their love for you and magic (boy, gotta love that loop hole call magic). Though they shower you with so much love, you couldn’t help but lay in your new bed; blankets wrapped around you – again you are the Sad Burrito.   
It happened right after your kitchen loving with Sans, his questions about you made you wonder how much do _you_ know of the two Skeletons you now call Boyfriends…. Nothing. You wrecked your poor brain only to find out that, you know next to nothing about them except how they feel about you and that made you….upset.   
At first you just scold yourself and let it slide, telling yourself you’ll learn along the way. But soon, after the special breakfast made just for you, the showering of skeletal kisses and the way the two would just look at you like you were a goddess – your light scolding thoughts turned to that of torture and torment.   
Sans and Papyrus both gave you a room, that they made themselves for you. They didn’t even ask for any type of payment, the two just enjoy you gushing over the room. Yet, you know nothing about them, about what makes them; Sans and Papyrus. 

You didn’t know their favorite foods.  
You didn’t know Papyrus’s favorite color.  
You didn’t know Sans’ favorite thing to do when he relaxes.

You know nothing on how to cheer them up on a bad day, or how to make them feel better if they get sick. Heck, about the only thing you do know is how to make them feel good physically… not spiritually and that right there made you so mad at yourself…

You started to pity yourself.  
You started to feel sorry for yourself  
But what’s more you started to HATE yourself.

“….my stomach hurts…” You said this more to yourself in a whiny voice.

Curling in on yourself, allowing blanket to fully engulf you - you started to noticed your health patterns has taken dive. Your belly started to hurt, your eating has become next to nonexistent and even more you started to feel fatter – if that is even possible. Letting out a seldom sigh you closed your eyes and let your fatigue take you away to dream land.

The sound of bone tapping nervously on wooden table echoed within the living room, Papyrus sat in the kitchen area, phalanges dancing away on the dinner table as he looked towards the Garage door and then to Sans – whom was on the couch.  
The sound of his brother’s nervous fingers mingled with the sound of passing seconds that ticked away, it echoed within the stout skeleton’s skull. Sans sat on the couch, his sockets looking towards the blank TV screen, deep in thought. Both brothers have noticed how withdrawn you’ve been lately.  
Papyrus worried that maybe the meal he cooked yesterday might have made you ill.  
Sans worried that maybe you feelings towards them have change.  
Either way, both bone brothers knew and felt something was off and you staying in your room all morning was proving their fears real. It was upon then 122th ticking of the clock that Sans stood from the couch, causing Papyrus to abruptly look at him.

“uh, gonna check on her.” Admitted Sans as he rubbed the back of if his neck; cheek bones dusted with slight embarrassment.

Papyrus smiled, he was happy to know he wasn’t the only one concern about you and your wellbeing, accompanying Sans to the door that once led to the garage, Sans lifted one of his hands out of his pockets and gave the door a study knock.

“uh, hey kid, you okay?”

They waited.

…

There was no answer.

Sweat appeared on Sans skull, Papyrus wrung his gloved hands and then knocked.

“HUMAN PLEASE ANSWER US, WE… WE’VE NOTICED YOU’VE BEEN DIFFERENT LATELY, PLEASE LET US IN.”

Both Sans and Papyrus looked towards the door, nervously waiting for you to reply.

Again they got nothing.

“okay, we’re coming in.” Sans finally announced as he griped the cool fuax golden knob.

Sans marched in first, Papyrus wasn’t far behind. Sockets scanning the room, the shorter of the two noticed the curl up bunch of blankets on your bed - the steady rise of the pile….were you sleeping? Not wasting time Sans hurried to your bed side to yank the cover off you,

“Hey, kid you alr-hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh” His query halted as his once pin prick faded away only to have wide blank sockets staring down at your slumbering form.

“BROTHER, YOU FOUND HER SHEEEEEEE-AAAAAAAAAAAAA” 

It’s amazing how tired one could get after doing jack shit all day, deep in slumber you didn’t hear them call for you at your door, nor did you hear them as they enter. The warmth of the lush plush blankets lulled you into a dreamless deep sleep that made you felt you were no longer of this world. It was Papyrus startled scream that jolted you out of your sleep.  
Sitting up swiftly, you quickly turned your head towards the source of the cry, there you saw a very stiff and rigid looking Sans, almost frozen as his sockets held no light just darkness; it sounds like he was softly wheezing as sweat poured from his skull.  
Papyrus, next to Sans, had a look of pure horror on his long face – he also looked, if possible, paler than his normal bone color. Sockets wide and mouth agape, the taller of the two had both his glove hands over his mouth, both brothers looked at you as if you were dying or mortally wounded before them.

But why?  
You felt fine.  
You looked over yourself but blinked in surprise as you rested your eyes upon your relaxation pants, there you could see a crimson stain.

Oh…..  
You’re monthly started.

In the form of relief you let out a light chuckle, that explain why you felt so different lately. 

“how can you chuckle kid?!” Sans finally broke out of his panicked trance when he noticed how nonchalant you were acting about this.

“Oh, I’m fine, it’ll go away in five days an-“

“HUMAN ARE YOU DYING?!!” Papyrus suddenly asked with cracking loud voice, you looked to Papyrus a bit taken back by the sudden question, “OH MY STARS, YOU ARE” Sobbed Papyrus.

This can’t be happening.

“e-easy there paps, she said she’ll b-be fine.” Sans tried to calm his sobbing brother.

“SANS SHE’S JUST TRYING TO BE STRONG FOR OUR SAKES, OH DEARS STARS ABOVE HOW COULD I LET THIS HAPPENED.”

Holy shit, they don’t know about periods down here.

Well that make since, the only female monster you’ve seen down here was Toriel and Alphys; they don’t seem like they would go through something like this. Er, for that matter - this brings up the question on how monsters reproduce compare to human way of reproduction. So many questions that would be too embarrassing for such a serious moment, you choose to stow this question away for another time to ask.

“kid, we need to go get you healed okay, you’re gonna be fine.” The tone in sans voice sounded so disquiet.

You placed a hand on the boney hand that rested on the edge of your bed. Both Sans and Papyrus looked at you with dim sockets – you could hear the soft rattling of their bones; they were shaking. Poor guys, maybe you should try and explain things to them before this gets out of hands.

“W-wait, I’m okay, really” You voiced.

Both the skeletal brothers gave you an anxiousness puzzled look.

“It’s something all female humans go through, once a month” You shrugged.

“BU-BUT YOU’RE BLEEDING, HUMAN, ARE YOU NOT IN PAIN?” Questioned Papyrus as he wrung his gloved hands.

You chuckled lightly, trying to show that indeed you are quite okay, “No, I would only feel pain wh-“ Your sentence was cut short as you felt a cramp rip through your abdomen.

“Th-there it is” you whisper weakly as you held your stomach and curled in on yourself a bit.

The crimson stain on your pants grew along with the panicked fear within the Skelebros’ sockets.

“hold on,” Sans quickly spoke as he took hold of you and Papyrus.

“SANS, WHERE-“

“alphys, now hold on” With that all three of you were gone within the blink of an eye.

My, what a lovely and productive day the yellow lizard was having. She just finished organizing the last bit of her notes from barrier readings. It was a two day effort, but it was a labor of love, her claw like feet tipped and tapped a crossed the warm hard flooring of the public lab. The lab coated monster headed over to the kitchen area of the lab for some coffee.  
The percolation of the coffee caused her to tap claws against the counter as she hummed a little tune, waiting for her liquid joy. Coffee just like her noodles was something she found whilst garbage diving, while the first cup tasted awful she rather enjoyed the effect of the caffeine and how it was able to help her plow through the day and night.  
Humming soon grew soft and then silent as her genus mind traveled to you - tomorrow would be a day for you to visit. She quite enjoy seeing you and it seems your time with the bone brothers have had great positive effects on your soul and its powers – at least that’s what she gathered from her studies.

“alphys!”  
“ALPHYS!!”

A yelp like scream blurted from her as she quickly turn to see Sans and Papyrus in her lab, her eyes darted from them and then to you – whom was being held bridle style in Papyrus’ arms. A look of puzzlement hit her and she opened her mouth to say something, which is until

“alphys you gotta help us, her… help her!”

“THE HUMAN SHE IS BLEEDING AND IN PAIN!”

The scientist quickly jumped into action when she heard that, rushing over to you in Papyrus’s arms she pulled out a pocket flash light and shined it in your eyes.  
A bit taken off guard but the bright light in your face you blinked a couple of times.

“Wh-where does it hurt?” She asked her eyes focus, she was going to save her best human friend!

“W-wait, I’m okay!” You held up your hands.

Alphys turned off her flashlight and pocketed giving you a confused look, she looked towards Sans and then Papyrus. The taller of the two shook his head,

“PLEASE THIS IS NO TIME FOR PRIDE, HUMAN.”

“yeah, we saw how in pain you were and then there’s the blood.”

A silent gasp came from Alphys as she noticed the rather large red patch on your pants as Papyrus place you down –after pushing against his chest for the umpteenth time he gotten the hint, you stood there feeling thoroughly embarrassed and shy. Hell, do they even have tampons or pads down here, maybe Alphys can make some for you… or something, 

“Look, wait, I’m really am okay, I’m just having my period” You spoke again.

A look of recognizing flashed in the royal scientist eyes, 

“O-OH!” Everyone in the area brought their attention on Alphys.

“I-I’ve read about this, you two sh-shouldn’t worry she’s not dying bu-butt she does need some special items.” The dino genus winked and you just sighed and groan out in embarrassment, 

“Can you make some for me, Alphys?” You asked with a meek smile.

She nodded and smiled, “In the m-mean time I always wanted to kn-know what the human female goes through d-during this time period (pun!), w-would it be alright i-if I c-could…um…” She was starting to get shy again.

You looked over towards Sans and Papyrus whom looked just so lost and confused, “D-don’t worry I’ll make sure I’ll ed-educate them a bit before you leave t-testing, okay?” Chime Alphys as if she could read your mind.

With a small nod you were lead back towards the hidden lab.

Alphys must have been in rare perfect form today, she was doing so much today even though the three of you arrived rather unexpectedly. She performed tests on you, all while asking really personal questions, after that she got to work making pads for you – they seem to be infused with magic so they will ease your cramps as well – you were quite thankful for that. Finally she took time to gather her notes and informed the two skeletons what it means for a human female to be on her period and what they should/need to do.  
So it’s a natural cycle that happens within human females, it’s almost like your body is getting rid of old to get ready for new. Human bodies are strange, that is something both the skeletons agreed, but it’s just something that happens with having a body created out of biology instead of magic. It was decided by the two that they will give you your space when needed and help you relax while you ride the red wave out. By time you left the shower and dressed yourself in clothing that was less bloody, the two skeleton already plan a nice relaxing evening for you.   
You join them up in the public lab where they sat in the kitchen area with Alphys, the yellow lizard contently sipped her coffee it seem she was rather proud of herself – today was a good day for her, she gotten so much done and helped out a good friend. 

The two skeletons greeted you, standing from the table with their special hue coloring their cheeks.  
You giggled as both skeletons nervously fiddle with themselves;  
Sans with the back of his neck.  
Papyrus with his hands.

“er, uh, sorry kid.”

“YES, IT SEEMS ME AND BROTHER MIGHT HAVE OVER REACTED.”

You waved it off and smiled, “It’s okay, you only did that because you cared about me. I mean if I see one of you hurt I would panic too.”

The two skeleton gave you a glance and smile, relieved that you weren’t upset.

“welp, ready to head home?” Sans held out his hand, ready to teleport the three of you home.

“Um, wait…” You voiced as you remembered the red collar around your neck, giving it a flick your image changed to that of Zeapher – the monster rabbit disguise.

“Can we walk?”

The Skeletons looked a bit taken back by your question but agreed smiling.

It was rare that the three of you could have a simple stroll, and you thought that maybe with this walk you could learn more about the two. With both their hands in yours and a smile was on your face – you, Sans and Papyrus just talked about everything and nothing. Sans’ hands were big but not as big as his brother’s; though wrapped in crimson cloth, you can tell by the grip he had on your hand he would win in size - but size was not the only difference you noticed the feel of their phalanges that wrapped tenderly around your hands.  
Sans’s boney hands were sturdy and thick (big boned), as if he worked with his hands more so than his brother – which confused the hell out of you since Sans always have them shoved in his pockets ever so lazily. They also felt slightly cool to the touch as if he doesn’t get enough circulation to his hands, again you had to give yourself an odd look due to the fact you know the guy doesn’t have blood circulating through him… magic maybe?

Well, if anything, Sans held your hand so tenderly as if, he would brake you if he even tighten his grip just the slightest. It was really nice to see that Sans view you in such a way, a priceless treasure, but you wanted to feel him more. You gave his hands a light squeeze and to your happiness he squeezed back giving you a sidewise glace, you could have sworn you saw his grin stretch just a bit.   
Papyrus on the other hand, he held your hand tight, as if you would fade away from him if he lessen his grip. He slightly swung your conjoined hands, a happy content tune echoing from him. His warm energy seem to seep from his gloved hand and into you. But you can also feel how slender his fingers are, they were strong almost like Sans but so lean and thin in comparison.   
You worry maybe if you squeeze any more against Papyrus’ grip you might crack a phalange, but as if sensing your hesitation the tall skeleton gave your hand a fond squeeze, you looked up at him and his sockets held a enrapture gratification that was just aim towards you. You blushed and looked down a bit, Papyrus’ earnest emotions always made you fluster.  
A chuckled _Nyehheh_ left him as you squeezed back.

The walk back home was uneventful, thanks to the collar – it was almost like you were invisible to the other monsters that pasted your group of three. You learn so much during you stroll with the brothers. It seems that your plan to learn more about the brothers was quite the success;

While the three of you promenade through the dry and humid land of Hot Land you’ve learn that,  
Both brothers love your voice.  
They also love it when you cook for them, even Papyrus said that you give his cooking skills a run for its money.  
They enjoy the simple moments with you, weather it is watching you play your video games or just watching you doze off after a long day, they just enjoy you being you.  
You blushed at hearing them, the two skeleton’s shared a teasing laugh as all three of you continue your travels back home.

While the three of you traipse through the glowing and hauntingly breathe taking Waterfall you learn that,  
Papyrus enjoy not only spaghetti but other Italian dishes as well.  
While Sans just enjoys any type of burgers and/or hotdogs and/or fries.  
You also found that Papyrus has sensitive hands - while you absentmindedly rubbing you thumb along his fingers, he faulted a bit in his steps; orange blush evident on his face.   
Sans has sensitive ribs, you found this out when you went to give him a sneak attack hug from behind, he enjoyed it with his normal deep chuckle until you squeezed allowing your fingers to grip some of his rubs through his hoodie. He quickly teleported out of your hold with blue hue splotched on his cheek bones.   
Stowing these moments away, you chuckled as you three continue onward home.

While the three of you trek through the snow, so close to home, you learn that,  
Papyrus is quite found of warm colors.  
Sans love to listen to jazz and soft music when he wants to relax.  
And that these two bone heads are winning your heart all over again, every time they send a smile your way.

Approaching the porch of the two story wooden home, covered in snow. You looked up and took it all in; a home that once house just this two brothers had become such a huge turning point in your life. A place of ice and cold, almost like eternal winter has become something of warmth and comfort to you, this home of wood – though it squeaked and creaked, it has become something that makes your soul and body fill with a comforting warmth of knowing you are home. 

“HUMAN.”

You look towards the porch as you heard Papyrus called for you.

“ya coming in, kid?” Question Sans as he opened the door.

You blinked and smiled wide as you hurried inside, turning on your heel you grin towards the brothers that dusted snow off their form.

“Welcome home!”

The two blinked and looked towards you and smiled softly, “Welcome home” they both spoke.

The rest of the day was filled with the two of them almost catering to you, all three of you loafed about on the couch, watching MTT programs or they just simply watched you played your games. It was even more fun when Papyrus joined in. You had to admit the taller skeleton was a wonder when it came to puzzles within the game.  
Soon Papyrus left for the kitchen to prepare dinner, Sans allowed you to lay on his lap where he rubbed your belly. He said he remember Alphys saying something that this could sooth your cramps, you welcomed his comforting touch with a smile and thank you.  
The meal with light, Papyrus understood that you wouldn’t have much of an appetite during this time of the month and you were happy that both skeletons were so kind during your shark week, it was something new, it was something that even most human males struggle to understand, but for them they seem to slow down there daily pace to make sure you’re okay, to make sure the cramps weren’t too painful and if they were, they wanted to help you out.  
They even allowed you to snap at them or become emotional, not holding you words against you. For this you were so grateful. The two bone brothers even agreed they’ll wait for you to come off your monthly before they get handsy as well.   
It was on your 5th night, as you slowly drifted into the land of slumber you realized.

You are the luckiest girl in the entire world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hm, i wonder how the two bone brothers handle five days of not touching you sexual?


	35. Author Notes #4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WTF GM???!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have not forgotten you nor my wonderful PRoT

*peeks in*  
Heyyyyy *waves meekly*

*dodges onslaught of thrown items*  
WHOA WHOA WAIT

Ahem, yeah I know I’ve been kinda a ghost with this fic  
For that I am sorry  
I mean like really sorry, like Nappstablook brand sorry.

Now, its not like I’m ending the fic here. (hell no I love my Pizza too much to let that happen)  
Its just that….  
I hit a bit of a snag.  
The next chap is a threesome – so look forward to it, its just that… *sighs*  
Writing a threesome is hard, like really hard!  
But I love it soo much.  
So when I got stuck, I’ve been looking at threesome fics to gather inspiration and fuel my muse.  
I am sorry if it’s taking an UNGODLY amount of time. (might be a loooong read)  
*bows* I really am sorry.

But!  
In the mean time I have taken to writing an all new fic on my phone while I work at my job.  
Its call Orange Honey and Blue Berries – yup an underswap fic and it deals with voice acting. 

Here a link - http://archiveofourown.org/works/7200245/chapters/16339919

Again, please don’t give up on this fic and/ or me; I am really going to post up a chap its just that right now I’m trying to take it easy so I won’t become too redundant when I write out this scene.  
Please check out my Honey Fic in the meantime, it’s a nice fic to read whilst waiting for the new chap.  
Thank you so much for baring with my moody muse *hugs*  
Keep on being the wonderful and beautiful dreamer you are.  
\- XOXOXOXXX GM

 

 **PS.** A sample of what to expect from the next chapter

Your jaw dropped as your eyes focused on the two frantically moving forms, the sound of their quite lewd display clacked within the heavy air of the bed room. You noticed that same musty smell from the hallway was thicker within the room – the substance of such a scent in the air, it made the room temperature feel so hot, each inhale caused your body to warm up. You just couldn’t look away from the display you were seeing on the once so pure race car bed.  
There, Papyrus was pin down; one of his hand placed over his mouth to muffle his erotic cries. His other hand rested on Sans’ hip bone as it plowed away into an orange hued opening. You blinked a bit stun by that, they could summon different type of genitalia – you learn something new every day down here. The way Sans groaned and pant over Papyrus caused you to bite your lower lip.  
Those two were really going at it.  
The sound of their lower half clacking together caused sparks to wash down your back, you could feel sweat building up on your brow as you continue to watch. Sans groans mixed with Papyrus’ muffled whimpers and moans causing a sinful harmony that just tickled your core to awaken.

“uuuhhnnn, s-so fucking close.” San’s thrust were getting deeper and faster.

“L-Langue, mm, p-pleassse” Papyrus tried his best to reprimand his brother but was quickly losing it to Sans’ slamming pace.

You watched as both brothers were close to climaxing, your mouth dry as you swallow thickly. You could feel the way your hips shudder and shiver with jealous want as you watched and listen to both skeletons fall over the edge. A strong shiver went through your body causing you to lose your grip on the basket, it fell with a loud clatter.  
There was a pause in the activates in the room, you glanced up from the basket to see both Sans and Papyrus looking at the crack you made at the door. You gulped as your sweat turned cold….ah, shit, busted.

“kid?”

“H-HUMAN?!”


	36. Heat of the moment (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After five days of not touching you sexually, there bodys react, can ya take it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BOOM, BACK BABY
> 
> thanks you all so much for being so patient with me, i know i was a jerk of an author just poofing like that but hey, here it is.
> 
> Now
> 
> I don't think this is as good as my first threesome scene and i feel like i repeated some words(WITCH I WAS TRYING TO ADVOIDHMMMMMMMMM)  
> but i really didn't want to let you guys down...
> 
> so not to hold you guys up, here, enjoy and thank you ever so much for reading.

**Chapter 32**

 

It’s been a long week for the skeleton brothers, well more like five days, but still it was straight torture! Now, it wasn’t that the two were sexual monster and they understood they you wouldn’t be quite fond of sex during your monthly – it could get rather messy, stars above they just want you to be okay through you week of pain and blood. It’s just… they gotten use to acting out there urges on you. They have gotten accustomed of giving you physical pleasure and thus intern feeling it. So it was no wonder that, suddenly going cold turkey for five days would have such whip lash.  
It wasn’t anything major at first, Sans would often find himself staring too long or hard at your moving form. Papyrus would feel his bone warm up when he inhales your scent and it could be as faint as you walking past him in the home.

After the third day the brothers would melt from the most gentle brush against you, it could be a mistaken bump or just an arm brush from passing, Sans bones would softly rattle, Papyrus would find that his soul hammering within his rib cage.

Around the fourth day the brothers were now avoiding you, it seems that the brothers have found it extremely hard to be near you without fighting the strong urge to just fuck you senseless. They want to feel your heated body against them again, they want to hear that sexy way you call out there names they just want to feel that amazing high of being connected with you – they wished to dominate you.  
It was the fifth and final day, bones flushed and rattling, a strong sent surrounded both the skeleton, the lightest of touch sent then into a moaning mess.

“ah, shit…its heat”

“L-LANGUE BROTHER, PLEASE”'

It felt good to finally be over those long days of Mother Nature’s gift. You sat in the living room, cross legged on the couch as you plow through the second to last level of the game. Fingers dancing upon the buttons of the game pad - it was around the check point when it dawned on you….  
….  
It’s been quiet  
Like, a lot lately.  
Pausing the game you took a good look around you, the living room is empty - so still, this kind of unnerved you since you were always use to having at least one of the brothers hanging around; making you smile and laugh. It’s the middle of the day, so… maybe they are at work? You concluded trying to ease yourself, but…. The more you thought about it  
When was the last time you saw the two?  
You hesitated to start back up the game when this thought popped up, the last time you saw them was a day ago - they weren’t looking too good and you could have sworn you heard there bones rattling, one time when you past them to head to the kitchen. You suddenly stood up, oh no, what if they’re sick?  
Here you were so wrapped up in yourself that you forgot about their wellbeing, oh god you could be the only one that could help them and here you are sitting on your fat ass playing video games. You turned off the game, even though it pained you since you did not save beforehand, no - the bone brothers were far more important.

You try to calm yourself – giving your first thought another reasonable look. It’s still the middle of the day and the house is rather silent, they might just be at their jobs. Well, either way you have to do something to thank them for looking after you so well during your shark week. Looking up to the second level of the home you’ve gotten a brilliant idea, you’ll do laundry – you knew the brothers hated doing laundry.   
Dirty clothing basket equip under your arm you steadily made your way upstairs, each soft creak of the steps reminding you of this steady loge you now call home is a safe place for you.  
Huh.  
That’s funny the air up on the second floor, feels thicker…heavier…  
What is that smell?  
You pause in the hallway, as you inhale the air, it’s kind of a musky scent in the air; it was a unique scent that you couldn’t file away. No matter, you continue your way towards Papyrus’ room first - since he was before Sans.  
Your hand placed on the cool knob, ready to turn until you heard -

“ _N-NeYH_ ”

That…that was Papyrus, but shouldn’t he be at work - patrolling? You froze in your action, that didn’t sound like his normal laugh…

“ _shh, do y-you want her to – nmm - h-hear you?_ ”

Fuck, that’s Sans, what the hell is going on here?!  
Slowly you turn the knob, not making a sound as you slowly pushed the door open – only a crack for you to peer through.

Your jaw dropped as your eyes focused on the two frantically moving forms, the sound of their quite lewd display clacked within the heavy air of the bed room. You noticed that same musty smell from the hallway was thicker within the room – the substance of such a scent in the air, it made the room temperature feel so hot, each inhale caused your body to warm up. You just couldn’t look away from the display you were seeing on the once so pure race car bed.  
There, Papyrus was pin down; one of his hand placed over his mouth to muffle his erotic cries. His other hand rested on Sans’ hip bone as it plowed away into an orange hued opening. You blinked a bit stun by that, they could summon different type of genitalia – you learn something new every day down here. The way Sans groaned and pant over Papyrus caused you to bite your lower lip.  
Those two were really going at it.  
The sound of their lower half clacking together caused sparks to wash down your back, you could feel sweat building up on your brow as you continue to watch. Sans groans mixed with Papyrus’ muffled whimpers and moans causing a sinful harmony that just tickled your core to awaken.

“uuuhhnnn, s-so fucking close.” San’s thrust were getting deeper and faster.

“L-Langue, mm, p-pleassse” Papyrus tried his best to reprimand his brother but was quickly losing it to Sans’ slamming pace.

You watched as both brothers were close to climaxing, your mouth dry as you swallow thickly. You could feel the way your hips shudder and shiver with jealous want as you watched and listen to both skeletons fall over the edge. A strong shiver went through your body causing you to lose your grip on the basket, it fell with a loud clatter.  
There was a pause in the activates in the room, you glanced up from the basket to see both Sans and Papyrus looking at the crack you made at the door. You gulped as your sweat turned cold….ah, shit, busted.

“kid?”

“H-HUMAN?!”

You winced as they called you out, you were presented with two options – face the embarrassment of being a creeper that just watched your two boyfriends have hot skeletal sex…or… run, just run and hide out in your room; you got, like, some snacks you can stash away and feed off of until this whole thing blow over.

“AH, SANS, WAIT AT LEAST PUT SOME PANTS ON.”

Right, second option it is.

You took off down the hallway, forgetting the basket and opting to just bolt down the stairs. You were so close almost there, you reached the stairs before you felt a familiar cold squeeze on your soul and you were up in the air.

“so, uh, yeah kid.”

You slowly glanced over your shoulder and your eyes widen as heat filled your face, there standing behind you was a naked Sans. His form reminded you a lot of those anatomy skeletons you often seen handing up in high school science class, except for his shortness and the glowing throbbing-oh dear...

“let’s talk.”

It wasn’t long before you found yourself dragged into the dank room of sex. You grunted lightly as you were tossed upon the race car bed, face first into the sheets covered in there sin. Dear gods you can still smell them on it – they must have be going at it for a while.

“BROTHER, PLEASE, BE A BIT MORE GENTEL WITH HER.” Warn Papyrus.

Sans let out a shaken breath, “y-yeah, sorry just… she smells so good bro, can’t help but play a little rough.”

The dark twist with his words caused you to look up from your face plant on the bed and towards the two bone brothers. Both their faces were flushed and bones rattle as if they were barely holding themselves up.. or maybe, they were holding themselves back?

“G-guys?” You questioned, you wonder maybe your first worry was correct- maybe they were sick.

“MN, P-PLEASE DO NOT BE A-ALARM HUMAN,” Papyrus spoke, his voice try to sound confidante but it waver from time to time.

“y-yeah, we’re just, hah, in heat, kid.” Sans finished, his sockets haven’t left your form yet.

Wait, heat…like, animals when they mate?

You quizzical thought was thrown off when you felt the bed dip, you jumped a bit as you saw Sans crawling towards you – looking so hungry. You backed up on the bed, crawling backwards until your back met with slim rib cage. You gasped as you looked up to see a somewhat dazed orange eyed Papyrus looking back down at you. The way they’re acting it was as if there were really going to eat you all up – your heart raced with a mixture of fear and excitement.

“U-um, g-guys, I-“ Your head quickly jerk forward as you felt Sans settle himself between your legs.

“shhh, just let us make you feel good, baby girl.” He whispered huskily in that voice that hit your core just right.

You groan as you felt his hands trail up thigh so slowly, cursing why it is today you just wore one of your T shirts and nothing else. A soft sigh with an added yelp left you as you felt Sans phalanges ghost over your damping slit.

“hm, no underwear today.” He mused with a smirk that flashed his pointed teeth.

“Mmnn, no wonder you smell so good” Purred Papyrus as he nuzzled his teeth against your shoulder and up to your neck, you could hear inhale your scent deeply.

Your breath quicken as you felt Papyrus lick, nip and right at tender the flesh of your neck, this was happening all so fast that you couldn’t fight how your body reacted to the ministration Papyrus was putting you through. Yet as you were slowly gaining your senses back, you felt an all too familiar maw nuzzle itself down your inner tight and dived into your sopping flower.  
You back suddenly arch as you took in a sharp deep breath, there was no time to think – only react, as you felt that smooth warm tongue slip past your wet drooling lips and lap up the sweet nectar within your honeypot. Sans’ glowing blue eyes locked onto your desperate ones as he began to move his dexterous tongue even deeper. You tossed your head back as the stout skeleton began to tongue fuck you, yet again and you welcome the magical appendage with a full moan.

Not wanting to be left out and seeing his opportunity, Papyrus dove into your quivering lips with his awaiting maw. Drinking up each intoxicating moan within his mouth as he orange tongue explore your heated mouth – wanting to taste each and every moan that Sans elicited out of you.  
Sans groan against your pussy as he felt your soft lush thighs squeeze his skull, his tongue’s movements where merciless that way he move in and out of you, reaching deeper and deeper with each thrust in, all while giving it a good twist each time the appendage was plunge back into your, now, dripping heat.

“taste so good.” Groaned Sans as your hips start to roll.

You were starting to become lost to the fog like lust that cloud your mind, the mind blowing oral Sans was giving you topped with Papyrus kissing you so deeply – you couldn’t take a moment to calm yourself down. Is this what heat does to them, makes them so wild for sex?  
Papyrus finally pulled away from you, a trail of orange saliva connected yours and his tongues. The taller skeleton’s bone rattle as his breathing was labor, he watched as your face contort in many waves of pleasure as Sans continue his meal between your legs.

“Human, you’re so beautiful”

You looked up at Papyrus to see him looking down at you with hooded sockets, they looked so dreamy with that orange radiant glow in his sockets. You try to turn your head away – embarrassed from such a complement during such a lewdful exchange.

“oh no ya don’t, baby girl” you whined from the loss of ecstasy as Sans pulled away from your quivering entrance.

You watched as Sans crawled over you – you wonder if Sans would do you the honor of letting you taste yourself on his long blue tongue. You watched with wanton eyes as he went past you and to his brother, 

“S-sans” Huffed The taller skeleton as knelt down a bit to meet Sans.

“here” whisper the shorter of the two.

You were treated yet again by the sight of their odd hue tongue twisting and mixing again. Cheeks ablaze you watched with erotic amusement as Papyrus body shuddered as he taste you on his brother’s tongue.

“Mmmmm” groaned Papyrus heavily as you felt a throb on your lower back.

The sound of their teeth clacking and tongues slicking together, pushed you to make a bold move. Looking down over your shoulder you spotted the warm glow of Papyrus’ orange arousal. Licking your lips you looked towards the blue erection that rested so hot on your belly.  
You turned over onto your front, making sure that Sans’ rod now lay between your lushes ass cheeks, you turned your head to give Papyrus’ member attention.

The taller skeleton broke the heated kiss with his brother and erupted in a shaken moan as he felt your soft wet tongue run up his shaft and swirled around the tip, you glanced up at the two above with a confident smirk. Wrapping your lips around the head of the orange member you gave a gentle suckle, this caused Papyrus to gasp and rock his hips with need – pulling lips away from member, Papyrus groan, you didn’t want him to come undone, yet.

“h-hooly shit kid” Sans sockets looked down at you desperately as you grind your backside against his cock and hips.

You trailed kisses down the warm colored rob, all the way down to the junction of erection and bone and gave a good slow lick there.

“NH-YEHH, P-PLLEEASE HUMAN” Begged the tall skeleton as you felt his hip shudder in movement, he had to fight off the urge to suddenly thrust.

A playful giggle escaped from you before you gave one last lick to the head of orange cock, you suddenly took it in with a loud slurp. You felt both bone brothers, shudder and rattle as they groan together.  
Those fucking sweet lewd noises you made as you bobbed your head – slurping and moaning along with Papyrus’ unbridled groans and cries. It was too much for Sans to hold back any longer,

“Shit, kid, i-I’m sorry I just…fuck, I really need you” the short skeleton panted as he gripped your hips.

Before you could pull away to ask what he meant, he slammed all of his girth within your still soaking walls. Sans didn’t give you any time to adjust as he began to ram away into your core - you thank the sex gods that the skeleton got you nice and wet before he did this. Your moans increased around Papyrus’ hot member as Sans fast pace thrusting caused you to bob your head faster.  
You felt Papyrus fingers slip through your hair as he scratched your scalp, it seems maybe not fast enough for Papyrus though.

“Please…hunn, human..fa…fasterrrr” Papyrus desperately whisper out as he grip your hair and began to thrust his erection down your throat.

All you can do now was let the bone brothers thrusts into you as you were hit with double the pleasure. Sans panted heavily as his hips rolled and moved with you - ever so quickly. You could feel the beaded sweat from his brow drip and fall onto your back side. The short skeleton would often let out puffs of words,

“suuuch a good girl”

“that’s right take daddy’s cock”

“fuck can’t get enough of this pussy!”

His words mix with his jackhammering pace was an intoxicating ambrosia mixture that was leaving you so weak, you could feel that coil tightening fast.  
Papyrus wasn’t any better, the way your throat squeeze each time his thrust down your throat, it was making the tall skeleton into a drooling babbling mess.

“Your mouth,”

“a-ah human”

“so hot, so wet”

Gag reflex lost against the pleasure of his odd hue cock hitting the back of your throat, tears and drool travel down your chin only to drip upon the ravage sheets below you.  
Each skeleton moved and thrust with frantic pace, you could feel how their hips began to sputter – each was becoming lost with the need to cum.   
So close, you were so close getting so close. It was only within a few frantic thrusting that your eyes rolled back as your body convulsed – you’re climax was almost like an electric storm that flooded your body with mind blowing euphoric pleasure.

Sans was the first to cum as your climax caused your walls to calm around his member, the short skeleton let out a strangle growl like groan as your muffle moan vibrated against the erection down your throat. Papyrus called out your name so passionately as his hot seed finally erupted down your abused throat and into your mouth,  
You tried your best to swallow as much of Papyrus oddly sweet cum before coughing and wheezing as he pulled out of your mouth. 

You collapsed on the bed, body shaken as Sans blue juices leaked out. You felt the bed shift as you lay there, you really did not care right now – you felt spent. You lay there catching your breath only for a second before you were tugged by the ankles to the end of the bed. You let out a panicked squeal like yelp, a gasp left you as you were forced to sit up by Sans magic, you only had time to let out a confused

“What?”

As Papyrus gripped your hips – lifting you up to his level before he thrust his cock inside your cum soaked pussy.

“HHNNAA FUCK!” You cried out in mind numbing ecstasy as you sensitive core was penetrated again, Papyrus wasted no time – just like his brother, before he began to thrust into you without any mercy. You couldn’t hold back anymore, you let out a slew of curses as the tall skeleton began to fuck you stupid yet again, you were sure that Papyrus would reprimand you about your langue but oddly enough it seem the taller skeleton was much more focus on his pleasure and how your face seem to show true bliss when he thrust just right.

“heh, sorry baby girl, heats a lot more harder to get rid of than just one simple fuck” Purred Sans from behind you.

You moan fully and quite lewdly – lost to the pure lust of over simulation. You lean into Papyrus – arms wrapped loosely around his neck, you were trying in a hopeless effort to hold onto something of this world, to ground you but lost to the pleasures assaulting your core you were nothing more than a drooling moaning mess.

“fuck you sound so good” Breath Sans as Papyrus slowed down, allowing Sans a chance to grab your plump ass.  
Positioning himself, Sans slowly entered your backside. You stiffen casing Papyrus to groan, you were grateful for Sans cock being coated in your and his juices – but yet, this did not ease the pain that came with anal penetration.

“shhh, daddy got ya” He tried to comfort you as he pushed the head of cock into your small entrance.

“mmmMMM, AH DADDY!” You cried out as Sans chose this moment to sink his teeth into the tender flesh of your shoulder, each movement of his blue erection advancement within your backdoor caused him to add more pressure to his jaw causing you to cry out blissfully – hazed eyes no longer holding any common since.  
Once finally, sheath within your second entrance, Sans began to move with Papyrus. They his rock experimentally, trying to find the best rhythm. Dear stars, Sans could feel Papyrus cock in you and that just made him want to take you fast and hard like before.

“AH..HAH..NAHH” Crying out in pure pleasured bliss you could do nothing but hold onto Papyrus as you were sandwich’d between their rattling bones. Both of them finally picking back up there pace, the groan and growls of Sans behind you caused your walls to twitch and squeeze witch made Papyrus moan and whisper your name so desperately that you could feel that heat buildup in your belly.

“SO CLOSE…SO…CLOSE..” was all you cried out before both brother started to slam into you, Sans being more gentle than Papyrus.

“S-shit, gonna cum” Growled Sans.

“M-Me too” Called out Papyrus.

You chanted Sans and Papyrus name as there thrusting lost rhythm and became frantic again. This time both brothers came before you did, the sensation of being filled from both ends was a hot euphoria you never felt before, but what hurled you over the edge was both brothers clamping down on your left and right shoulder with their pointed teeth. Pleasure and pain was always a drug like high for you – you climax hard with a scream like moan. Your body went ridged as your toes curled, eyes widen and unseeing as your vision went white and the suddenly black.  
After reaching the pinnacle of your arrival your body went limp and lay against Sans - behind you.

“wh-whoa, there.” He caught your body.

“OH MY GOD, SANS SHE PAST OUT”

“ah…uh, oops”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You made yur mate pass out, look at'er she's twitching!


	37. Getting That High Score (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skeletal heat takes time and..."effort" to get it under control

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My libido wanted me to post this

**Chapter 33**

 

Good lord, that…. That was so amazing and yet so exhausting. You woke up curled between Sans and Papyrus, the two seem to be in a deep sleep – what… what time is it, even more what day is it. After being thoroughly fucked like that you lost track of time and just passed out.   
Your body was slightly sore, and you wreaked of Sex and your skeletal boyfriends – life is good, right now. Silently you moved your aching body stealthily out Papyrus’ room. The soft click of the door caused you to finally and somewhat, rest your body.   
You walk your way down the hall, the soreness of your body putting a slight smirk on your face. Damn, those two wreaked you well and for that you couldn’t help but feel proud; second head pride from them, maybe?

Bare feet traveling down the stair way, your eyes are drawn to the haunting glow of the static filled screen of the TV within the dark Living room. The television was silent as you approached, that’s right before trailing off you were in the mist of nearly finishing this game.  
Eyes glancing down at the Super Nintendo that was oh so teasingly placed there, you began to weigh your option.  
Frist, you just had crazy hot sex with both your skeletal partners, and you could really use a shower.  
Two, you are so fucking close to finishing this game that you can taste those rolling credits.  
.  
..  
…well…  
It’s not like you’re going out anytime soon, you could always take a shower _after_ your total domination of this game. Hell, it could be a victory shower – those are the best kind.

Choosing to soak in your smelly sexual glory a bit more you turned on the system and rested yourself on the floor – belly down and spread out. Upper body propped up via elbows you took hold of the game controller and let the world of Super Mario take hold of you.

 

Papyrus stir restlessly from his sleep, his tired sockets looked to his right he saw Sans – his elder brother snoozed away with a smile on his face. It warmed Papyrus soul to see his brother finally so relax as he slumber, but though his soul warmed with content – his bones heated back up again.  
His heat was still in effect, but thanks to you it wasn’t as bad as before, his heated magic coursed through his bones – he needed to find you.  
Careful not to wake Sans, the taller skeleton exited his room. Still unclothed the lanky skeleton made he way down the hallway – lead by his slowly growing hunger for you. Why is heat so hard to get rid of and even more…why do you smell so damn good?  
The soft glow of the TV is what caught his sockets first, he let them travel downward to see you splay upon the floor so provokingly, he took in a quivering breath and let it out slowly to still his humming soul.

Your eyes darted here to there on the screen, you were so close! Here you are on the last level just got to make it through here, kick Bowser’s ass and win the princess. Your gamer pride soared as you earned a 1 up via kicking a koopa shell.  
All was well at your concurring of such an old school game that is until you felt some familiar thin bone fingers snake there way under your large shirt and take hold of your plump backside. You reflexively paused the game and quickly whip your head over your shoulder.  
You blush deeply as he saw Papyrus draped over your lower half, nuzzling your perk posterior. He purred with as he looked up to you – locking hooded sockets with your surprised eyes.

“Keep playing.”

He voice was definite but he so hushed.  
It sent a spark up your spine, you spoke not a word but slowly turned back to the game and unpaused it. As you played you felt Papyrus’ hands message and caress the doughy tender flesh of your ass. You could feel your body slowly getting warm with each squeeze of his large hands.

“P-pappy” You whispered as you paused the game again, he was slowly railing you up again.

You let out a squeak like yelp as you felt his fang like teeth slowly and lightly sink into the soft flesh of your ass. 

“Keep. Playing.”

So commanding with that suddenly deep voice of his, you shudder as you unpaused the game.

You felt him pull apart your cheeks, you gasp as your eyes glanced back. Your character fell off a cliff and died, you quickly dart your eyes back towards the screen. Moving such lovely mounds appear to have given him full presentation of your abused little pussy.

“Human, I can still smell me and my brother in you.”

“Mmm” you shudder as your body grew hotter, why did he have to say it like that, so mesmerized by the sight of orange and blue juices still spilling pass your parted lips.

“You haven’t shower yet?” He questioned, almost in a teasing manner.

“I..Pappy, I..” You sputter out of embarrassment.

“Admit it human, you just love being our _dirty_ little human”

The way his voice seem to melt your mind and body, you let out a groan as you felt your core awaken. Papyrus watched with lewdful amusement as the walls of your flower twitched. Your breath quicken as you tried your best to keep your eyes forward on the game.  
You loosing another life within the game was evident enough that the skeleton was distracting you quite perfectly. Just as you were starting to regain your focus, you felt something warm, wet and flexible lap ever so slowly against you core.  
You gasped deeply as you let out a long moan as your hips shifted, you dropped the controller and gripped the carpeted floor.

“Mmm, I can still taste me and my brother in you”

“Fffuu-mmmnn” you closed your mouth, you knew how much Papyrus hated cursing during sex.

“Mmm, good human” Purred the lust lost skeleton as his tongue slither its way into your damp folds.

Controller long forgotten, you watched with hazed eyes as the timer in the upper right slowly count down. Dear god above, his tongue moved so slowly but so deep – as if he was trying to taste every inch of your womanhood. You griped the carpet, you wanted to roll your hips – shift or thrust them, anything to get that sweet friction.  
But every time Papyrus would feel your hips move he would hold them down – seems he wants full control. You huffed and groaned as he began to thrust his tongue, slowly out and then plunge back in.  
Dear gods, why?!  
Why at such a slow pace?

“M-More, please, Pappy…more” you begged as you looked over your shoulder to him.

Papyrus chuckled in a cruel manner as he drunk up the unravel look in your eyes, pupils dilated and the glow of the TV giving you an otherworldly glow – dear stars above you’re so amazing to him and he just want to utterly wreak you, just to make someone so amazing cry out for him.

“No” He smirked as you whine to his answer.

Your body tensed and relax against your will, sweat formed on your brow and back as you wish, no, pray for this skeleton to fasten the pace of his tongue fucking. It was so sensual, so gentle but yet so deep and so good!

“Mmmmm!” You cried out as he plunge his tongue back in with a twist.

Papyrus was not sure himself how long he could keep himself in control like this, he could already feel his hot magic pooling to his pubic bone and forming into a sturdy cock. His bones rattle as he let out a groan, he was to wreak you – by his hands only, dear stars you are just so perfect right now.  
You panted and whine as your body twitched, toes curling and uncurling - you suddenly felt something. There by your left foot was something hot, throbbing and oh so delicious. You moaned as you moved your foot against his member, the movement of Papyrus’ tongue seem to jerk in its movement. You allowed the ball of your foot to grind against the skeleton’s erection.  
Papyrus huffed and let out a wanton groan as his tongue seem to pick up in its speed of thrusting. Your back arched as it did, you could feel your pad of your foot get smeared in pre cum as you continue your ministration.  
Your and Papyrus’ moan mingled together within the dim living room. The skeleton was now thrusting against your foot as you desperately held onto the floor as his tongue began to thrust deep and fast.

“ah, human…I want to be.. inside you..nyeh, so badly.” Whined Papyrus

“Yes, please…hmm, I can’t…just fuck me!” You cried out, your game now displaying game over, it was long forgotten by you.

You didn’t have to beg this time, you felt him positioned himself as his hands parted your check a bit wider. You gasped as you felt his hot rod against your entrance,

“Human,” He thrust into you causing you to cry out as you saw stars, “Mmmm, watch y-your language”

“Y-Yes, papy” you whispered in a nearly high pitch voice.

Placing his hands on either side of you he began to thrust away - fast and frantic. Face contorted in pure bliss, you moan and called out his name as he thrust away. His hot dick mixed and churned your honey pot – wet slapping sounds echoing within the living room and in your ears.  
How could you be so wet after going at it with him and his brother upstairs?  
You had no time to think as Papyrus lean over you more, his hands reached and grabbing the soft folds of your belly on the side – your love handles. You squeaked during one of your moans and groaned.

“So soft, so soft” Panted Papyrus in your ear as he rested his chin on your shoulder.

“A-AHNNNN, P-PAPPY, PLEASE” You cried out in embarrassment, you were always self-conscious about your belly – even if he’s grabbing through your shirt.

“Human, you’re so beautiful” Continue Papyrus.

You groaned as each complement sent a wave of shock to your tightening pussy.

“Ah, love you. so. much” He thrust even deeper with each word.

Tongue lulled out you could feel yourself getting closer as well as Papyrus as his hips lost its rhythm and began desperate to finish.

“Cumming, human I..”  
“MMMN!”

You and Papyrus both let out a strangled cry as you two climax together, your body twitched as it felt every spurt of seed hit the wall.

“Ooh, Papyrus” you panted as you lay there on the ground, lost in afterglow.

Papyrus panted as he rested there – on top of you, enjoying the afterglow as well and trying to catch his breath.

“mn!” you whined lightly as he pulled himself out, his magical attachment finally fading away.

You felt his tender touch trail up your back and rubbed your shoulder, you let out a purr like sigh to the touch.

“I’ll clean you up” Smiled Papyrus, as you looked up at him with lidded eyes.

A skeleton kiss was placed upon your brow before he stood to his shaken feet, you watched him walked off with sleep laced eyes.   
With a yawn you closed your eyes.  
Towels in hand, Papyrus came back to a sleeping you, he chuckled and marveled how amazing you look even while sleeping.

“Good night, ____”


	38. Blue Taco (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heat has past for Papyrus, but not for Sans.... not yet at least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY STARS!
> 
> 20,000+ HITS FOR THIS STORY.
> 
> You guys are amazing!  
> I am fucking blow away by this human, and its still fucking growing.  
> I mean just, holy shit, dudes.
> 
> Anyways, you guys might have notices i was a bit slow putting this out.  
> well two good reasons.  
> one, this is 11 pages long, yeah i took my time - sorta.
> 
> two, since i saw this fic got 20,000 hit i wanna do something special for you guys. I mean if it weren't for you guys reading this would only be one chapter and i would be crying over how much of a sucky writer i am (i kinda think i am tho, i dunno)
> 
> Anyways  
> I was thinking about drawing answers to any questions you have for the characters of this story or me, just post them in the comments and i'll draw answers to them and post'em up on my tumblr.
> 
> http://gamermother.tumblr.com/
> 
> again thank you so much for reading enjoy the last smut of the reader appreciation arc.
> 
> After the date you have with the bros, Reader Appreciation arc will be over and we can get back into plot. (y'all gonna hate me when it starts back up)  
> Keep on dreaming and keep on being awsome.

**Chapter 34**

 

Sleep was pleasant for you, it was soothing and so warm. But waking up was even better, you sighed in content as the scent of bacon and eggs filled your nose.  
You hummed happily as you stretch, the waking world is a bit brighter, it’s a bit more... Nice.  
You sat up, from your laying position on the couch - it creaked under your weight.  
There you saw that you were placed on the couch - wrapped so lovingly in a warm comforter.  
Wow, that was some good sleep.

You lazily yawned as humming could be heard from the kitchen, that sounds like Papyrus. Being the rejuvenated, smelly and curious human that you are - you headed towards the kitchen only to see a sight that warms you soul and heart.  
Equipped in pink apron was Papyrus, it was quite a sight to see such a frill apron worn on top of his battle armor.

"AH, HUMAN, YOU ARE AWAKE."

You gave Papyrus a bright smile, "Good morning, Paps"

He return your smile with one of his famous bright beam of a smile. Papyrus turned the stove heat low as he looked over his shoulder to you. He saw how relaxed you look, he saw how content and happy you were as you lean again the arch way of the kitchen. His socket traveled your glorious form, only to rest upon the markings on your shoulders that lead to you being in such a good mood.  
Orange blush bloomed in his cheek bones as he brought his sockets back down to the pan of bacon that lightly sizzle on the low heat.

"ER, HUMAN?"

You hummed an acknowledgement to the tall skeleton.

"I.. ARE YOU OKAY?"

You blinked in confusion, there was a tone of guilt in his voice. 

"Yeah, I'm good if anything I feel amazing."

Papyrus glanced over his shoulder to you and you gave him a kind soft smile, it made his soul melt. 

"HUMAN, YOU ARE TRULY STRONG, I AM VERY SORRY IF ME AND MY BROTHER WERE, UH, ROUGH."

Oh, Papyrus is a sweet heart, you could feel yourself falling for the lanky skeleton all over again. You chuckle lightly and waved him,  
"Please if anything it was amazing!" You beamed, Papyrus turned and placed the bacon on two plates.

You noticed the number of plates, a flash of concern enter your eyes.

"Uh, Paps, what about Sans?" You gave him an unsure smile.

Papyrus paused, only for a second as he moved to the fridge to get eggs. You saw this and approached him - placing a hand on the back of his armor, you questioned again, your voice a bit smaller.

"Papyrus, is Sans okay?"

Papyrus let out a sigh as he turn the stove off. You step back a bit giving Papyrus enough room to turn towards you.

"HUMAN, MAYBE I SHOULD TELL YOU ABOUT, ER, MONSTER HEAT."

Papyrus sat you down at the kitchen table, there the two of you talked over breakfast - you could tell it made him happy to see you eat, though there were a few egg shells in the eggs.  
The tall skeleton that sat across from you at the table explain pretty much what you already gather. Monster heat is also like how animal heat is up on the surface - it’s normally a cycle thing until a monster grows out of adolescence, then it becomes something that is triggered.  
From what the tall skeleton told you over breakfast - his cheeks stain a light orange, when monsters get in this state, things get really intense and primal between said monsters and there mate. The tall skeleton worried if he hurt you after he got his senses back.

You comforted Papyrus with a tender touch to his gloved hand, you told him that you love him, was happy to learn about monsters and you that you were in no way hurt.  
Papyrus smiled at your kind words, he brush a tender touch from your cheek to your stunning neck, only to flinch away as if touching something hot - it was the bite markings him and his brother left. You blushed as you placed a hand over one of them.

"Paps, please, do not worry" you voiced as you saw worry in his sockets.

"I kinda like being bitten by you too." You admitted with a shy smile and red face.

Papyrus soul simply buzzed when he heard that, skull turning orange in hue, he cleared his throat.

"THAT IS GOOD TO KNOW, BUT ALAS, I WISH BROTHER KNEW THIS."

That right, where on earth is your short stack of bones - you just finished breakfast and he is nowhere to be seen yet. "Is Sans even here?" You questioned voice laced with worry.  
Papyrus nodded in a seldom manner, "SOMETIMES HEAT IS A BIT HARD TO GET RID OF, BROTHER DID COME DOWN THIS MORNING WHILE YOU SLUMBERED. HE WAS STILL SUFFERING FROM THE HEAT BUT IT WAS NOT AS BAD AS THE OTHER DAY."

You nodded to show you were listening.

"HE SAW THE MARKS HE LEFT AND LIKE ME HE FELT EXTREME GUILT. HE FEARED THAT HE MIGHT LOOSE CONTROL AND HURT YOU AGAIN. SO HE TOLD ME HE WOULD TAKE TODAY OFF AND SHUT HIMSELF OFF IN HIS ROOM UNTIL HIS HEAT PASS."

You looked up, Sans' room his almost over the kitchen. You huffed as determination enter your eyes, you will not let him suffer like that when you know good damn well you can help him.  
Papyrus saw that look in your lovely eyes and he knows you well enough what you are already planning - he is your boyfriend after all. He stood up from the table, surprised by the sudden action you looked towards him blinking.

"WELP, ITS TIME FOR ME TO REPORT TO UNDYNE. SOME MONSTER HAS TO PATROL SNOWDIN."

You watched him as he pick up both yours and his plate, Papyrus turned the tap on - ready clean the dirty dishes before he go, he glanced over to you with a smile. 

"BE SURE TO TAKE GOOD CARE OF BROTHER, WILL YOU HUMAN." You beamed and nodded before rushing off to take a shower - you at least wish to be fresh before going at it again.  
Why does it always have to be so damn hot? Sans bones lightly rattle as he sat on the floor of his messy room, back to the bed behind him - his sockets were hooded as he looked towards the door.  
Stars, you smelt so good this morning, he body flared up with renewed hunger and lust as he saw you this morning.

You looked so amazing laying there, the innocence of your face just made the skeleton wanted to jump you right there and then. He let out a strangled groan as a tremor like wave of lust waved through him.  
He could remember the way your sound and felt around his cock. So hot, it’s just so hot to him - hoodie and shirt already discarded in a random corner of the room. The skeleton could to nothing but give himself unsatisfactory touches upon his bare ribs. He whined to his touches - it’s not enough, they weren't your soft and warm touches.  
His bones rattle again as he thought about how soft your body is against you. The way you grip his ribs, he slightly drool at the thought of running his blue hue tongue along that sweet supple neck of yours.  
He paused as if he suddenly remembered something. Those marks upon your neck, his useless touches upon his chest stopped, he felt so bad. How dare he put such marks upon your perfect body - he felt as if he ruined a peace of breath taking art. 

A pathetic whine left him as he curled in upon himself, maybe he deserve this lustful ache.

A soft rapping on the door of his room caused him to jerk his skull upwards. Hooded sockets rest on the door as he swallow thickly.  
He knew it was you he could smell you on the other side of the door. He panted as he willed himself to stay sitting.

"H-Hey kid." His voice sound strain on the other side of the door. You winkled your brow in worry, "Sans" you called out to him through the door.

"Nm, i-I'm not feeling too hot to-today." You heard him pant and grumble something about your scent being intoxicating, "so, so maybe, uh, c-come back a bit later."

You sighed through your nose, "Sans, Papyrus told me about monster heat."

The other side of the door was silent, you stood there - this fake oaken barrier being the only thing between you and your boyfriend, he needs you and you know it.

"He also told me about how you two felt guilty and worried that you would hurt me during this time." 

"Kid, look, it.. Its hard to control ourselves. Mm, myself when I'm like this." He huffed, "you only h-have a nurse right now, but next time..i.. I could leave worse marks on that beautiful body of yours.."  
Marks that would tell all monsters that you were his mate, letting them all know that only he could make your body and soul climax as one.  
He groaned and it made your chest tighten, you want to help him, you want him to know that he wouldn't hurt you - no matter what state he was in.

"P-please kid, just..hah..g-go."

You huffed stubbornly from within the hall. There is no way in the underground you are going to leave him be. Not after finding this oh so tasteful lingerie within the many outfits Mettaton gift you.  
You placed a hand onto the door and leaned in, you face felt like fire - you couldn't believe you were about you do this.

"Please let me in," you spoke in a sensual tone, "I just wish to please my daddy." You spoke this in a breathy voice.

There was a thud on the other side of the door,

"Ahh, shit, kid, p-please" you could hear the muffle sound of bones rattling.

You moan in a needy way as you let your nails trace down the door, 

"Daddy, your baby girl needs you"

"Mmmm, fuuu" 

You inwardly chuckled to yourself, you will not lie, the fact of Sans getting so worked up over your voice - it was quite the ego boost. Enough of a boost that you were quite bold enough to, "Papyrus has already left, I could by a bad girl and be as loud as Daddy wants" The door flung open, the sensation of a chilled grip on your soul caused you to gasp. You were yanked into the room, door slamming after you.  
You were meant with all your scenes igniting all at once - Sans' room was heavy with that heavenly musk that seem to warm your body up, the sensation of teeth on bone clashed as you met Sans with a storm of kisses, the sound of him purring into teach deep kiss made your body buzz, the taste of his smooth tongue against yours was always something you welcome with sighs and silent gasps and the sight of him in such a state.

Bones quivering with each connection of lips and teeth, the way his off color eyes looked down upon you as he pinned you to the floor with a growl.  
He wanted you so badly - as did you, but you were on a mission – you are going to make sure he is the one experiencing pleasure. This is to help him, this is about him getting his pleasure so he won’t suffer the physical ache heat puts on a monster. This is about you expressing how much you love and cherish him but helping him with his heat.  
But how could you stop such a force of lust, the way he nipped and ravish your body so desperately - you were having a hard time keeping in control of yourself, you could feel that same old mind numbing fog of lust rolling into your mind.  
Luck was on your side though, he pause in mid lick over one of your bountiful mounds. He lift himself up and look down upon your quivering form – he admired his handy work along with the lingerie that was wrapped around your lush form ever so tastefully.

"wh-what are you wearing?" He asked in his low breathless voice.

The sight he see was almost like something out of a wet dream. Wrapped so perfectly around that soft lush body of yours was black silk with red lace trim - it almost look like a short cut cloak, it hides your body, in such a teasing way.

Sockets still traveling over you form, he spotted around your sumptuous hips; a thong, ribbon like material same hue as the cloak. It was as if you were gift wrapped just for him. Legs covered in toeless fish next thigh high stockings, Sans purrs as he noticed the red trim on them as well.  
You sat up and brought your fish netted finger-less glove hands up to the sides of his skull. You pulled him into a deep breathless kiss. Braking and leaving only a trail of saliva between you two - you gazed into sockets that were just as hazed as yours.

You smirked, "Like what you see?" you spoke in almost a dark purr.

Sans shuddered to your voice, "oh, stars damn it all, I love it." He placed a hand on one of yours’ that rested on his cheekbone. He placed a skeleton kiss in the palm, his kisses traveled further up your arm. You sighed in bliss,

"I just want to rip it off you." He spoke as his sockets locked onto your eyes. You felt a slight tug to your cloak. 

You blinked, "Wait, no, these were a gift from Mettaton."

Sans pulled away from your upper arm, and gave you the best dead pan look his flushed features could give you.  
Your heard a slight ripping sound. You looked down to see that Sans has put a small tare in the fabric of the silken cloak with one of his fingers.

You gasped and gave him a glare, "Sans!" You scold him.

Sans chuckled darkly as he dove back into sweet petals you called lip. The smacking of lips on teeth were the only sound within his room, you groan as he maneuvered himself between your legs.

"mm, wait!" You broke the kiss to Sans dismay, he let out a whine like groan,

"Baby girl, pleeease" he begged as he grind against your core.

You gasped as you felt something hot and throbbing bulging from within his shorts. 

"Nnn, Daddy I know, but," He looked at you, more questioning than annoyed, "I noticed something when I spied you and Papyrus together, that one time." Sans blushed deepened.

"Y-yea?" Sans avoided eye contact with you, he remember all too well how you look when him and Papyrus caught you spying on them.

You nodded, "first, I am not a creepier" you denied with an index finger pointing to him, he let out a soundless chuckle though his nose.

"Second, I didn't know Papyrus could summon a pussy _and_ cock."

Sans sat up a bit, letting you sit up as well, "it’s something that most of my kind can do... Its, uh, something we can do to pleasure our mates. Conjure, uh, certain parts to please our mates." He cleared his throat, it was clear this subject was embarrassing him.

You looked to the side and then back to him, "cooooould you do it?"

"what."

"Could you summon a blue vagina?” you bluntly asked.

Sans ran his boney hands over his face – skull blue as your blunt question seem to have taken him off guard. He sighed as he did this and gave you a pressing look.

“uh, babe, I kinda really wanna fuck you now, can’t we do this after I make you scream?” He almost sounded like a teenager that was asked to skip a party with friends.

“Aw c’mon, please” You teasingly begged while fluttering your lashes.

Alas Sans was mere putty to your cuteness and begging, with another disgruntled sigh you knew you had won the battle of seeing Sans’ blue pussy.  
It wasn’t long before you were before a bare bone Sans – shorts removed and tossed in another random corner of the room. Skull dusted a light blue, your eyes locked onto the throbbing member that stood at attention at Sans’ pubic bone connection. The way it bobbed and twitched – it was almost beckoning you. You could feel your mouth water but you would bide your time, you knew when to strike.  
There was a soft glow from within Sans’ rib cage – it almost looked like an inverted heart, your attention went back to his hip bones as you saw the blue cock before slowly loose its solid mass, it became something almost like magical whips as it retreated inward of San’s hip bone.  
There formed betwixt the junction of his hips, was a blue flower.

You gazed at it – thoroughly impressed.

“Th-there, see” He stated - embarrassment laced in his deep voice, his sockets continue to avoid your eye contact, “okay, back to what I’m use t-“

His mind halted as he felt your fingers trace his ribs, he took in a sharp breath. You placed the full palm of your hand on his sternum, his sockets looked at you – wide.

“Let me make you feel good.” You whisper.

You pushed him onto his back - bones clattering as he let out a soft "oof"  
He propped himself up on his elbows, wide sockets looking down at you, between his legs- this isn’t going how he planned, at all, But it is for you - hands on his femurs, you pushed them apart slightly while looking up to the surprised skeleton.

"Bone-appetit" you licked your lips and allowed your eyes to fall upon the odd hue core before you.

Sans couldn't help but laugh at your pun, his laughter soon turned into a gasp and a pleased moan as your tongue ran up his newly formed slit.  
His flavor, what a unique taste, sweet but it cooled your mouth - was this mint?  
You shrugged it off and continue your feast of sweet nectar from the quivering quim before you. The sound Sans cried out were spine tingling to you,

"Haah, fuck"  
"Kid, please"  
"Mmm, stars!"

Each lap had you immersed in the ecstasy you were giving the shivering skeleton. His breaths were nothing but pants and gasp as you allowed your tongue to dive deeper into the sopping folds. He was so wet, so warm, you hummed out a pleased purred as your traced his inner lips with your tongue - slowly working your way to the blue bundle of nerves.  
Sans had long forgotten propping himself up and was nothing more than a writhing mess on the floor. His sockets were hazed as his skull was stain that lovely shade of blue you grew to love. Sans gasped deeply your tongue finally made it to that sweet button goal,

"AH, SHIT, ____"

Your tongue made contact with his clit and the skeleton cried out your name so desperately as his spine arched off the floor.  
You chuckled as you pulled slightly away, your face had a fine sheen of sweet and his love juices.

"You’re so wet." You spoke in an almost awe’d tone.

Sans whined and looked down at you - so needy, you could read the want within those sockets. It was getting you off, seeing how you are slowly ruining his normally cool and clam façade. You could see why some prefer the dominant role. You couldn't help but let your sadistic side slip out a bit for Sans. Your fingers traced his entrance - playfully and teasingly. Sans groan as his hips shifted, he was trying to get some type of friction from your feathered touches. You chuckled as he realized how futile his efforts were.

"Hm, something on your mind Sans?" You asked almost too innocently.

"Kid, please." He huffed.

"Please what, dear? Do you wish for me to stop?" Your eyes lidded and glazed over with the power that comes from domming, they dart and locked sockets with the needy skeleton.

His legs quake as he gave you an annoyed but pleading look - so cute. "Kid, please, just...i really need you." He spoke so softly. You smiled, so hungry and loving this submissive tone from him.

"Oh, I’m sorry Sans, I'm going to need you to be specific." You spoke in a sing song voice.

Sans huffed and growled, "for fuck’s sakes, please ____, make me cum!" He cried out.

"As you wish" you smirked licking some of his juices off your fingers.

"Just remember I do this because," you shoved those fingers into his twitching hole, "I love you."

Sans back fully arched, sockets wide but unseeing and he let out a full lewdfully loud moan.

"Stars! ____!"

You began to move your fingers in and out, in a quick pace. Sans lustful hip bones rode your fingers as his pants and gasp turned into moans and pleads.

"That's right, keep saying my name just like that." you purred as you brought your tongue to his clit. You lap and suck against the sensitive bulb as your fingers continue to explore the inner walls of Sans.  
Sweat formed on Sans' skull as his hips worked along with your pace, blue tongue lulled out of his drooling maw – it was clear he was far gone. "so close, ____, I'm so close!" He cried out, blue heart shaped pupils looking down at you.  
Upon hearing this you worked your fingers faster as Sans began to chant your name, closing lips around his pleasure center you gave a strong suckle witch sent him over the edge – legs wrapping around your head as he rode out his orgasm. He let out a strangled cry as the sensation of something warm spraying onto your upper arm could be felt.  
Sans body twitched one last time before falling limp onto the carpeted floor. You slowly removed your finger only to see your entire arm covered in his odd hue nectar.

Heh, you made him squirt.

Sans gulped air into his non-existing lungs as he looked up to you with dazed sockets. He watched as you licked some of his cum off your arm, it made his soul buzz as you finally locked eyes with him in mid lick of you fore arm.

Face nearly covered in his cum along with some blue stains on what you were wearing the skeleton had to say - you look so hot right now.  
You smiled in triumph as you looked at the shivering form of bones that lay before you, so proud you are – you did this to him.  
You crawled over to him, you could see tired sockets gaze towards you - spent but satisfied. You lay down next to him and gave him a deep kiss, the skeleton hummed in approval as he tasted himself on your tongue.

You pulled back and he sighed in content.  
You giggled,

"You know..." His voice drawled, "I have to get you back."

You rolled your eyes and smirked in a cocky manner, "You're welcome, love."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sans got that Pixar Pussy, goin on!


	39. Author Notes #5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know you guys are tired of these, but this one is kinda important.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know you're tired of my Bullshit...sorry.

Hey loves!

 

Heh, yeah bet you guys all hate me right now.

I know it seems like I have abandon Pizza But I truly haven’t – even though I have been posting more on Honey than here.

If you noticed I have slowed down with posting anything creative, really.

 

The reason for this well, I dunno, lately when I try to get that creative spark going I get so scared and suddenly feel so lost. Because of this my art suffers, so I’ve been trying my best lately to try and take it easy and such…witch sadly leads me into deeper depression cus my anxiety makes me think I’m being the worst in the world to you guys.

Ah, these are nothing but excuses – I’m being a lazy coward is all.

 

And because of this I am sorry.

 

I am truly sorry to you my readers cus you all come here to read Pizza because you all saw something in my writing (I guess, I really don’t know)

But since you guys are still hanging in there, for a new chapter. I gotta say from the bottom of my heart – Thank you so much, you matter a great deal to me and you are such an amazing and wonderful person.

 

That being said, as to apologize more I wanna give you guys a sample of what I am currently working on for the new chap. Again I am really sorry guys, I do wanna keep Pizza going, until the end – I mean I already planed the ending and I can see it stirring towards where I want it to go; the plot, I mean.

 

Again, I am sorry – Triangles Remind me of Pizza is not ending yet, and you guys are awesome.

 

Sample Chapter (Have not been edited yet) :

 

Hm, those two have been acting pretty odd as of late. As the Hoilday’s close in you started to notice that Sans and Papyrus  becoming quite secretive towards you.

You would sometimes walk into a room and find the two speaking among themselves, when you try to join in or question what's going on - they would quickly disperse, running away or one of the brothers distracting you.

 

You sigh seldomly to yourself from behind the polished oaken counter, longnear drooping - you clean a glass cup with a rag.

Since the holidays were near you took up a job, Grillby was more than happy to hire you thanks to a kind word from Sans.

Black form fitting slacks and added black and white top, you adjusted the black bow tie on your collar - you were still getting use to it.

 

"What's wrong Zeapher?" Questioned a voice that seem to come out of no where.

You blinked and looked around, you let out a light hearted chuckle, "Laffy, I can't see you."

 

"Oh, that's right" appearing before you was a green ghost, she had cute pig tails and soft dark green eyes - the added black bow tie gave her a bit of flare.

"Hi." She waved her nub meekly to your as you gave her a kind smile.

 

She floated right next to you and pick up a glass herself to start cleaning. Her name is Laughsablook - she a ghost just like Nappstablook. You met her the same day you got hired, she saved you from braking glass when you tripped during your first day - since then you two have been the best of friends.

 

"So, gold for your thoughts?" She questioned with her quite and soft voice.

 

"Oh," you long rabbit ears shot up, "Well, its Sans and Papyrus, they have been acting so odd lately." You spoke with a pout.

Laffy blinked and quirkedna brow, "Like, they seem to be hiding something from me..." You stopped cleaning, "What if they finally gotten tired of me, what if its another monster?"

 

"What no way!" Laffy dart her head over to you, "The bone brothers love you, I can tell" the ghost nodded in a sure manner.

 

You chuckled as you placed the glass away and picked up another dirty one to clean, "Really?"

 

"Oh yes, I can tell by the way Sans sneaks away from his post just to see you and how Papyrus comes by on his patrol to give you lunch."

 

You stoumach gurggled to the mention of lunch, Spegghti and pine cones was not a great combo, but his love made it Somewhat okay...

 

You blushed at the thought of them, they have been so supportive of you and so kind how they checked up on you.

Never really had someone care about you this much...

And that's why, you came up with the idea to give the two brother's amazing gifts for the holidays...

Buy what you're not so sure of.

 

Laffy's chuckle caused you to bring your attention to her, she smiled,

"Goodness you are quite the easy book to read, Zeapher. You face shows it all."

 

"Ah" you stammered as Laffy giggled.

 

"My my, you two are certainly having an entertaining conversation." Spoke a smooth deep voice, the hint of a new England accent could be heard.

 

Both you and the ghost jumpped, "Ah, Boss." You both yelpped.

 

A mirthful chuckled rumbled through his slim broad chest, Grillbt gave you two a smile. The flame elemental turned out to be more than a silent monster you thought of him before, he would often tease you or Laffy in suck simply and playful ways, but yet he was always quite the gentlemen.

 

Ofter you found yourself lengering with your eyes on his lean but tone form - hell, if you didn't have the brothers you could see yourself crushing on him... Hard.

A tint of green could be seen within you and laffy's face.

 

"I come with good news for both my best workers."

 

"We're you're only workers" chortled the green ghost with a smile.

 

"Details details" Grillby waved one of his flaming hands, "I have come to tell you, that its quiting time, you both done quite well today and I thank you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS. Laffy is an OC created by Gelz a good friend of mine. It was suppose to be a birthday surprise but - boo life. Anyways, I do not own Laff she does.


	40. Does Reader-Chan Date?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After that whole Undyne thing, Waterfall holds bad memories for you. The brothers wish to change that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all you loves, I am back!  
> This and the next chapter will be the last of the Reader Appreciation arc, again thank you so much for reading and thank you even more for being so patient

**Chapter 35**

The sound of your pink boots crunching in the snow gives you a rush of child like excitement. The black and pink winters poncho waft along with your spry march in the white powder that Snowden is famous for, disguised as Zeapher – your rabbit monster hologram, you feel as if you belong among all these monsters as they smile and wave with kind greetings.  
“Heya Zeapher!”  
“Hey, howzit Zeaph?”  
“Oh ho, there she is!”  
You greeted them all kindly with a bright smile, wow who would have thought monsters were so welcoming compared to humans. You never felt like this on the surface, you began to wonder why you weren’t born a monster instead of a human….  
Er, well, pushing aside that depressive thought you bring your mind back to the present. Your feet already have carried you near the outskirts of Snowden – you are getting close to Waterfall, you could already feel the moisture in the air; it made you inwardly shiver do the chill still in the air. Onward, you continue your stride, your hand absent mindlessly fondling the collar around your neck – your magic still feel strong.

  
The crunching of snow soon turn into the scraping of earth, the cold in the air soon turn warm and humid. The glimmer of the many gems that embedded the cavern walls cause you to pause in awe of there brilliance. As your eye focus on a shard of what look like diamond- no way that can’t be a diamond, you ponder about the reason for your travels to Waterfall; this place, though breathtaking, almost became your grave.

  
“ah, yeah, me and paps both know this place has bad memories for ya kid, but…” you remember how flustered Sans became when you looked towards him across the breakfast table.

  
“ER, QUITE, WHAT MY BROTHER IS TRYING TO SAY, IS WELL.” You remember how Papyrus cheek bones were tinted with orange hue as he gather the plates from the table.

  
Sans cleared his non existent throat, “we, uh, want to show you that waterfall has its beauty, uh, other than terror.”  
Papyrus nodded with a ‘Nyeh’.  
How could you turn them down after that, you gave them a smile and agree to meet the two bone brothers in Waterfall later in the day.

That was this morning, currently you are on your way to meet them at the agreed rendezvous. Within your flashback you found that you carried yourself closer to the clear gem within the wall, you reach out - it feel so cool and smooth under your touch, “Huh, it’s just glass” you muse out loud. You continue your travels yet again- they want to meet up with you within the field of echo flowers that is up a head, your heart soar at the thoughts of your two boyfriends waiting for you there.

Ooooh, stars above!  
Why is he so nervous?!  
It’s just you, the kind human that lives with him and his brother.  
Why the hell is he so nervous?!  
It’s just the wonderful you, the human that knows just how to rattle his bones.  
Why the fuck is he so nervous?!  
It’s just the glorious and breathtaking you, the amazing human that stole his and his brothers hearts.

“Paps, imma shit bricks.” States Sans as sweat forms on his skull.

  
“BROTHER, LANGUAGE, PLEASE.” The taller of the two chide his elder brother, “YOU’RE THINKING TOO MUCH BROTHER, BUT I MUSTN’T HOLD IT AGAINST YOU. NOT ALL MONSTERS CAN KEEP IT COOL LIKE I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS.” The boastful skeleton said this all while pacing the ground around Sans.

  
“heh, bro you’re so cool, but think about it. This is ____, our ____, dude what if she says no?” Sans hands slip into his hoodie pockets, a nervous habit that Papyrus is all to familiar with.

  
Papyrus stop in his steps and turn his attention to his downtrodden brother, “WHY ON EARTH WOULD SHE REJECT OUR REQUEST FOR A DATE NIGHT, WE ARE HER BOYFRIENDS, YES?”

  
“I mean, yeah bro, you’re not wrong.” His eye lights flicker from Papyrus to the ground, “ this is like our, uh, first time doing something like this with, uh, her.”

  
Now the guardsmen-to-be will admit, he’s not the brightest compare to his brother, but he does know his brother behaviors and habits and lately – Sans seems so on edge about something. It’s not you….well, maybe it deals with you….no, no, this is something bigger.  
Something Sans always kept hidden from him, for a long time.  
Papyrus approach his brother and placed a red gloved hand onto his shoulder, “SANS, EVERYTHING IS FINE. IT’S GOING TO BE OKAY.”

Sans slowly lifted his skull, his tire sockets gaze up, Papyrus wears his best reassuring smile. Sans wish he could return the smile but something has been nagging him in the back of his skull – after this week is a new month and within this new month comes the human child…  
Sans had been through so many resets he could mark on his calendar when the child would come. Would this be the merciful child or maybe the child that is so wrathful they almost seem possessed. Either way once this child arrives another reset is sure to happen soon… does this mean the brothers would lose you?  
What’s going to happen to you when a reset occurs?

  
“BROTHER?”

  
The worry in Papyrus voice and the firm squeeze on his shoulder cause Sans to blink his eye lights back into his sockets – he didn’t know he was that deep in thought.

  
“uh, yeah bro.” Sans exhale a breath he didn’t know he was holding’ “you’re right” he smiled to his brother with his classic wink. “I feel it in my bones.”

  
“SANS I SWEAR TO ASGORE!” Huffed Papyrus to his smirking brother.

  
“Hey guys!”

  
Both brothers turn there heads towards the sound of your voice, you marry a smile of pure excitement and joy as you walk up to them waving. Sans and Papyrus greet you in there own way – Sans with a pun that made you giggle and Papyrus with one of his best hugs.  
You hum in delight as the taller of the two place you back onto your feet, “so, I have to admit,” you glance around -soft bioluminescent lights of the flowers and waters gave this place an other worldly appeal, accompany by the hush echo of whispers gave this area a haunting chill that ticker your spine just right, “pretty romantic” you finished with a wink to the skeleton brothers.  
Sans and Papyrus both became fluster and chuckle, you toss them a shy smile as you feel your heart flutter for them. Sans was the first to brake the silence,

  
“well, uh, kid, if you think this is romantic,” the stout skeleton gesture to the area around the three of you, “you should point, those pretty peepers of yours, up.” With a smirk and a wink you obey and look upward.

  
A gasp of pure awe left you as your eyes behold the site of what look like a clear starry night sky, the rock formation above is coated in bioluminescent mold that dotted the deep cavern ceiling. Hands over your mouth you could not help but see the scene with your boyfriends as a perfect romantic night as if you all were on the surface.  
Sans and Papyrus gaze at you with proud glee as they watch those beautiful eyes of yours dance among the faux stars above.  
Dear stars above, you’re beautiful.

Your hands have already fallen to your side as you continue to look above in wonder, the sensation of a glove large hand taking your left hand cause you to look towards Papyrus. He gives you a smile,

  
“COME HUMAN, WHY NOT START GAZE WITH ME AND MY BROTHER.”

  
Looking pass the rather lanky skeleton you could already see Sans form laying among the soft grass, his sockets gaze upward with that same old lazy care free smile upon his face. With a gentle smile of your own you allow Papyrus to guide you to where his brother lay.  
You are surprise, with the near by Waterfall and damp atmosphere, you thought the grass would be wet and cold. Quite the contrary, the grass is soft and warm and softly glow along with the flora in the area. Back rest on the earth and eyes pointed skyward it’s times like this that you forget that you are underground. Your eyes wonder among the fake stars above, it feels as if you are on another world seeing a secret beauty that others were not bless to see.

  
You’re gorgeous, y’know that?

  
The shorter of the two stole a glance your way as you lay back, the way your eyes search the ethereal cavern ceiling above and the way the glow of Waterfall seem to make your feature that much softer in his sockets; you are breath taking to him. He allow his eye lights to leave you, if just for a moment, to let his mind slip into the glow from up above.

  
The kid is going to be coming soon…  
That means a reset is sure to occur as well…  
What’s going to happen? What’s going to happen?  
To the three of you.  
To you.

  
Something takes a gentle hold of his hand, looking to the left, Sans blinks his sockets as he sees Papyrus looking at him. His large gloved hand gives Sans’ a comforting squeeze. Sans takes in a light breath and exhale softly.  
That’s right, now is not the time to think of that, Sans had to focus – this is about you, making sure you know how much you mean to them.

You were in the middle of making your own personal constellation among the faux stars when you feel both you hand envelop in a smooth bonny warmth. You feel your cheeks flush as you notice it was both the bone brothers taking you hand in there’s. You couldn’t fight the smile that tugged at your lips.

  
“so, heh, me and m’bro here came here a lot when we were younger.” Spoke Sans in a fond tone.

  
“THAT’S RIGHT, NYEH, EVEN AS A WEE BONE MY DESTINY AS TO MY GREATNESS WAS EVIDENCE, I CAME UP WITH MANY CONSTELLATIONS.”

  
Your eyes widen and shimmer with kinship wonderment, you were happy you were not the only one that made them as well. Papyrus’ long arm out reach and pointing all while panting imagination up above, you lost yourself within the many conversations and questions with Sans and Papyrus. Not once did they let go of your hand.

“hm, that one is brighter.” Sans simply states.

  
You hum in a questioning tone as your eyes follow his pointed digit.  
Adjusting your glasses and squinting your eyes you were able to see a glow spot right above you that was bigger than the others – it reminds you of the North star, how many would use such a large star to lead them home.  
Letting your eyes rest upon Sans discovery, you notice something odd about it.

  
“is that….” You sat up, “it kinda looks like somethings up there.” You grumble and take off your glasses, “maybe they’re dirty.”

  
Sans chuckle as him and his brother got to their feet, you look up at them as you place your glasses back on.

“uh, y’know kid, uh, you mean a lot to us.”

  
You blink your eyes as your face heats up, Sans always do this to you – his words always seem so deep when it comes from him like that.

  
“INDEED, YOU HAVE AFFECTED OUR LIVES SO GRAND THAT I OFTEN HAVE A HARD TIME REMBERING HOW LIFE WAS BEFORE YOU, HUMAN.”

  
Papyrus earnest nature strikes a cord within your soul and all you can do was reply to his words with a,

  
“O-oh.” Soaked in dumbfoundment.

  
The two share a chuckle and their cheeks darken from embarrassment, the taller of the two knelt down and help you to your feet.

  
“I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, SIMPLY MUST BE HONEST. HUMAN, WHAT MY BROTHER AND I HAVE FOR YOU….IT’S …” The gloved hand on your back gave you a comforting rub as Papyrus sockets gaze deeply into your eyes.

  
“It is indeed, strong, so much so that I was confused, we were confused.”

Papyrus lowered tone cause you to listen to him so intently.

  
“uh, heh” Sans nervously cleared his throat, “what we’re trying to say is, uh” Sans face turn blue as his eye lights darted to the side, “i love you, ____”

  
“AND I LOVE YOU AS WELL, ___”

There words were warm and made your heart and soul so full, you felt the familiar sting of tears threading to spill forth.  
“uh, we love you so much kid, that…” Sans trailed off as his magic gather, one socket filled with a haunting blue orb, you whip you head towards Papyrus as he was lifted off the ground. You watched as Sans lifted Papyrus upwards towards the brightest glow spot that Sans pointed out earlier. The taller skeleton plucked something from the ceiling and was lowered,

  
“WE WOULD PLUCK THE STARS OF THE SKY, JUST TO GIVE TO YOU.”

  
You gasp as Papyrus handed you a necklace with a stone that glow just like the many magical stones of Waterfall. But along with necklace were tickets, you look up from your gifts to the brothers.

  
Sans wink, “how about it, kid, a gift and a night out in the town with your bone-friends?”

  
“SANS! WAS THAT A PU-“

  
“Oh my gosh, YES!”

You agree quite eagerly as you pounce on both brothers with wide open arms. You all share a laugh of pure joy, you felt there love and even more you felt the love you have for them grow even deeper. There among the stars your two beloved ask for a date night and to there happiness you accept, life is perfect right now, please… God, don’t ever let this end.


	41. Love Like You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's finally date night!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song you sing tonight is Love Like You - From Steven Universe, written by Rebecca Sugars. You guys should really check out this sweet cartoon!

**Chapter 36**

Sometimes you wonder if Mettaton had the power to see into the future, along in his wardrobe of clothing is a nice be dazzling party dress. Finely crafted in his signature hues – black and pink, the dress hugs your form giving all that dared to look towards you a show of your curves. You admit to yourself, as you spin in front of the mirror, the dress is really flattering!  
But this length, from your lush hips the dress frills outward and cut short of just above your caves – you could see your legs; oh dear! How scandalous!

You bite into the bottom of your lips as you take a long look at yourself in the mirror, again….. You’ve change so much since you fell into the Underground. Back then you look so tired and broken but now the person staring back at you, they look so victorious. You blush and look to the side, you need to brake eye contact with yourself in the mirror – it was still rather embarrassing.  
Just as you were about to strike a few more poses, you hear a wolf whistle from the entrance to your room.

  
“looking good there, baby girl.”

Warmth in your cheeks you turn towards the sharply dress skeleton that lean upon your door way.

“Not so bad yourself, Bone Daddy” You spoke in a purr like tone.

A light chuckle rumble from within Sans chest, you could feel his eyes roam your body – it makes your heart race. You take a slow stroll towards him, making sure to sway your hips. Sans’ eye lights follow your movement so intently.

  
“Like what you see?” You question in an oh-so-innocent tone.

  
“mmm-hm”

  
You giggle and made your way past him into the living room, where your heels lay.

Damn, you look amazing.

  
Sans watch as you take a seat on the couch to slip your heels on. Tonight is date night, him and his brother are going to sweep you off your feet…. And maybe into bed if the night goes as planned. Sans let a little smirk slide cross his face as he thought about having your legs around him in those heels of yours. But as soon as the pleasant thought came, so did it fade.  
His easy going permanent smile soon shrunk.

  
Sans wants to enjoy you as much as he could tonight, with that kid coming along with the reset…. This might be the last time he could smile with you. The mere thought of you not being there, everything going back to you never being there….

  
It scared him so badly.  
It made his soul run cold and ache.

You glance up from your heels and look towards Sans, he was rubbing his chest all while looking down with empty sockets… that’s odd. A ping of worry strikes your soul and you made your way over to him.

  
“Sans” you spoke his name tenderly as you place a hand upon the one on his chest.

  
He jumps as the light return back into his sockets.

  
“uh, heh, gonna need to put a bell on ya, kid.” He winks and gives you a smile.

You furl your brow with worry as you look at the stout skeleton, you knew Sans was the type that if he want things hidden, he was going to keep them hidden. This seems like one of those things, but you notices that this secret been making him more stress – he’s been sleeping less, taking longer and sometimes sadden looks towards you.

  
What’s going on in that skull of his?

“Sans, you know you can talk to me about anything, right?” You question him.

  
Said skeleton let out a dry chuckle and he lifted his sockets to you, “yeah, kid, I kno-“

  
Words caught in his throat, the skeleton look to you with widen sockets as you let your other hand place itself upon his cheek bones – your thumb rubbing a tiny circle. Your eyes gazing deep and intensely into his sockets - you repeat yourself.

  
“Anything.”

  
With your other hand on his – that was still place on his chest, your fell him take in a deep breath before he pull you into a tight hug. You return the embrace with one just as tight.

  
“i... i know, ____....thank you”

You two stay like that for a while, you really didn’t mind. You knew Sans often had issues with opening up to others and depending on them. You want to get across to him that he can lean on you when life gets too heavy.  
The sound of familiar red boots coming down the stairs cause you and Sans to part. Dress in a black suit and red bow tie, Papyrus came down into the living room in quite a boisterous manner,

  
“SANS I KNOW THAT YOU SAID MY BOW TIE IS BETTER THAN MY BATTLE SCARF, BUT I FEEL-OH!”

  
Just as his red boots touch the living room carpet, his sockets rest upon you. Orange could be seen within his cheeks as he gives you a please smile – all while making his way to you.

  
“HUMAN, YOU LOOK STUNNING.” The taller of the two states as you give him a shy smile.

  
Ever so gentleman like the tall skeleton took one of your hands and pressed his teeth against it, you blush deeply. With his best roughish smile the tall skeleton wrap an arm around your waist and sweep you off your feet in a light spin.

  
“I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, CANNOT WAIT TO SHOW YOU MY MOVES ON THE DANCE FLOOR.”

  
You let out a hardy laugh as the lanky well dressed skeleton dip you then place you back onto your feet – a giddy joy began to bubble within the bottom of your heart, to find someone strong enough to lift you with such ease, you felt so perfect here. Hands within his gloved hands, Papyrus gave you a bright smile. His sockets turns towards his elder brother, he calls him over.

  
“COME BROTHER, LET’S-“

  
“get ready to rattle the kids bones.” Sans finish spoke casually as he took hold of Papyrus’ hand.

  
You blush deeply almost as much as the tall skeleton.

  
“SANS!”

  
Within a blink of an eye all three of you were gone.

This was your first time stepping within the boundaries of Hot Land and you must say - they do live up to there name.  
The dry heat in the air was the first thing you notice as Sans blip you and his brother into existences.

"here we are, mtt hotel." Sans introduce.

You turn your body, and was struck with glamorous awe. What seems like a skyscraper like building that dare to reach for the surface above was before you.  
The mob-ish sound of other monsters clamoring and buzzing around outside the building was the next thing that caught your attention - geez, so many monsters! You touched the collar around your neck, again grateful to Alphys that she left you have this device.

"WOWIES, JUST LOOK AT IT. THIS BUILDING CERTAINLY HAS THAT METTATON FLARE." Papyrus compliments as he stands next to you.

"meaning that its gaudy." Sans quip as his squint his sockets towards the bedazzled building.

"Aw, Sans, be nice. Mettaton has his own style that seems to be well loved by some in the underground." You spoke up for the robotic super star, "Besides, he's a nice guy. He did give us tickets for tonight's event."

Sans let out a light huff, "yeah sure nice guy, though it seems there is one fact that would argue against that. the fact he tried to dust me and m'bro when we were trying to save ya, kid."

Sans, indeed is the definition of stubbornness.

With the chatting between you three, you didn't notice that all of you were advancing towards the building until you were met with the cool AC air inside.

"Oh."

Your eyes widen with wonder as you gaze upon the lavish interior of the building. The roaring gossip of monster inside was nothing but a dull buzz within the building accompany by the gushing flow of the rather large water fountain that is located in the center of the lobby.   
Your long rabbit ears twitch and swivel to all the sounds around you, there are so many monsters all chatting away and looking so pretty and fabulous.

Old fears and social anxiety crawl down your back as the toxic whispers of your mind choose that moment to shout,

What are you doing here?

You are a human amount monster, you have the key to freeing such marvelous beings, they all look so amazing and why are you -something so lowly here?

“ay kid.”

You turn to Sans whom took hold of your hand while you were spiraling into your thoughts.

“bro found a way through the crowd that leads into the entertainment hall, that’s where mettaton is having his show.” Sans easy going smile was a light within the darkness of your mind, he gave your hand a slight squeeze,

  
“y’alright, kid?”

You return the squeeze with a smile, “I am now, let’s go.”

  
The hall was decorated with pure extravagance, there was a stage attach to the wall of the hall that did nothing but enhance the dance floor before it. Mettaton and his band occupied the stage – his dulcet tones charming all, well into the evening.  
The dance floor had monsters swinging and rocking to the electronic jazz that seems too smooth for the soul. You stood with the brothers near the concession bar that lay to the far left of the dance floor. You sip the provided drink – a type of fruit punch, as you and Sans lightly chatted and complemented the provided refreshmenets.

“HUMAN, ANOTHER SONG IS STARTING, SHALL WE DANCE?”

Papyrus hold out his hand to you, as your smile grew you look to Sans – you didn’t want to be rude and suddenly leave him at the snack bar. He gave you a lax smile and nod, you gleefully gave him a peck on the cheek and takes the tall skeleton’s offered hand.

The next song was pretty upbeat, the sound of the bass mingle perfectly with Mettaton’s honeyed deep voice. Papyrus is so light and fast on his feet, he spins, he sways and even dip you – it was superbly in sync with the energy of the song. You laugh and smile with the tall skeleton as you sway and wiggle your hips with the music, it’s up tempo making you feel so light on your feet.  
Sans watch with a wide smile, dancing wasn’t his strong point – at least that’s what he thinks, but the way you and his brother move on the dance floor, the fun energy between you two is contagious; his feet tap along with the beat of the song.

The song ends with Papyrus holding you to his body with a deep dip, you had to balance yourself with one legs stuck out. Pulling you back to your feet the both of you share a laugh and smile as you both venture back towards Sans near the snack bar.

  
“you two really lit up the floor.” Complemented Sans as you and Papyrus approach.

You fan yourself and huff, “I forgot how much good music can give you such a good work out.”

“Really, darling, just good? The way you two were dancing I say my song was phenomenal.”

All three of you turn to see the robotic super star himself, Mettaton. You call his name in a joyous tone before you rush over to him and give him a tight hug. The metallic wonder return the hug.

  
“OH MY GOSH, I CANNOT BELIEVE WE ARE GRACE WITH A VISIT FROM THE UNDERGROUNDS NUMBER 1 SUPER STAR.”

“Flattery will get you everywhere, Darling.” Winked Mettaton to Papyrus.

“But I gotta agree with him, Mettaton” you spoke up as your pull back from the hug, “you’re doing a show right now.”

He hums a metallic chuckle as he place a hand onto your shoulder, “well, along with my lovely voice I, kinda, sorta, also promise these wonder monsters a guest voice.”

It was slow, but as your horrifically began to realize who the guest is, you felt something sink into the pit of your stomach.

“what.” You squeak

“hey now, bolts for brains, these tickets are for our date. You even suggested it when you gave them to us, why toss the kid up there?” Sans narrow his sockets towards Mettaton.

“Now, now, Sans” the robot held up his hands as he flash an all too innocent smile, “Yes, I suggested the date night, but wouldn’t it be absolutely romantic if she sings a love song just for you two. Plus she has talent, everyone here would be blessed to hear her voice.”

“well, tough titties for them. she doesn’t have to do this if she doesn’t want to, this night is suppose to be about her and for her.” Sans narrow sockets soon turn to that of a glare.

“SANS, LANGUAGE!” Papyrus huff as he shot his brother a look, “ER, BUT MY BROTHER DOES HAVE POINT, METTATON.” The taller skeleton look towards the robot with squint sockets.

“Aw, not you too, Pappy.” Pouted Mettaton with fold arms.

Your long eats lower as you fiddle with the collar around your neck, the disagreement between Mettaton and Sans is slowly growing into an argument. You do have more that enough magic to sing and keep up your disguise. But all those eyes looking at you… maybe this is too much.

“Why not let her decide?!”

“hm, okay, yeah that’s a good idea, but here’s a better one, why not let her enjoy her night?”

“SANS, THERE IS NO NEED TO BE RUDE.”

“Um, we wait, I’ll…. I’ll do it.”

“What?!” the skeleton brothers and Mettaton turn towards you.

You nervously fiddle with your fingers all while looking down, “I’ll do it, but” you point a finger towards Mettaton as you look him in the eyes, “you better stay on stage with me.”

The robot nodded eagerly, “But of course, darling, I wouldn’t dare leave you up there alone.”

Mettaton place an arm around your shoulders, ready to lead you towards the backstage entrance. He pause in his motion when Sans took your hand,

“wait, kid, you don’t hafta do this.”

“THERE’S QUITE A NUMBER OF MONSTERS HERE, DO NOT PUSH YOUR MAGIC TOO MUCH.”

You smile, they really care for you a lot. You walked up to them and pulled them into a hug – parting with a kiss to both of them.  
“I’ll be fine, Paps, I have enough magic.” You blush, “I want to do something special for you two, this night is for you just as much it is for me. I… I wanna tell all of the Underground how much I love you two.”

With that said you left with Mettaton to head backstage.

 

The monsters all chatter among themselves, all waiting for Mettaton’s next song as the band play mood music. The evening for this event seems to be going quite nice and mellow, the smooth jazz the band on stage softly play was nothing more than background music for all the party goers – they were all ready for the metallic star to get back on stage, they were all ready to dance again, it was far too young of a night for Mettaton to let the band take over the show.

The sound Mettaton voice on the microphone cause the monsters to go into a hush.

“Hello all you wonderful monsters of the evening, isn’t the band just great. Let’s hear it again for ‘Live at Grillbys’” Mettaton gesture to the band behind him, there was a soft round of applause from the monsters playing on stage.

“Right, now it’s time to slow things down for the night, boys go take five.” The party goers chuckle as Mettaton shoo the band off stage.

Mettaton slowly made his way over to a piano on stage, he held the microphone within his hands, “Now this next song is for those love birds out there, why not let these lovely couples come onto the dance floor. Hold the one you love close for this one.” Mettaton wink as he sat down at the string instrument and began to play.

  
_**If I could, begin to be** _   
_**Half of what you think of me** _

Mettaton fingers dance elegantly across the Ivory keys as you slowly emerge onto the stage, spotlight on you – you choose to keep your eyes close and follow Mettaton’s tip; start off by closing your eyes take five long strides onto the stage and continue to sing, only open your eyes when you’re ready.

_**I could do about anything** _   
_**I could even learn how to love** _

The monsters of the party are truly surprise to see that Mettaton’s guest is just a simple bunny monster… but your voice, your sultry melodic voice that was a company by Mettaton’s playing. It was as if you were writing a love letter to all the lovers of the night.

  
_**When I see, the way you act** _   
_**Wondering when I’m coming back** _

_**I could do about anything** _   
_**I could even learn how to love** _   
_**Like you** _

No one is boo-ing or hissing at you. Maybe, heck, maybe the monsters like your voice. Gathering your courage you slowly open your eyes to see a sight that encourage you to keep going. The site of monster couples steadily swaying and waltzing with the ones they love. It warms your heart, it warms your soul, your boldness grew along with the tempo of the song.  
  
_**I always thought I might be bad**_  
 _ **Now I’m sure that its true**_

One by one, a green aura could be seen enveloping each and every monsters soul within the room. Some mumble in confusing only let the warmth of your healing magic take them and snuggle closer in there lover’s arms.

_**‘cause I think you’re so good** _   
_**And I’m nothing like you** _

_**Look at you go** _   
_**I just adore you** _   
_**I wish that I knew** _

You pause and gaze out into the sea of monsters and illuminating green glow. Your eyes search among all faces, you smile when your eyes finally locate there prize; a pair of longing sockets.

_**What makes you think I’m so special** _

Your magic always did have a clam warming effect, Sans always thought this everything he felt your magic around his soul. It’s almost like the most perfect hug in all the world, this was something Papyrus always felt – all the way down in his bones.

_**If I could, begin to do** _   
_**Something that does right by you** _   
_**I would do, about anything** _   
_**I would even learn how to love** _

You sway from side to side with a serine smile on your face to Mettaton’s playing. Said super star look up from his playing to you – he is so impressed. He thought for sure you would refuse but it seems your love for these two had made you grow out of your fears. He is proud of you.

_**When I see, the way you look** _   
_**Shaken by how long it took** _

_**I could do about anything** _

Your voice resounding as you held the microphone to you lips.

_**I could even learn how to love Like you.** _

  
_**Love me, like you~** _

  
Mettaton piano slowly and softly play it’s way off, you stood there – spotlight upon you and no music. You were about to turn tail and run off stage, but then heard it. Sans and Papyrus applauding and cheering, you turn to look back into the audience of monster. Soon more join there applauding, you smile in pure relief as the entertainment hall erupts in cheering.

Tonight was a bold night for you, tonight you told all of the Underground that you love Sans and Papyrus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with this chapter, the Fan Appreciation Arc comes to an end....and the Chara'so Reset Arc is about to start.  
> Fun Fact
> 
> The song that Mettaton sung whIle you and Papyrus dance is this song - https://youtu.be/5SL4rYj8nuI
> 
> I always picture Ashe voice would be perfect for Mettaton’s singing voice.


	42. Greetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New Comer has arrived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> =)

**Chapter 37**

Its another day here down in the Underground, chilled white powder covers the land of Snowdin. It was always something you found quite lovely about the place, beside the cold you always love how picturesque the quant little town is. A sheet of pristine white that gave the little hamlet an appearance of a winter wonder you open find on the back of Christmas postcards.

Hidden as Zeapher you make your way through the town lost in snow. Along the way you wave and greet passing monsters...but something is off today. The energy you once radiate is gone today; sure, you smile and laugh at passer byers as they weave a tale of daily workings with you.  
But currently, you just can't muster up the strength to be happy on the inside.

Oh dear, whatever is the cause of this?

Is it your depression, no.  
Maybe the many chaotic dishes of Papyrus craft this morning is to blame, no - besides you have a strong constitution now.  
No, no, the cause of such a lackadaisical aura from you came in the package of a blue jacket.

Yes, Sans is to blame for your dreary mood.  
As your boots carry you through the outskirts of Snowdin you reflect on what had occur this morning, after Papyrus left for his daily duties.

 

  
"look kid, all i’m askn, is... well, do ya hafta go?"

You chuckled in a somewhat disbelief tone, "Yes, Paps gotta do some extra recalibrations with his puzzles today. Its up to me to go pick his favorite spices from the woods."

Sans eye light watch you nervously as you walked around your room, gathering things for your outing.

He sighed and rubbed his boney hand over his skull, "we can always get those things another time, babe, please just stay home."

You looked over your shoulder to him, "Sans - you, me and Papyrus have been through those woods dozens of times, twice by myself. I'll be fine." You reached for your shirt off the bed.

“y-yeah, uh, i know, it’s just…” he seemed to had hesitated as you slipped your shirt on, you heard him take in a deep breath and then exhaled slowly, “look, baby girl, do you trust me?”

You gave him an odd look, you walked over to him and slowly wrapped your arms around him. You hum in a pleasant manner as you pressed your lips against his teeth. He melted to your tender touch and deepened the kiss with his arms placed on your hips.  
You broke the kiss, only to rest your forehead against his – looking into his unfocused eye lights you answered.

  
“Of course I do, Sans. I love you and you are my bone daddy.” You smiled in a shy manner.

The stout skeleton smile as if he was in a deep daze, you felt him grip your hips. You giggled only for him to blink his way back to a sobered state. He pulled himself away from your perfect body, sockets downcast as he spoke,

  
“then i’m askin’ you to trust me, _____, please don’t go out, stay home.”

What on earth, what is going on with Sans?!  
Ever since this month started, he’s been acting so strange – Papyrus been noticing as well. Sans nightmares visit him more often, he stays up for days on end now, he seems more nervous and slightly paranoid. You and Papyrus often worry if Sans is getting close to the edge of insanity and that frightens you – what if you loose your Sans?  
No, you are not letting him go that easy.  
You are his girlfriend as he is your boyfriend, you will find out what is going on in that skull of his!

"Okay, fine," you fold your arms and looked Sans in his sockets, "I'll stay inside."

A look of relieve washes over him, but it was short lived.

"But!" You continued, "We have to talk, tell me what's going on with you." You demanded.

Sans looked pensive as sweat gather on his skull, you huffed.

"Sans, please, I’m worry, papyrus is worry, you've been acting more erratic than normal." you informed him.

His eyes lights look to the side, no longer bothering to give you contact anymore - this further kindle your anger towards this situation.

"Is it the heat, if it is Sans, I'm okay with helping you, I love it." You voiced, not once taking your eyes off him.

"no, its not... Its not that"

"Is it your tab at Grillbys, with my collar I can get a job there and help pay it off." You suggested.

"no, babe please, just stay inside."

"Why?" You begged more that questioned.

There was nothing but silence as Sans refuse to look at you. So, this was his answer – it hurt more than anger you. You huffed through your nose and walked past Sans into the living room. You touched your collar and took on the appearance of Zeapher – the bunny monster.   
Sans spoke not a word as you headed towards the entrance of the house, sockets empty – he looked so lost and forlorn. You paused in front of the Oakes door, Sans held his breath – maybe you changed your mind, maybe you are going to stay inside, he could only hope.

“Sans.” Your voice was soft but firm.

“… yeah, babe?”

  
Your back was to him, your eye just focused on the door before you. “I love you, okay? Look, I’ll be quick and hurry home. But when I get home we are going to talk more.”

The door opened, welcoming in the chilling wind that rushed past Sans. He watched as you exit into the town of Snowdin…. What would talking cure, what could he even tell you?  
That he lived through countless resets of the time line and he is the only one to remember, that a psychotic human child might be out there?  
How can he tell anyone this and have them believe him.  
How could he tell you and have you believe him?

 

  
The sharp cutting, cold, stray wind pulls you back to the present. You huff and watch as your heated puff of a breath travel upwards. You allow you teeth to sink gently into your bottom lip, maybe... Maybe you were too hard on him, regret has a tight hold on your soul - making your chest feel so tight as you heart throb with pain.

You knew Sans is a monster that keeps a lot of things to himself, you noticed this way before you choose to date him... Its just, you love him, you want to give him your everything - Papyrus too. Why can't Sans do the same?  
A whisper of a thought echo within your mind, maybe you’re being too childish about this?

...

Standing in this snow won't solve anything, that's right lets bring your mind back to the task at hand.

"Let see, Paps said he love using the herbs with the yellow trim." You mindfully remind yourself as you glance around the white area, everything seem to be blanketed with snow.

Letting your eyes lead you around, you found yourself moving past the group of dead trees and found yourself on a well travel, snowy, road. This seems somewhat familiar.

Oh.

You look down the trail and see a huge stone door. You hesitate with your next steps but still approach the door, standing before it you took in a deep, shaken breath. It’s a lot bigger than what you remember, then again the weather is calm right now – not life end blizzard chaotic.  
This is the door that split you and Toriel apart. This is the door from winces you were tossed into this world of monster.... This is the turning point from when you met the bone brothers.

Hands upon rough cold rocks you sigh and knock on the door.

"Toriel, I'm so sorry..." Is what you whisper, "But, you were right, you kept telling me it was going to be okay.. I doubted it, I even began to hate it... But."

A smile grew on your face even though tears stings your eyes, "You were right, I met these two amazing monsters.. They love me and I love them and at the end.. Everything became okay."

"Thank You, Toriel."

You knew she was gone, but this was something you always wanted to say to her again. Turning on your heels you walk off down the snowy trail, still on your quest to find Papyrus herbs.

Maybe an hour or two has past but you were able to find the secret ingredient for Papyrus, heh, won't he be happy. It took some traveling off the road and into the woods a bit, but you found them.   
After acquiring a hand full, you stand only to pop your back. Oof, goodness you where down there for a while - digging through that snow.

"Sooner or later they are gonna start calling me Gray Hare." You chuckle to yourself.

"Hehehe."

You freeze as your false long ears shot up, they swivel towards the origin of that second giggle. You slowly turn, heart racing fearing the worst. Oh god. Oh shit, what if its flowey!  
You should be running, right now – fuck looking who it is, just run, at least that is what your fear is screaming at you. Shoulders tense and legs ready jump into action, you fully turn to let your eye gaze downwards only for you to physically deflate.

There standing before you, is a human child.

Skin kissed by the sun that shines upon the surface, the slight tan tone seems to contradict the rose within their cheeks. Its odd to see such straight hair cut into a bowl like fashion, you guess that’s the look that’s in for the humans up above – maybe you’ve been down here longer than you thought and the taste for what’s popular has changed. Either way it was thrilling to see another human, they look cute in that blue and purple stripe sweater.  
The child eyes seem to remain squinted as if the world around them is too bright, but you could tell this child was reading you – just like you are to them.

"Oh!" You smile, another human fell down here - poor thing, they must be frighten, you know you were.

"Such a pretty bunny." Muse the child out loud.

You blink your eyes and then remember you are wearing your collar.

"Oh, well um, thank you but, I'm human," you touch your collar eagerly, in a wave of static, your appearance melted to that of your original human self. "See, just like you. Heh, there's no need to be scared."

The child's shock and surprise face made you laugh but soon your laughter slowly died as the surprise look on the child's face turn to that of a wide smile. Crimson eyes looking up at you, a heavy feeling drop into your gut, into the pit of your soul... Did.. Did it get colder out here?

"My, my" the child coo'd, "How interesting."

A chill of panic hit you, a primal urge to run almost took hold of you. Something isn't right.... You didn't notice it before but upon the child's clothing you could see some hints of dust.

You took a step back.

The child giggle and chuckle.

"Um, I...i gotta go." With that you turn tail and run as fast as your feet could through the snow. You have to warn Papyrus, you have warn Sans! Touching your collar and letting your disguise envelope you again, you rushed off towards Snowdin.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Better hurry home reader....


	43. Guilt VS Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can you change fate?

**Chapter 38**

 

**SLAM**

"PAPYRUS"

  
"SANS"

You rush into the house – door shutting fast behind you as snow still falling from your form. Your breath is labor from running through the woods - you choose not to run home via the walked path, fear that the strange child would fallow you. Back against the door you play the encounter over and over again within your mind, doing nothing but feeding the ever growing panic within your chest.

The house is still and quiet, doing nothing to quail the growing terror within you. All is silent within the normally lively village known as Snowdin. The quant town was empty and void as you rushed home - you at least thought that maybe one monster would call you out since you are currently not in your monster disguise.  
No, it seems a choke hold of fear and death grips Snowdin and you wonder if you are too late; you did get a bit turned around in that forest. How long were you running, scare within that forest?

  
"Papyrus!" You called out into the dark house.

Nothing.

"Please, no, please don't let me be too late." you spoke to your self, tears burning the corners of your eyes, plus quickening you take a shaky breath.

"Sa..SANS!" You nearly scream out as streams of hot tears flow down your cheeks.

"shh, i'm here kid."

His voice causes the pressure inside you to release, his deep mummer cause your tears of fear and frustration to stop. You sniffle as you turn towards the origin of his voice. He sits on the last step of the stairs, eyes lights glowing in the darkness of the house. There was a sadness in his sockets.

"Sans, I... You, look, there's this really creepy kid a...a human kid, they’re on there way here,” dread and distress grip you yet again – you could lose everything, “we-we-we need to get Papyrus! We gotta get the hell outta here!”

Sans’ eye lights ran all over your form, he’s been where your at before – when he was getting use to the reset; back when he use to have more HP. He remember bitterly how he use to think his will to fight against some grand destiny would allow him to take hold of his fate along with everyone of the Underground; everyone that was stuck in this hellish time loop – he used to have control and this fire in his soul. But, that will, that fire, it’s been long snuffed out; nothing but chilled ash within its wake, all within his cold soul.

“Sans?” Your voice is dripping with frantic concern.

Now, the short skeleton sits here – in this nightmare again, scolding himself thinking that he had waken from this bad dream just because you are here. You watch Sans eye lights dim and flicker within the darkness of this once safe home.

  
“Sans please, I know this is a-a lot …. But…” You slowly approach where you think he maybe sitting in the dark living room, your eyes were adjusting – you out almost make out his slouch and defeated posture, “We, we have to keep it together, WE have to keep together.”  
You reach out to him, hoping that maybe your touch will bring him back to you, “I dunno what happen to the other monsters. But me, you and Paps, we can still run and hide or maybe even fight back”

The sharp sting of his boney hand shaping yours away causes you to jerk your hand back,

  
“it won’t work, nothing we do matters now.”

  
You hold your offended hand tenderly with your other hand, the slap didn’t hurt that badly – but, what really hurt was the throb of betrayal you feel within your chest. Sans clench his jaw as he saw the look of hurt and confusion within those eyes of yours.  
A thick air of silence heavy with tension waft between you and the skeleton.

“…Sans…” you couldn’t cover your horse tone, due to you holding back a sob.

  
“look kid, i…” he pause, eye lights dim but darting here and there trying to gather his thoughts, “this…. this isn’t the first time this has happen.”

You gave him a look of slight disbelief, but choose to hear him out.

  
“i uh think its… time i tell you why i’ve been so, uh,…well”

  
“Paranoid.” You finished for him.

He nods and with a deep breath he began to reveal one of his biggest secrets, the resets. Sans remember all to well his first reset, it felt like a bad case of déjà vu – that had subtle changes here and there. Sans remember the many resets where he try to tell Papyrus, but it either drove him insane or his brother just didn’t believe him.  
So many things starts to make since about the stout skeleton; his nightmares, his sleepless nights and his lay back personal – he was tired, hell you would be too if you have to relive the death of friends and love one…. Even your own.  
It’s now you notice how mentally strong Sans truly is, anyone else – human or monster, would have gone mad by now.

Sans lost count how many loops he’s been through but he did see a connection will all of them

  
“of all the many resets, i do notice one thing. that child.”

  
Your eyes widen as you picture that creepy dust cover human child. Sans slowly nods his skull as he sees the realization on your face.

  
“it’s that human kid, they are the trigger of these resets.” Sans has his sockets point do wards- deep in thought, “it’s not only that they seem to become different with each reset.”

  
His tone made him sound confuse and unsure, you ask him to explain further.

  
“like… this time line, it seems the kid is Chara, this being that just kills and kills, they seem to enjoy hate and finds joy in others suffering.”

Chara? That name has a familiar ring to you – maybe one of the many files your had read within Alphys hidden lab, wasn’t that the name of the first human to fallen here into the Underground?

  
“Other times, the kid is …. I dunno, normal, just some human kid that’s curious and wants to go home, they are call Frisk.” Sans let his sockets close, he looks almost tranquil, as if he’s having a distant here memory, “have been many memories of all of us reaching the surface because of Frisk….” Sockets open and empty you could see his grin strain, “But the next day I always wake up back down here, just to start all over again.” There is a numbness to his voice.

To haven paradise given to you, only for it to be snatched away so sadisticly…. You could feel a fraction of the skeleton’s pain throb within your soul – you rush to him with open arms and pull him into a tight embrace. Sans didn’t know how to feel right now, he finally said it – he finally told someone about all this fuck up shit that’s been happening to him…  
Why does he feel so numb?   
You’re here with him now, comforting him – giving him the understanding he wanted and needed for such a long time….  
But…  
What now?  
A reset is bound to happen soon.  
What now, what could he do to keep you when the reset occurs?  
Nothing….  
Nothing matters.

He didn’t return your hug, he feels limp within your arms – just so empty. You pull back and rests your hands upon his shoulders, trying to give him eye contact; his sockets are empty. Sans already look so defeated.

  
“I’m so sorry. Sans, I…. Sans please look at me.” You beg him.

  
Lights flicker on within his tired sockets, like an old store turning on there neon signs. He directs his dim eye lights towards you. Your eyes are stain with tears but there is still a spark of hope, a glimmer long forgotten by Sans.

  
“I can’t fathom the kinda hell you go through with each reset, but you have more on your side now – me. Maybe, you, me and Papyrus can capture this kid and try and figure out the resets or-“

  
“no, kid… it’s too late.”

  
You give him a hard look, “What do you mean, Sans please don’t give up now.”

  
“i gave up a long time ago, kid.”

  
You shake your head and remove your hands from him, “Sans please, me and Paps can’t do this without you.”

  
“no… ____, you don’t get it.”

  
“Sans!”

  
“it’s too late,” Sans place his hands over his face, in a tired warn out kind of way, “by now, papyrus and the kid are fighting… papyrus is going to lose, like always.”

Those word went though your chest, almost as if fear was inject right into your heart. Lose? As in….die? Adrenaline course through your entire being, you spoke not a word further as you turn and rush out of the home – leaving the somber skeleton alone with his thoughts.  
Your legs push with all their might through the snow, you have no idea where they could be – you hurry out of pure fear of loosing Papyrus; damn it, you should have asked! You stop, standing within the middle of the ghost town that was once Snowdin.  
The snow was falling silently, the only sound you could hear was your panting breath and blood rushing in your ears. You have to listen, you have to find them, find Papyrus!

  
_Ping!_

  
There! To your left, the sound of metal on bone could be heard in the distance, that has to be them! With new found vigor you speed off towards the battle. Please, please God don’t be too late!

  
The snow sure looks so nice and perfect today, just like you. Wowie, today would have been a beautiful day for a nice stroll with you…. One would wonder, would there be another day with you? Another slash from the toy knife cause Papyrus to stumble back, his breath is labor and vision has.  
The sound of his bones magic shattering echoes within the battle damage ice fields, and icy cold wind cause the once tall and proud skeleton to fall to one knee. His bones rattle as the chill of the icy climate mix with the ache that radiate through out his bones.  
The sound of foot steps slowly approaching cause Papyrus to weakly lift his gaze, he squint through his blur vision to see the smiling human child – there pace is slow and almost taunting as they fiddle with the toy knife within their hands.

  
“I… I SEE YOU ARE APPORCHING.” Papyrus voice uncharacteristically waver due to his low level of magic.

  
“You are one of few that ever really change, dearest Papyrus.” Muse the human child out loud, there crimson eyes bored but there smile still wide and eerie.

  
“But I do have to say, you make it far too easy, you always make it so nice and easy for me… my favorite” The human child stop, a few feet away from the worn down skeleton, they ready their fake blade.

  
Unable to hear clearly through his exhausted haze, Papyrus assume that the child must be having a change of heart – always seeing the good in all. “ARE YOU OFFERING A HUG OF ASSISTANCE?”   
He smiles.

  
“WOWIE! MY LESSONS MUST BE GETTING THROUGH TO YOU!” he shakenly hold out his arms, “I, PAPYRUS, WELCOME YOU WITH OPEN ARMS”

With a dry curt laugh, the murderous child launch themselves – blade gleaming and ready to land the finishing blow. The sound of something much harder than bone ring out within the snowy field. The human child gasp, red eyes wide with surprise as they saw there toy blade collide with a green glass like barrier that somehow appear around the skeleton.  
Acting quickly, the human child jump back – blade still ready. Papyrus blink in pure disbelief as the barrier slowly shrink and disappear with a pop. The lanky skeleton nearly jump out of his battle body as he felt your hand upon his shoulder.  
He turn his hear towards you, only to see a sight he never seen. Your eyes held a white hot glare, focus completely on the child before you and him. Papyrus never seen you in such a rage, he feels it like an inferno around your soul.  
Your voice is low and has a cutting edge to it.

  
“What the _fuck_ is going on here?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys, what should you battle song be?


	44. Wolf in Sheep's Clothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chara Vs Papyrus and You....
> 
> something blooms...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of you choosen really good battle songs.  
> I won't lie my Play list grew thanks to all of you, but the song you are singing within this chapter is called:
> 
> Wolf in Sheep's Clothing by Set it Off
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SJkj3DgW8Y0
> 
>  
> 
> **  
> **  
> **_Remember the words that are written like this, are the words that you are singing_**  
> 

**Chapter 39**

The icy wind blew through the snow field, bones scatter here and there, once pristine snow now is torn and turn up by the battle that was beheld here before your arrival. You stood next to the battle stain Papyrus – he’s on one knee, his breath labor but his sockets yet to leave the foe that stands before you two.  
Your eyes lock upon your target, the child that trigger such chaotic events within your life. The one known as Chara whom torment your Sans for many timelines and who dares harm your sweet Papyrus. You will win, you will help Papyrus

He will not die!

**_Hahaha, this is about you_ **

  
You give a bow as you activate your magic, just focus on healing and protecting – you know Papyrus will be your sword.

****_**Beware, beware, be skeptical**_  
 _ **Of their smiles, their smiles of plated gold**_  
 _ **Deceit so natural**_

Papyrus could feel the scorn within your words, they wrap around his soul giving him a rejuvenation of energy and vigor – he can do this, he stands fully on both legs as the cracks within his bones mends themselves via a green wisp.  
He can win and save this human from themselves.

**_But a wolf in sheep's clothing is more than a warning_ **

Papyrus is the first to launch himself into battle, leaving a trail of powder white in his wake. You watch the battle with keen focus – making sure that your magic heal and block for him whenever the child would slip past his guard.

**_Bah-bah-black sheep, have you any soul?  
No sir, by the way, what the hell are morals?_ **

**_Jack, be nimble, Jack, be quick  
Jill's a little whore and her alibis are dirty tricks_ **

The child, with amazing speed, meet Papyrus’ bone with their knife. The sound of metal on bone echo within the icy battle field. They trade blows with mind blowing speeds, the brandishing of their weapon was nothing more that blur with sudden sparks here and there – neither of them giving up a footing to the other as they push via force against the other.

******_So could you_**  
 ** _Tell me how you're sleeping easy_**  
 ** _How you're only thinking of yourself_**  
 ** _Show me how you justify_**

**_Telling all your lies like second nature_ **   
**_Listen, mark my words: one day_ **   
**_You will pay, you will pay_ **   
**_Karma's gonna come collect your debt_ **

The two seem to be well trained in the art of combat. The child with their flexibility and stature, Papyrus with his spirit and energy. But a sudden unexpected step back by Chara causes Papyrus to hesitate upon one of his swing – Chara took their chance.  
_SLASH_  
A long line could be seen down his fore arm, Papyrus winced with a painful grunt, but as soon as the cut began to bleed the bone mind itself with the aid of a green wisp.  
The child grits their teeth in frustration as they see this, Chara draws their eyes towards you.

**_Aware, aware, you stalk your prey  
With criminal mentality_ **

You continue with your song magic, knowing – no, feeling the intense gaze of Chara upon you. It seems the child has found their new target. Papyrus see the seething hate within the child’s eyes and made sure to stand in their way towards you.  
Chara huffs as they try their best to side step the skeleton, but Papyrus was quick on his feet – he will never let anyone who wishes to do you harm anywhere near you.

He is your knight and he will protect you!

**_You sink your teeth into the people you depend on  
Infecting everyone, you're quite the problem_ **

It is now a battle over territory as Chara try their best to get by Papyrus all while dodging his bone club. The child was swift in their movements, it was hard to land a hit. Chara was determined to past the skeleton to get to you – take out the healer and they knew the skeleton will fall.  
Chara movement suddenly changed, they feint, Papyrus should have seen it a mile away, but somehow with a twist of the child’s heel and spin in their step, the child somehow gotten behind Papyrus. Chara waste no time, they rush straight towards you – murder gleaming in those eerie crimson eyes.

**_Fee-fi-fo-fum, you better run and hide  
I smell the blood of a petty little coward_ **

The sound of metal on thick impenetrable glass is the only evidence that Chara made contact with you, a sphere of green envelope you as Chara jumped back from you – a look of surprise within their eyes. A cocky smirk slips its way onto your face as you continue on with your song.  
Chara narrows their eyes towards you, obviously confuse by your smile, the child since a sudden shift of magic around them, they jump back in time to avoid being swallow within a green shield you conjure.  
Chara stumbles back, a look of rage and frustration on their face – they can’t get through that thick shield of yours, they can’t get near you…. How can they kill you?!

“NYEH!”

The child rolls out the way, just in the nick of time as Papyrus swung his bone club down.

**_Jack, be lethal, Jack, be slick  
Jill will leave you lonely dying in a filthy ditch_ **

Chara is quick to gain some distance from you and Papyrus, the child watched you two closely. They now know that it wasn’t just Papyrus that they were fighting against. They were also fighting against you, a healer that is also a threat.  
Chara sense it again, a shift in the magic in the air.  
The child jump out of the way of another shield that would of swallow them, it seems that Chara can’t stand still for too long, now that you have your eyes lock on them – as long as you have eye contact on your target you can capture them in one of your green shields.  
As the child does their best to move out the way of your assault, Papyrus jumps in and continue his swings of the bone club. The child huffs as now he had to dodge the skeleton’s attacks and keep moving to escape your orbs.  
This is a battle that they are slowly loosing, now might be a good time to run.

******_So could you_**  
 ** _Tell me how you're sleeping easy_**  
 ** _How you're only thinking of yourself_**  
 ** _Show me how you justify_**

**_Telling all your lies like second nature_ **   
**_Listen, mark my words: one day_ **   
**_You will pay, you will pay_ **   
**_Karma's gonna come collect your debt_ **

This is the plan, a plan that you and Papyrus seem to understand quite well -even without discussion. Tire the enemy out and then attack with full force!  
Sweat trickle down Chara’s brow as their breathing quicken, it seems that Chara was right about this body – it fast and strong but only for short bursts, the child was getting tire.  
Papyrus took his chance, summoning his blue magic. Blue tinted bones rise from the ground behind Chara as they step back. The child ceases their retreat – SHIT!  
Within a matter of seconds, you have done it. You have capture the evil child within one of your green bubbles. You lift the bubble that holds the child as if on display, you slowly made the occupied orb float towards you.

You could feel Chara trying their best to push against the bubble, you admit the child was strong but your kindness is stronger.

**_Maybe you'll change  
Abandon all your wicked ways_ **

Your eyes were transfixed on the child you have capture as they float closer and closer to you. What to do, the battle is over, you could easily crush them – shrinking the bubble with enough force to turn their body into nothing but a bloody mash.  
But the idea was put on halt as you look past the child to see Papyrus, he stood across the battle field, his sockets train on you – they were fill with worry.

**_Make amends and start anew again  
Maybe you'll see_ **

You already know what Papyrus wants, he wants you to bring no harm to the child. He’s noble like that and one of the many reason why you love him…. It would ruin him if he sees you kill someone right in front of his eyes….  
He would lose all respect for you, given the type of monster he is.

**_All the wrongs you did to them  
And start all over, start all over again_ **

Papyrus finally approach you, with a huff you released the bubble – Chara drops into the snow with a gasp. The child couldn’t believe it, did… did you just release them?  
Papyrus let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding, he is relieved. Papyrus saw how you looked towards the child – it was a look he never saw you had before, he never seen such hate in your eyes.  
You look away from Papyrus, a sense of regret was deep within your soul but… you didn’t want Papyrus to be disappointed in you.  
“Thank You, human” Spoke Papyrus with a smile.  
You looked towards Papyrus, only for your eyes to widen, right behind Papyrus is Chara their knife gleam as they ready to deliver a devastating slash.

How dare they and after you gave them a chance…

**_Who am I kidding?  
Now, let's not get overzealous here_ **

Chara ready to swing their weapon down upon the skeleton only to become puzzle when their arm didn’t respond. The child grunted as they try their best to move their arm, by this time Papyrus had turn and quickly stepped away from the child.  
Panic crimson eyes quickly look towards the arm holding the knife only to be shock to see a green bubble holding their arm in midair.

**_You've always been a huge piece of shit  
If I could kill you I would_ **

The bubble was slowly growing, slowly swallowing the child whole again. Chara pulls and yanks against their arm trying desperately to escape the invadable.  
“Human, stop, I’m okay, don’t do this!” Papyrus calls to you, he rushes to your side – trying to draw your attention away from the child by tugging on your arm.  
You ignore his cry and actions - glaring daggers at the child as their body was fully engulphed by the green shield.

**_But it's frowned upon by my lover  
Having said that, burn in hell_ **

Chara let out a choke gasp as the bubble began to shrink, the child could feel their body folding and curling on itself trying to save itself from the painful end that they knew that was coming.

“____, STOP IT!” Yelled Papyrus.

Again, his cry fallen on deaf ears, this child is the reason happy days are coming to an end, the reason why Sans suffers so badly, the reason why life has become nothing but hell for your Sans. Chara is going pay, they will pay dearly.  
You could fill the hate and anger course through your vain, almost like lava. You rise a hand, and aim it towards the struggling Chara.

**_Karma gonna come collect your debt_ **

As you clench you hand into a fist there was a sickening **_crunch_** , the sound of Chara wailing in pain and Papyrus screaming, fills the once silent air. A wet flop was the next sound as Chara’s crushed remains fall to the snow – staining the white to red.  
You look down at Chara – into their dimming crimson eyes, watching as death slowly takes them.

The world was slowly become numb and dark with the child, but as they lie there – vision blur and darkening. Papyrus frantic words nothing more than a mumble, Chara could only think of one then as you glare right into their eyes.  
**Such powerful hate….**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, let me just say
> 
> I AM SUPER SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG
> 
> and I know most of you are getting tired of my shit *bows* sorry
> 
> But tbh, i was about to let this fic die - since the Undertale Fandom is slowly dying.
> 
> But that changed when i was still getting notifcations about this story, it was still getting kudos and comments. I mean when i saw it in my email I honest said "Holy fuck, people are still reading this?!"
> 
> so, all I can say is thank you, thank you all so much for still liking my work. So, It might be slow but i still wanna work on this story. I really do want to finish it.  
> Please bare with me and please keep on being the wonderful people that you are.


	45. Another Aruthor's Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its important, I promise  
> Also after you guys read the A/N you get to see a sneak peak of whats to come in the next chapter.

Hello Hello all you wonderful and might i add beautiful dreamers out there.

 

Its ya fox, Gamer Mom here!

 

I just wanted to give you guys an update of what's going on with this fic and what is going to happen with it.

Now, hey, dry those tears and stop those quivering bottom lips

**THIS FIC AIN'T GONNA BE STOPPING.**

But as you can see i have slowed down _A HELL OF ALO_ T with the updates and for that i am truly sorry.

Life and other BS has gotten in my way but i just wanted to tell you guys that I am writing the next chapter...what...don't believe me???

then after you finish reading this A/N I'm gonna give you all a sneak peek of the next chapter - mind you, this peek I am giving you has yet to be edited and polished, but i do want to show you guys that i still do love this fic and still wish to continue it.

 

NOW, I want to tell you guys something more before you head on down and read that juicy sneak peak.

I have been making some changes and some upgrades to my blog along with artistic outlets.

 

Let's start with the blog, if you all have been following my blog you all might have noticed that I have been doing some changes here and there- well, currently I have two blogs!

One is NSFW, which is where I will be posting my updates for my Fics now. **WARNING I JUST WANNA MAKE THIS CLEAR THIS BLOG IS FOR 18 OR OLDER FOLLOWERS IF YOU ARE UNDERAGE PLEASE DO NOT CLICK THE LINK** \-  [Not So Safe Gamer](https://notsosafegamer.tumblr.com/)

 

And the other is SFW, where you can see some of my more safe art (writing included) along with some advertisement of my shop. -  [Gamer Mother](https://gamermother.tumblr.com/)

 

**WHAT'S THAT GM DID YOU SAY THAT YOU HAVE A SHOP NOW???**

 

_My my my, well well well welly well_ , aren't you smart, my dearest and perfect raeder!

Yes, I have been the busy fox, I have created an online shop called [Dragon's Hoard Shop](https://www.redbubble.com/people/GamerMomRPG/shop) in this shop I will sell different designs that you can order upon shirts, accessories and other items. If you wish to wear some of my designs please give the shop a look.

Along with that i also have a Ko-Fi account -  [ http://ko-fi.com/A61147MX ](http://ko-fi.com/A61147MX) -, it would be ever so nice and quite helpful if anyone wishes to buy me a cup, I will be doing 'thank you' art for anyone who buy me a cup.

 

Lets see, what else....what else?....uhhmmm, huh I guess that's it. Thanks for giving all that a read and thank you even more for being a fan of my writing and art- it really means the universe to me as do you.

anyways, enough with the sappy stuff - here enjoy the sneak peak!

 

* * *

  
  


You could feel the bile within the pit of your stomach churn with every glance of what is left of the child. Papyrus sockets holds a look of disappoint and betrayal – you could do nothing but look down at the snow, it feels like daggers in your heart with every second of his hard gaze. 

 

“YOU DID NOT KNOW THAT, WE COULD HAVE SAVE THAT TINY HUMAN FROM THEMSELVES.” 

You shake your head in disagreeance, “No, Pappy, that wouldn’t work, they would try and kill yoi not

 

* * *

 

 

AND SCENE

Yeah I know its short but i don’t wanna give away too much that's gonna happen.


	46. Bitter Bones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soon you will see, that nothing matters in this time line....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey hey!  
> lol yes, i know that May 1st is when this is suppose to go up.  
> But i got so excited when i finished this chapter that i just had to post it up.
> 
> enjoy!

**Chapter 40**

 

_I’m such an idiot_ , the thought cut through him like the icy chill that seems to permeate the air within this once quite snow-covered village.

How could he just let you go like that?

Sans asks himself this as he teleports himself all over Snowdin and its outskirts. The once quaint and homey snowy town has become nothing more than an eerie ghost town since the monsters that wasn’t slaughtered by Chara evacuated already.

Sans had to admit, as he looks at the bar name Grillby’s, the lack of the soft glow that normally came from Grillby himself inside, just didn’t sit right with him. It weighs heavy on his soul, like a pit of despair that threaten to swallow him and his just budding hope whole.

 

He shakes his skull from his growing anxiety – withdrawing the hand he placed on the cold window of the establishment and now placing it upon his chest, this is no time to think about Chara’s rampage. The image of your hurt and determined eyes flashes within his head.

He said a lot of things out of pain and hurt – not even caused by you, he must try, he will try again, for his brother and for you!

 

Now, where the hell are you and Papyrus?

 

This town is empty, and he can’t even find you two…. What if…what if Chara already…

 

“no, stop, just…” he takes a deep breath in and slowly out, “focus.”

 

Closing his sockets, the stout skeleton listens intently, for anything upon the cold winds. For a while he heard nothing but his soul throb, but soon

“….DO THAT?!”

“…ryus…what, I had to…. hurt you.”

Sans eyes shot open, “there.” He spoke as he looks to his left and within a blink he was gone.

 

You could feel the bile within the pit of your stomach churn with every glance of what is left of the child. Papyrus sockets holds a look of disappoint and betrayal – you could do nothing but look down at your feet within the snow, it feels like daggers in your heart with every second of his hard gaze.

“YOU DID NOT KNOW THAT, WE COULD HAVE SAVE THAT TINY HUMAN FROM THEMSELVES.”

You shake your head, “No, Pappy, that wouldn’t work, they would try and kill you, I mean… you just saw-“

“YOU DO NOT KNOW THAT, EVERYONE CAN CHANGE, HUMAN, YOU DID” Papyrus jester towards you, “I KNOW THAT TINY HUMAN COULD, THEY JUST NEED SOMEONE TO BELIEVE IN THEM”

“PAPYRUS NO, IT JUST WON’T WORK” You shout, stomping one of your foot in the snow – tears burn your cheeks along with the cutting cold winds.

 

Papyrus grew silent as he gave you a hard look, “HOW…. HOW WOULD YOU KNOW THIS, HUMAN?”

“I…I just…Sans, I mean, he told me…shit” You curse as you realize how insane you might sound, you’re starting to understand Sans’ frustration, how in earth could you explain to Papyrus that this all happened before. Would he even believe you – you silently admit to yourself that when Sans told you the truth it sounded a bit farfetched…

Papyrus grit his teeth, your silences and confuse darting eyes seem to rub him the wrong way…what is this feeling, it feels like a tightness in his ribs and every time his soul throb it felt like needles. These new growing feelings are frustrating him, and your silence seem to just be stoking the fire.

“ENOUGH.”

You flinch and look towards Papyrus, the tall skeleton stood tall against the blowing icy winds.

“MAYBE…. MAYBE I THOUGHT WRONG OF YOU HUMAN, I AM SORRY IF… ME BELIEVING YOU PUT SO MUCH PRESSURE ON YOU… BUT TO DO THIS…I…” Papyrus couldn’t even look at you.

“P…. Papyrus, please just…. trust me on this.” You beg.

 

 

The utter dejection you are receiving from the once light-hearted Papyrus, you were slowly giving up on the idea of trying to redeem yourself via explanation, those look in his sockets – there is no way he will look at you the same way again.

“stop.”

You and Papyrus tore your eyes away from each other on to see Sans blip into existence right between the two of you.

“BROTHER?”

“Sans!”

The stout skeleton smile sheepishly between the two of you and sigh, the shorter of the two skeleton turn towards his brother – he eyes train on his, Sans spoke, “she’s not…. she’s not wrong, bro. that kid had to die.”

Papyrus huff and roll his sockets, “BROTHER, NOT YOU TOO?! I MEAN I UNDERSTAND THE DISTRUST AND DISLIKE OF HUMANS, BUT- “

“it all happened before.”

Papyrus stop, his lower jaw dangled slightly – words suddenly lost within his throat, his stance seems to melt even within this frigid environment.

“WH…What?” Papyrus is so shock he couldn’t help his voice shrinking in volume.

Sans’ hands fidget nervously within his pockets as he takes in a shaken breath, “this isn’t the first time this human kid appeared, this isn’t the first time that all this happen… and every time, it happens…” Sans voice seem to brake, he swallows thickly the emotion that threaten to choke him,

“you die.” Sans spoke in a serious tone as he kept his eyes on Papyrus’ eyes.

 

“I…What?” The confusion on Papyrus face was to be expected, “B-brother, this isn’t funny, if this is one of your jokes, now is NOT the time”

 

“Its true.” You spoke up on Sans behalf.

 

The two skeleton brothers look towards you, whom was silent during this whole exchange, you walk over to Sans side and tug on the hoodie sleeve close to you. Sans takes the hint and pulls his hand out of the pocket and wrap his fingers around your hand.

Tough the boney digits were freezing due to the winter like environment, but the comfort you got him his squeezing your hand was well welcomed.

“He told me everything Papyrus, I... I had to protect you.” You continue, “I love you too much to let you die.”

Papyrus wrings his gloved hands in utter panic and confusion, oh stars…. this is all too much, so many questions fill his skull, he feel as if his head was going to burst along with his soul. Too much…this is all too much.  
“I…. I need time to adjust to this, I need to think” Spoke Papyrus as a shaken gloved hand touch his brow.

 

It hurt you to see Papyrus like this, the one confident and determined skeleton you had fallen for was nothing more that a shaken skeleton of shock. You want so badly to comfort him.

“Papyrus it’s gonna be okay, you just need time to adjust to what you just learn, maybe a good night sleep can help with that,” You move towards Papyrus and place a tender hand upon his free hand.

Papyrus look down at you with tired sockets, he sighs – agreeing that maybe some rest would do him some good.

“Yeah, tomorrow we can come up with a plan.” You comfort Papyrus with a soft smile.

 

It seems to work, you saw tension slowly melt from Papyrus’ shoulder.

 

“no.”

 

You and Papyrus whip your head towards Sans.

“it wont happen.” Spoke Sans in a downcast voice.

“What, Sans what do you mean?” You question.

 

Sans shook his head.

 

“Brother?”

 

“the kid is dead, remember the resets i told you about,” You nodded, fear sending an even icy chill down your spine than any winds from Snowdin, “chara’s death triggers it…. by tomorrow, all this, it’s gonna be gone, all rested.”


End file.
